Trust Me He'll Know Me
by EllaBella93
Summary: Carrys on straight after TVD episode 7x14 in the 3 year Flash Forward/Present date with Caroline in New Orleans. It goes all the way through up until the start of TO Season 4. NOW COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this is my first time writing and writing a fanfiction so please be kind._

 _This story takes place where Caroline and the Twins in New Orleans in the three year Flash Forward._

 _I don NOT own TVD/TO_

 _So enjoy_

...,...

 _'Three years, he's been missing for three years. How is that possible the last time we spoke was . . . . . three years ago'_ Caroline thought to herself. _'Someone has got to know where he is'._ She was shook out of her thoughts when she felt a small tug on her hand by the little cutie to her left. "Mommy, are we gonna see your friend now I'm hungry" Josie asked, "yea me too" Lizzie chimed in. Caroline crouched down to her daughters and pulled them close, "Well my little magic beans just give mommy one more minute OK and then we will find somewhere to eat". Caroline kissed both their heads before standing just in time because as she did the bartender walked passed again, "Sorry to ask again but are all the Mikealsons gone or is there someone else who would know where to find them?" Caroline asked begging in her mind that Klaus was somehow still in New Orleans and this woman was just mistaken.

The bartender rolled her eyes "umm . . I think there was a woman who lived with them and is now living out in the bayous in some cabin somewhere, you could ask her. I think her name was Hayley or something like that, sorry but I am gonna have to ask you to leave. Children are not allowed in here". " Oh yea OK thank you" Caroline replied glad she now had a lead even if it was Hayley. ' _Maybe she has changed, she is a mother as well but if not a little neck snapping revenge wouldn't hurt',_ Caroline thought while walking with her girls out of St James Infirmary and out into the fresh air of the big easy.

"Mommy we're still hungry" Lizzie cried, "Oh yea sorry sweeties let's go find somewhere to eat and hopefully get directions to this cabin" Caroline spoke, whispering the last part to herself. As Caroline and her twins strolled down the busy street they stumbled upon another bar called Rousueaus but this one served food, which Caroline thanked her blessings because her girls may be cute but can sometime become little devils if they were hungry. ' _Finally'_ she thought, "In here girls" Caroline said whiles guiding the twins into the bar.

As they entered a little chime sounded, unfortunately drawing all eyes to them. Caroline smiled and walked the twins to an empty table near the bar. When all was seated Caroline asked the girls what they wanted to drink and eat, "I want apple juice please mommy" Lizzie whispered still a bit drowsy from the long sleep in the car. "OK angel, what do you want Jo Jo Bean", " orange juice" "Orange juice what" "please mommy" Josie giggled. "You little rascals" Caroline said while jumping in to a tickle attack on her two most important people in her life.

"Hello can I get you anything" a waitress interrupted. "Oh yea, sorry um can we have one apple juice, one orange juice and a water please, oh and two small bowls of today's special". Caroline answered as the young waitress jotted down their order. As soon as the woman left Caroline cased her gaze to the other patriots of the establishment to see who she might be able to ask for directions. " mommy" "yes Lizzie" "Can me and Josie colour please" Caroline smiled, "yes of course sweetie" Caroline replied whiles fishing into her bag for the objects of her daughters affection.

When she retrieved them the girls faces lit up, ' _They have always had a creative minds'_ Caroline thought. "Here you go girls and remember your not at home so please make sure you colour only the pictures and not the table" Caroline said sternly but it only lasted a second before she gave them a smile and a playful wink. "OK mommy" they answered in unison. Just then the woman came back with their orders, as she was about to leave Caroline asked if she knew the directions to the bayou or to this cabin or even if she knew Hayley. The waitress told her that her best bet was to ask Camille the bartender which she pointed to. Caroline thanked her before doing just that.

Making sure her girls were occupied and eating she stood up and walked over to the bar, only going a foot away from her daughters so they were still in her line of sight. "Hello excuse me can I ask you something" Caroline asked, "Oh yea sure what is it" Camille answered. "Well you see me and my daughters are looking for someone and unfortunately I don't know where he lives, so I'm trying to get to a cabin non the bayou" Caroline babbled. "Oh yea I can give you directions" Camille said whiles writing down on a piece of paper, ' _I wonder if there father is a werewolf, that's why she wants to go to the bayou'_ Camille thought. "Thank you your a life saver" Caroline smiled picking up the map to her road to protection hopefully.

Caroline returned to the table just as the girls finished eating, "Was the the food good" she asked "yes" "yummy" they answered in unison. "Well before we meet Mommy's friend we are gonna have to make a quick stop hopefully to find out where he lives OK sweeties". With that said Caroline paid and thanked Camille again before whisking her girls back to the car to start on the journey to the Bayou.

As she drove Caroline thoughts kept stumbling back to Klaus ' _will he still care, will he still protect me and my girls, has he moved on ... Caroline get grip your here for protection not a rendezvous in the woods . . . . again'._ As she continued her journey she stopped a couple times to ask some people where she could find the cabin exactly, they where a bit weary at first till she dropped Hayley's name.

Finally she arrived to a small wooden house in the middle of the woods or well bayou. "We're here" Caroline told the twins and slightly to herself to confirm that she is really in this situation, but when she turned to the back seats only Lizzie was awake. They got out of the car and started towards the cabin, Caroline carrying Josie while holding Lizzie's hand praying that she was heading towards answers and not more trouble.

 _'Just knock on the door'_ Caroline thought _'Why haven't I knocked yet, . . . . . its easy just raise your hand and knock'._ Caroline was surprised by how nervous she was, "Mommy why are you not knocking the door" Lizzie asked looking up at her mom. "Yea sweetie just give mommy a minute", ' _maybe this was a bad idea, Hayley hates me . . . . . don't she. I can't remember . . . stop being a chicken Caroline'_ she yelled at herself in her head.

Caroline took a deep breath and slipped her hand out of Lizzie's long enough to knock three times on the door. In less time it took her to rehold Lizzie's hand the door swung open. " Caroline", There in the door way was the mother of Klaus's child Hayley. "Hayley hey" Caroline replied quietly not to wake up Josie, this is when Hayley took notice of the children in Caroline's presence. "What are you doing here" Caroline took a deep breath, "I'm looking for Klaus, have you seen him because I've been to the St James Infirmary and a rude bartender said he's been gone for three years which I'm having trouble believing so here i am, so where is he" Caroline rambled half nervous and half tired. Also she just remembered she needed to get a blood bag from the cooler in the car soon.

"Well she's not wrong, Klaus is gone well all the Mikaelsons are, kind of" Hayley answered. "What do you mean kind of" Caroline asked puzzled. Hayley sighed "Why don't you come in, its a long story. Mary can you invite her in" Hayley yelled to a woman inside the cabin. An elderly women appeared, she gave off the impression to Caroline that yes she maybe old but still full of fight. "She's a vampire" Mary stated, "yes I know but Caroline here is as soft as a bunny" Hayley replied. Caroline giving her a sarcastic smile and an eye roll in return.

"Come in then" Mary stepped away going back to whatever it was she was doing before. Hayley lead them to a small sitting area, "you can put her down there, long drive" Hayley offered gesturing to the two seated sofa. "Thanks, yea it was" Caroline said whiles lowering Josie onto the sofa and sitting down next to her. "This little one slept on the journey before we arrived" pulling Lizzie onto her lap. Hayley sat down opposite them.

"So start" Caroline stated fed up and wanting answers

"Well it began" Hayley started.


	2. Chapter 2

**He'll Know Me**

 _Hello guys I have had some good reviews and some positive feedback so thank you everyone. I will up date as quickly as I can._

 _I do not own TVD/TO_

Chapter 2

Caroline sat listening while Hayley told her all about what has happened in the last three years. From how the sire line was broken, why her, Klaus and Hope left New Orleans, Klaus having to come back because his enemies banded together and took down his brothers, Kol being alive, the long lost Mikaelson sister and finally why they have been supposedly missing for three years.

"So your telling me that this leader guy has three daggered Mikaelsons mounted on a wall in Klaus's old compound, which he has now moved into" Caroline asked astonished, still not getting her head around how all this was possible. She leaned forward towards Hayley, Mary having taken Josie and Lizzie and Hope out of the cabin before they heard anything to dark for their innocent minds. "So where's Rebekah and Freya now then" Caroline enquired, "Well Rebekah is still in a coffin from going all killer curse on us and Freya is probably there now. Luckily we hid her in a old shack deep in the bayous before they got to her. They control the whole French Quarter. She's been working night and day to try and break the curse". Caroline could tell by the way Hayley spoke about them that she had come to love the Mikaelsons. In that moment Caroline caught herself wondering what Hayley's relationship was with Klaus other than mother of his child. ' _Are they together_ ' she thought.

"So how come your safe here, why haven't these people come after you"

"Freya did a boundary spell so no-one can cross if they mean us harm in any way including humans. I guess you passed the test otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation you'd be unconscious on the ground outside". Hayley reached over to collect Caroline's now empty glass and her empty blood bag which she waited to drink after the girls had left. "Want another" Hayley gestured towards the tumbler full of bourbon, "Yes thanks". As she went over to fill both hers and Caroline's glasses back up, Caroline was starting to think that maybe it was not a good idea to have come here to New Orleans. ' _How can I leave tho knowing I could help in some way'._

Hayley returned setting the two glasses onto the old coffee table that acted as a centre piece to the little sitting area. As she sat down beside Caroline on the two seater sofa ready to continue there discussion the cabin door burst open startling both women.

"Freya your back early" Hayley and Caroline lookked at the tired witch as she walked over to the tumbler ripping the top off showing her hidden emotions inside and pour herself a glass. "I've tried everything I can think of, I don't know what else to do Hayley" Freya spoke with a deep disappointed echo in her voice clearly unaware of Caroline's presence yet.  
As she turned around the two blondes stared at each other. "Who's this" Freya asked slowly taking a seat opposite them giving Caroline a wary look as she did so. "Hey I'm Caroline I'm a friend of Klaus, well sort of friend, kind of we spent sometime together in Mystic Falls. Oh and that's how I know Hayley we met there also". Caroline rambled again hoping that Hayley or Freya even would jump in anytime to save her from further embarrassment.

"I told her about everything" Hayley stated to Freya who clearly did not take it well. "WHAT the hell Hayley why did you do that, we don't know if we can trust her … .". As Freya continued to tell Hayley the many reasons on how it was wrong to tell Caroline anything about there situation, Caroline started to tune her out ' _I can see that the paranoia and having no trust is a genetic thing'._ After taken a large sip of her drink she focused back into the conversation noticing Hayley was trying to defend her telling Freya that Caroline was no threat. _'Wait are we friends now'_ Caroline wondered _'Well us supernatural mothers have to stick together right'._ Freya was about to reply when two little girls come racing in giggling. "Mommy Mommy look what we found" Josie excitedly said, "Yes mommy look, Hope helped us find it" Lizzie showing equal amount of joy as her sister. "Well lets have a look then" Josie slowly unclasped her hands apart revealing a small butterfly. "Wow girls its beautiful" Caroline said pulling her daughters in for a big mama bear hug.

In that moment Mary walked in "For three year olds those little ones are fast". Caroline laughed sandwiching Lizzie in-between her and Hayley whiles Josie sat on her knee. "Sorry if they were any trouble" "Oh nonsense I so use to this little one your two are nothing". That is the moment she noticed the little girl standing next to Mary, Caroline glanced to Hayley for confirmation "Is that Hope" "Yea she's my little miracle" Hayley spoke gesturing for Hope to join the rest of the women in the cabin.

As the little girl stepped around Mary, Caroline was shocked at how much she looked like a Mikaelson. With long blond wavy hair and big blue eyes that you could just imagine holding a little devil in them. _'Just like her dad'_ Caroline thought. "Wow she's beautiful Hayley" "Thanks, she is my world, you know what its like". When Hope finally reached them she spoke a small hello to Caroline which Caroline replied with a kind smile that Hope returned before going to her mother. "Mommy can I show Josie and Lizzie my room" Hope asked with a big smile already knowing the answer. Caroline wondered if they spoilt her then she remembered ' _of course they did their Mikaelsons'_. "Yes baby but no jumping on the bed again, if their mom says its ok then it is fine" Hayley spoke. With the answer Hope turned to Caroline and with all the confidence of her family she asked if she could show the twins her room. "Can we mommy please" "Yes please mommy" the twins chimed in begging their mother to spend more time with their new friend. "Yes its fine but you've got to promise me one thing" Caroline stated drawing the children attention in with curiosity. "That you girls promise me and your mom Hope that you will look after one another ok", "I promise" Hope announced while standing in between Josie and Lizzie holding their hands. "Good now go off and have fun" Caroline threw the girls a playful wink before sending them off.

Her eyes followed until they left the living room but when her gaze returned she noticed the confused look on Freya's face. "Something wrong" Caroline questioned knocking Freya out of her haze. "Umm . . Yea you're a vampire, how is it that you have children". Caroline laughed the question off saying that it was a long story involving the Gemini coven, a magical pregnancy and siphoning baby witches hoping she wouldn't pry further. Caroline hated explaining how her magical pregnancy came about because when she did, it left her with mixed emotions. She knew technically she wasn't their mother Jo was but Caroline did not care, they were her responsibility, her world and she would protect them by any means.

"You're telling me your twins are the head of the Gemini coven and are siphoning witches" Freya enquired, a small hint of something glistening in her eyes. "Umm . . Yea" Caroline answered feeling a bit uneasy about where this conversation was going. "Why" Freya stood up elated, having found an answer to the riddle that she has been trying to solve for over three years.  
"This is great news"  
"What is" Hayley asked completely confused on why Freya was so glad. "If Caroline's twins are really siphoning witches then maybe we could use there abilities to get the curse off Rebekah", Freya answered blind to the now furious gaze Caroline had set onto the oldest Mikaelson. Hayley was about to object about using children but was beat by the wanted twins mother. "HELL NO".

Mary who was in the corner of the room going unnoticed by the three woman who was unknowingly to themselves deciding everyone's future. She reached for the handle of the door that the girls had disappeared into earlier on, slowly entering the room and closed the door behind her not wanting the storm that was about to blow reaching the children's innocent ears.

Caroline rose from her seat and squared up to the newly presented Mikaelson who apparently thought it is a good idea using her three year old twins for asome stupid spell. "They are only three years old, they only know how to use their powers basically. They know how to siphon little power off something and either use it or give it back but not on this type of scale it could kill them. I'm not having them siphon a curse off an Original". Caroline said glaring at Freya. Hayley thought it was the best idea to step in between the two blondes before it lead to a fight. "Calm down both of you, do you want to scare the children" Hayley angrily whispered "No I didn't think so, so stop it, Freya there children" she stated sitting back down with her drink in her hand. "I know Hayley that they are children, and Caroline I would never let anything happen to them. All I want is for them to siphon the curse and then I would help channel the magic off them safely. Like making flowers. I would never want any harm to come to your children. I promise:. Freya prayed and begged Caroline would see that this was their last hope.

Caroline still standing threw a glance at both woman before heading out of the room towards where the children were hopefully still unaware of what the grown ups were discussing. ' _What have I lead my daughters into, I need Klaus . . .Well his protection and Rebekah would be a big help in getting him back and undaggered, but I don't want to put my children in risk to do so. That is why we came here so me and my daughters were safe. I need him tho"._ She thought scared on how much she wished to have Klaus here.

As she closed the door to Hope's room praying that the wood would help block out the conversation that continued in the next room. Caroline needed to clear her head, a huge sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes leaning against the closed door. "What do I do" Caroline asked herself softly not expecting an answer, so when one came from a chair in the corner of the little bedroom it startled her especially because the room was only lit by a low tinted standing lap. "You do what is best for your girls, even if that means for their protection you have to take some risks along the way:, Mary quietly said.

"Yea but its not me that would be at risk it would be my girls"

Caroline finally took notice that Hope, Josie and Lizzie was curled up together on the bed fast asleep. "Wow I didn't know it had gotten so late, we should go and find a hotel to stay at", her gaze looking towards the window that showed the dark night had rolled in. "Nonsense you and your girls will stay here with us until you decide what your next move is, for your guys safety. They have just fallen asleep anyway so would be bad to wake them now".

Mary stood up and pulled the blanket around the sleeping angels. "Hope doesn't have any other children her own age or near her age to play with, it is a nice change seeing her be so free with your girls". A small smile graced Caroline's face "Thank you. Yea I know what you mean a least Josie and Lizzie have each other".

"So have you made a decision dear" Mary asked Caroline was still leaning up against the door just staring at the little wonders that occupied the bed. "I don't want to use my girls, I'm afraid. They are only three but then I think about Hope. She is only five and nearly her whole family are gone and I can probably help fix that but only by letting my twins do a spell". "Yes you could help get them back but the plan isn't without risks. Just answer me one thing Caroline why did you come here. To New Orleans, out of all the places in the world why did you bring yourself and your girls here" Mary enquired.

"Because I need Klaus, I knew he would protect us I mean" Caroline answered blushing slightly hoping that Mary wouldn't pick up on her undecided feelings that always seemed to run wild whenever Klaus was mentioned or around. "Well your gonna need Hayley's and Freya's and even Rebekakh's help as well if you want Klaus alive and awake to give you what you want". Mary walked towards Caroline "I'll leave you alone with your thought to decide", the old woman squeezed her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "Thank you for everything you have done today for us" Caroline said as Mary was exiting the room, "Your welcome sweetie" Mary replied before closing the door. The room feel into a deafening silence, her gaze returned to the only miracle children in the supernatural community. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute, Caroline knew she needed Klaus. He was the only one who could keep them safe but if she let her daughters do this there were only two outcomes, it could harm them or lead to the rescue of the only person on the planet that would move heaven and hell to keep her happy and safe. She was torn.

Caroline pushed off the wall and slowly walked over to the bed, as she made the journey her eyes were drawn to a small picture frame that was situated on a little pink bed side table. In the frame was a hand drawn picture of a sleeping baby holding a small knight on a horse, on closer examination she knew Klaus had drawn it. Her eyes wandered to Hope who was settled again in the middle of the twins with her arms around each one. _'How can I let this girl grow up without a father or a real family'_ , Caroline thought to herself. It hit home for her remembering how she grew up without her father. Caroline turned to leave the room but not without getting one more glance a the sleeping children and in that moment she could see them cuddle into each other more. She had decided.

Hayley and Freya was still having a whispered discussion in the sitting area drinks now empty but when Caroline looked at the now three quarter empty tumbler she guest she wasn't the only one battling with inner thought tonight. Mary was in the kitchen area looking like she was just trying to keep busy not wanting any part on whatever they were gonna decide.

"uhm" Caroline cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Caroline before you decide I just want to say. ." Freya was saying before Caroline interrupted.

"I've decided"


	3. Chapter 3

**He'll Know Me**

 _Here is the new chapter. Please enjoy._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 3

' _A shack in the middle of the Bayou was right'_ Caroline thought approaching the old worn structure in front of her. "Why hid Rebekah here" Caroline asked whiles entering the small building by the lake. "Well I needed a place where I could try breaking the curse freely and away from Hope. Hayley didn't want her seeing her auntie like this" Freya answered. 

"I told her to use this place. Freya put the same barrier spell around here as she did at Mary's cabin". Hayley spoke through the doorway deciding to stay outside on guard. She hoped that since Caroline agreed to let her twins help break the curse, she would leave her and Freya sometime alone to get to know each other better. 

Freya walked over to the coffin repeating steps she has made countless of times before, but only now does she feel like this time could be the last. "So the plan is tonight we will come back with the twins and I will help them use their abilities to siphon the curse off Rebekah, and then I will help channel and disperse the magic safely. Easy enough" Freya stated not sounding as confident as she thought but hoped Caroline wouldn't notice. "Ok as long as your sure that this will work" Caroline started stepping in front of Freya's face, "Because if not and any harm comes to my children. I don't care how powerful you are I will rip you apart".

"Caroline I promise your girls will be safe". Caroline moved to stand next to Freya both now gazing at the daggered original in her personalized coffin. "I don't know if Hayley told you about my life before I found my family but I know what its like to not have them and I never want to go back to that" Freya spoke in a whisper, "So thank you Caroline for helping us get them back". "No problem just make sure you keep mine safe as well and we are even". The two blondes smiled at each other finally letting the other one know that they are in this together.

"You two ok now" Hayley voiced making her presence known as she came to stand on the other side of Caroline. "Not to put a buzz kill on this bonding moment but once Rebekah is awake then what" Hayley questioned. Both the younger women looked to Freya, "Lets just go back to that topic once she is awake" Freya answered shooting her baby sister one more glance before closing the lid of the coffin.

As the women started heading back the conversation seemed to take a surprising turn, from discussing about saving their loved ones to high school talk on who are you currently into. "OMG Elijah, Hayley really I didn't think you would be drawn to the serious suit type" Caroline teased. "Shut up" Hayley giggled back playfully pushing Caroline. "So you still with Stefan" she fired back. "No, that is a sore subject so I don't want to talk about it ok" Caroline stated hoping that they wouldn't push. "Ok, Ok" Freya then spoke up and enquired if there was any one new. "No, well there is this thing with the girls father but it's mostly just for the girls to have a normal family", Caroline answered with a small sad smile. Freya and Hayley shared a glance both silently agreeing to not push the topic further. "So no guy in your life, but is there a guy you want", Hayley teased while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively which resulting in both blondes laughing.

"Omg Hayley don't you give up. No guy the only man I want and need right now is Klaus". Caroline realising what she had slipped out said "I mean I need him for protection that's all". Caroline blushed wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Trying to draw attention off herself she asked Freya if she was involved or was smitten on someone. "Actually there is someone I kind of have a thing for" Freya confessed. Both Hayley and Caroline looked at each other in shock. "Who is it" they both shouted in unison. Freya was about to answer when she was interrupted by the sound of children laughing loudly. Finally reaching Mary's cabin Caroline, Hayley and Freya all shared a look before going to investigate what the little ones where up to. What they saw was a unique sight. Josie and Lizzie was twirling around Hope and levitating wild flowers as they went, Hope was spinning around in the middle using her magic to explode them in mid air so it rained petals down around them.

"I didn't know they could do that" Caroline said looking on in amazement at her little wonders. "Where are they siphoning the magic from", she wondered looking at Hayley and Freya for the answer. Freya then explained to Caroline all about Dahlia and her past and how every first born Mikaleson was gifted with immense power. "So that's where they are getting it from, is it ok it's not hurting Hope is it:, Caroline asked worried. "No Hope has plenty of magic. Actually this may help her stay in control of her abilities unlike I was in the beginning. Freya stated looking on at the small magical children, still astonished how these twins were so young yet unknowingly saving Hopes and the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"Hey ladies are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come and sit down and eat something" Mary shouted getting the women's attention while laying some food out on a green iron table outside. "Come on or else she'll get mad we wasted food" Hayley whispered. "I heard that" Mary shouted again. "Come on", Hayley and Freya moved to the small garden table that was positioned so they could still keep an eye on the girls. "You coming Caroline" Hayley asked noticing that she hadn't joined them yet. "Yea I will be there in a second just need to go have a quick blood bag and then I will be there" Caroline answered vamp speeding to the cooler in her car and then back in record time. Caroline never liked feeding in front of the girls, she has done it before but she preferred not to.

As she took her place at the table she noticed Hope and the twins where now having a little picnic on a red and white checked blanket. Caroline smiled contently, she wasn't so uncertain about stay in New Orleans at first but now looking at how her daughters had made a friend in Hope and how she had found friends in Hayley and Freya she had decided that for now this was ok. _'Who would have thought me and Hayley friends'_ Caroline thought.

The day went on and preparations moved to the forefront of everyone's plans. Freya was helping prepare the twins for the up coming spell out in the garden, whiles Hayley had the lovely job of calming down Hope because the little hybrid didn't think it was fair that her newly founded friends got to go with them tonight and she didn't. _'Yes defiantly Klaus's temper'_ Caroline thought while trying to hold in a laugh that was dieing to come out but losing at the scene in front of her. Caroline watched Hayley as she tried to wrangle in her girl but was surprisingly losing from the safety of the sofa in the sitting area. On hearing the laugh Hayley glanced toward the source, "Hey a little help would be nice". Caroline decided to take pity on Hayley and help her out with her little hybrid problem. "Hey Hope" Caroline called, "If your not coming tonight could you do me a huge big favour since your such a big girl".

Caroline laid the bait and hopefully the hybrid would bite. Hope stopped struggling in her mothers arms curiosity getting the best of her. "What do you want me to do" Hope replied sweetly moving so she came to stand in front of Caroline. "Well this is really really important ok, so you must take it seriously" Caroline stated faking sternness whiles firing a quick vamp speed wink at Hayley to play alone. Hope's eyes lit up with the possibility of helping out after all. ' _Of course she's getting her own way_ , _just like her father'._ Hayley catching on said "oh yea sorry sweetie I forgot about this. You need to stay here with Mary tonight because you need to . . . Umm . . Caroline tell her what she needs to do". Caroline shot Hayley a quick glare for through her into the spot light. "umm . . Yes you need to stay here and help Mary protect the cabin because we will all be out and we are bringing home a big surprise for you". Hope's smile grew three times, "ok mommy, Caroline I promise I will stay". Hope so glad with the new founded information ran out side to find the twins to tell them her special job for tonight.

"Thank you" Hayley spoke moving to join Caroline on the sofa. "Your welcome. Just count your blessings you have only one, mine tag team me", Caroline joked smiling whiles passing Hayley a well earned drink. "Oh thank you I need this" Hayley took a big mouthful before leaning back shutting her eyes just wanting a moment of pure quietness, which only lasted a minute before Freya walked in to the cabin and joined them.

"Is everything ok" Caroline enquired sitting up straight worried something went wrong. "Oh no everything is fine, actually the practice went perfect. You got two gifted girls on your hands" Freya answered. "I just let them have a break so they could go off and play with Hope before we go". Freya added quickly noticing the uneasy expression on the twins mother's face.

"So where is my drink" Freya joked, "always leaving me out you two". "Oh really" Caroline said then pulled out a bottle of wine from her bag that she had put in it for 'emergencies'. "I thought we ladies could use a little down time before tonight".

"I love you" Hayley joked laughing pulling Caroline in for a sideward hug whiles Freya snatched the bottle up so the new founded friends could relax before their duties tonight. "I'm with Hayley here, you're my new best friend" Freya smiled returning with three big filled wine glasses. "To women power" Caroline toasted raising her glass towards them, "To a well thought out plan" Freya counter toasted, "To new Friends" Hayley voiced. They all smiled at each other before a small clink of glasses echoed was heard cementing their bond as allies, friends, family.

Night fell quickly. "Mommy why are we out here" Josie asked from her place in Freya's arms as they reached their destination. "Because Jo Jo Bean you and your sister are gonna help us wake up a sleeping princess" Caroline replied hoping this wouldn't scar her children later on in life. "Like sleeping beauty" Lizzie said from her place in her mothers arms. "Exactly, but in this story we don't need a prince to save the day. You, me and your sister are going to do it" Freya replied hoping that this charade that they agreed on would protect them from understanding what is really going on and to help keep them calm for their responsibilities that they are about to perform. "Yay lets do it" Josie squealed clapping her hands happily.

As they entered the candle lit shack. Everything was set. "Ok Hayley if you could stand guard whiles we do the spell that would be great". Freya stated as she moved into position with Josie onto the floor in a salt circle that currently had a 'sleeping' Rebekah in the middle of it. Freya had come earlier that day after they had finished the bottle of wine to set everything up. From the spell circle to the countless amount of blood bags outside for when Rebekah woke. Hayley gave an encouraging smile to both blondes "Good luck" before she took up her post in the doorway where the door was surprisingly missing.

Caroline mirrored Freya's position in the spell circle with Lizzie sat in between her legs. ' _Thank god I wearing my jeans and my boots right now because a dress would cause so much inconvenience right about now'_ , Caroline thought. "I love you girls" Caroline spoke nervousness echoing in her voice. "I love you too mommy" "love you too mommy" Josie and Lizzie replied. "Lets begin" Freya nodded towards Caroline giving her a heads up that they were about to start and a silent message of encouragement.

Silence is so quiet sometimes its deafening. Silence covered the shack in a state of anticipation and nerves. The spell had been done and they hoped it had worked. The black mark that use to take residence on Rebekah's body was gone. Hayley had volunteered to take the twins back to the cabin when the spell had finished. It had taken a lot out of them, they were tired but unharmed. Caroline was so proud of them. "Still Nothing" Hayley spoke shattering Caroline and Freya who was still sat on the floor out of their own thoughts. "umm yea but she has been daggered for a long time so it will take a while till she wakes", Freya answered sitting next to her baby sister on the floor silently praying that it had worked.

Hayley moved to sit next to Caroline on the other side of Rebekah's body. "I put the twins in Hope's bed with her, Mary said she tried so hard to stay awake", she notified Caroline. "Thank you for doing that, I didn't want them here when Rebekah woke up".

"You didn't need to stay Caroline, you could have gone with your girls. You have already done so much" Freya voiced. Caroline sent a friendly smile her way, "Its ok, they are fine thank god and safe. So you need me right now and as your friend I'm staying. Your stuck with me now" Caroline joked trying to lighten up the mood that seemed so heavy in the small room. Freya smiled sadly in reply reaching over to hold Hayley and Caroline's hands. "Thank you guys so much".

Time went on and silence fell again slowly suffocating the hope that was in each woman's heart about the outcome of the spell. The only sound surrounding them was Freya's heart beat and nature itself. A big gust of wind blew in from outside having no obstacle since the door of the shack had been removed years ago. The wind surrounded them in a cold chill and before they new it, it had snuffed out all the candles plunging them into a dark abyss.

Caroline, Hayley and Freya all stood and spread out to relight the candles so they could see again. Once the room started to be bathed in a low candle light they chose to return to their previous state of waiting. As they turned, "Wait where is she" Caroline asked. All of them now facing each other and a now empty spell circle. "Where's Rebekah"

Caroline, Hayley and Freya glanced around the shack hoping that an original hadn't slipped passed them right from underneath their noses. Freya jumping into action, "Ok Hayley you go look around outside hopefully she hasn't gone far, Caroline you go back to the cabin just in case she heads that way. I will stay here and do a . . . .Rebekah", Freya's face set in astonishment. Hayley and Caroline stared at her in confusion. "Do a Rebekah, what like being mean and complain all the time" Caroline joked.

"That's not nice Caroline".

Caroline froze facing Freya now understanding the look that had occupied the witch's face. As Hayley and Caroline turned around to face the doorway, in it stood a blond blood smeared face original. Blood was slowly trickling down her neck and onto her clothes. ' _I guess she found the blood bags, well at least I hope'._ Caroline thought as Rebekah licked the blood off her fingers.

"I needed that, so girlies what have I missed". Rebekah said a signature Mikaelson smile came into form.


	4. Chapter 4

**He'll Know Me**

 _Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I am updating as fast as I can, and hope you guys carry on read. Here is the new chapter_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

 _Enjoy_

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute, your telling me that my brothers including back from the dead Kol are daggered somewhere in our own home". Rebekah screeched its echo reaching far outside Mary's cabin. "Yes this guy Theon is leading Klaus's enemies now" Hayley informed her, glad that the children were occupied outside playing under Mary's careful watch.

The reunion had been sweet. Hope had ran straight into Rebekah's waiting arms and stayed in them for a hour not wanting to move giving the other women time to sleep and feed. Explanations was giving also on why Caroline was in New Orleans, introductions were made between Rebekah and the twins. Who insisted on calling her a princess, which Rebekah did not mind at all.

Morning was upon them and reunions were cut short when Rebekah demanded to know why they weren't having these talks from the safety of their compound and where the hell were her brothers. "Theon that bloody bastard" Rebekah stomped reaching for her glass of bourbon. "You know him" Caroline enquired. Rebekah's gaze moving to fixed on her "Yes unfortunately I do. He was always envious of Nik, always wanting whatever he had or copying everything he did". "Wow Klaus had his own stalker" Haley joked. "It was more than that, it was a deeper obsession. Theon want to be Nik" Rebekah stated wanting to show them that this was no laughing matter.

"So what was your plan", Rebekah asked taking a seat with the rest of them in the sitting room. Freya, Hayley and Caroline all looked at each other. "There is a plan right". "Well" Freya started trying to bide time till her brain could come up with something. "I told them that they needed a plan before they woke you" Hayley voiced leaning further back into the sofa next to Caroline. "Traitor" Caroline whispered back whiles poking her in the side. "Ok, well firstly we have to know what we are walking into" Rebekah started, "Someone is going to have to go into the compound and see how the situation is".

"Who's going to do that" Caroline questioned. Rebekah looked to Caroline and it was like a light bulb going off in her head, a smirk started to form on her face. "You're going to do it". Hayley and Freya looked back and forth between the two Barbie vampires both keeping quiet silently glad not to be the centre attraction in Rebekah's crazy scheme. "Me" Caroline replied pointing at herself "and why does it have to be me".

"Theon knows me and he would have probably seen Freya and Hayley so that leaves you. Oh and because aren't you an expert in being the blonde distraction, my brother seemed to always fall for it". Rebekah shot back with an icy glare. ' _I knew she disliked me'_ Caroline thought. "Ok I'll do it" Caroline said returning an equally bitchy glare not wanting to back down. Rebekah's look turned to one of shock not expecting Caroline to accept the challenge. "Really", "Yes as you said yourself I've had a lot of practice getting a powerful man to do what I want". Caroline bit back.

Not wanting to lose Rebekah suggested she started tonight the sooner the better. Caroline's confidence slipped a bit long enough for Rebekah to notice that she had caught the baby vampire off guard. "I think tonight is too soon" Freya spoke trying to break the tension that was building in the room from these two vampires. Hayley nodded in agreement not wanting Caroline to go into a situation unprepared. "No it's fine Freya, like Rebekah said the sooner the better" Caroline said whiles getting up, "I better go find something to wear". Caroline excused herself and headed towards Hope's room because it currently occupied all of hers and the twins bags.

When the door had closed Freya stood up. "You could have been nicer" Freya said to Rebekah who was nursing a drink. "Why she's only here to use Nik for protection" Rebekah replied shocking both women at how cold and callus she sounded. "That she is the only reason you're here right now" Freya yelled at her. "What do you mean" Rebekah replied confusion written all over her face. "Caroline's twins are siphoning witches, they are the reason why the killing curse you were under was lifted" Hayley said informing her on how much her journey back to the land of the living was thanks to that blonde baby vampire she was just rude to. "She risked her own children for you, so be grateful" Freya added frustrated on how stubborn her sister could be at times. "You should be thanking her not sending petty jabs her way".

Rebekah looked at the door that Caroline had just disappeared through silently deciding in her head to go and talk to the Mystic Falls vampire.

"Knock Knock" Rebekah said making herself known to Caroline who was currently drowning in a sea of clothes. Caroline glanced up from her position of chaos "What do you want, I'm not in the mood to have a bitch war with you right now I'm trying to find something to wear" Caroline breathed out. "I don't hate you", "What" Caroline replied a look of confusion occupying her face. "I never hated you and if you repeat this I will deny it but I was kind of envious of you. You had friends, family who loved you unconditionally and guys who love you and you took it for granted". Rebekah confessed whiles moving to sit on her niece's temporary bed. "Well now I have no friend, Hayley and Freya are the closest thing I have to them, no family and no love life, all I have in this world are my girls and I will do anything to keep them safe". Caroline said releasing a deep sigh.

"Thank you"

"For what now" Caroline questioned. "Freya told me what you did to help me, so thank you" Rebekah answered giving Caroline a genuine smile. "You're welcome". "Ok enough of these mushy emotions, lets find you something hot to wear" Rebekah said waling towards Caroline.

"They have been in there for a long time" Freya said out loud her voice filled with nervousness and some worry as she sat staring at the closed door. Hayley moved back to sit with her after settling the children into her bedroom since Hope's was currently occupied. "They're finally asleep now and Mary has just left to see a friend" Hayley informed the witch who didn't take any notice, still fixated on what was going on behind the closed door. "What if Rebekah killed her" Freya questioned starting to panic. "They are fine, they are actually surprisingly getting along" Hayley answered back after using her hybrid hearing just to be sure. They women stopped talking as they heard the door open revealing the two blonde vampires.

"So what do you girls think" Rebekah said stepping aside to show Hayley and Freya her master piece. Caroline stepped into the room, her hair was set in loose curls that flowed down passed her shoulders, her make up was dark and sensual, she wore a black lace dress that reached mid thigh and had long laced sleeves and high neckline. The finishing touches were the red glistening jewel around her neck and the vibrant red high heel shoes that made her legs look like they went on for miles. "Wow you look amazing" Hayley commented smiling, "your going to kill it as the distraction". "You look beautiful" Freya smiled walking over to them and pulled Caroline and Rebekah into a hug. AS she did Freya mouthed a thank you to Rebekah, who replied with a wink.

"Where are the girls" Caroline enquired taking a glance around the small cabin. "They are all asleep in my room" Hayley answered pouring everyone a drink and settled them on the coffee table. "Come on lets have a quick drink for good luck". They all took their respected seats and clinked their glasses before drinking. "So anything I need to know before I go to the compound" Caroline asked staring at the women in her life. "Well Rebekah already gave you directions so here is a picture of Theon so you know who your looking for", Hayley showing a picture of the enemy. "Klaus is way better looking" Caroline voiced accidentally quickly realising what she had said. A blush started to form on her cheeks, she hoped they would ignore her embarrassing comment. Freya, Hayley and Rebekah all shared a knowing teasing look at Caroline. "Anyway moving on, you need to remember that once your in the compound you will need to find out where he has our brothers, also take note on how many men he has guarding or staying inside". Freya stated. "Ok got it. Wish me luck" Caroline smiled before downing her drink.

The music was loud. It busted out of the compound spilling onto the street. ' _Deep breathes Caroline, you've got this. You look hot, there is no way you can lose. Just find Klaus and his brothers and get the need information and they you are out of there'_ Caroline bravely thought before taking a step into the lions den. AS she reached the inner courtyard she glanced around there was only seven people here, some indulging in feeding off humans others dancing and drinking. "Uhmm" Caroline cleared her throat loudly trying to get someone's attention which back fired when everyone's eyes fell onto her and the music cut off. Caroline nervously smiled "Hello". "Well beautiful you're a tasty little thing" a voice drifted to her from the second story balcony overlooking the courtyard. As Caroline's eye sorted out the person who spoke. There on the separate pillars that held up the roof around the courtyard was the daggered Mikaelsons. "Oh my god" Caroline breathed out unable to hold in the shock.

"You like my trophies beautiful" said the man who spoke earlier Caroline now recognising as Theon. "They're one of a kind" his laughter ripping Caroline's attention off the horrible sight. "Umm . . They are quite impressive, I heard that you had bested the Mikaelson family and the big bad hybrid himself. So I had to see for myself if the rumours where true" Caroline replied with a fake smirk hoping it show on her face the crushing pain in her chest at seeing Klaus in this state. Theon had been slowly making his way down to her during their conversation and now he was a step away. ' _He's a serial space invader'_ Caroline thought. "I'm Theon and you angel do you have a name" Theo spoke trying to be charming but all it did was make Caroline's skin crawl. "I'm Caroline" she replied trying to keep her gaze on the man in front of her and not on the disgusting display of decoration. "A sweet name for a ravishing creature. So did you know them" Theon questioned reaching for her hand and gently laid a kiss upon it.

"Yes I knew Klaus" Caroline answered waiting to see what kind of reaction she got. Theon's hand clenched hers tightly before letting go. "Well what do you think of him now" he enquired pointing to Klaus's desiccated corpse pinned on the middle pillar. Trying to keep her voice steady she replied "Well obviously he's not the best after all, you are". Caroline hoped stroking this mans ego would help move this along faster. "Everybody leaves now" Theo shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls. "I want to be left alone with this sweet Caroline". Surprisingly to her everyone jumped to his command and before she could blink they had all vamp speed out of there.

"Wow" Caroline tried to sound impressed. "I'm king, they either listen to me or die" Theo laughed. Caroline joined in with the worlds most fakest laugh in history not wanting to be with this man any longer. She hated being in this courtyard with Klaus and his brothers in this state and she need to go to a different room before she couldn't take it any more and just vamp speed and undaggered him herself. "Can we go to a more comfortable room please" Caroline asking a low flirtatious voice. "Anything for you angel" Theon replied licking his lips before taking her upstairs and into a sitting area. "You want a drink", "Yes please" Caroline answered a bit to fast. Theon clicked his fingers and a few seconds later in walks a beautiful man with a sour look on his face and hands bound in shackles. Caroline was shocked and hoped she recovered just in time but she could tell that this new presented man had seen it. "Yes", "Yes what" Theon growled. "Yes sir", "Much better, Marcel get me and this lovely lady a drink".


	5. Chapter 5

**He'll Know Me**

 _Here's a new chapter. Please enjoy. I haven't been feeling to well so this may not be my best chapter. But please don't hold it against me. : )_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 5

The distraction took a lengthy turn. Theon turned out to be a tough nut to crack, it seemed he had copied Klaus's trust and paranoia traits which did not make Caroline's job any easier. As time drew on Caroline had finally flirted her way to the information she need, he had taken her on a tour of the whole compound, he had talked about how many men he controlled and how many he let close to him and finally but the most difficult was getting him to allow her a closer look at his 'Trophies' so she could see if they were held down by anything else other than the daggers. All the while unknowingly to Theon he was signing his own defeat.

' _I still got it'_ Caroline thought as she walked next to Theon on the balcony overlooking the inner courtyard. Still keeping up the charade of infatuation Caroline pretended to hang off his every word. As he boosted on and on about something Caroline wasn't interested in hearing she let her thoughts wander. As they continued to walk her eyes were drawn towards Klaus's body again. ' _How did this idiot beat not one but two original vampires and a original hybrid'_ Caroline continued her thoughts, _'I know he has a army of Klaus haters but I've only spent three hours with this guy and I want to rip out my own heart to get away from him. Klaus should have one. There must be something else'_. As they reached the stairs leading down into the courtyard Caroline thought it would be best to tune back it, "and that is why I'm the best". Caroline sent a flirtatious smile and ran her hand down Theo's nearest arm, "would I be here if you weren't".

Before she could even blink Theon had vamp speed them to the nearest wall which happened to be the same pillar that currently held up Elijah. Trapped between this piece of foundry and Theo's hard chest Caroline thought he had found her out, panic had already started to borrow its way into her bones. Instead and equal as terrifying to her Theon had other ideas. As he moved closer he pushed Caroline harder into the wall never taking his eyes off her face. "Was Klaus the best" Theon growled. Caroline didn't know to still be scared or relieved that her little mission had not been compromised. She looked him deep in the eyes with all the confidence she could, which at this moment and in this position was a miracle. "Yes but I think you would be better" Caroline breathed out hoping he would think it was his effect on her and not because she was barely holding herself together.

Caroline guessed Theon liked her answer because after the words left her mouth a big grin spread threatening to cut his face in two. Before she knew it he was on her. His hands clamped on her thighs, dangerously reaching the end of her dress but showed no sign of stopping there. He had wedged his self in between her legs using his body to pin her to the wall so his hands could be free to explore. Caroline was frozen in shock her mind not really catching up yet on the assault her body was under. Luckily Theon wasn't paying any attention to her facial expressions, he was currently occupied kissing up and down Caroline's neck in what he thought was sexual way otherwise he would have see disgusted look that married Caroline's face. She needed to get out now. Caroline looked over his shoulder trying to find a means of escape.

Her eyes drifted to Klaus again wishing he was alive, because if he was there is no way he would let Theon or any other men touch her. "Wait, Wait" Caroline shouted breathless using all her vampire strength to push Theon off her. Theon looked taken back not use to being denied anything. "What is it beautiful". Caroline tried to come up with something quick and believable. "We should wait till tomorrow" Caroline suggested hoping that he would agree. "And why is that angel, I could ravish you here as you stare at your old lover" Theon smirked loving his own idea. Caroline's heart was in full panic mode now. "Umm . . You could but if you wait till tomorrow night, then I will know you're the best." Caroline replied make up whatever as she went along. "You see Klaus rushed this and if you do the same your just like him and I thought you were better". Caroline hoped that by playing with his ego and his obsession on besting Klaus that he would take the bait.

Theon ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair, "Ok angel you win, come back tomorrow tonight and I will make sure we are alone." Caroline smiled with relief hoping Theo would think it was because of him. Theon took a step closer to Caroline again and whispered in her ear "Because I will be the only man to hear you scream". With that said he pulled her in and kissed her cheek. ' _He took the bait giving us the perfect opportunity to rescue the guys tomorrow night. I will distract him when Hayley, Freya and Rebekah undagger the Mikaelson Men'_. Caroline smiled sweetly and gave a flirtatious wink trying not to vomit in her mouth at his word, before slipping out of Theon's arms and headed toward the stairs that lead to the inner courtyard.

"Bye for now then" and before he could blink she had vamp sped to the courtyards' opening blowing a kiss back not wanting him to suspect anything. Caroline turned to leave but just before she took one last glance at the reason she was doing all this.

As Caroline walked to the outer door she was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the wall. "Where did you get that necklace. I gave that to Rebekah" Marcel harshly whispered making sure Theon wouldn't hear. Surprise still on her face she answered "Wait you know Rebekah" trying to push Marcel off of her. Caroline had just come from a situation where she was pinned to a wall and this one wasn't more fun than that. "How do you know her. She must really like you because the Rebekah I know hates to share her jewellery with anyone" Marcel questioned loosening his grip on the blonde vampire. Caroline had enough of this charade tonight and just wanted to get back to her girls, all of them. "She gave it to me, I helped Freya wake her up". The answer finally winning her freedom, Marcel stepped back taking in this curiously intriguing blonde.

"You're going to try and free them aren't you" Marcel voiced finally figuring out why this woman would willingly spend time with Theon. "Of course I'm going to free them, have you not seen them. They are hung on the wall like some disgusting hunting trophy. Its sick" Caroline ranted, "Better question is why haven't you done anything yet. Clearly you know the Mikaelsons, well Rebekah anyway". "Theon has someone I care about and if I don't serve him he will kill her and make me watch", Marcel answered and in that moment Caroline could see the deep struggle this man had been facing. He clearly wanted to kill Theon but here he was waiting on him hand and foot. ' _He must really love this person'_ Caroline thought. "Is she here in the compound because if so then we will free her along with the guys tomorrow night, but only if you help us". Caroline hated using Marcel's feelings for this person to help their cause but she was desperate and having an inside man would put the odds in their favour. "Ok I'll help but you have to promise me that you will get her out no matter what, even if I don't make it" Marcel asked and deep determination shone in his gaze. "I promise Marcel" Caroline vowed. "Good now go Caroline, oh and tell Rebekah hi from me" Marcel said before vamp speeding away.

Caroline entered the cabin, she had made sure to double check that she was not followed by anyone. "How did it go" Rebekah's voice drifted welcoming her in. Caroline took off her heels and dumped them by the door before making her way to take a seat on the sofa next to the blonde original. "Where is everybody" Caroline enquired pulling her feet up underneath her so she was facing Rebekah and slowly snuggled into the big cushions that made up the back of the sofa. "Hayley and Freya are crashing in Hayley's room with the kids and Mary is asleep in her own bed, which I would love to be doing right now but I thought I would do the decent thing and stay up and wait for you" Rebekah rambled. "You know to see if you came home in one piece, I can remember Theon being temperamental". "Awe you care" Caroline teased shooting a tired smile Rebekah's way which was answered by a perfected eye roll. "It went great, I got what we needed" Caroline said snuggling deeper into the cushions, her eyes closed. All the past days drama had finally caught up to her. "Good we will talk in the morning" Rebekah whispered not wanting to disturb Caroline.

So she stood up and turned off the lights and headed into Hope's vacant bedroom letting the baby vampire have the sofa to herself. _'I may like her now but I am not going to give up a chance to sleep in a proper bed. Even if it is child size. Anyway Nik would probably get jealous if he knew I had slept with Caroline before him'_ Rebekah thought laughing as she closed the door to her niece's room waiting for the next day for it to all start again.

The sun rose high on a humid New Orleans morning when Caroline woke up. Judging from the lack of chaos and noise that was currently occupying the cabin she guess that everybody was outside, using her vampire hearing to confirm. ' _I must have been tired last night, I think I fell asleep on Rebekah'_ Caroline thought realising she was still in the same dress from last night. As she stood up from her makeshift bed she stretched up trying to work the stiffness that had snuck in whiles she slept.

Caroline quickly showered and not wanting to waste time she just pulled her hair up in a messy bun before drank a blood bag. She got dressed in a light pink strappy sun dress that flowed down to mid thigh, completing the look with her knee high black boots. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer Caroline headed out to the garden where she found Hope and Josie running around trying to catch butterflies, Mary working in her herb garden and finally the three woman who have become so important to Caroline in such a small time period were sitting on a big picnic blanket on the floor not far from where the children played. Lizzie was currently sitting in between Rebekah's legs as the original played with her hair. A smile graced Caroline's features. ' _Why am I so happy here, surrounded by people I barely know but still feel safe and I have never seen my girls so happy before, maybe we could . . '_ Caroline stopped not wanting to finish that thought afraid of what it could lead to. _'We are here for protection and when the danger is gone we will go back home. Lets just get this over with'_

Caroline now sat with the rest of the women and told Freya, Rebekah and Hayley everything from last night. She told them all about the information she had acquired from Theon that they need to stage a rescue, she also told them how she got Theon to agree with getting the compound empty for tonight and what he wanted to do. Freya went mad when she heard of what Theon had done to Caroline, thankfully the rest of the women calmed her down long enough for Caroline to tell them where and how Theon was holding the Mikaelson Men. Which none of the women took well, Rebekah was livid and Hayley looked distraught, Caroline understanding where her emotions were coming from. Caroline felt like she was hit by a bus when she saw Klaus like that. So Caroline could only guess how Hayley was feeling because it wasn't just the father of her child hanging up there it was the man that she loves as well. Freya's reaction was scary you could tell she was steaming mad but she stayed calm. Caroline finally disclosed the last piece of the puzzle, their inside man Marcel and the promised she had made.

"He has Marcel as well, I'm going to rip Theon apart slowly until he screams for death" Rebekah vowed angrily. Caroline mentally thanking Mary that she had taken the children inside to help her with some baking, because the curse word that Rebekah was flinging around was not for innocent ears. Caroline could see the affection the original had for this Marcel guy. It made Caroline slightly happy knowing that maybe Rebekah had found love after all. "Yes you can do that and we will all take turns I promise but what is the plan now" Caroline said trying to get Rebekah to stop burning a path on the ground with her pacing back and forth. "Ok so we know we have the element of surprise and that we know tonight the compound will be unguarded", Freya stated. "Are we just pointing out facts now, wow Caroline you have blonde hair, Hayley did you know you have dark eyes" Rebekah sarcastically shot back at her only sister. Freya glared at her back "We are all angry Bekah but we can't go into this without a plan first".

"Well Caroline can distracted him again, maybe pull him into a different room and keep his focus on that while we sneak in and just take them. Marcel already said he will help so" Hayley suggested whiles pouring some blood into her glass. "No we can't ask Caroline to do that again" Freya said. "Thank you for having my back Frey but I will be fine. I can do it. It's just last time he caught me off guard. This time I will be ready. I will let him get close and think he has me right where he wants me and then snap. Neck broken', Caroline answered with a confident smile on her face. Rebekah stopped and stared at Caroline with pride. "Wow we are a bad influence" she joked coming to sit down next to the baby vampire. All the women laughed.

"So that is the plan" Hayley announced. "Yes we go tonight and get out family back. If we stick together and have each others backs nothing will go wrong" Freya announced smiling at the women in her company. "Who would have thought that we four women would end up saving the day" Caroline teased. "Not just us four, none of this would have been possible for your two girls Caroline" Rebekah voiced playfully bumping her shoulders against the baby vampire. "Speak of the devils" Hayley joked as she pointed to the now three running girls in their direction. "Mommy" the twins giggled in unison before launching their selves at their mother. Hope had joined in and was currently hugging her oldest auntie in a fierce hug.

As the little girls settled down among Caroline, Hayley, Freya and Rebekah, suddenly the seriousness of the situation slowly sunk into these four women. This was they're only shot. "Oh I forgot to ask, do you know who we are rescuing for Marcel" Caroline questioned as she held Hope contently in her lap. Freya had Lizzie in her lap who was fascinated with the witches many rings on her fingers and Josie was sat in between Hayley and Rebekah colouring. "Yes, there is only one person Marcel would live in a life of servitude to keep them safe and that would be" Rebekah started taking a mouthful of her drink before Hayley finished her sentence. "Davina"


	6. Chapter 6

**He'll Know Me**

 _Thank you guys for all your reviews I hope you still like the story. I promise I'm going as fast as I can to get Klaus and the other lovely Mikaelson boys onto the scene._

 _There is a bit of scene that involves forcible actions so sorry if I offend anyone._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 6

The plan was set, the clock was ticking and all it need now was a blonde vampire distraction to take centre stage. Hayley and Freya were waiting outside watching as said blonde strolled up to the compound. Rebekah had insisted that she was the one to go and find Marcel, none of the women thought to argue or object once they saw the fierce look that masked the original vampire's face. Everything had been prepared, Mary had taken Hope and the twins to a friends house for the night because the four masterminds agreed that while they had to bring the men back to the cabin, they didn't want three undaggered originals around the girls. They had stocked up on countless of blood bags and finally Freya had casted a non location spell on the cabin so no one could track them back to it.

Caroline shot the hidden back up a quick nod before setting the game into motion.

The courtyard was quiet as Caroline stepped into it. Lit candles were everywhere and rose petals carved a path leading up the stairs to a place Caroline did not want to find out. As she looked around for the said man that was suppose to be her victim tonight, Caroline noticed something was different. Her heart stopped, Klaus was missing. Kol and Elijah still hung on their respected posts but the middle pillar seemed to have misplaced it current occupant.

"You're here, my angel and I do say you look absolutely ravishing" Theon announced making his presence known from his perch against the second story railings. Caroline had tried to dress to impress but still stay practical, she wore her knee high flat boots with a white lace cotton short sleeved dress with her hair how she had it for the Mikaelson's ball. "Come I have a surprise for you" He gestured for her to follow as he disappeared into one of the rooms. ' _What do I do. Klaus is missing. How do I tell the others'_ Caroline thought whiles slowly ascending the staircase. ' _Calm down Caroline. Take a deep breathe. This is ok, the others will get Elijah, Kol and Davina out. All you need to do Caroline is find Klaus'_.

Caroline entered a low lit room, it had art supplies, drawings and canvas spewed about and finished art pieces on the walls. This was Klaus's art studio/bedroom Caroline guessed as she took a look around. There were wooden sliding doors that were slightly parted showing a large bed that was covered in rose petals. "I thought that this was the perfect setting for our tonight activities" Theon said whiles handing Caroline a well needed drink. "I notices Klaus was missing for your décor" Caroline enquired trying to sound nonchalant whiles walking around the room try to build the confidence that she needed. "Yes your surprise angel" Theon spoke with a hidden secret hiding in his eyes.

He walked over to the wooden doors pushing them fully apart. "Come have a look beautiful" Theon said. Caroline reached the inner bedroom, what she saw nearly had her eyes bulging from her head. There was the missing hybrid sitting in an arm chair facing the bed. As creepy as that was that wasn't the reason why her eyes nearly vacated her skull, the missing dagger from Klaus's chest was. "Why did you take the dagger out" Caroline enquired moving over to the still desiccated hybrid. Theon moved to stand right behind the baby vampire capturing her in his arms. "I wanted him awake to watch me when I concur you, something he failed to do" Theon whispered in her ear.

Caroline's stomach dropped and her heart jumped to her throat. "How long has the dagger been out" Caroline wondered. ' _If Klaus wakes up to soon, I'm going to have a hungry hybrid to worry about. Ok Caroline change of plan'._ Caroline whipped around in Theon's arms and kissed him hard on his lips. "Sorry I am just so pleased you have gone to all this trouble for me" Caroline whispered slyly once they parted. "Well as much as I would love to ravish you now, we will have to wait. Klaus is not awake yet and I didn't go through so much trouble of getting him a front row seat for nothing" Theon boasted unaware that Caroline was about to vomit in her mouth. ' _Ok time to improvise and move up the time table'_

Caroline stepped around Theon and walked to stand next to the bed facing away from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe preparing herself of what she was about to do. Caroline turned to Theon and slowly slipped off her dress, leaving her only in her light dusk pink matching underwear. Theon recovered from his shock and trapped Caroline in a hungry lust filled gaze. "Wow, angel you need to stop teasing me before I come over there and show you how good I can really be".

Caroline masked her face in a flirtatious look as she bit her lip. Unknowing to Theon her eyes and thoughts were on the slowly undesiccating Klaus behind him, it was the only way Caroline could get through this. Before she could focused back on her mission Theon had vamp speed her onto the bed pinning her down sending petals showering to the floor. Theon was like a starved man and Caroline was the only food in existence, he had wiggled his way in between her legs again, kissing her lips forcefully whiles using his hands to work his way around to her bra. Caroline couldn't budge him off her. Panic was spread in every inch of her body now. "Theon, Theon look at me" Caroline asked breathless trying to get this mad man's attention off her body. "What now" Theon pulled back slightly mad from being interrupted.

"I want you to look at me when you claim me" Caroline said, her voice shacking with nervousness whiles she wiggled her arms free and run them around his neck. "Aww angel are you nervous. I knew you were just a tease" Theon laughed harshly. "No Theon I'm not a tease" Caroline answered with a smile "It's just that I remembered something". "What could be so important" Theon demanded pushing his hips against Caroline. "Klaus is way better" Caroline replied with a winning smirk just before a big 'SNAP' sound echoed plunging the room into total silence.

Caroline rolled Theon off of her and he landed with a loud thud on the floor. ' _I hope that hurts when he wakes up'_ Caroline thought while slipping her dress back on, feeling more secure now that she was redressed. Caroline moved over to Klaus checking to see if he had woken up yet, thankfully he had not and judging by the grey tint his skin was still in he wouldn't be awake for another hour. ' _Ok Caroline let the rescue begin"._

Hayley and Freya had snuck into the courtyard when Caroline and Theon had moved into the room upstairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible not wanting to ruin Caroline's current progress in the plan. Hayley froze when she saw Elijah mounted to the pillar, Freya having to knock her out of her painful haze so she could move this rescue mission along. "I know its painful Hayley but we need to get them and go" Freya whispered quietly hoping she hadn't give their selves away. Hayley pushing down her emotions to deal with at a later time and put her game face on. As the women split up each having a Mikaelson to save, Hayley carefully retrieved Elijah having to use her hybrid strength to pull him off the pillar. Freya tried to retrieve Kol but wasn't strong enough to pull him from the bolts holding him up. So as Freya silently used magic to pull her baby brother to safety she accidentally forgot to catch him. Kol hit the floor with a thud, Hayley stared at Freya in shock with Elijah in her arms. Freya cringed inwardly hoping her brother wouldn't hold this against her.

When Freya and Hayley had both Kol and Elijah in their possession, they gave each other a winning smile and took a final look to the second floor where their friend was putting her life on the line for this family. "She will be fine Hayley, She's so strong. Now it is just up to Rebekah and Marcel to do their part" Freya spoke as they fled the compound heading back to Mary's cabin.

Over the other side of the compound Rebekah and Marcel was having a long waited reunion. They had found Davina in the basement of the building and rescued her. Rebekah had taken her anger out on a couple of guards that were jobbed with watching the young witch before giving her instructions to meet up with Hayley and Freya at Mary's cabin if she wanted to see Kol.

"I've missed you" the blonde original said from her place in Marcel's arms, "We are always finding each other just to be ripped apart". Marcel looked down at the only women he had ever loved in his lifetime and afterlife time "I am never letting you go again, Klaus would have to rip me apart" Marcel vowed before slowly leaning in to capture the lips of the women he would wait forever to have. Rebekah reached her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, not wanting any space between them any more. Rebekah softly grazed Marcel's lower lip with her tongue and he granted access immediately. Their tongues performing a dance they had perfected years ago. Marcel's hands left their place on Rebekah's face to explore the body he had missed so much. He didn't mind the body that she had previously been in but the original model was his favourite.

His one hand settled in her long blonde locks and the other pulled her even closer if possible by her hips. Their kiss now had turned to a more demanding pace, like they were both afraid that if they parted they would float away. Rebekah's hands hungrily clawed up underneath Marcel's top wanting to feel his smooth skin that she had been denied for so long. Marcel moved his hands to grip her waist and lifted her up and Rebekah wrapped her legs automatically around him. They both let out a moan as their bodies pressed against each other. Marcel supporting his woman pressed her up against the nearest wall moving his lips to give her slender neck the same attention he had just paid to her lips. Surprisingly Rebekah was the one to come to her senses first, knowing that this was not the time and place to do this even though she wanted this man that was in front of her so bad.

"We should go and check that everything went accordingly" Rebekah breathed out still out of breathe from the heated exchange that had just taken place. Slowly returning her to her feet Marcel agreed before giving Rebekah a quick peck on the lips. "Come on lets go"

Caroline had dragged Klaus's body down to the courtyard. She took note that the other Mikaelson men where missing so Hayley and Freya had succeeded in their roles and could only hope Rebekah and Marcel was on their way now to help her carry Klaus to her car so they could put this all behind them. As Caroline waited for the aid she took the time to stare at the hybrid that she had travel miles to see. She leaned down and ran her hand over the hole that the dagger had made on his chest, her mind remembering the time when she had ran her hands down his body back in Mystic Falls. _'Why do you make me feel these things'_ Caroline thought.

"So you did it" Rebekah's voice shocking her back to reality. "He's a lot heavier than he looks" Caroline joked back whiles standing up and giving the blonde original a hug. Rebekah could see the baby vampire needed it so she hugged her back tightly. "When you girls are done do you want to go" Marcel interjected holding his mentor in his arms pulling the both blondes out of their girly moment. "Where's his dagger" Rebekah questioned to Caroline as they all moved to leave the compound. "Theon took it out so Klaus could watch" Caroline replied giving a Rebekah a look that the female original understood right away what Theon had wanted her hybrid brother to bare witness to. "You ok Caroline" Rebekah asked getting into the back of the waiting vehicle. "Yes nothing I can't overcome, we got Klaus, Elijah and Kol back nothing else matters anymore" Caroline muttered as she leaned her head onto Rebekah's shoulder getting in the back with her. Marcel jumped into the drivers' seat after securing Klaus into the boot of the car. "To Mary's Cabin"


	7. Chapter 7

**He'll Know Me**

 _The Reunion is finally here everybody. Hope I do justice. Thank you fall all the beautiful reviews._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 7

"Davina decided to go to Lafayette instead, she said she wanted to see Kol but didn't want to be stuck in a small cabin filled with Mikaelsons. She wants us to tell Kol to go and see her when he wakes" Marcel informed his travelling companions putting his phone away as they arrived at their destination. Rebekah and Caroline exited the car and made a head start to the cabin leaving Marcel to follow carrying Klaus. Rebekah could see that something was plaguing the baby vampire's mind, she had been quite for the whole care journey. Which if you knew Caroline then you'd know something was up.

"You ok love" Rebekah voiced full of concern as she walking by the side of the other blonde. Caroline was in a deep thought not noticing the original next to her fighting for her attention. She didn't want to admit it but what happened with Theon in Klaus's art studio really shook her. It had made her remember a time when she was weak and helpless and she had vowed to herself to never be in a situation like that again. A hand reached out startling Caroline. "I asked you if you were alright Caroline" Rebekah repeated as both women had stopped walking. She may have only been around the young vampire for a small time but she had come to appreciate this woman's strength and loyalty. "Yes I'm fine" Caroline answered with a small smile not having the energy to truly fake her discomfort. "What happened with Theon" Rebekah enquired knowing exactly how disgusting that worm could be and wondered if whiles Caroline was biding them time he had done something. Caroline shuffled uncomfortably trying to forget that man's hands on her body. "Nothing, I'm fine ok. Let's just go. Marcel is already inside" Caroline pleaded, Rebekah could see how this was affecting Caroline and wanted to help. "Caroline you're not fine, I can tell he did something. So please let me in" the Original begged. Both women stared at each other both stubborn and both not wanting the other one to win.

Finally Caroline broke. "Fine I'll tell you ok" she said frustrated not wanting to be pitied by the strong original woman. Caroline told her everything, from Theon endangering Klaus to Theon's assault on her. A small tear fell down Caroline's cheek as she finished. Rebekah looked livid, Caroline thought the original was going to smash a tree and then through it. Instead she pulled Caroline into a big hug stroking her hair as she told her how strong and powerful she really was. "Don't you worry Care, we are going to kill that worthless bastard. I can only imagine what Nik will do". On that note Caroline pulled back "You can't tell him please Bekah" Caroline asked. "Why, my brother would rip him apart" Rebekah looked at her in confusion, wondering why Caroline didn't want Theon suffering in immense pain. "Klaus will just kill him, I want Theon to suffer, to beg me for death and only when I decide it, then he will die" Caroline confessed with a dark look on her face. Rebekah was shocked, she never knew that under all the kind and selfless girl was a powerful and dangerous woman. ' _Maybe she is perfect for my brother'_ , Rebekah thought smiling. "Well sweetie you won't be torturing him alone, you got me". The both blondes smiled before hugging each other. "Come on we are missing the reunion. Freya has probably woken all of them up by now" Rebekah said continuing towards the cabin, when she had reached the door she looked back noticing Caroline had not followed. "You coming"

"No, you go ahead" Caroline smiled "Have your big family reunion, I will join you in a bit".

Rebekah just nodded knowing that Caroline still needed time to herself.

As Rebekah entered the cabin the reunion was surprisingly in full swing. Elijah was sat next to Hayley on the small sofa, the female hybrid and the suit wearing original was staring into each others eyes everyone else in the room going unnoticed to them, both afraid that this was all a dream and reality would snatch this moment away from them. His hands were firmly gripping her waist as she ran her fingers over his features, trying to memorize the man that had been looked away from her. There conversation was drowned out by Freya and Kol who were currently having an argument. "You dropped me on my face" Kol screamed waving his hands at Freya not getting how the oldest of the Mikaelson was not seeing the importunacy of the subject. "You could have damaged my perfect face" Kol continued to explain. "You can heal Kol, your fine, your face is fine. Do I hear a thank you for saving me sis, No". Freya countered getting frustrated at her baby brother for being so ungrateful. "Oh I'm sorry thank you Freya for dropping me on my FACE" Kol yelled, "Come on Nik back me up". There in the corner being surprisingly quiet as he poured his self a drink, just finished off a blood bag that was now discarded on the kitchen counter was Klaus. "I would have kicked you while you were unconscious" the hybrid replied in a low growl. "Oh come on Nik are you still mad about that thing, I said I was sorry." Kol said, "No. NO you didn't. I killed twelve people because of your lie and joke" Klaus replied leaning back against the counter next to Marcel. "So what, isn't killing twelve people like a typical Tuesday for you" Kol smirked back loving to rile up his brother. "Don't bite brother" Rebekah voiced making her presence known to the room her family currently occupied. "He's just in a mood because his face is wonky now" Rebekah smile as Kol's face dropped at her comment. "Good to see you to sis, looking as puffy as always" Kol bit back knowing Rebekah was every bit as vain as he was. The female original just poked out her tongue before hugging her baby brother. Elijah noticing his baby sister's presence and left Hayley's side only long enough to hug his sister and then go back to the woman he had let into his heart. Rebekah smiled happy that Elijah had found someone that he could be truly happy with, ' _I'm just glad it's not one of the doppelgangers, I can't stand them'_ she thought whiles walking over to stand by Klaus.

"I'm off" Kol stated moving towards the door, ever since Marcel told him what had happened to Davina after he was daggered Kol has been dieing to see her and make sure she is ok. "I have filled my limit of being in this small room with my family and I'm going to see a person who would appreciate my good looks and body" Kol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before vamp speeding out of sight.

"He is such a baby sometimes" Freya spoke rolling her eyes, Kol having put her in a mood. She left the main room and went into Hope's bedroom closing the door behind her.

"So that was a short reunion" Rebekah joked. "What did you expect Bek, it's us" her hybrid brother replied taking a big mouthful of his bourbon. "Where's Caroline" Marcel asked just noticing that only one blonde entered the cabin and not two. Klaus's glass shattered sending small glass daggers everywhere. "What did you say" Klaus asked in dangerous tone ready to kill his protégé if he was joking with him. "He's right Nik, Caroline is here" Rebekah quickly answered knowing that look that was currently in her brother's eyes. Rebekah decided to tell Klaus everything that has happened from Caroline coming to New Orleans with her daughters trying to find him, to staging the rescue that had lead to this wonderful Mikaelson reunion. ' _Wow Caroline has even won over Rebekah'_ Klaus thought as he could tell by the way his baby sister talked about the former Miss Mystic Falls, a small smile gracing his lips.

The female original wanted to tell Klaus about what Caroline had to do to win their freedom but decided that it wasn't her place to indulge that sensitive information, and she really didn't want her brother going on a killing spree just yet. _'We deserve just one night before we show people who really run this town'_ Rebekah thought. "Where is she then" Klaus asked his eyes scanning the room for the blonde that had bravely saved him and his family. "She went for a walk, she needed some air." Rebekah informed knowing that her brother was seconds away from vamp speeding out of the cabin and hunting her down himself. "Excuse me" Klaus muttered before doing just that.

"Hey stranger" Rebekah whispered to Marcel as he pulled her close, moving so she stood in front of him. "Hey beautiful" Marcel replied leaning his forehead onto hers gripping her waist tighter wanting her close to him. Rebekah slowly sneaked her hands underneath the man she loved shirt. "How about we continue what we started back at the compound" the blonde original suggested running her hand up and down Marcel's chest and stomach. "Great minds" Marcel started before bending down and throwing Rebekah over his shoulder heading for one of the vacant bed rooms, while the blonde's giggle echoed through the cabin.

Now alone in the sitting area Hayley and Elijah was still in their own personal bubble. "Everyone has gone" Hayley said still not moving from her place in Elijah's arms. "I know" Elijah replied silently glad he didn't get caught up on his families little spat. Hayley rested her head on Elijah's chest slowly closing her eyes as the days events caught up with her. "Stay with me" she breathed out, Elijah smiled to him self as he leaned them back deeper onto the sofa. "I will stay for as long as you will have me" Elijah whispered not wanting to disturb the calmness that had settled in the room now that his family had left. "How about forever, does that work for you" Hayley answered looking up at him, hoping that Elijah would finally give into his feelings and let them be. "Always and Forever Hayley", Elijah's lips collided with Hayley's in a passionate kiss. Their lips silently telling each other how much they have missed the other. As the kiss deepened Elijah pulled Hayley onto his lap never wanting this personal heaven to end, she wrapped her arms his neck running her hands through his hair gripping at the strands with the same intensity as his hands on her hips.

A deep moan was pulled from the hybrids mouth as she felt his hands slowly caress up her body underneath her top. Hayley leaned back staring hungrily and lovingly at the man she loves and raised her arms up as she bit her bottom lip. Elijah granted her wish as he slowly parted Hayley with her top, throwing it to an unknown location in the room. "Always and Forever" Hayley breathed out before claiming Elijah's lips again with her own. The original tightened his hold on her as he stood up from the sofa, Hayley instantly wrapped herself around him as he walked them to her bedroom never separating.

Klaus found Caroline with ease, he was always amazed at how whenever they were in the same town or city he could always find her. She was just standing looking up at the night sky a small smile dancing on her lips. Klaus took this time to admire her, she looked breathtaking in the short white lace dress she wore and Klaus wondered how he had survived years without seeing this beauty that had stolen his heart. Not wanting to scare her Klaus cleared his throat making his presence known.

Caroline took a deep breathe before slowly turning around to face the man that had the power to shatter every wall she had carefully built around her emotions, just by one look. She knew he had been there before he kindly cleared his throat. Caroline could never understand it but whenever he was near she felt a kind of pull deep within herself, like he was gravity.

"Hey" Caroline finally voiced in a soft whisper. "Hello love" Klaus spoke stepping towards the baby vampire, his accent making Caroline go weak. Silence fell as they just stared at each other. "Klaus", Caroline breathed his name filled with all the emotion she had buried deep inside herself ever since they said goodbye. As there eyes met their world stopped and before they knew it Caroline ran into his arms. Klaus picked her up as she wrapped her legs around the hybrid, his arms holding her tightly. Both clinging to one another like they were each other's lifeline. They just held each other, moments passing that needed no words.

Klaus buried his face into her neck just wanting to keep her in his arms always, whiles Caroline just breathed him in wanting to stay this safe forever wrapped around him again.

"I felt it" Caroline muttered into Klaus's shoulder. "What love" Klaus pulled back only far enough so he could see her face, loving the feeling of having her wrapped around him again.

"Three years ago, the same time we last spoke. I felt this burning sensation, I thought my veins where going to burst into flames. It was the sire line breaking. I felt it" Caroline confessed staring into his eyes as her fingers played with the strands at the nape of his neck nervously. "It was like something was being ripped from me". Klaus knew the feeling because he had felt it that night as well but a thousand times over and over again. "I felt them all leave" Klaus confessed back while he tightened his arms around her waist. He was never afraid of telling her anything. Caroline knew Klaus could deal with pain over and over again but the abandonment and loneliness that is what hit's the mark.

"I didn't leave" Caroline accidentally let slipped out, she was out of practice guarding her true feelings from Klaus. _'Get a hold of yourself Caroline. Your to smart to be seduced by him remember'_ Caroline thought, her mind giving demands that her heart didn't follow.

Klaus slowly returned Caroline to her feet. When she was safely back on the ground he pushed a strand of hair that had come loose from her messy bun behind her ear, loving how a blush graced her cheeks as he did so. Caroline smiled at the sweet gesture that was probably rare from the big bad wolf. "God I've missed that smile" Klaus confessed leaning his forehead against the goddess in his presence. "I heard you've been a busy girl. Saving me, my family and all that" Klaus teased still not wanting to move from the blonde that was in front of him. He was afraid that if he looked away she would suddenly disappear, just like in his dreams.

"Well someone had to save the day and If I'm correct you were busy being a damsel in distress" Caroline teased back biting her lip whiles looking deep into his eyes that always seemed to have the ability of reaching into her soul. Klaus's eyes moved to her lips, remembering how perfect they felt against his. Klaus smirked while slowly leaning in to finally taste the lips he had been craving since he promised to leave her. Caroline breathed out in anticipation slowly running her tongue over lips as Klaus breathe mingled with hers. Her eyes drifted closed. "You're here, you've finally come to me" Klaus breathed just a fraction away from his goddess lips.

In that moment Caroline was shocked out of her haze by an invisible bucket of cold water, it made her release why she had come to New Orleans and why she had gone through all this. Her mind was back in control. As she stepped away Caroline turned around not wanting to see the rejected look that she knew would be on his face. "I'm not here for you Klaus, I'm not here for you to show me the world. I'm here for your help that's all" Caroline voiced running a hand through her hair, trying to convince herself more than Klaus. "You're still pulling away from me" Klaus whispered to himself but Caroline heard it. "Can we not do this right now" Caroline pleaded staring at him again, fighting with all her might the pain that was settling within her chest from his comment.

"Is this about Stefan" Klaus questioned his gaze turning cold trying to mask the pain that always came from her rejections. ' _I don't care if she is with that Salvatore, I will rip out his heart. He doesn't deserve her'_ anger and jealousy had settled into Klaus's thoughts. "NO. I'm NOT with Stefan, I'm not with anyone for god sake Klaus" Caroline yelled back needing an outlet for her bursting emotions. Klaus tried to hide his happiness about the current number of men in her life not wanting to anger the blonde spitfire more. "Then what is it bout love" Klaus asked while he gave the baby vampire some space. "It's about me and my girls, it's about you keeping us safe, it's about . . ." Caroline rambled on pacing back and forth but when she couldn't think of any more excuses she just stopped. ' _Caroline you need his protection that is all. You don't want to stay. Yes I do. You don't want to be with Klaus. Maybe I do. You don't want to kiss him. Yes Yes I do'_ Caroline's thoughts battled against each other. Heart and Mind the two organs that cant seem to agree on anything.

"You finished sweetheart" Klaus teased finding her state of uneasiness over her feelings for him adorable. Silence fell. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just another thing between them. Klaus took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Just tell me one thing. Why are you so afraid or reluctant on giving me, giving us a chance" Klaus questioned moving to stand close to her again. "Please tell me, honestly why are you love" Klaus reached out and took her hand in his, slowly linking their fingers as he stares deeply into her eyes. Caroline stared back and squeezed his hand, Klaus could tell she was having an inner struggle with herself. Caroline sighed "I'm afraid". "I'm afraid that if I let myself feel what I'm feeling it would consume me". Caroline closed her eyes as a single tear broke through her wall, she took a deep breath and collected herself still clinging onto Klaus's hand. "And I can't be that selfish, I can't allow myself to be that selfish, I have two daughters Klaus to think about. It's not just me, if I decide to stay and be with you. It's not just my life I would be changing it's my girls".

"If they are anything like their mother I will love them, like I love Hope" Klaus vowed trying to make Caroline see that he would protect her and her daughters no matter what. Caroline smiled already knowing that Klaus would move heaven and hell for her, but there were other factors to take into consideration and on that note Caroline's smile slowly slipped away as she pulled her hand from Klaus's.

"And they have a father" Klaus jaw clenched and a low deep growl emitted from him. Seeing how tired and worn out Caroline was the hybrid chose not to push it any further. "Come on love lets get back, we can schedule this discussion for another day". Caroline sent Klaus a tired smile and mouthing a thank you to him before he took her hand in his again lacing their fingers together and lead her back to Mary's cabin. Klaus silently vowing to himself that now Caroline was in his city he would do anything it takes to get her to accept her feelings towards him, and get her and her daughters to stay and become apart of his family. No one and he vowed no one was going to take them away, If they stood in his way, they die.


	8. Chapter 8

**He'll Know Me**

 _Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad you liked the Klaroline reunion. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 8

The bright New Orleans' sun shone heavenly down on Caroline, Hayley, Rebekah and Freya as they all sat around the green iron garden table that was positioned just in a small clearing outside Mary's cabin. Caroline, Hayley and the Mikaelson sisters had wanted to have a little alone time before jumping back into the drama that always seemed to be surrounding them. All ladies were dressed for the humid climate, Caroline had decided to wear a light peach coloured sun dress that flowed just above her knees with some black strappy high wedged shoes, Rebekah wore a white and green flower dress similar to the baby vampire's except she rounded off her look with bright six inch pink heels. Freya had decided to wear a denim skirt and a dark red camisole with gold sandals that made her legs look like they went on for miles, Hayley chose to wear denim shorts and a light white top. The female hybrid had always preferred comfort over style.

"So how was your reunion with Elijah" Caroline teased while she slowly took a sip out of a nice chilled blood bag. "It was . . .. None of your business" Hayley laughed back. "Oh come on. You two didn't even noticed anyone else in the room, and if I am correct I found the same top you were wearing last night flung across the room when I woke up this morning", Rebekah said while nursing her tall glass which held a pink cocktail. "Well what about you and Marcel, I saw you two last night. You two could barely keep your hands off each other" Hayley teased back. These two went back and forth while Caroline and Freya both shared a look knowing that one of them should step in before things escalate and the two silent women didn't want them ruining there perfect morning.

"Ok stop it, lets just all agree that you two both couldn't keep your hormones in check" Caroline jumped in laughing along with Freya at the shocked look Hayley and Rebekah had on their faces. "WE, We can't keep our feelings in check. What about you miss perfect", Rebekah asked leaning towards the baby vampire. "What about me" Caroline asked with a slightly confused expression on her face. "What about you and Nik. You two spent an awful long time outside last night" Rebekah teased wiggling her eyebrows "Did you keep your hormones in check". Caroline blushed not wanting to speak about her reunion with the hybrid, even though nothing happened between them Caroline had wanted it to and that scared her.

"For your information me and Klaus had a little talk and that was it" Caroline confessed missing out some key points but the baby vampire thought the women in her company didn't need to know all the details. "Oh ok just talked. I believe that" Hayley said with a smirk on her lips sharing a look with Rebekah. "What. We did just talk. I wasn't off jumping his bones like you two were doing with Marcel and Elijah", Caroline shot back. All the women looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Fine we can all agree that those men in there, drive us crazy" Rebekah announced whiles pointing towards the cabin. "Well not me" Freya voiced pouring herself and Caroline a drink from the pitcher filled with a pink cocktail in it. "Your just jealous." Hayley teased poking the oldest Mikaelson in her side. "Firstly I'm not jealous, and secondly the majority of men in that cabin are my brothers and this is not game of thrones" Freya joked back. Caroline, Hayley and Rebekah all burst out laughing. "Good one Frey. Anyway I wonder what they are talking about in there" Caroline enquired. "Probably coming up with a plan on how to take back our home, or Elijah and Marcel are trying to talk Nik out of going on a killing spree to quench his anger" Rebekah suggested. All women agreed before diving into another discussion, unknowingly to them that those same men where currently having the same discussion inside the cabin about last night's events.

Klaus, Elijah and Marcel were sat around the small coffee table in Mary's Cabin all nursing a glass of bourbon. They had just settled down from Elijah trying to stop Klaus from ripping Marcel's heart out after he overheard a bit of the girl talk that was happening outside. "I love her Klaus. I would fight anyone to be with her including you" Marcel confessed slowly not wanting to rile the hybrid back up. Klaus just stared at his protégé trying to swallow down the rage that urged him to reach over the table and kill the man that had the power to shatter his baby sister. Klaus took a deep breath and said a reply that shocked everyone in the room, "Fine". Elijah just stared at his brother like he had just grown another head Marcel had a surprised smile on his face before Klaus continued. "But if you hurt her in any way. I will torture you in so many different ways they would need a microscope to find any trace of you left". Marcel nodded "I understand Klaus. I promise you both to make your sister the happiest woman in the world forever". Klaus leaned back taking a deep mouthful of his drink trying to calm the last bit of his rage.

"So how was your talk with Caroline" Elijah asked still surprised his brother had entrusted Marcel with their youngest sister. "That's none of your business brother" Klaus answered giving his older brother a glare that hopefully made him quiet on the topic. "You love her Klaus" Marcel spoke out leaning forward, "I saw it when Rebekah told you she was here". "Marcellous. I have just allowed you to be with our sister, don't make me rip out your liver. It will damper the moment" Klaus bit back the threat echoing loud to the other men in the room. "Why are you so afraid to say it. It is ok to be in love Klaus. It is ok to be with Caroline" Marcel voiced just shrugging off the underlined threat the hybrid shot his way. "Tell that to Caroline" Klaus muttered taking a deep breath before running a hand over his face. Accidentally let Elijah and Marcel see a side of the big bad hybrid they had never seen before. _'Klaus must really love her, I've never seen him like this. When my brother wants something nothing stands in his way'_ Elijah thought. "Brother what do you mean" Elijah enquired, the original was intrigued to see that this baby vampire had rendered his brother to a love sick fool.

"She keeps pulling away from me" Klaus finally confessed, hating to be open about his feeling to anyone especially family. The hybrid's paranoia stopped him from truly talking about his thoughts and deep feelings afraid they would use them against him, but with Caroline he couldn't hid it. He could never hide his feeling for her. "I'm sorry brother" Elijah said resting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "but you can't blame her for being wary. You just can't give up. If you truly love this woman. Fight for her". "When has the great Klaus Mikaelson ever lost. Are you really going to let this amazing woman get away" Marcel teased. Klaus just smirked at the men in his company, for the first time in his life he didn't feel paranoid, he trusted that Elijah and Marcel would keep his feeling for the baby vampire close to their chest. ' _What is this woman doing to me'_ Klaus thought before turning the conversation into more pressing matters about how they are going to get their city back.

"So if they decide to just attack the compound, who's going to stay here with the kids" Freya said throwing the question onto the table. Rebekah and Caroline shared a look both having a silent conversation and agreeing that tonight was the night Caroline got her revenge. Team Barbie is back. The blonde original vampire was about to suggest that Hayley and Freya stay behind before she was interrupted, "I will stay with the girls, I want to protect Hope personally if there is going to be war tonight" Hayley stated. Caroline let out a relieved breathe that only the blonde vampire next to her knew what it meant. "You can go Caroline, I promise I will protect Josie and Lizzie with my life" Hayley offered giving a smile to the only other mother at the table. Caroline mouthed a thank you back before sending a grateful smile her way. "I will stay as well" Freya added "I can help from here and I will help protect everyone here in case Theon sends someone". "When is Mary back with the girls anyway" Caroline asked, "She rang this morning she should be here any minute now" Freya answered. "Looks like Team Barbie is going to have to represent us women tonight" Hayley joked, "To women power" Freya toasted. The four women raised their glasses and toasted to their awaiting victory.

"So our plan is to kill everyone" Marcel asked with a slight frown, he didn't like the idea of going in unprepared. "Yes I like that plan, It's simple but affective" Klaus responded with a devilish smirk. "Of course you like it, it was your plan" Elijah stated rolling his eyes, "Maybe we should wait until we come up with a fail proof plan". Klaus's eyes shot to his brother angrily "We are not waiting Elijah, This man took everything from us, our family, our city, and our lives. I haven't seen my daughter in three years. He dies tonight or have you already forgotten. Your brain still buried deep within Hayley" the hybrid yelled in a dark rage. Elijah stood up and bit down the urge to punch his younger brother, he knew why Klaus was so angry, Theon had bested him and his brothers somehow and Klaus would never let that stand.

"I know why you want Theon dead so much, what he did to Caroline is bad. Trust me I want him dead as well, he had me serve him for three years. He made me relive a time that you once saved me from." Marcel voiced misreading why Klaus wanted Theon dead so much. Klaus stared at his protégé in confusion, "What do you mean". Marcel continued on without realising the information he was about to reveal was unknown to the hybrid. "I know you want to kill Theon for what he put Caroline through, I would be the same if he forced Rebekah onto a bed with the attention of raping her. I know it was her decision to be the blonde distraction so she knew the risks but . . .but" Marcel died down now noticing the murderous look on Klaus's face "You didn't know did you" Marcel stated now knowing that Caroline hadn't told him last night when they had their reunion. "She didn't tell me" the hybrid growled out confirming Marcel's theory while shattering the glass in his hand. "Wait now brother you don't know that she wasn't going to tell you" Elijah said hoping to calm his brother down. Before Marcel and Elijah could do anything Klaus had vamp sped out of the cabin all they heard was the hybrid yell his love's name.

"CAROLINE". The blonde turned her head away from the women in her company when she heard her name being called. Klaus was livid when he reached the table, "Why didn't you tell me" Klaus growled trying not to scare Caroline with the unattainable rage that battled inside him. "Tell you what Klaus" Caroline replied in confusion, she took a quick look at the four women to see if they knew what the hybrid was on about. Before she could blink Klaus had her out of her chair and into his arms, his hands gripping the baby vampire's hips staring into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me what Theon did to you" Klaus breathed out in a growl. Caroline's face turned to one of shock, _'How did he know, I only told one person'_ the blonde in the hybrid's clutches thought. Caroline turned slowly in Klaus's arms so her back was pressed up against Klaus's chest instead. Klaus' grip on her was too tight for her to leave, the hybrid wanted her to be in the only place he knew she would always be safe, his arms. _'Thank god vampires heal fast otherwise I would have some serious bruises'_ Caroline thought rolling her eyes.

Caroline stared at Rebekah hurt, while the blonde original stared back in a mix of confusion and shock. "Rebekah I only told you and you promised you wouldn't say anything. How could you" Caroline said her voice filled with hurt and accusation. The accused vampire stood up "I swear Caroline I never said anything. I promised you and I keep my promises" Rebekah pleaded hoping that Caroline would believe her. "Then how come this, this right here" Caroline said gesturing to her current position in Klaus's arm "is happening". Klaus pulled Caroline deeper into his embrace resting his head on her shoulder, surprisingly since the blonde had been in Klaus' arms his anger seemed to dissipate.

"I don't know but I would never, NEVER betray your trust Caroline" Rebekah said trying to let Caroline know how much the female original vampire had come to care for the baby vampire. "If not you then who" Caroline enquired harshly towards Rebekah. "I did" a voiced startled everyone. Freya and Hayley had stayed quite not wanting to get involved but both shared a look agreeing to ask Caroline and Rebekah about it later. Caroline moved out of Klaus's grip to turn to the person who admitted to outing her secret and then turned back to Rebekah, "You told Marcel" Caroline accused. Rebekah looking at Marcel in confusion "No I did not. How did you find out" the blonde original asked. "I might have overheard you and Caroline talking last night when I was unloading Klaus" Marcel answered "I'm sorry Caroline I thought you had told Klaus". "No I hadn't and this is why" Caroline said. Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Klaus seeing her frustration grabbed her hand and lead her a couple of feet away, passing Elijah as he walked to join the rest of the group. When he reached them he bent down and gave Hayley a deep short kiss before sitting in a vacant seat next to her. Rebekah had slapped Marcel across the back of the head when he took his seat next to her and whispered that when they have their home back that they were going to have a long discussion about privacy.

Caroline let go of Klaus's hand and leaned her forehead against a tree. "Why didn't you want me to know love" Klaus whispered to Caroline standing just a couple steps away. "Because I'm not weak Klaus, because I can fight my own battles" Caroline replied turning around to face him. "I know you are love but you don't have to". "But I want to, I want to be the one who that no one dares to hurt, I want to be the one who kills him" Caroline confessed letting her emotions free as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Klaus stared at this strong woman and couldn't believe that he could love her any more but here she was letting him in, letting him see a side of her that wasn't sweet little perfect Caroline but the strong fearless beautiful creature inside.

Klaus closed the distance between them, he reached up and wiped the fallen tear from her cheek before cupping her face in his both hands. "You will kill him I promise". Caroline wanted to feel guilty for revealing such a dark thought but she couldn't, a small smile graced her lips at Klaus's promise. _'He'd give me the world if I asked' and all he'd want in return was me'_ Caroline thought as she stared into his eyes. "So tonight when we take back what is yours, Theon is mine and Rebekah's problem to deal with ok _._ You promise" Caroline said taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. _'This women is going to be the death of me. She already has the power to make me do anything'_ Klaus thought as he leaned in resting his forehead against Caroline's. "I promise love." Klaus whispered "Even if its killing me not being able to rip that guys heart out and serve it to you on a silver platter" Klaus confessed in a low growl. Caroline let a small laugh slip but it died when she saw the hungry lustful passion gaze that Klaus was giving her. "Well maybe I will serve it to you when I'm done" Caroline smirked while blushing not use to voicing her deep dark thoughts. Klaus slowly leaned in wanting to kiss the lips of the goddess in his presence, Caroline closed her eyes as Klaus's hands left her face and found a new home on her hips. As their lips brushed together in anticipation and want a loud horn blasted breaking their moment apart.

A car pulled up outside Mary's cabin. Kol beeped the horn again before getting out of the vehicle and walked around to retrieve Davina from the other side. "So is everyone up for a killing spree" the youngest Mikaelson joked shout at the group of people that was staring at him. "I'm going to kill him" Klaus growled in disappointment as he pulled away from Caroline before they both made their way back to the main group. Klaus and Caroline reached them the same time Davina and Kol did. Caroline said a small hello to the young girl that she had guest was Davina and was replied with a hello and a smile. _'This girl is so young how did she get mixed up in all of this'_ Caroline thought while she saw the nervousness and discomfort emitting for the young women. Caroline pulled Davina into a side wards hug and kept her there taking pity on her because Caroline knew the feeling of being an outsider in a large group. Davina whispered a thank you to the vampire before giving her a smile.

The large group fell into a comfortable conversation with some small arguments and teasing and joking flying around. Laughter and talk filled the air.

"Mommy Mommy". Silence dropped on them like a ton of bricks, as they all turned to the cabin. There stood Mary with Josie, Lizzie and Hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**He'll Know Me**

 _I hope I don this reunion justice. I was more nervous writing this then chapter 7._

 _Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/ TO_

Chapter 9

Klaus's world stopped. His little girl was here, she had grown so much in his absent. _'She looks just like Rebekah when she was young'_ Klaus thought not taking his gaze off the only thing in this world he had done right. Rebekah noticed her brother's hesitations towards his daughter as she stared at him. "Mommy" Hope's voice broke through the silence again as she smiled and ran towards them, Josie and Lizzie not that far behind. The twins jumped into their mother's awaiting arms Caroline squeezing them feeling like she hadn't seen them in years. Hope ran passed Klaus towards Hayley, the female hybrid caught her daughter with ease as she copied Caroline's embrace.

Rebekah and Freya both caught the pain expression on Klaus's face before he hid it behind a mask of indifference. The Mikaelson sisters silently agree before Rebekah stands and suggest that everyone should give Hayley and Klaus a moment. Kol, Davina, Elijah and Marcel all follow Freya inside the cabin all knowing what this moment means to Klaus. Before Rebekah joined them she whispered in Caroline's ear to stay, the original vampire nodded her head in Klaus's direction and then to the twins making the baby vampire know that she was apart of this moment as well. With a quick wink she left.

Caroline crouched down to her daughters' level as they told her all about their time at Mary's friend's house. Caroline wanted Klaus to have this time with Hope before she introduced two more little girls to his life.

Hayley put Hope down so the little girl could face the man standing in front of them. Klaus's chest tightened, he was so glad that his heart was not beating because if it was then he was afraid that it would burst through his chest. "Hey sweetie do you know who this is" Hayley asked looking down at her daughter who had a shy look on her little face. The male hybrid crouched down to Hope's level staring her in the eyes trying to see if he could spot any recognition in them. Hope stepped away from her mother so she was directly in front of Klaus, the little hybrid reached her hand out and touched his cheek. Klaus's eyes closed as he felt her contact, he was silently wishing that this universe wouldn't be as cruel as taking his daughter's memory of him. Hope stared at Klaus and then back at her mother, "Of course I know daddy" Hope giggled with a big smile on her face. Klaus's eye shot open and stared in astonishment at his daughters little trick ' _she's defiantly my daughter'_ he thought pulling Hope into his arms spinning her around. Hayley smiled at the beautiful moment before she noticed Caroline hadn't going in like everyone else, her eyes fell on the two little witches in her new friend's arms finally understanding why the blonde vampire hadn't left.

Hayley walked over to Caroline giving Klaus a private moment with their daughter, "Hey I'm just going to go in and give you guys sometime alone". "Oh no you don't have to, I'm sorry if I spoiled anything" Caroline enquired worried that Hayley had not wanted her there. "Of course you didn't Care, I just think you need to introduce your daughters to Klaus and you don't need an audience when you do so" Hayley said pulling all three into a hug before smiling and headed towards the cabin. "Daddy Daddy put me down. I want you to meet someone" Hope said giggling in her father's arms. Klaus gave Hope one more squeeze before settling her back onto the ground. "Oh and who might this someone be little wolf" Klaus replied smiling feeling like a ten ton bolder had been lifted from his chest. "Come on" Hope voiced pulling Klaus towards Caroline "Daddy these are my friends, Josie and Lizzie" the little hybrid happily shared with a big grin on her face.

Klaus send a quick wink to Caroline before he bent down facing Josie and Lizzie. "Well hello sweeties I'm Hope's dad" Klaus spoke with a gentleness that made Caroline heart jump as she watched. "Hey I'm Josie" the little brown haired girl said boldly going to stand by Hope who put her arms around the youngest girl. "Well it's very nice to meet you" Klaus replied smiling at the picture of his daughter being all protective of the little girl. "And that's Lizzie" Hope announced pointing at the little blonde girl who was currently hugging her mother's leg. "Hello cutie" Klaus spoke trying to show Lizzie she had nothing to be scared of, "Hello" she replied slowly moving away from Caroline. "You look like a brave girl Lizzie" Klaus said which earned him a big smile from both blondes. Hope and Josie moved so Lizzie could join them, Hope wrapped her other arm around the little blonde witch, "Oh and daddy this is their mommy Caroline, She made us promise to always look after each other". "Smart woman" Klaus stated standing back up straight staring at Caroline, "And Caroline this is my daddy" Hope proudly voiced.

"Hello Caroline, nice to meet you" Klaus said with a playful smirk on his face while he stepped up close to Caroline, giving her a quick wink. The baby vampire let out a giggle deciding to play along "Hey daddy" Caroline replied giving Klaus a flirtatious playful wink back. The smile slipped off the hybrid's face replacing it with one of pure want. ' _God this women is going to be the death of me'_ Klaus thought "Hey daddy" Hope's voices pulled him from his thoughts "Yes little wolf, what is it" ,"Can me, Josie and Lizzie go and play now, we promise to stay in the garden" Hope asked staring at her father with big puppy dog eyes. Klaus took one look at the little girl's faces in his company and caved straight away "Of course you can, me and Caroline will stay out here with you girls, we will be sat just over there" Klaus answered point to the green iron table in the garden. "Ok daddy" Hope finished as she walked hand in hand with the twins into the garden.

"Their beautiful, Just like their mother" Klaus stated as he sat down at the table staring at the three girls running around trying to catch each other. Caroline blushed as she sat next to the hybrid "Thank you, Hope is beautiful as well". "Of course she is she takes after me" Klaus joked as Caroline rolled her eyes letting a little laugh slip. "I will protect them Caroline" Klaus stated turning the conversation into a serious one. The blonde turned and stared at the hybrid that had turned her world upside down ever since he walked into it. "I know you will, that's why we came here", "Then stay" Klaus asked already knowing the rejection that was about to follow but couldn't stop himself from voicing his wants. Caroline slipped her hand into Klaus's intertwining their fingers as she stared out at their children, a million of thoughts running through her head. Klaus never took his eyes off her face he still couldn't believe that she was here, in his city. Caroline took a deep breathe and turned her gaze towards the waiting hybrid. "Ok" Caroline whispered Klaus almost missing it, almost. "What love" Klaus had to ask because he felt like his ears were playing some sick joke on him. "I said ok we'll stay". Caroline started "But promise me Klaus that if this place becomes too dangerous for my girl, you will let me go. My first thoughts have to be about them" Caroline finished putting the ball in Klaus's court.

Klaus knew what Caroline was saying was true and as parents they have to put their children first. "I will protect you all with my dieing breath, but if by any means something happens that puts your daughters in danger I will let you leave but only for you Caroline. Only for you" Klaus vowed pulling the baby vampire onto his lap. Caroline leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder as they both stared at their children, who were currently lying down on the grass watching the clouds. "Thank you". A fear buried its way into Klaus's heart and mind because as he held his love and watched their daughters he realised that for the first time in his life he had something to lose, he had everything to lose.

The day went on and the night rolled in. Kol and Davina had left taking Marcel with them, the three went to find support from vampires, witches and even humans to swear loyalty to the Mikaelson family, so when they had defeated Theon it killed two birds with one stone. They got their home and city back all with one strike. Kol, Davina and Marcel had agreed with the rest of the group to meet up at the compound later. Mary had left to see if she could help find any werewolves who would go and fight or stay and protect Freya, Hayley and the little girls. Hayley had offered to put the kids to bed, Hope had kicked up a fuss wanting to stay up with the rest of her family. Freya was outside strengthening the boundary spell as well as casting other spell to cement their victory for tonight. Elijah was sat in the arm chair in the sitting area joined by team Barbie who took up the entire sofa. Klaus wasn't to happy that he couldn't sit next to Caroline and that the privilege was giving to his baby sister, so he had to sit opposite them in another chair. Elijah and his sister was having a whispered discussion while Klaus and Caroline had a silent staring contest.

The door to Hope's room opened and the female hybrid stepped out, "Are they asleep" Caroline asked settling her glass down on the coffee table losing her game with Klaus. "No" Hayley sighed in frustration "They surprisingly want Klaus to put them to bed". All the occupies in the room except Klaus had a shocked expression, Hayley moved to sit on the arm of Elijah's chair as the dark haired original put his arm around her. "Well aren't you going" Hayley said staring at Klaus when the hybrid hadn't moved. Klaus shot the female hybrid a quick glare before disappearing into the room. "I have to see this" Caroline said getting up and following the original hybrid into Hope's bedroom.

Klaus was sitting on the end of the bed that currently Josie, Lizzie and Hope were snuggled up in. "I heard that you ladies had requested me" Klaus said smoothing down the covers make sure they were all nice and warm. "Hope said you tell the best stories" Lizzie said her little voice softly travelling to Klaus's ears from her place curled up into his daughter's side. "She did, did she" Klaus answered "Ok I will tell you girls' one story and then you go to sleep" Klaus stated. "We promise daddy, can you please tell us the one about the wolf King and his little wolf princess" Hope asked with a big smile on her face. Klaus's heart jumped in admiration for his little girl who still remembered the story he had once told her when she was younger, he remembered telling her the story for the first time from the safety of her nursery in the compound. "Yes please" Josie and Lizzie said in unison, Klaus smiled at the little witches that hugged his hybrid daughter.

"Ok little wolf and witches, our story begins . . ." Klaus felling into the same story he had told countless of times to his daughter but found it special because this would be the first time Caroline's daughters would hear it. As Klaus finished he glanced at the now sleeping children with a soft smile on his face, he slowly got up and kissed all three girls on their heads before turning to head out of the room. As he turned, there leaning up against the wall right by the door was the woman who held his heart. Caroline had a loving smile on her lips after witnessing the precious moment he just had with their children. "Kiss me" Klaus was taken back with Caroline's request not quite sure if what she had said actually happened or if he was somehow dreaming. "Excuse me love" Klaus wanted to make sure the blonde knew what she had said, "I said kiss me" Caroline's smile grew as she saw Klaus move towards her with a grin that mirrored hers. He pushed her deeper against the wall with his body wanting to be touching every inch of her. His hands brushed her hair behind her ears before he slowly dragged them down her arm to settle on her waist, Caroline shivered at his touch remembering how good it felt.

"Tell me again" Klaus asked as he moved his lips to Caroline's exposed neck planting short hot open mouthed kisses to her flesh. Caroline moaned her eyes closed as her arms went around his neck, one hand gripped his neck while the other buried her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. "Kiss me" Caroline breathed out as she pulled his face away so he stared deep into her eyes. "Not that, Tell me again" Klaus demanded running his hand to the end of Caroline's dress and planting his hands on her thighs pulling them apart so he could be closer to her. Caroline's mind was swimming as Klaus's hands ran back up her body. ' _What does he want me to say'_ Caroline thought as she herself ran a hand down his chest and stomach going to the edge of his grey Henley top slowly slipping her hand underneath. They just stared at each other, faces close breath mingling as their hands relearned every inch of each other. Caroline tried hard to think of the words the hybrid needed to hear to end this sweet pleasurable torture.

It finally came to here as he leaned in and bit her bottom lip. "I'll stay Klaus, I'll stay with you" Klaus smiled at the goddess in his arms "Finally love, I was about to burst" Klaus crashes his lips against Caroline's both not waiting before deepening the kiss further. Their tongues battled for dominance, each wanting to take from each other what they had been denied for years. Caroline's hand dragged her nails down Klaus's chest drawing blood which produced a lustful growl from the man she had so much power over. Klaus pulled away breathless as he stared at the woman in front of him, "I could kiss you forever". "Then shut up and kiss me" Caroline said with a tease tone to her voice while sending a playful wink to the big bad hybrid. Their lips met again in a heated embrace both oblivious of anything around them. Klaus's hands gripped her thigh through her dress as Caroline lifted a leg to hook up onto Klaus's waist bringing him closer. Their bodies fitted together like a puzzle finding a missing piece. Klaus pulled away and started a trail of kisses down to her neck, with each kiss he pulled a sweet moan for his goddess's lips.

The door to Hope's bedroom suddenly opened startling the lovers apart. Caroline pushed Klaus off her so quickly the hybrid didn't have time to react as he fell to the floor. There in the doorway was Rebekah wearing a knowing smirk on her face "Well if you two are done in here, it is time we go and get our home back" Rebekah teased.


	10. Chapter 10

**He'll Know Me**

 _Thank you for your lovely reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 10

Blood was everywhere. It clung to the walls and any surface it could stick to. Bodies littered the floor, hearts and heads vacant from most. The courtyard was a war zone and in the middle of all the chaos was the Mikaelson Men. Kol wore a big smile as he relieved another one of their enemy's heads from their body, Elijah was next to him clutching a vampire around the neck as his other hand rips into their chest and pulls out their heart. Klaus was the worst. He had unleashed his rage and tore apart and bit anyone who got in his way. Limbs and other body parts hit the walls splattering blood like an artist flinging paint onto a canvas. Davina was stood at the inner courtyards' entrance holding a spell she had cast when the fight began. She had created a force field around the compound trapping their enemies inside with the murderous Mikaelsons. Marcel was her protection he killed anyone who got close, Kol and him had agreed earlier that if Davina came tonight that one of them would always be by her side.

Klaus was glad that Caroline and Rebekah weren't in the mix of all of this. Rebekah had promised her hybrid brother that she would keep the baby vampire safe and help her find Theon. When the fight had started the two blondes vamp sped away further into the compound, Theon hadn't shown his face yet and Caroline was hunting him down. They finally found him in one of the bedrooms packing a suitcase. ' _Like a rat leaving a sinking ship'_ Caroline thought as she entered the room, Rebekah closely following. Thankfully they had made it without spilling too much blood. Rebekah was impressed with the baby vampire as she took down enemies that were much older in vampire years then her. "Where do you think your going" the blonde original asked staring at Theon who now had turned to them wearing a not to confident face. Before he could blink Rebekah vamp sped over to him and compelled him to stand still and do exactly as they said. Theon had stopped taking vervain after he had defeated the Mikaelsons, not thinking that this day would ever come. ' _This idiot doesn't even have vervain in his system'_ the youngest vampire thought as she made her way over to Rebekah and Theon.

"Hello Theon" Caroline spat not wanting his name to stay in her mouth any longer than it had to. "Hello angel, it's nice to see you again. I have to say you look ravishing as always" Theon replied running his eyes up and down Caroline's body whiles putting a mask of bravado on. Caroline cringed when he used his little nickname for her and she wanted to rip his heart out and wipe that smug look off his face, "Me and you Theon are going to have a nice chat, so sit down and shut up until I ask you a question" Caroline demanded while Rebekah leaned up against the wall near the door. The original wanted to make sure that no one disturbed them and judging by the noise and screams coming from the inner courtyard she would bet that Theon's friends where a bit too busy dealing with her brothers to come to his aid. Theon followed his orders and sat down in the arm chair that was in the little sitting room just outside the bedroom. Caroline sat in front of him on the coffee table her back to the door, trusting Rebekah to watch it for her.

"Why did they choose you" Caroline asked, the blonde had a lot of questions swimming around in her head from her time with Theon. "Because I'm awesome" Theon shot back with a cocky smirk on his face. Caroline rolled her eyes and then gave Rebekah a look. The original didn't waste any time before walking over and compelling Theon to answer honestly. "Why out of everyone in your group did they choose you to lead them" the blonde vampire asked him again while Rebekah sat down next to her. "Because I knew Klaus, I had mimicked him for centuries and I had a fail proof plan about taking him down" Theon answered with a strained look on his face trying to fight the compulsion. "The hybrid dagger" Caroline stated catching on what this man in front of her was on about. "Yes" Theon confirmed. "Who helped you" Caroline asked, "Everyone who hated Klaus and his family" Theon spoke. Rebekah sent a quick look Caroline's way wondering why the baby vampire had asked that question because they already knew who had helped Theon take down her family, they were currently being killed just outside. "No I mean who helped you create that fail proof plan" Caroline demanded a smile came to her face when she saw the realisation in Theon's eyes. "Yes you know who I mean, there is no way you could take down Klaus and his brothers. There is no way even when you have an army, you still can't. So who helped you, who gave you that dagger" Caroline said. The thought had come to her when she was playing the blonde distraction, _'Theon was a copy cat, He mimicked people, and he had no originality. There was no way he could have thought up the idea on his own'._

Theon faced strained trying to keep his secrets to himself. Caroline could see what the male vampire was trying to do, "If you don't tell us" the blonde baby vampire started leaning in with a dark look on her face "Do you hear that, those screams. That's Klaus ripping your army apart like tissue paper, when he is finished and that should be any time now, he will come up here soaked in your friends blood and I think I should let him play with you a bit. Do you like that idea" Caroline growled. Rebekah was taken back by the young vampire's dark side, she liked it. The blonde in questioned stared at Rebekah and smiled before sending a quick wink in her direction. Theon's face dropped in fear at hearing his options and thought that a quick death was better than anything Klaus would ever do to him. "Ok, Ok I'll tell you" Theon confessed, the two blondes leaned in to listen to the new information. "It wasn't even my idea anyway, they came to me wanting to put Klaus down", "Who was it" Rebekah demanded wanting to know who this secret foe was. "It's D . . ." Theon's eyes glazed over, both women stared in confusion until Theon's heart busted from his chest and flew past them.

Caroline and Rebekah both stood and turned around in shock at what had just happened. There stood Davina with Theon's dripping heart in her hand. "What did you do that for" Rebekah yelled at the young witch "He was about to tell us who had helped him dagger my brothers, you remember them. You should your dating one" The female original finished running her hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm sorry" Davina whispered "I just saw him there and . . . I wanted him dead". Caroline walked around to Davina, _'I had been with Theon for only two days and I wanted to kill him. I can't imagine what she had to go through for three years'_ Caroline thought. "It's ok. At least we know their name begins with D" Caroline informed pulling the young witch into a hug. Davina stiffened on hearing the new information, "Don't worry we will get them. We have each other's backs. Nothing is going to happen to Kol or Marcel", Caroline voiced pulling away thinking that the young witch's behaviour was out of fear of losing her loved ones again.

"Yes, because there is no place on this earth that they could hid where we wouldn't find them" Rebekah vowed joining Caroline and Davina by the door. Davina let out a nervous laugh, "Are you ok hun" Caroline enquired picking up on the girl's weird behaviour. "Oh yea just still a bit shaken up, I didn't know I was capable of that" Davina quickly said not wanting Caroline to question her further. "Well the bastard deserved it" Rebekah said sending Davina a smile which the young witch returned. "Ok lets get out of here, See how much mess Klaus, Elijah and Kol have made" Caroline said linking with Rebekah's arm. "How about we have a girl's night out tomorrow night. You, me, Hayley, Freya and Davina. We can blow off some steam while the guys can stay home and look after the little ones" Rebekah suggest as she and Caroline head out of the room. "I'm in, what about you Davina" Caroline asked both women stared back noticing that the young witch hadn't been following. "Oh umm yea sure, sound like fun" Davina replied ripping her eyes away from the now desiccated Theon. All women left the dead body behind all glad that Theon was now dead, but Davina's relief was not caused by the same reason as the blondes in her company.

The ladies reached the courtyard. Elijah and Marcel was currently picking up the desiccated remains of their enemies and were putting them into a pile to burn. Kol was helping in his own kind of way, he was currently kicking decapitated heads like footballs onto the pile of bodies. Klaus was walking around while he was finishing up a conversation with Hayley on his phone. Rebekah went over to help Marcel and her brother while Davina marched over to Kol with an annoyed expression asking why he was playing football with a head, which the baby original replied because it is fun before he leaned in and kissed the young witch. Caroline strolled over to Klaus as he put his phone away. "That was Hayley, the girls are fine. No one came after them" Klaus informed knowing that even though Caroline didn't ask, her mind was always on the girls and their safety. Caroline smiled loving how this man could read her like a book, "Thank you" she slowly leaned in before noticing his blood stained clothes and pulled away. "What's wrong love" Klaus asked worried, he knew that she had decided to stay but he always feared that she would wake up and think she had made a mistake. Seeing the hurt on Klaus's face Caroline quickly replied "Oh no nothing, I really want to trust me, it's just I really like this dress and blood stains are so hard to get out" the blonde replied sending a cute smile Klaus's way. A smile found its way to the hybrid's lips at her answer, "Ok love but you owe me". Caroline bit her bottom lip and sent a flirtatious wink "I promise". "Oh I nearly forgot Hayley suggested that me, you, Elijah and her take the kids to Rousseau's for dinner, it gives these lot time to clean up and get this place back to the way it was. Freya can help as well" Klaus notified the blonde in front of him. "Rebekah is not going to like being on clean up duty" Caroline said, "Well I am letting her be with Marcel, so she can just suck it up". Caroline rolled her eyes and stopped herself from starting an argument with the hybrid about how she thought Rebekah could decide for herself and didn't need Klaus's permission.

"So where's my heart" Klaus asked turning the conversation to a more serious note. "Davina has it" Caroline answered knowing exactly who he was on about. Klaus looked at her in confusion "And why does she have it" Klaus asked taking a quick look at said witch who was currently leaning up against a pillar with her forehead pressed up against Kol's as he whispers loving words to her. When he looked back at Caroline she had moved to lean against the railings of the staircase leading to the second floor balcony. "Well me and Rebekah was interrogating Theon and then BANG his heart flew out of his chest" Caroline informed Klaus as he came to lean against her. "Did you find out anything" "Yes actually we did but your not going to like it" Caroline answered staring up at Klaus. "Tell me love" Klaus softly demanded as he pushed a strand behind the blonde's ear.

Caroline told him everything that had happened since she and Rebekah had separated from the battle. From killing her way to Theon, to her theory about someone else helping Theon, to his confirmation and finally Davina's interruption. "I knew there was a reason I hated that witch" Klaus growled frustrated that there was someone else out there that could threaten his family, "Did you find the dagger" . "No but we haven't had time to look yet, maybe Bekah and the others will find it when they tidy up" Caroline suggested. Caroline could see the cogs turning in the hybrid's head, his fear of losing them, his fear of someone taking them away from him. "Hey look at me" Caroline said staring up at Klaus. The hybrid complied staring back at the beauty in front of him. "I know what your thinking and I am not going anywhere, none of us are. Ok. So just get that silly idea out of your head" Caroline said with determination. Klaus smiled "You don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now", Caroline let a small laugh while a blush graced her cheeks. "Well mister if you didn't have so much fun" she started gesturing to his blood soaked clothes "then me and you would be making everyone in here blush right now" Caroline finished in a low whisper while she shot him a flirtatious gaze. "Oh really love" Klaus smirked leaning in trying to capture her lips with his, Caroline caught on what he was about to do and vamp speed away up to the top of the stairs. "Your going to have to catch me first" Caroline laughed as she raised her eyebrows in a challenge. Klaus stood at the bottom of the staircase with a playful smirk on his lips as he looked up at the goddess that was tempting him, "Oh I'll catch you and when I do, I wont care if I ruin that dress". Caroline's heart jumped in excitement at Klaus's declaration, she could see the hungry lustful gaze in his eyes and she knew her eyes mirrored his. "Well Mr big bad hybrid catch me if you can" Caroline said before vamp speeding off deeper into the compound her laughter echoing against the walls as Klaus hybrid sped straight after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**He'll Know Me**

 _I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. This chapter is short I know but it's kind of a filler chapter because the big Girl's night out is next as well as the guy's first time looking after the children alone. I wonder what's going to happen?_ _J_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 11

Klaus, Caroline, Hayley and Elijah entered Rousseau's with Hope, Josie and Lizzie. Hope walked hand in hand with Elijah while Klaus had Josie in his arms and Caroline had Lizzie in hers. Hayley spotted an empty booth near the back and headed to claim it as the others followed. Elijah and Klaus sat on the opposite edges of the booth while Hayley and Caroline sat next to them on the inside and Hope and Lizzie sat together in between their mothers. Josie was sat on Klaus's lap because the little witch had taken a shine to the feared hybrid. "So what do you girls want to drink" Caroline asked while taking off her denim jacket which revealed her change in clothes. Klaus had caught her after their little game of cat and mouse and followed through on his promise and he had kissed her ruining her dress but Caroline didn't care. In her opinion it was worth it. She now wore a white lace camisole with black skinny jeans and her boots. "I want apple juice please mommy" Lizzie said looking up from her puzzle book which Hope was helping her with. "I will have apple juice as well Caroline please" Hope added smiling up at the blonde woman before going back to helping Lizzie. Klaus smiled watching his daughter interact with Caroline's, "I will have orange juice mommy" Josie said from her place in Klaus's arms. "Orange juice what little lady" Klaus said playfully pinching the little witch in her sides before Caroline could remind her daughter of her manners. "Please mommy can I have orange juice" the dark haired twin replied giggling from Klaus's playful attack on her tummy. "Much better" Caroline voiced mouthing a thank you to the man she cared for, who replied with a no problem and a loving wink her way.

"How about me and Klaus go and get the drinks while you ladies decide what you want to eat" Elijah suggest kissing Hayley on her lips before getting out of the booth. "Come on lets leave these lovely ladies to discuss us while we go to the bar" Elijah teased earning a eye roll from both women. "Ok lets go" Klaus answered getting up Josie still in his arms. "Josie come and sit down now' Caroline said to her daughter who didn't want to let Klaus go. The little witch shook her head before clutching Klaus tighter, "It's ok Caroline there is plenty of me to go around" Klaus teased as he shifted Josie onto his hip. Caroline just poked her tongue out to the hybrid as the men headed toward the bar. "Oh I forgot, Bekah wants a girl's night out tomorrow night are you in" Caroline asked turning to Hayley, "Yea I'm definitely in, but who's going to look after the girls" Hayley enquired. "The guys can, Klaus would love sometime alone with Hope and the twins love spending time with Hope, and I like spending time with her mother so you are going" Caroline smiled at the female hybrid. Hayley smiled back with a little giggle "Well when you put it that way, I have to go" the brunette joked, "So who else is going". "You, me, Bekah and hopefully Freya. Bekah said she will ask her tonight while they get the compound ready. Oh and Davina" Caroline informed. "Is she old enough to drink, I think she's like 18 or 17 maybe" Hayley asked as she sat sideways facing Caroline more while running her fingers through Lizzie's hair. "Well technically so am I, and if you think about it other than Freya technically we are all under age" Caroline stated staring at Hayley with a 'so what are you going to do' look. "Invite her" Hayley said shrugging deciding that the young witch could join the group that Freya, Rebekah, Caroline and herself had built.

Klaus and Elijah reached the bar and leaned waiting to be served. "I like Caroline" Elijah stated "She's good for you". "Well not that I need your permission or approval but thank you. I'm kind of attached to her myself" Klaus replied sending a smile toward his brother. "I love my mommy too" Josie added getting the men's attention in her company, the little girl had a big smile on her face. The two Mikaelson men give off a small chuckle staring at Josie as she blushed and buried her face into Klaus's neck.

"Ok what can I get you" a voice interrupted their moment. Klaus looked back and saw Camille behind the bar staring right back at him. "Hey" Klaus said, Cami's eyes stared at the original Hybrid before her gaze drifted to the little girl in his arms and then back to his. "Hey" the blonde bartender started "She's not yours is she". "No, this little one is Caroline's" Klaus slipped out forgetting that Cami didn't know about the women who had captured his heart years ago. Cami wore a confused expression "Who's Caroline" trying to remember if Klaus had mentioned the women before in one of their many therapy sessions. "Caroline is my" Klaus started but was interrupted by his big brother, "Caroline is Klaus's love" Elijah finished not caring if he was rude. The oldest male original hadn't like the bartender since she said those hurtful things to Hayley about her feelings about Jackson's death. "Oh, I didn't think you loved Klaus, I thought you said it showed weakness" Cami bit back accidentally letting her jealousy show. "I was wrong, I feel in love with Caroline the first moment I saw her light, her strength. She's my goddess" Klaus admitted not hiding his feelings and not feeling guilty about having Caroline in his life. "So where is the lucky lady" the bartender grimaced, "Over there in the booth with Hayley" Elijah pointed over to Caroline, Hayley, Hope and Lizzie who were all laughing about something.

"The other little blonde girl next to Hayley and Hope is Caroline's as well". "So you have a thing for blondes I see Klaus" Cami stated drawing the hybrid's gaze from the lovely sight of Caroline tickling Hope. "No, I just have a thing for Caroline but I didn't think I had a chance so" Klaus answered with a smirk while his brother snickered next to him. "So I was just what" Cami asked, "You were just there" Klaus confessed. "Does Caroline know how you spent your time away from her, maybe I should go over there and enlighten the poor girl" Cami threatened jealous and hurt that all of Klaus's moments with her was a lie. Klaus leaned slightly over the bar "If you ever think about trying to cause trouble between me and Caroline, I will compel you so much you wouldn't remember how to walk or talk. Got it love" Klaus growled low to Cami, "Grrrr" Josie interjected growling towards the blonde bartender with her hands mimicking claws. The Mikaelson men laughed at the little girls antics, Josie looked at them smiling "Was I scary". "You were so scary little one" Elijah replied winking at the little witch in his brother's arms. "Now are you going to take our order or do we need to find someone else" Elijah spoke politely to Cami as he rested against the bar. The bartender took their order and left quickly.

The evening went on as the night rolled in and the group had a lovely meal while the adults talked about different things and the children occupied their time colouring in or having little talks between them. Hayley and Caroline told the guys about their plans for a girl's night and that they along with Marcel and Kol would be looking after the children. Josie had finally left Klaus's arms when the food arrived and found a new place in Elijah's where she stay for the remaining meal, Hope had fallen asleep snuggling into Caroline's side after the food had long been consumed and Lizzie had followed suit and had fallen asleep in Hayley lap, the hybrid's long hair still clutched in the little blonde witch's hand.

The group entered the compound, Caroline was a bit hesitate in case there was still evidence of their earlier on activities but as they entered the inner courtyard the place was immaculate. Rebekah had done an amazing job, it looked more homely now then it did before, garden sofas and chairs were spread out creating sitting areas and a large long cast iron table sat opposite the entrance behind the fountain that had been washed and filled back up with clear water. Lizzie and Josie was in Hayley and Elijah's arms while Hope was in her fathers all children having fallen asleep now, while Caroline was tuck into Klaus side by his other arm. The blonde original stood up from one of the sofas when she spotted them entering. "Wow Rebekah this place looks amazing" Caroline spoke softly not wanting to wake up the children, "I have to admit sister you sure have an eye for décor" Klaus said looking around. "Well thank you. Freya, Davina and Marcel helped and maybe some compelled humans did as well but mostly I did" Rebekah started "Oh and guess what I found when I was cleaning. The hybrid dagger" she finished.

"Where did you find it" Klaus asked breathing out a breathe of relief, "It was hidden underneath a floorboard in your art room. Theon gets ten points for originality. Not" Rebekah answered "You don't need to worry about it anymore our lovely older sister have taken care of it, she melted it along with the rest of the daggers". Everyone smiled at each other glad that that threat had been dealt with. "Hey Caroline we are just going to put these two down before heading to bed, Klaus if you want to give Hope to Elijah we will put them all down together" Hayley suggested, Klaus agreed before giving his little wolf a kiss and handed her over to his brother who tried to balance Hope and Josie in his arms. Caroline walked over to Hayley and gave Lizzie a kiss and she kissed Hayley's cheek while she wished the hybrid a good night which Hayley returned, before walking over to Elijah and doing the same with Hope, Josie and then Elijah.

As the couple made their way upstairs Rebekah shout after them, "Oh I forgot Hope's old bedroom is to small now so I made the room in betweens Klaus's and Elijah's bedrooms the girls room." she informed, "Oh and Davina didn't want to stay in the compound so I offered her and Kol your old apartment Hayley across the street if that is ok" Rebekah finished. "Yea that's fine, I thought about moving back into the compound anyway" Hayley replied before she and Elijah disappeared deeper into the compound.

"Come on gorgeous, lets go to bed, Goodnight sister" Klaus said as he pulled Caroline with him towards the stairs leading to the second story. "Ok" Caroline replied yawning. "Goodnight Bekah" Caroline yelled back to the blonde original who had resumed her position on one of the garden sofas "Goodnight girly, See you in the morning".


	12. Chapter 12

**He'll Know Me**

 _The reviews from you guys are amazing. Thank you all so much. I'm so glad that you like my story. Here's a new chapter sorry it's a bit late but I watched Batman V Superman last night so didn't have time to write. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 12

Caroline, Hayley, Freya, Rebekah and Davina were all currently crammed into the blonde original vampire's bedroom trying to get ready for their big night out. Hope, Josie and Lizzie were all sat on the bed among the chaos of clothes, shoes and make up. The women had taken the girls out shopping that morning all agreeing that after everything that had happened over the last couple of days a little retail therapy was in order, and Rebekah had vowed that all of them needed a new hot outfit for tonight.

The Mikaelson men and Marcel had gotten down to business when their ladies had been out. Klaus had called a meeting of the heads of the witches, werewolves, vampires and humans communities, wanting to get his city back in order. The Hybrid informed them that he and his family were back in charge and that things were going to change. He told them that he was appointed Marcel as leader of the vampires, Hayley the leader of the werewolves, Freya the leader of the witches and keeping the leader of the humans the same but only under the careful watch of his brother Elijah. If anyone argued or refused to step down, then lets just say they suddenly found themselves missing a heart or head. It didn't take very long for everyone to fall in line after that, not wanting to take the option of death.

Hayley and Freya moved to sit next to the girls on the bed having already finished getting ready. Freya wore a deep purple halter top with black high waist shorts and vibrant yellow high heels with her hair wavy, while Hayley wore a blue laced camisole with tight black leather pants and blue high heels. "Come here little girl", Freya said pulling her niece onto her lap, "You look pretty auntie Freya" Hope replied. Lizzie crawled onto Hayley's lap wanting to play with the hybrid's loose hair, "Not tonight beautiful, how about I play with your hair for a bit" Hayley suggested as she turned the blonde girl around before starting to play with Lizzie's hair. "Mommy, you look pretty too" Josie voiced moving off the bed and walking to her mother who was next to Rebekah finishing putting on her make up. "Why thank you my little Jo Jo Bean" Caroline said turning away from the mirror and picking up her daughter.

Caroline wore a tight black dress that ended mid thigh which had long see through laced sleeves and no back to it, leaving the baby vampire back all exposed. She finished off the look with some gold high heel shoes and pin straight hair. "Where are you going mommy" Lizzie asked from her place with Hayley, "Well me and the girls are going out for some grown up fun" her mother replied walking over to the bed and stood Josie on it but kept her in her arms. "Who's going to look after us" Josie questioned looking up at her mother. "Well Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Kol are going to sweetie" Caroline answered while Josie stumbled over to Hope and fell into the five year old's arms. Caroline smiled at the scene before her loving that her girls had founded a great bond with Klaus's daughter before saying "So you have to behave ok". "That goes for you as well Hope" Hayley added shooting her daughter a serious look. Lizzie agreed with a big smile, Josie and Hope did also before giving each other a secret devilish look.

"Caroline can you help me please" Davina asked walking out of the en-suite wearing a deep red corset with black shorts and silver glittered shoes. "What do you need hun" the blonde vampire replied walking over to the young witch. "Can you tie the corset please" Davina said turning around so Caroline could assist in completing her look. "There all done, you look lovely" the vampire said finishing tightening the corset before pulling the witch into a hug. Caroline and Davina had become quite close in the short time. Caroline could tell that the girl didn't really have any female friends and decided that she would take her under her wings as they both brave surviving within the Mikaelson family. "Thank you Caroline, I mean it. Thank you for everything", Davina whispered pulling out of the hug with a sad smile on her face.

Caroline could tell there was something bothering her, "Are you ok Davina" she asked. "Umm no not really" Davina started nearly on the verge of tears, "I need to tell you something and it's bad, really bad". "What is it" Caroline enquired seeing that the young witch was having an inner battle with herself and she was losing. "I . . I was the one" Davina started hesitatingly before she was interrupted. "OK girls I'm done. Tell me how hot I am" Rebekah voiced loudly ripping everyone's attention to the blonde original. She wore a vibrant pink strapless dress that was skin tight and stopped just mid thigh, she topped off her look with a cropped denim jacket, some green killer heels and her hair in perfect loose curls. Caroline, Hayley and Freya all let out a little chuckle at the original vampire's antics, "You look hot sis, now can we go" Freya said in frustrating for having to wait for so long. She had been the first one to finish getting ready, rushing because she was so excited to let her hair down and have some fun.

"Yes, yes hold your horse. Let me grab my purse and we can go" Rebekah answered while she shoved all her essentials into a small green clutch bag. ' _She looks just like a Barbie doll'_ Caroline thought as she turned back to Davina. "What were you about to say again" the vampire asked wanting to know what it was that had her so worked up. "Oh its nothing, umm just forget it" Davina answered loosing the courage she had moments before. "Are you sure hun because the look you were giving me was not a happy lets go out parting look" Caroline replied. "Yes don't worry about it" Davina voiced with a big smile trying to sound as normal as possible. "Ok if you sure" the blonde vampire said hesitantly still knowing that there was something wrong but decided not to push it, she would let the young witch tell her herself.

"Ok I'm done, lets go" Rebekah stated getting everyone's attention again. All the women left the room and headed to the inner courtyard. Caroline carried Josie while Hope held her other hand and Hayley carried Lizzie.

Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Kol were all sat on the sofas in the courtyard, a drink in each one's hand boasting about their victory they had scored earlier on today. "I can't believe we took back this compound and the city all in just two days" Marcel voiced from his place next to Elijah. "And we got order and peace among the communities, Well for now anyway" the oldest original added. "See what you can achieve with me around. I'm surprised you guys can tie your shoes without my help" Kol joked with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Yes because it had nothing to do with me or my power that got them to follow us" Klaus sarcastically said while taking a big mouthful of his bourbon. "Oh and here it is gents, the big bad hybrid's ego making its ugly appearance" Kol replying while rolling his eyes. "Well you better make sure I don't make something else appear, like how about you liver on this lovely coffee table" Klaus darkly joked to his youngest brother. "Ok you two stop it. Lets just celebrate our victory and down our drinks before the ladies come down" Elijah voiced sending both his brothers a 'Behave' look. Klaus just chuckled it off before standing up to go and pour his self another drink.

The sounds of heels hitting the floor echoed through the courtyard long before the women made their appearance. The men's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw what their ladies had decided to go out in. Freya took Hope and Josie off Caroline and sat them on one of the sofas when she saw Klaus heading toward the baby vampire.

Hayley moved over to Elijah, Lizzie still in her arms and gave him a big kiss. She had missed not seeing him, even if it was only a couple of hours. Elijah returned the kiss with equal passion but he kept it short not wanting to squish Lizzie. As the couple pulled back from their kiss the little blonde in Hayley's arms wore a big smile on her face and giggled, before she leaned out as well and gave Elijah a small kiss on his cheek. Hayley gave a small chuckle at the little gesture before she walked around her love and sat the little blonde witch onto the sofa. "You look beautiful Hayley" Elijah spoke his voice and eyes dripping with lust. "Thank you" Hayley replied before pulling him in for another kiss, she made sure it was longer because of no fear of squishing a child.

Lizzie got off the sofa and walked around the coffee table over to Kol, who was currently whispering dirty things into his blushing girlfriend's ear. The little blonde pulled on his jeans trying to get the youngest original's attention. Kol pulled away and stared down wanting to know who was interrupting his moment with Davina. "Hey little one" He said crouching down and scooping up Lizzie into his arms. The little witch giggled as he started to tickle her sides. Davina looked on with a smile on her face, the young witch had never met anyone like Kol before. There were times when he was sweet, kind, flirtatious, fun, cocky and loving but then he could be murderous, dark and sadistic. _'He is so many things"_ the young witch thought. Kol noticed the smile on his love's face as he shifts the little witch in his arms to his hip, "What's that smile for". "I love you Kol Mikaelson" Davina breathed out with determination. The original smile grew "I love you too Davina Claire".

Stood by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard were Rebekah and Marcel, who was currently having a small argument about what the blonde original had decided to wear. "Rebekah you can't go out like that" Marcel pleaded, he loved what his girl had on, he loved it a lot but he did not want any other men seeing her in it. "And why not" Rebekah counted putting her hands on her hips. "Because you . . You look" Marcel started trying to find the word to describe what he needed without showing his jealousy. Rebekah face fell as she took his hesitate as an insult, she thought he was going to say she looked like a hooker or something. Marcel saw the hurt look in the blonde's eyes "You look hot, beautiful, gorgeous but that is the problem" he quickly said wanting to rid that hurt look off her face. "Why is that a problem" Rebekah asked in confusion. "Because . ." Marcel started running a hand over his face before taking a deep breathe, "Because every guy's eyes are going to be on you and their minds, I don't like thinking about other guys wanting you" Marcel confessed. Rebekah stared at him with a loving smile, ' _This guy is to perfect'_ she thought before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am yours Marcellous. Always have been and always will be. You have nothing to worry about. I can handle myself remember. So stop your worrying because yes those guys can look but only you get to touch" the blonde vowed pulling Marcel into a deep passionate kiss.

Klaus had pulled Caroline over to the other side of the courtyard behind one of the pillars when he had reached her. When they had arrived at their destination Klaus pushed Caroline up against the wall not wasting any time before pressing his body up against hers and delivered hot open mouthed kisses to the baby vampire's neck. Caroline let out a surprised moan when Klaus put his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Caroline wrapped her legs around the hybrid before pulling his face off her neck to stare at him. Their breathe mingled as they panted in each other's embrace, their eyes staring into each other's soul silently communication their wants and feelings in that particular moment. "What was that for" Caroline asked still breathless trying to get her head back to earth because Klaus had shot it out into the universe among the stars with his kisses. Klaus set a devilish smirk onto his face "Well my queen when I saw you looking stunning in that dress, you had me wanting to rip that dress off you and make you mine right here". Caroline breathe hitched at the hybrids confessing, her eyes filled with lust and love at his new nickname for her. A blush grazed her cheeks "Well it's a tempting offer but I do have to decline, your sisters and our friends have me tonight. Sorry" Caroline jokingly teased with a smirk that matched his, loving the way his hands tightened possessively around her hip and thigh at her words. The hybrid silently cursed Hayley, Davina and his sisters in his head for taking Caroline out tonight and away from him. Klaus slowly let her down making sure that her body slide down every inch of his. When her feet returned to the ground Klaus moved his hands to cup her face "Well then love I must let you go" he started as he leaned in, "but remember when you return we are going to continue this in OUR bedroom". Klaus lips crashed onto Caroline's, trying to invisibly mark her as his own so that every man tonight would know she was his. Caroline returned the kiss with equal passion, it scared and fascinated her how much she couldn't get enough of this guy. As they pulled away Caroline promised that they would defiantly continue this later, Klaus smiled at her as she tried to smooth down her dress and fix her hair because of Klaus's egger attention. "How do I look" the blonde asked staring up at him with a loving smile, "You look perfect, as always" Klaus answered before he reached for her hand and entwined their fingers and lead her back to the group.

All ladies were ready to leave. They had said goodbye to their men and had all kissed Hope, Josie and Lizzie who were sat together on one of the sofas whispering among themselves, before heading out of the courtyard and through the outer doors into the New Orleans night life. Klaus, Marcel, Elijah and Kol all stood in a line facing the entrance of the courtyard with their backs to the children as they watched their women leave. "So it's just us guys then" Marcel voiced, "Yes the girls have entrusted us with Hope and the twins so we mustn't let them down" Elijah stated. Klaus nodded agreeing with his brother's statement, this was a big moment for him. It was his first time looking after Hope and Caroline had trusted that he would look after her children and keep them safe. "Oh come on Elijah, It three little girls against the four of us. How hard can that be" Kol said as he laughed off his brothers seriousness. All men agreed as they turned back around to face Hope and the twins but what they found was an empty courtyard. "Where are the girls" Klaus asked his eyes searching around in panic.

Little giggles echoed from the second story, "How the hell did they get up there" Kol said with a shocked look on his face. The guys look at each other before they all vamp sped up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter sorry it_ _'_ _s a bit late. Does involve under age drink at the start. Sorry if it offends anyone. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 13

Music blasted from inside Rousseau's. Rebekah and Freya were currently stood on top of the bar singing as loud as they possible could to We Found Love by Rihanna, which the blonde original vampire had demanded to be put on repeat. Freya was drunk when she joined her sister but now she was barely keeping herself up with the amount of alcohol in her system. Hayley was at the other end of the bar currently having a drink contest with some werewolves whiles Davina stood clapping her hands at Freya and Rebekah whiles she sang along. The little witch was swaying badly on her heels, not use to drink as much as the women in her company. Caroline stood by the bar cheering the girls on before turning around to order another set of drinks. The women had started off in a little rum bar before deciding to go dancing. As the night went on the girls got bored so Hayley suggested going to Rousseau's to end things off. Rousseau's didn't know what hit it, they were nearly out of alcohol from all that the women had drunk. Even Rebekah, Caroline and Hayely were starting to feel the drunken haze set in.

"Hey can I get another round of tequila shots please" Caroline yelled leaning on the bar trying to flag down the bartender, who Caroline thought had been trying to ignore her all night. "Hello can I get some service over here" Caroline said finally grabbing Camille's attention. "Haven't you had enough" Cami replied in an annoyed tone looking the other blonde up and down, "Sweetie I don't think you know how this goes, I order then you take the money and give me my order. It is simple, so what is the hold up" Caroline voiced completely oblivious of the scowl the bartender had on her face. "Well I think you've had enough and just between you and me with that outfit and with your attitude tonight it makes you look easy" Cami shot back "Oh if that's the look you're going for then you've nailed it". Caroline stared at the blonde in front of her suddenly becoming aware of this girls attitude towards her. "Oh I'm bilingual as well. I speak bitch too" Caroline said as she straightened up squaring off with this women who seemed to have it out for her. "What is your problem" Caroline asked, "You are". "Why. I haven't done anything to you" Caroline voiced with a confused look on her face. ' _Why did this girl hate me so much'_ She thought.

"One word. Klaus" Cami stated glaring at the vampire in front of her. Caroline suddenly understood, _'This girl must have had a thing for Klaus'_. "Ok I'm sorry I took your little crush away" Caroline said rolling her eyes. Cami let out a fake laugh "Oh he hasn't told you has he. Aww I guess your not that special after all". Caroline face turned into one of confusion "What are you going on about" she asked wondering what this bartender knew about Klaus that she didn't.

"Well you see me and him were a thing. We had our little moments for over two years before he told me he wanted to be with me, but then he goes away for three years and then BANG he's with you" Cami started "So I wouldn't keep my hopes up, He'll get tired of you and then discard you" she finished with an evil victorious smile on her face as she saw Caroline face drop at the new information. Caroline's heart filled with hurt and jealousy knowing that if she hasn't shown up or if he hadn't got daggered, he could be with Cami right now. _'Ok Caroline, don't let this girl into your head. 'So what if Klaus had some feelings for her, he is with you. He could have gone back to Camille but no he wants you'_ Caroline thought trying to give her self a little pep talk. Caroline took a deep breath and finally accepted the new information, she told herself that she really couldn't judge him if he moved on or even if he was just biding his time until she came to him, because before coming to New Orleans, yes she had feelings for Klaus but she hadn't really took time to understand them she just buried them deep inside herself. She remembered that she had been with Stefan and Alaric and a few one or two night stand after he had left, so if he had found comfort with someone else like she had then she couldn't hold it against him.

"What you don't see is that Klaus may have been taken with you but he has been in love with me for years. He vowed to be my last love however long it took, so he was just filling a void that I had created" Caroline bit back with a sweet but bitchy smile. "Come on you must have seen it. I'm blonde, your blonde, we both got blue eyes, and we are both vampires. You reminded him of me, that is why he got attached and wanted to spend time with you. It is because at that time in his life he didn't have me." Caroline finished. Cami looked taking back, she had gone to the mats against the other blonde and lost. Caroline leaned in close and added in a dark threatening voice "But now he has me. So if you ever even think about going after him again or our relationship or me. Lets just say that I have the means to make your life a living hell. Ok". With that said Caroline put on a big friendly smile and asked again for the round of drinks she order.

Caroline walked over to the table where Davina was currently sat carrying a tray of drink she had order. "Hey you having fun" the blonde asked the young witch setting down the tray. Caroline's voice had pulled Davina from her thoughts, "Oh I'm sorry what did you say". "I asked if you were having a good time" Caroline asked again now with a concerned look on her face. Davina stared back at her, her eyes filled with unspilt tears. Caroline saw the change on the witches face "How about we go outside for a bit and you can tell me what's wrong". Davina mouthed a thank you before following the baby vampire outside.

The fresh air slowly sobered up the two women. "So I know something has been bugging you and don't say it's nothing. Ok. I can tell by the look on your face that something is killing you inside, so spill" Caroline demanded leaning up against the outside wall of Rousseau's. Davina took a deep breath and turned to face the blonde who had been nothing but kind and sweet to her since they met. "I was the one Caroline" the brunette confessed with tears running down her face. "You the one who did what" Caroline asked still confused at the information the young witch was supplying. "I am the one that gave Theon the hybrid dagger. Kol showed me how to create one once, so I created another one after the first got melted" Davina said quietly wishing that if she said it quietly that it wouldn't be true. Caroline looked at her in shock "You're the one who helped that disgusting worm dagger Klaus, Elijah and KOL" the baby vampire stood up straight and walked so she was stood in front of Davina. "No. No it wasn't suppose to be like that. He promised that he only wanted Klaus gone, but then he betrayed me and went back on his word and daggered all three. I tried to stop him but he looked me up with magic proof shackles and threatened that he would burn Kol if I went against him" Davina let the information spill out of her, her tears mixed with word. She needed Caroline to understand that she had not planned or wanted Kol and Elijah gone, just Klaus.

Caroline stared at the young witch as she broke down in front of her. She could see that Davina had made a mistake and that she regretted it so much. "Why did you want Klaus dead so badly that you trusted Theon" Caroline asked wanting to know why this girl had decided to make a deal with the devil to get rid of the big bad hybrid. "Because he killed Josh" Davina whispered out staring at the blonde vampire with red puffy eyes. "Who is Josh", "Josh was my best friend, he was my only true friend. He was a vampire and because he decided to stand with me and not Klaus. Klaus killed him right in front of me. He bled him and when all the vervain was out of his system, he compelled him to take off his daylight ring and walk out into the sun. I watched my friend burn and scream" Davina said her voice filled with anger, "So yes I wanted Klaus to suffer but not if that meant Kol would too" Davina finished. Caroline stared at this broken young witch, she knew how cruel Klaus could be especially if he felt hurt or betrayed. She could understand Davina's reasons for what she did and she could understand the regret that she felt hurting the ones she loved. "I get why you did what you did" Caroline informed the crying girl, Davina's head shot up and stared at Caroline in astonishment, she had thought that the vampire would have pushed her away or yelled at her or even killed her but here she was offering understandment. Davina ran into Caroline's arms and sobbed I'm sorry over and over again.

Caroline wrapped her arms around the young witch while taking a deep breath, even thought Davina had confessed and made Caroline understand her reasons it didn't stop the baby vampire from noticing the serious dangerous position they were both in. "Your going to have to tell Kol" Caroline said pulling back to face Davina. "No, No I can't he will hate me", "Davina if you don't tell him yourself and get him to listen to why you did what you did, he's going to find out somehow and it probably won't picture you in a good light" Caroline replied. "I will text Kol and tell him to meet us at Hayley's old apartment, well yours and Kol's place now I guess. I will come with you and you can tell him". "Ok. But he will hate me Caroline. I know he will" Davina muttered as Caroline took out her phone and sent a quick text to the youngest original. "If he does then we will deal with it when it happens, but you never know I bet Kol has made a few mistakes in his time" Caroline replied with an encouraging smile as they began to make their journey to the apartments. "I wonder how the guys are getting on with the girls" Davina asked.

Elijah, Marcel and Klaus were currently running around the courtyard after Josie and Hope. The little devils had tag teamed up and both had decided they were not going to bed, so a little game of cat and mouse began but the girls were not playing fair. Elijah chased Josie around the fountain and was about to scoop her up using his vamp speed when she used her powers to move a sofa in his path, he tripped over it and slammed into the wall not being able to stop at the speed he was going. The little brunette witch giggled before running off again. Marcel and Klaus had Hope cornered, for a five year old she was hold her own against her father and his protégé. Hope had one of the chairs levitated in mid air using it to keep Marcel at a distance while her other hand had up a force field stopping Klaus from getting anywhere near her. Time went on and this little game came to an end, Klaus had finally broken through and scooped up his daughter who had a big pout on her face, while Elijah had created a distraction while Marcel picked up Josie from behind. All men made their way over to the sitting area with their captured prisoners, Klaus had gotten the girls to agree to go to bed without any fuss if he told them a story. Klaus sat down with Hope and Josie on either side, both girls had a big smile on their face knowing that they had won while Marcel and Elijah sat opposite them with a well earned drink in their hands.

"Wait, where is Lizzie" Klaus asked, all men looked around having not noticed the absentness of the blonde twin because of Hope and Josie's antics. The door leading to the kitchen opened and out walks Kol with the missing blonde securely place on his hip both eating a cookie. Kol noticed the look of amazement the guys were sending his way, "What can I say, witches love me. No matter what their ages are" Kol joked with a shrug whiles walking over to join Marcel and his brother on the sofa placing Lizzie on his lap. In that moment his phone buzzed, Kol stared at the message in confusion ' _Why was Caroline texting me to meet at mine and Davina's place'_ the youngest original thought. "He guys I've got to pop off. I just remembered that Davina asked me to pick up something and I forgot so" Kol said standing up making an excuse and put Lizzie back down into his space. The blonde then crawled onto Elijah's lap ' _That girl has a thing about always being in Mikaelson men's arms'_ Kol chuckled to himself. "I never thought I would see the day. Kol Mikaelson whipped' Marcel joked earning a laugh out Klaus and Elijah. "Well I don't mind being whipped now and then" Kol replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before vamp speeding out of the compound.


	14. Chapter 14

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Some of you might agree with my decision but sorry you can please everyone. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 14

Caroline was sat on the sofa with her back towards the door while Davina paced back and forth in front of her. Both women had sobered up a lot waiting for Kol to arrive, Caroline was nervous so she could only imagine how the young witch was currently feeling. "Davina sit down, you're going to burn a path into the floor" Caroline joked trying to lighten the mood. Davina just sent her a little smile before continuing with her worried pacing. "So is this an offer for a threesome or have I got my hopes up for nothing" Kol's voices shocked both Caroline and Davina out of their hazes. "Umm umm" Davina stuttered not being able to form any words now that her love was in her presence, "Well I will answer that if you're not going to. NO Kol this is not an offer for a threesome" Caroline replied giving Davina time to calm down. "Good, No offence to you Caroline because your lovely but I kind of like my body parts and Davina likes them as well, So I don't really want to give Klaus a reason to remove them" Kol voiced half joking and half serious while he moved to stand next to Davina facing the seated vampire.

Kol noticed the serious looks on both women's faces and turned to Davina, "Hey love what's wrong. No one hurt you did they" Kol asked as he cupped the young witch's face. "No no-one hurt me. It's just I have something to tell you and your going to hate me after it" Davina confessed tears spilling from her eyes again. "I love you Davina Claire and nothing and I mean nothing will change that" Kol vowed as he kissed the brunette beauty in front of him. "Kol let her tell you" Caroline interrupted knowing that if Kol kept showing Davina this type of affection, the young witch wouldn't have the courage to tell him her accidental involvement in his daggering. Kol looked at Caroline in confusion before turning to stare at Davina "Tell me what". Davina took a deep breath and told him everything from Klaus killing Josh in front of her to her wanting revenge and creating a hybrid dagger to making a deal with Theon and having him betray her. Caroline stayed quiet and just watched as the girl broke down in disappear because of her mistake that had ended up hurting Kol. Kol was quiet which was surprisingly very scary, Davina had finished talking and the both women were waiting for him to react.

Kol turned and picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall before he moved on to taking out his anger on the near coffee table. Davina had a scared look on her face as she watched the man she loved smash his way to acceptance. When he had finished his assault on the furniture he turned to the woman that he loved, "So I paid for my brother's behaviour once again" Kol muttered. "Kol I am so sorry, if I knew he was going to hurt you. I would have killed him, I would have thrown myself in front of that dagger for you." Davina pleaded. Kol took a step closer and cupped the crying beauty "You were wrong, I still love you" Kol whispered before crashing his lips on the witch's. Davina quickly got over the shock and kissed him back with so much force it made Kol stumble back and move his hands to her hips to steady them. "I love you Kol so much and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you I promise" Davina vowed as they parted but kept in each other's embrace. "It's not the first time I have been daggered love, Its just the first time I have been daggered for something I didn't even do" Kol sent a small smile to Davina, who pulled him in for another kiss.

Caroline cleared her throat trying to get the young couples attention from her place still on the sofa. "I don't want to ruin the lovely make up but what are we going to do about the big bad hybrid issue in the room" Caroline asked standing up. "We can't tell Klaus, He will kill her" Kol replied putting his arm around Davina's shoulder as he turned to face Caroline. "What do you think he will do if he found out and then he found out we knew and didn't tell him. I don't know about you but sorry Davina I don't really want to join you in that grave you've dug yourself," Caroline voiced trying to show the young couple the seriousness of the situation if they didn't tell Klaus. "He will kill us both Caroline. Klaus can never handle his rage" Kol stated, "Except with me" the baby vampire started as she ran her fingers through her hair not happy about the offer she was about to make. "That is why I will tell him. Klaus would never hurt me. I know that for a fact. So the only way that we all come out of this with our heads and hearts and any other body parts still in tacked, is for me to be the one to tell him", Caroline finished shooting a sad smile Kol and Davina's way. "Why would you do that for us" Kol enquired as he stared at this brave young vampire in front of him. Caroline had already done so much for him and his family since she had arrived in New Orleans and he just stared in wonder at how good, kind, strong and full of light this women in front of him really was. Caroline stared at Kol "Because I know what it's like to be in love with someone your family and friends hate or want to kill" the blonde vampire confessed, Kol knowing exactly who she was on about. Kol remembered in that moment that the Mystic Falls gang had hated Klaus and tried to kill him countless of times. Kol sent a nod to Caroline and mouth a thank you, Caroline sent a small smile back at the youngest original before mouthing your welcome.

A quick thought came to Caroline before they prepared to leave. "Davina if you were the one to supply Theon with the dagger, who was Theon on about when he said that it wasn't his plan and he didn't want to do it in the first place. Someone gave Theon the plan to trick Davina so he got the daggers and that someone also supplied Theon's dumb ass with a strategic plan to get all three of you daggered. It wasn't you so who was it" Caroline voiced. "So someone orrcastrated this whole ordeal to have me and my brothers daggered all at the same time. Why" Kol added following Caroline's train of thought. "Well think about it, other than Freya all the Mikaelsons were daggered even Rebekah was. Freya and Hayley were cornered in the Bayou while Theon had Davina and Marcel looked up the compound. Someone wanted you all out of the way for some reason" the baby vampire answered. "Well lets put that threat on the back burner for now, just until we survive telling Klaus" Kol stated before they headed out.

Klaus had just finished his tale about a little wolf and her two little witch friends when he spotted Caroline, Kol and Davina walk into the inner courtyard. "Hello love" Klaus whispered softly trying not to wake up the sleeping children next to him and in Elijah's arms. Marcel had left not long after Kol had, the vampire got a call about a disagreement within the vampire community and he had to go and sort it out. Marcel asked the guys to tell Rebekah when she got in that he had to go and that he would be staying at his loft instead of the compound like he was going to. Caroline sent Klaus a smile and a small hello before turning to Elijah "Hey can you do me a favour and take the girls upstairs to bed please" the baby vampire said sending a begging look to the oldest original which he picked up on straight away. "Yes that's no trouble" Elijah replied shifting Lizzie so he could accompany Josie and Hope presence in his arms, he lifted all girls before biding everyone a goodnight and vamp speeding upstairs into the compound.

Klaus picked up on Caroline's nervousness and stood up to walk over to her, "What's wrong love". Klaus reached her and pushed a strand behind her ear "I thought you had an errand Kol" the hybrid asked looking past his love to his brother and Davina, who were acting as nervous as the blonde in their company. "He didn't have an errand, I texted him to meet us" Caroline informed bringing Klaus's attention back to her. "And why were you texting my brother love", "Because Davina told me something tonight and I thought it was best we inform Kol first before telling you" Caroline answered licking her lips before taking a deep breathe. "So what is this important information you guys need to tell me so bad" Klaus teased as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's hips. The hybrid and the vampire stared at each other, one trying to find answered and the other trying to let go of one. "It's about the daggering situation" Caroline whispered out still trying to figure out the best way to tell him. "What about it love", "It was Davina Klaus, she's the one that gave Theon the hybrid dagger" Kol sudden confession leaving everyone in total shock. Caroline whipped around "Kol, we agree that I would break it to him" the blonde said staring at the youngest original. Before Kol and Caroline could blink Klaus sped passed them both and pinned Davina against the wall slowly crushing her neck with his hand.

Kol grabbed his brother and flung him across the room before turning to Davina who was bent over coughing as she slowly returns from blue to her normal colour. Klaus got back to his feet and sped back over ready to continue his assault, before he stopped dead. Caroline and Kol had both seen that Klaus was ready for round two so the youngest original stepped in front of Davina and Caroline stepped in front of him. "Move out of the way love" Klaus growled his temper running wild, "Klaus wait a minute, I know your angry but please wait and let us explain" Caroline pleaded trying to break through the hybrid's rage. "Explain what. That witch betrayed us and she dares walk around or step in my compound. I am going to kill her" Klaus said yelling directing at Davina. "No you wont" Caroline stated, "Oh and why not love" the hybrid said bring his attention back to the women he loves. "Because I ask you not too. Caroline started to say in a sad voice, "Because that is the women your brother loves and because all of this is because you let your temper get away from you again and you brunt her friend alive and made her watch" she finished staring deep into Klaus's eyes. Klaus stepped back realisation and remembrance on his face, "Josh". "Yes, she never meant for Kol and Elijah to be daggered but she was blinded by revenge so much that she went to Theon to take you down but then he betrayed her and took down all of you" Caroline informed want all the information out in the open, she continued to tell him her and Kol's theory about someone behind the whole ordeal. Someone who had succeeded to put down the Mikaelson family and friends for three whole years. A great puppet master.

Klaus ran his hands down over his face "I don't care love, she still tried to kill me". "Well so have I once" Caroline replied taking a step closer to Klaus, "Do you remember me and my friends tried to kill you and your family on countless occasions and once we actually succeeded" she finished pointing to Kol. "You forgave me for everything and I saw the good in you" Caroline added, "That is because I love you Caroline, You could hurt me time and time again and I will always forgive you" Klaus stated wrapping Caroline in his arms. "And I love you" Caroline breathed out finally confessing her feelings. Klaus looked at the blonde in astonishment, a smile broke out onto his face on hearing her declaration. "What did you say love" the hybrid asked wanting to hear the sweet phrase come out of her mouth again, "I love you Klaus Mikaelson and I am begging you to let this go please". Klaus leaned into Caroline resting his forehead onto the baby vampire while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "For you. Only for you". "Leave now" Klaus said speaking towards Kol and Davina, "Before I change my mind". Kol stared at his brother, both Mikaelsons having a silent conversation between them before he nodded and grabbed his girl and vamp sped out of the compound.

"Thank you so much" Caroline said wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck as his hands automatically clutched her hips. "The things I do for you love, I have never done for anyone and that is including family" Klaus confessed pulling her deeper into his embrace, running his hands up and down her bare back. Caroline's skin shivered in want as she felt his loving touch, "I know and that is why I will never take when you show mercy or kindness for granted again. I appreciate everything you do and have done for me, you even let me go that day in the woods when I know it was killing you inside when you made me that promise" Caroline replied running her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. "It did nearly kill me but I knew I had to let you go, for you to live a little before you came back to me" Klaus breathed out before giving her a little kiss on her cheek. "I love you" Caroline said again a smile breaking out on her face, "I love you too my queen, I think I remember you making a deal earlier about me and you and a certain room" Klaus whispered into her ear. A playful smile graced the baby vampire's face as the hybrid picked her up and sped her to their bedrooms.

Klaus settled Caroline down onto the bed before he stripped off his white Henley shirt and crawled onto the bed after the blonde. The hybrid settled in between his loves legs as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Are you really attached to this dress love" Klaus asked as he ran his hands underneath Caroline to the back of her dress. Caroline stared up at the hybrid in confusion and was about to answer when she heard a tearing sound, and before she knew it Klaus had torn her dress in two and threw it across the room. "Klaus, I just brought that dress" Caroline stated giggling, "I'll buy you a new one sweetheart, a whole bunch of them" Klaus said before he crashed his lips onto the blonde underneath him. They made love for hours that night. Their bodies, their hearts and souls connected as one as they whispered I love you to each other.

The sun shone through the curtains down onto Caroline's bare back. Klaus ran his fingers up and down her spine as he watched the blonde sleep with a happy smile on his face. Klaus had informed Rebekah about everything last night after Caroline had fallen asleep, Elijah told Hayley about it because he had overheard the whole ordeal after he had put the girls to bed. Rebekah was a mixture of anger and understanding, while Hayley accepted it but was slightly pissed off that her mistake had hurt Elijah. The oldest original was surprisingly calm about the situation, he was use to his hybrid brother's actions putting him and his family in danger. Freya was the only one who didn't know because she had passed out on one of the sofas in the courtyard after Rebekah had to carry her home from Rousseau's, but Rebekah had promised Klaus to tell her in the morning.

Klaus had gotten out of bed last night on the purpose to inform the staff of the compound that that he wanted a huge breakfast feast set out in the dinning room for the following morning before jumping back into bed with Caroline. After everything that had happened last night he wanted to surprise his love with a nice family breakfast. Caroline stirred in her sleep from Klaus attentive touches, the blonde turned around clutching the bed sheet to her chest to face the hybrid. "Good morning", "Good morning love, how did you sleep" Klaus asked with a small smirk on his lip as he pulled her into a hug. "I slept really really good" Caroline replied smiling as she rests her head onto his chest, "Well I've got a surprise for you sweetheart" the hybrid voiced running his fingers through her golden locks. "Oh surprise for me, what is it" the baby vampire asked lifting her head up to stare at Klaus. "I thought that we could start fresh today. Wipe the slate clean, for everybody" Klaus suggested. Caroline caught on what he was trying to say, this was his way on saying lets put everyone's past discretions would be washed away including his and Davina's. "But only if everyone agrees. What if they don't" Caroline added biting her bottom lip, "Well if they want to be a part of this family then they will". Caroline smiled at Klaus knowing that this decision must have been hard for him, she got onto her knees and straddled Klaus hips before leaning down to give him a kiss, "I love you, you know that right". "I never will get tired of hearing that love" Klaus replied captured her lips again before vamp speeding them into the en-suite to share a shower so they could get ready for the big family breakfast.

The dinning room looked amazing, the table had been set up with all the fine china and crystal glasses. Delicious breakfast food littered the table as the original family and unofficial family members sat around it. Klaus sat at the head of the table while Caroline sat on his right and Hope sat to his left. Next to Caroline was Lizzie and next to her was Josie. Hayley sat on the other side of Hope while Elijah sat next her accompanied by Freya who was rocking a bad hang over. Rebekah sat next to Josie while Marcel sat on her other side.

"What are we waiting for" Rebekah asked annoyed that her brother had gotten her up this early. The dinning room doors opened and in walked Kol and Davina, everyone had a shocked look on their face except Klaus and Caroline and the children but only because they didn't have any clue about the tension that surrounded their family. On seeing the youngest Mikaelson Lizzie jumped out of her chair and ran over to him, Kol scooped down and picked her up straight away. "Good morning little one" Kol said softly as he received a hug from the little blonde witch. "What are they doing here" Rebekah enquired staring back and forth between Klaus, Kol and Davina. "They are here because today celebrates a new beginning, for everyone" Klaus stated as Kol and he stared at each other, the brothers having another silent conversation between themselves. The youngest original gave the hybrid a nod before taking one of the last open seats on the table next to Freya, Lizzie still in his arms and now on his lap. He had decided that he would let Davina take the seat next to Marcel so she could be sat in between him and her unofficial brother. "So the new beginning brother what does it mean" Elijah asked not wanting an argument to form in front of the children.

"It means that whatever happened before this day doesn't matter, this day in a clean state for all of us and I mean all of us. Even Davina" Klaus voiced. Davina had an astonished and shocked look on her face, "Thank you Klaus". The hybrid nodded an acceptance before he raised his glass filled with blood or cranberry juice as he told the children. "To family. We will from this day forth always have each others back and will forever be loyal, supportive and understanding. Always and Forever". Caroline mouthed an I love you to Klaus before joining with the rest of her new family in the toast. "Ok lets eat". Happy chatter followed around among the newly bonded family while they ate, Caroline and Klaus held hands while they watched the rest of the people in their lives be finally happy. "Can I tell you something love" Klaus whispered in his queen's ear, "Yes always" Caroline replied squeezing his hand in affection. "I'm happy, for the first time in my life. I am genuinely happy and it is all because of you" the hybrid informed placing a small loving kiss to Caroline's cheek. "I'm happy as well Klaus and I am so glad you and your family have welcomed me and my girls with open arms. We are a family now and nothing is going to change that" Caroline pulled him in for a quick kiss before they leaned back into their separate seats, still keeping their hands in a small embrace. "I promise my queen nothing will break us apart. I won't let it".

Unknowing to the newly formed Mikaelson family a text was being received that very moment to Caroline's phone that could put their happiness at risk. It read: ' _Hey Caroline, We have finally defeated Rayna Cruz, so I will be heading to New Orleans and will be there soon. Can't wait to see the twins, I have missed them so much and can't wait to get them back home so we can start to be a real family. See you soon Alaric_ '.


	15. Chapter 15

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Just to let you guys know that I will not be updating until Tuesday because I am super busy for the next two days. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 15

After the breakfast feast celebrations were over the Mikaelson family decided it was time to get down to business but all vowed to be back by dinnertime so they could have another family meal together. Marcel went back to dealing with the vampire community issues taking Rebekah with him, while Freya accompanied by Davina went to make sure that the witch community was still in order. The oldest Mikaelson had offered the young witch while they were out to teach her how to hone and improve her witchy abilities. Elijah had an important meeting with the head of the human community, he was trying to create a treaty that all the communities would swear by. Marcel, Hayley and Freya were head of the other communities so the only one he needs to persuade is the human community. Hayley had gone out to the Bayou to see Mary and her newly appointed pack, Klaus had wanted to go but the female hybrid told him she had it under control and for him to trust her. That left Klaus, Caroline, Kol and the girls in the compound to do what they wanted for the day. Kol had excused his self after breakfast disappearing into the kitchen for some reason, while Klaus kissed all his girls before deciding to go and paint.

Caroline, Hope and the twins were currently in one of the sitting rooms that were situated on the second floor, they had been there for hours. The baby vampire had taken herself and the girls to get dressed after leaving the dinning room, she had decided on wearing one of Klaus's Henley tops with a pair of cut off denim shorts just wanting to be comfortable and relaxed today. When she had gotten the girls changed out of their night wear Caroline had checked her phone, which is when she had seen Alaric's message. The blonde didn't know what to do. She tried to think of what she was going to do when he got to New Orleans but her mind was firing blanks, so Caroline just shoved the phone into her back pocket wanting to deal with it later. After having a small panic attack the vampire took the girls into a sitting room wanting to spend some time with her daughters and Klaus's daughter. Josie and Lizzie went over and knelt down by the coffee table so they could colour in their picture books while Caroline sat on the sofa reading Grimm fairytales to Hope, who was laying down on the same sofa with her head resting in Caroline's lap listen to stories.

"Caroline can me, Josie and Lizzie go and play in our room" Hope asked looking up at the blonde women who was currently playing with her hair, the storytelling had long been finished. "Yes of course you can sweetie, but make sure you hold both of the twin's hands when you walk there ok" Caroline replied with a friendly smile. The young hybrid knelt up on the sofa and gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Josie and Lizzie taking their little hands in hers. Hope asked them if they wanted to go and play in their room now, the twins quickly agreed and clapped their hands together in joy before securing their hands in the young hybrid's hand. Caroline watched them leave her company before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. The baby vampire's mind was on the text message that had turned her once perfect morning into a future of unknowns. ' _Just ring him Caroline. He is already on his way here, you can't stop that. They are his daughters as well and he has every right to be involved in the decision in them living here in New Orleans. You have to tell him everything because if he finds out from his little girls who can't keep a secret for the life of them, what they have done since coming to the big easy he will just take them away. He deserves to know and it will be better doing it over the phone because if he got angry here and at me Klaus might hurt him,_ Caroline thought as she stood up and paced in between the sofa and the coffee table.

The blonde breathed in a deep breath collecting her courage before pulling out her phone. "Alaric here" a male's voice echoed through the mobile device, "Hello Alaric" Caroline replied softly nervousness sinking into her voice. "Hey Caroline, why are you ringing me. I'm going to be in New Orleans in about seven hours, is Josie and Lizzie ok" Alaric enquired a hint of worry in his voice. "No the girls are fine, they are great. They love it here and they have made a friend in Klaus's daughter Hope" Caroline answered trying to soften the blow of the giant bomb she was about to drop on him. "That's good. Did you have any trouble find Klaus" the ex vampire asked. "Well Alaric its kind of a long story and you may have a bit of mixed emotions about it, but the twins are safe and fine. So please keep that in mind" the blonde replied sitting back down not trust that her now shaking legs would keep her up straight. "What are you on about. Did you find Klaus or not. And if not what have you and the girls been doing for protection" Alaric's voice rang getting louder with every question. Caroline closed her eyes and took a moment before spilling out everything that has happened since she and her daughters arrived in New Orleans. The baby vampire was met with silence as she finished telling the father of her children what had happened and what her and her daughters had done to save the Mikaelsons and secure their own protection. "Alaric are you still there" Caroline asked hesitantly, "How could you do that Caroline, I trusted you with our daughters. To keep them safe and you put them in jeopardy. When I get there I am going to take my children and bring them home" Alaric yelled through the phone. "No wait Alaric you don't understand, they are safe and I would never put them in a situation where they are at risk. I love them, I am their mother" Caroline replied tears already spilling down her cheeks at the vow that the father of her children had made.

"But Caroline you already did, can't you see that. I know I agreed for you to seek out Klaus for protection but when you found out he wasn't there you should have left or had told me, and we would have come up with something together for the safety of OUR children" Alaric said anger clear in his voice. "I'm sorry but we had the means to help them and in doing so we got the protection we need. The Mikaelson family is back and is stronger than ever, there is no-one I would entrust our children's safety with more than this family" Caroline stated as silent tears still ran tracks down her face. "So what if Klaus and the Mikaelson family are back together, I don't care about them. I care about Josie and Lizzie that is all" Alaric started, "You made our three year old daughters participate in a spell that could have risked their very own lives and for what, your precious Klaus". "I love him Alaric and I am staying in New Orleans with him but don't you dare think for one second that my feels for Klaus would make me risk Josie and Lizzie's life" the blond replied with force. "But you are Caroline. Klaus and his family have enemies, a lot of enemies. If what you said is true someone already had the power to take down the whole family for three years and you want our daughters in the middle of all that" Alaric started before taking a deep breath, "I moved them away from Mystic Falls to raise them away from any danger and here you are telling me you want to raise them in a city filled with supernatural communities. Caroline your love for Klaus is blinding you. Before all of this you would have never agreed with taking any risks when it came to Josie and Lizzie but now you have. So what has changed, oh yes Klaus is in the equation".

Caroline leaned back into the sofa and covered her face with her hand as she cried "Alaric if you just give this place a chance, you will see that the girls love it her and that they have created a bond with everyone" Caroline pleaded trying to get a hold of her feeling. "The only thing I am going to do when I get there Caroline is get Josie and Lizzie and go home. I trusted you Caroline" Alaric said before a dial tone was all that the blonde could hear. Caroline screamed in a mix of anger and frustration before she threw her phone at the wall. "You ok sweetheart" a voice appeared scaring Caroline as she turned around and found Kol leaning in the doorway. "How . . . How much did you hear" the baby vampire stuttered while wiping her face, trying to get rid of the evidence of her crying. "All of it" Kol started pushing off the doorway and making his way to stand in front of the blonde, "Don't worry Care he will not take them away from you". "But what if he is right" Caroline questioned before returning to her position on the sofa, "Right about what" Kol asked taking a seat in front of her on the coffee table. "What if my feelings for Klaus is blinding me of the risk that I am putting my daughters into by staying" Caroline started new tears glistening unshed in her eyes, "If letting Alaric take them back to Dallas with keep them safe. It is a sacrifice that I am willing to make" she finished before letting the flood gates open and broke down.

Kol leaned in and pulled Caroline into a hug, "You loving my brother is the best thing that has happened for everyone. We are a family again Caroline and that is largely because of you and your daughters. So don't for a second think you are sacrificing those girls or your happiness for anyone. I won't let you and Klaus definitely won't let you" Kol vowed pulling slightly back from the hug to stare at Caroline. "Thank you, but I don't want you hurting him when he gets here ok. I will try to talk to him again, get him to understand somehow. So promise me you won't touch him" Caroline asked with a small smile and a knowing look in her eyes. "Well love I promise but I can't guaranty that my hybrid brother won't remove something from Alaric if he tries taking Josie and Lizzie" Kol teased pulling the blond in for another hug. Caroline giggled before returning the kind gesture, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. "No problem Care. You stood up to Klaus for me and Davina so now I have your back", Kol replied in a low "And what a nice back it is" Kol jokily flirted before Caroline playfully pushed him out of the embrace laughing.

"Am I interrupting something" Klaus asked startling Kol and Caroline from his place in the doorway. _'What is up with Mikaelsons sneaking up on me today"_ Caroline thought. "Are you jealous brother, do you think Caroline has taken a fancy to me. Well can you blame her look at me" Kol teased loving to wind his brother up. "Kol shut up. Klaus don't listen to him we were just having a girly moment" Caroline teased back earning a chuckle out of the youngest original while he stood up and walked to his brother. "I will give you two some time to talk". Before Kol could leave Klaus grabbed his arm and leaned in close, "If you ever think about touching her in any way other than platonically, you will find yourself missing your favourite appendage. Got it" Klaus whispers in a dark growl before pulling back and smiled. Kol just rolled his eyes shrugging off his brothers threat "I would never do that to you brother or to Caroline. Oh and if you remember I am in love with a beautiful witch" Kol shot back winking before walking out of the room.

"So what is up love, It must be really bad if my idiot of a brother was consoling you" Klaus enquired, the hybrid had noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. Caroline reached out and pulled the hybrid down to sit next to her on the sofa before tell him all about the text and the phone call between her and Alaric. A deep growl erupted from the hybrid, "Klaus calm down please" Caroline asked knowing that he was minutes away from losing control of his rage. "Caroline if he tries to take those girls away from you, away from us. I will kill him" Klaus vowed. Caroline pulled the hybrid closer wrapping her arms around his neck, "Klaus you can't kill him, he is Josie and Lizzie's father. He has every right to be included in how the girls get raised. When he gets here I will make him see that this is where the twins belong. If he just sees how happy they are with Hope and everyone including you, he will have to agree for them to stay". "But what if he doesn't love" Klaus asked moving his one hand to brush her cheek, "What are we going to do then". "We" Caroline questioned leaning her head into his hand, "Yes we. I meant what I said at breakfast this morning, we are a family now all of us. They are my girls as well" Klaus answered with a small nervous smile. A big smile grew on the baby vampire's face at the hybrid's declaration. "I love you Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline voiced before pulling Klaus into a passionate kiss, the hybrid was quick to return the kiss with equal force. As their lips moved in perfect sync Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Caroline straddled his hips and moved her hands to the nape of his neck so she could run her finger through the small strands of hair, while he shifted both of them so he could lay her down on the sofa.

"I see you got one of my shirts on love" Klaus breathe in her ear as he lowed himself on top of Caroline. The blonde wrapped her legs around his hips pulling his body closer to hers as she slowly kisses his neck. "Do you want it back" Caroline whispered staring into his eyes as she bits her bottom lip, "Because I think I will look better in the one you're wearing". The baby vampire moved her hands to his hips and slowly made her way underneath his black Henley top running her fingers up and down his chest and stomach. Klaus let out a deep moan as he felt her fingertips explore his body, he leaned down and captured his queen's lips between his before grinding his hip against hers pushing her deeper into the softness of the sofa. Their kisses turned more demanding both wanting the other badly and they were taking what they could get. Caroline ripped Klaus's top off of him, "Opps sorry" she let out a small chuckle and a shy smile at how much she loved and lusted for this man on top of her, "I guess we are even now" she finished while pulling him to her lips again. Klaus pulled back and removed his own shirt from her body "I love you my queen" he said staring lovely down at this blonde goddess that was capable of making him feel so much. They both smiled at each other before continuing to show the other how much they loved them.

The Mikaelson family was again sat around a large table but instead of it being in the dinning room it was in the courtyard. Hope, Lizzie and Josie were already in bed. Uncle Kol had taken care of them while Klaus and Caroline were well 'busy', he had played tea parties and other little games with them before sending them to bed with a story about a brave knight called Kol. Caroline was glad and grateful that Kol had taken on the duty of looking after the girls when she and Klaus had been busy engaged in other activities. Klaus had taken his position at the head of the table while to his right were Caroline, Rebekah, Marcel and Davina, while to his left were Elijah, Hayley, Freya and then Kol sat opposite his girlfriend. They each had all discussed how their day had gone, Marcel and Rebekah had fixed the issues between the different vampires and had successfully recruited five more. Freya and Davina had a more troublesome day some of the witches didn't want to fall in line and support the Mikaelson family, so they had to try and negotiate with the witches but when that had failed Freya had used her powers to make them see her way forcefully. After that the oldest Mikaelson had kept her promise and started to teach Davina everything she knew. Hayley had a more relaxing day, she had visited Mary and thanked her again for everything she has done for her and her family, especially in the last three years. The werewolves fell in line straight away surprisingly, they had told the female hybrid that they still wanted her to be their alpha and will always think of her as their queen.

"And what about you Elijah, how was your meeting with the humans" Klaus asked sipping his glass full of blood. "Well they are being stubborn about signing the treaty, they don't think that peace will last especially under our rule and they don't want to be obligated to false promises" Elijah replied. "Can't we kill them" the hybrid enquired earning a small smack from Caroline, "Is that your answer for everything. No brother we need a human community in New Orleans to keep the city running. So that is why I have come up with a plan" the oldest original answered. All eyes and attention was on Elijah "Please tell us your big plan brother" Kol voiced. "We should hold a party here tomorrow night, we will invite the key members of each community so they can all see how with us ruling that there can be peace. All the leaders are at this table right now anyway so if we pull off an evening filled with vampires, werewolves, witches and humans without anything bad happening. I know I can get everyone to sign the treaty, and with Freya's binding spell on it they will all either abide by it or they die" Elijah stated leaning back and taking a long drink of his bourbon while he held Hayley's hand in the other. "I'm up for a party" Rebekah voiced, "How about you ladies". "I'm in" Caroline said winking at the blonde next to her, "Yea me too. But I am not drinking as much as I did on our girls night out ok" Freya stated earning a laugh from all the women. "Ok I'm in as well" Davina replied, all women looked to Hayley "Oh ok I'm in".

"Then it is settled, Rebekah you and Caroline can organise it while the rest of us will be busy preparing for our guests" Klaus informed as he reached to hold the blonde vampire's hand. "Fine we will prepare it but only because me and Caroline will get to relax during the party while all of you have to 'work'" Rebekah replied smiling at Caroline. They all chatted among themselves discussing the party and the responsibilities the supposed leaders of the communities had to make sure the party went smoothly. "Come on, what is the worst thing that could happen. We have this in the bag and with all of us keeping our communities in check no-one will get hurt" Marcel said.

"You'd be surprise how quickly that could change" a voice replied. The room plunged into total silence as they all turned to see who dared to interrupt their family dinner. There in the entryway of the inner courtyard stood Alaric.


	16. Chapter 16

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is late. I had some serious writers block. Hope this is ok. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 16

"Can I get you a drink" Caroline offered Alaric from her place on one of the sofas in the courtyard. "No thank you Caroline, It's late and I just want to talk about our girls" the ex vampire replied leaning forwards resting his arms onto his knees from his place opposite her. After the Mikaelson gang got over their initial shock on seeing the father of their favourite twins in their home, Rebekah and Freya could see their blonde friend's discomfort so they both silently agreed and made an excuse for everyone to leave to give them some time alone. Klaus had been stubborn, he didn't want to leave Caroline alone with Alaric. The hybrid wanted to kill this man who threatened his happiness so much, but stayed his hand because his light had begged with just a look to trust her and give them a moment.

So here they sat in uncomfortable silence both just staring at each other, the other waiting for the other to start the discussion that would affect the future of their family. "You're not just taking them" Caroline said finally shattering the quietness being the first to make her move. "I am their father, I have every right to decide if they should be raised around this danger" Alaric shot back, "I know they are your children as well Caroline but we both agreed to raise them away from so much supernatural drama" he finished while running his hands over his face before taking in a deep breathe. Caroline could see the man in front of her was weighed down with fatigue, ' _He has just driven hours to get here'_ she thought before coming up with an idea to bid her sometime to bring Alaric around. "You must be tired, we can talk about this in the morning. Josie and Lizzie will be so happy to see you, and it will also give you an opportunity to see how happy they are here before we decide anything. Ok" Caroline suggested putting the offer onto the table. "I am quite tired. So yea we can talk tomorrow. I should go and book into a hotel then" Alaric replied while he moved to stand, "Oh nonsense you can stay here, we have plenty of rooms. And if you are here the girls can see you when they wake up" the blonde said as she stood up as well. "What about Klaus", "Leave him to me. Now I think there is a free room two doors down from Freya, so just go up those stairs and turn right and it should be the first door on your left" Caroline directed with a small smile. "Thanks" Alaric started as he moved to the stairs carrying his bag, "Oh and Caroline I'm glad you're happy" he finished sending a friendly smile back to the baby vampire before retiring for the night.

The sun rose on a busy Mikaelson compound, Freya had left early to meet up with Davina to continue the younger witch's studies. Haley and Elijah had decided to take Hope out for a family outing in the Bayou, while Marcel had popped in to tell Rebekah he would be training the new recruits all day but he will see her tonight at the party. The blonde female original was currently organising said party by herself, Caroline had gone to Rebekah's room last night and had told her that Alaric was staying the night and that they would decide about the twins tomorrow. The baby vampire asked if she could prepare the event by herself until she had time to have a proper talk with her daughter's father. Rebekah had agreed before reminding Caroline that she had all of their support whatever the outcome was, the vampire just hugged her friend before heading to tell Klaus about the new person staying in his compound. Klaus had left early as well saying he had important business to attend to, leaving Caroline alone again waiting for Alaric to come down stairs and reunite with his little girls.

The blonde vampire sat watching her daughters play with the fountain water and the flowers around it. Josie was picking a flower out of its pot before laying it onto of the flowing water, both girls chased it as it swirled around the centre piece. "Watch you don't get dizzy little beans" Alaric's voice drifted from his place at the bottom of the staircase, "Daddy" Josie and Lizzie shouted in unison as they took off running to their father who swooped down and picked them up into a big hug. Caroline smiled at the touching moment in front of her, Lizzie and Josie squeezed their hands into Alaric's top clutching tightly to their dad who was holding them in an equally as loving embrace. The ex vampire carried his girls to where their mother was sat in the same sitting area they had resided in last night. "Morning" Caroline voiced as Alaric sat down opposite to her while he still clutched Josie and Lizzie to his sides. "Good Morning" he replied before tilting his head down to stare at his two daughters, "How have my little magic wonders been". "We made a friend daddy" Josie answered with a big smile on her face, "Yes daddy and her name is Hope. She lives here and we all share a big room with lots of toys. We are a big family" Lizzie added with all this new information unaware of the smile slowly slipping off her father face as she said the end statement. "Hey girls why don't you both go and find Auntie Bekah and see if she needs any help with the party tonight. I think she's in the kitchen" Caroline suggested to the twins having not missed the now sad look on Alaric's face. "Ok mommy" Lizzie replied "Yay Auntie Bekah", Josie added as the two girls kissed their dad on the cheek before they hopped off the sofa and held each others hands as they went to explore to find the blonde original.

"They have kind of gotten attached to everyone and Klaus made a huge speech two days ago at breakfast about all of us being a family, so now the girls insist on calling everyone Auntie and Uncle. Except" Caroline started before Alaric interrupted her. "Except Klaus. What do they call him daddy instead" the ex vampire snapped at her, "No they call him Klaus. I was going to say before you rudely interrupted was except for Hope". Caroline stared at Alaric in frustration "If you aren't going to have a level head about this and just have a vendetta, then this is not going to be a peaceful talk". "I'm sorry Caroline. Its just how can life change so much in such a short time" Alaric started as he stood and moved to join Caroline, "I can see that Josie and Lizzie have formed attachments to these people and vice versa. I saw how everyone treated them and you, I was about to come downstairs but when I saw everyone in the courtyard before they all left I hid behind a pillar to see what they were like with the twins" he confessed. "And what did you think" Caroline enquired turning to fully face him, "I saw how everyone gave them a kiss before leaving and how the girls were so happy being surrounded by them. It was like looking at a family portrait with no place for me" He answered with a single tear slipped down his cheek. "You always have a place in their lives. You are their father and you will never be replaced. You can move here" Caroline suggest grabbing Alaric's hands in hers while her eyes filled with unspilt tears. "I don't belong here Caroline. I am done with having supernatural drama in my life. I told Damon and Stefan the same, that this time me helping out was the last and final" Alaric stated as he stared at the baby vampire who had given him the greatest gift anyone could give. "I propose a plan. Josie and Lizzie can stay" he started as a small smile grew on the blondes face, "But only for three months and then I have them live with me for three months. And it goes on until they are old enough to decide for themselves which type of life they want to live in, a normal one with me or a supernatural one with you". "And what will happen when they have decide" Caroline asked, "Whoever they chose to live with, if the other parent wants to be in their lives then they will either have to commute or move" he answered reaching up and wiping a fallen tear from Caroline's cheek.

"I don't know Alaric" Caroline whispered unsure that this was a good idea or a bad one, "Caroline it is the best option, We both get them for equal time without to much time passing and then the girls get to decide. It is fair" Alaric replied. "So if I agree with this deal you will just leave and then I will drop the girls off to you in three months and then you will do the same when your time is up" the blonde questioned wanting all the facts. "Yes and before you think that this is a trick, that is why I offered for you to have them first. Caroline they will get a taste of both worlds" Alaric begged. "Ok, but you have to stay for the party. The girls would love to have a dance with their daddy" Caroline said with a smile before leaning in and giving Alaric a hug. "You promise me Caroline that you will do everything and anything to keep our girls safe while they are here. You put them before Klaus. Always" Alaric muttered into her ear while they were in each others arms. "I promise".

The party was about to start. Caroline, Hayley, Hope and the twins were in Rebekah's room with the original getting ready for the important event. Davina had decided to get dress at her place and Freya had already gone down to greet guests with the Mikaelson men and Marcel because she had been the quickest getting ready. The original witch had decided to wear a long green velvet dress that had silver diamond straps that criss-crossed in the back, she finished the look off with black laced patterned heels and her hair straight. "Mommy I love my dress, thank you Auntie Bekah" Josie voiced as she twirled around in front of the long length mirror in a light dusty pink dress and little white shoes. "Your welcome little bean" Rebekah replied while she finished getting Lizzie dressed in her light yellow dress and white shoes. The blonde original was surprisingly already dressed and finished so she had offered Caroline to dress the twins while she got ready herself. Rebekah wore a tight long length black dress with a high split and a black laced corset, red heels and her hair was set like a 1920's movie star. "You both look beautiful" Caroline stated as she finished pinning her hair up like she had done for the Mikaelson ball, the baby vampire was wearing a long fitted blue silk dress that had no back to it. "Hope, sweetie come here I will do your hair now" Caroline said as she turned to the little hybrid who was sat on the bed next to her mother in a dark purple and black Pokka dotted dress with black shoes. "Can I have it up like yours instead of down like the twins" Hope asked as she moved to the blonde vampire. "Of course sweetie" Caroline answered before getting started pinning up the loose curls, "Hayley you look beautiful, where did you get that dress from". "Oh, Elijah brought it for me. Are you sure I look ok" Hayley voiced standing up from the bed and moved over to the full length mirror. "I think you look pretty Auntie Hayley" Josie said smiling up at the female hybrid. "Thank you little bean" Hayley replied before picking Josie up into her arms and giving her a big hug. "Ok there you go Hope" Caroline turned the five year old to the mirror to inspect her work, "Thank you Auntie Care" Hope whispered. "No problem little wolf" the baby vampire leaned in and gave the little hybrid a hug from behind before giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Come on ladies, lets not keep the men waiting" Rebekah voiced picking up Lizzie.

All ladies moved out of the room and head to the awaiting entertainment downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is late. Hope this is ok. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 17

The party was in full swing, everyone was doing their jobs. Klaus was being a gracious host and mingling with the guests while Hayley was keeping the werewolves in check as was Marcel with the vampires. Freya was keeping a watchful eye on the witches but left Davina in charge, Elijah was chatting with the humans trying to introduce them to the different supernatural leaders and some key members in the communities. Rebekah and Freya had taken Hope and the twins to the dance floor for some fun while Caroline went to get a drink. "Hey" Caroline said as she spotted Alaric with surprisingly Kol, "He's not bothering you is he" she asked while playfully bumping her shoulder into the youngest Mikaelson. "I am offended Caroline and I thought we were becoming BFFs" Kol joked back reaching out to pinch her sides. "No he isn't Caroline. Actually he was thanking me for allowing you and the girls stay in their lives" Alaric confessed while taking a big mouthful of his drink. Caroline stared at Kol in a mix of appreciation and gratefulness, "Well sweetheart what can I say, I am a sucker for a happy ending" Kol whispered into her ear. The blonde mouthed a thank you before giving him a hug, "You're welcome and you look beautiful in that dress. If I wasn't a man in love already and my brother wouldn't kill me, then nothing would stop me" Kol teased as he leaned out of the hug, "Shut up Kol" Caroline muttered rolling her eyes and letting out a small giggle. "I'm going to find Josie and Lizzie, see if they want a dance with their old man" Alaric stated finishing his drink before squeezing Caroline's shoulder with his hand and headed to the dance floor. "I don't mean to leave you on your own but I'm going to find my lovely witch now, I am glad that you worked everything out Caroline" Kol said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and headed to find Davina.

"It is rude to leave a beautiful woman on her own" a voice stated behind Caroline, as she turned she came face to face with a handsome man. He had light blonde hair with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, he was tall but very muscular she could tell by how his suit clung to him. "It is also rude to sneak up on a lady" Caroline countered. "Wow, sorry excuse me. It's just you are so stunning especially in that dress" the mystery man said, "Oh my God is that your line, seriously man you need some new material" Caroline teased as she rolled her eyes at the man standing in front of her. "Oh I am wounded now" the blonde male teased back clutching his chest in fake pain. They both laughed "I'm Caroline", "Nice to meet you Caroline" he bent down and kissed her hand "I'm Asger. So you're the famous women who has captured Klaus's heart" the man now know as Asger replied. "I guess I am and he has with mine. So Asger are you with the vampires, I know you're not human or the others because I can't hear a heartbeat" Caroline enquired curious how this man knows Klaus. "I'm not really with anyone, a loner me" Asger answered back sending a wink the baby vampire's way. "Well loner don't go messing anything up ok or you will have me to deal with" Caroline joked while she poked his hard chest. "You have my word I won't mess up the party" Asger stared at Caroline, "Would you do me the honour and join me in a dance" he asked. "Umm ok but it is at your own risk Klaus can get a bit territorial" Caroline answered before putting her hand in his waiting grasp while he lead them to the dance floor.

As Caroline looked around she couldn't spot Klaus and she hoped that he would keep his temper under control. Asger pulled her into his arms as a slow song played, "So you're new here beauty. Did you come here for your beast" the blonde male joked swaying with her back and forth. "Ha ha, you're a comedian. I don't know you well enough to indulge that information" Caroline joked back with a small smile. "So Asger that's an unusual name. It sounds old" the baby vampire questioned. "It is beauty, it's an old Viking name" Asger answered pulling her closer. "Oh umm Viking era so you must be like one of the first changed into a vampire" Caroline stuttered nervously in his arms, now that he was as old and probably as powerful as the originals. "Oh I wasn't changed by the originals, I was human when they were. I actually knew their father Mikael, he was known as a strong Viking in my village when I was younger" Asger stated spinning Caroline out and then back in. "Well to me Mikael was an evil creature" the baby vampire voiced proudly. "Well I didn't mean to offend you beauty" Asger started, "I better go and Klaus is probably looking for you. I can't keep you all to myself" he finished giving her a quick wink before kissing her hand again. "It was nice meeting you Asger" the blonde female said, "It was all my pleasure beauty. Be seeing you" he whispered as he vamp sped away. ' _Something was definitely off about that guy_ _'_ Caroline thought rolling her eyes before turning to find Klaus standing just behind her.

"Hey handsome" Caroline smiled as she let her eyes take in the man who had crashed his way into her life and heart. "Hello love, you are the most beautiful creature in this world" the hybrid stated as his eyes roamed her up and down before reaching his hand out and pulling her into another slow dance. Caroline blushed at his statement while wrapping her arms around his neck before resting her head into his neck and breathed in his scent. "I've missed you" she whispered. "I've missed you too sweetheart" Klaus whispered back kissing the top of her head as he tightened his hold around her waist. He loved the feeling of his hands on her bare skins as he took the full advantage of her backless dress. "So who was that keeping you company" Klaus enquired, the hybrid couldn't recognize the mystery man who had the privilege of being in his queen's presences. Caroline pulled back to stare up at Klaus, "Why you jealous" she teased running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You're mine Caroline always and forever" the hybrid stated leaning in and kissing her sweet lips when he said always and forever. "That still didn't answer the question" Caroline replied pulling his head back down so they were resting their foreheads together. "Maybe" he muttered staring deeply and lovely in her eyes. "I love you Klaus Mikaelson and that is not going to change. I promise, so only you get to enjoy the full of my company" Caroline vowed before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. Klaus deepened the kiss straight away, he hadn't seen his love nearly all day so he was making up for lost time. Their tongues dances together slowly as their bodies should be but instead they were busy getting reacquainted with each others. Klaus moved his hands so one was cradling her neck as the other pulled her closer by her hip. "Klaus watch you don't rip the dress, its silk remember and as fun being naked with you is being naked surrounded by random people is not my idea of fun" Caroline joked as she pulled back breathless. "Ok love I will spare the dress" Klaus started as he smiled down at her "For now" he finished in a lust filled whisper before he gave her a quick kiss and lead her off the dance floor.

The party had ended and it was a success. Elijah had finally convinced the humans to join the treaty which everyone signed before leaving. Hope and the twins had danced until they had dropped, they had danced with Caroline, Rebekah and Freya, Davina and even Kol at one time. Lizzie had fallen asleep in Kol's arms while Josie had fallen asleep in Alaric's, both men had taken them to bed long ago. Hope had out lasted them but only by another couple of hours, Caroline had taken her to bed while Hayley was still negotiating. Alaric decided to leave quietly reminding Caroline of their deal, she had promised to take lots of photos and videos of the girls and he could ring them whenever he wanted. Caroline reminded him that he was their dad and no one was going to forget that. Hayley and Elijah had retired after the treaty was signed, while Rebekah and Marcel had left to go to his loft for the night both not being able to keep their hands off each other. Freya had gone to bed wanting to get up bright and early for Davina's training. That left Caroline, Klaus, Kol and Davina in the courtyard sat on the sofas.

"Well brother tonight was a great victory" Kol voiced sipping his glass as he wrapped an arm around his young witch's shoulder pulling her to lean into his side. "Thank you. It was a family effort" Klaus replied from his place in an armchair with his blonde beauty sitting in his lap. "Wow did I hear correct did Klaus just admit he didn't do this all on his own. He had help" Davina teased with a smile earning a small chuckle from her blonde friend. "Oh you think that's funny" the hybrid said before he launched himself in a tickle attack on Caroline. "Ok,Ok stop it" Caroline laughed pulling out of Klaus's clutches. Davina yawned staring at the happy couple, "Looks like someone is ready for bed, so we better be off" Kol stated before pulling himself and Davina off the sofa. "Yea we should get to bed as well" Caroline replied as Klaus stood before he pulled his youngest brother into a hug and then surprisingly did the same with Davina. "I'm going to head up ok love, see you in a bit. Night you two" Klaus said before giving Caroline a quick kiss and vamp sped up the stairs.

Caroline rolled her eyes, ' _Of course I would be the one to walk them out, some host he is_ _'_ she thought. Kol, Caroline and Davina made it out onto the New Orleans street outside the compound, "Good night both" she said pulling Kol into a hug, "Yea same Care" Kol returned the embrace. "Oh Kol you can head home, I will be there in a minute" Davina said, "Are you sure I can wait" her boyfriend replied. "No its ok, I can look after myself and Kol it's only across the street. What's going to happen to me" the young witch joked, "Go on go". Kol bid Caroline a good night again before speeding home. "Ok what is it D, What did you want to tell me" Caroline asked facing the young girl who the baby vampire had dubbed her the little sister of their group. "How did you know I had something to tell you" Davina enquired, "Because why else would you want to talk to me at this time of night when we could be snuggled up with our originals instead of standing outside. It must be important or it could have waited till morning. So spill" the blonde smiled. Davina smiled back loving how much this vampire and she was friends, "Ok you have a point. Anyway that man you were dancing with earlier" she started. "Yes D that was Klaus, I think you've met him" Caroline teased. "No that's not who I was on about, the other man. He was tall blonde blue eyes nearly busting out of his suit" the young witch replied. "Oh Asger, what about him", "I've seen him before" Davina answered stepping closer to Caroline, "I had seen him talking with Theon once or twice", "When was this" the baby vampire enquired. "It was just before Kol and his brothers were dagger. What if he is the guy that plotted all of this" the young brunette answered. "He did say he was an old vampire like Viking old and he knew Mikael" Caroline muttered trying to put the pieces together as she turned away from the witch and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We have to tell the others" Caroline stated and was answered with silence. "Hey D did you here me" she said as she turned around. Caroline nearly screamed but her mouth opened but nothing came out, her eyes filled with tears as she saw Asger stood behind Davina. He had his hand wrapped around her neck as a large dagger pressed into her skin. Caroline could see the fear in the young girl's eyes. "Hello beauty. You're going to do me a favour" Asger spoke. "Why would I help you, what is stopping me from screaming right now and waking Klaus and Kol and everyone else up" Caroline spat back glaring at the man she had once thought was handsome. "Because beauty if you do, I will march right into that compound and slaughter your little witches and the little hybrid in their beds" Asger replied moving a step closer bring Davina with him. A tear spilt out of Caroline, ' _What do I do, is he bluffing but do I risk it. I have to save Davina. What if she is right and he orrcastrated the take down of the Mikaelsons. He did say he was old what if Klaus can_ _'_ _t stop him_ _'_. A million thoughts ran through the blonde vampire's head as her heart stayed in a state of panic. "Don't worry Davina, I will get you out of this" Caroline vowed at the scared witch in Asger clutches. Davina gave a tear filled nod, for somehow her magic was not working on him. ' _He must have a dark object blocking me_ _'_ the young witch thought.

"Oh that's sweet beauty. But this is how it's going to go. You are going to break up and shatter the hybrid's heart plunging him into a state of misery where he would be to distracted to see me slowly setting up his and his family's demise" Asger voiced with a smile. "And why would I help you take them down again. It was you that set up the plan to take them down before" she asked glaring at him. "Not just looks, which is what I like. Yes it was me and this time I will get Hayley and Freya as well but I will spare the children. All you have to do is break one heart to save three little ones. Oh and your own" he countered. "Klaus and his family will stop you. They are stronger then ever now and you won't be able to touch them" Caroline stated. Asger let out a low chuckle, "Oh beauty you don't get it. I'm not a vampire, well not just a vampire. I am a hybrid, the true first one. I'm one third vampire, werewolf and witch. I am as old as these originals and before I was turned I was a hunter, I vowed to rid the world of supernatural beings. So first it's the Mikaelson clang and then when all vampires are dead, on to werewolves and then witches". Caroline and Davina looked at each other in a mix of shock and fear, "Oh and I forgot I was the one who trained Mikael" Asger added. Tears spilled down Davina's face as she stared at Caroline, "So do we have a deal".

Caroline started at the young witch as tears fell down her own face, "Ok. You have a deal, Now let her go" the baby vampire said her heart breaking as she stepped forward in front of Asger and Davina. "Great. Be seeing you beauty" Asger smiled before he quickly moved his dagger across Davina's neck, her blood spurted out splashing across Caroline's face. Caroline stared in shock as Davina's body hit the floor and Asger was no where to be found.

"Davina" Caroline yelled as she rushed to her friend's side, blood flowed out of the witch from her very deep wound. "Don't you dare leave me baby girl" Caroline sobbed as tears flooded her blood spattered face, "You can't leave us please, please come back to me". Caroline bit into her wrist as she pushed it up against Davina's lips hoping that she was not to late, "Please, Please work". Nothing happened Davina was dead. "No, NO baby girl. You can't leave me please. You can't leave Kol" Caroline pulled the dead witch into her arms as she cradled her half in her lap as she sat on the street pavement. "Davina please open your eyes. Please" Caroline cries, "You can't be dead, we need you, Kol needs you, I need you. You are one of my best friends". Caroline held her friends bleeding body in her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. _'_ _Asger just killed her. He just slit her throat right in front of me and he didn_ _'_ _t even blink. If he would do that to a young witch would he bluff about children_ _'_ she thought.

Caroline carried Davina into the compound not wanting to be seen by any innocent by standard. Her legs were like jelly as she collapsed in front of the fountain, Caroline leaned her back against it as she leaned the young witch against her chest. "I am so sorry Davina" Caroline whispered over and over as she remembered the look that was on the witch's face just before Asger sliced her to death. "I'm so sorry" She clutched to her as she sobbed before she finally busted with grief and scream at the top of her lungs. Waking everybody up.


	18. Chapter 18

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry if you hate me for killing Davina but just keep reading please I promise it will all work out. Eventually. Hope this is ok. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 18

Kol's screams still echoes off the walls of the courtyard long after the source's mouth had shut, the sound of his heart breaking lingered like a ghost. Kol had taken Davina out of Caroline's arms needing to touch the evidence of his now horrid reality. The youngest original sobbed in the dead witch's neck muttering his plea to have her return to him. Rebekah and Marcel stood clinging to one another both knowing that the other was the only thing keeping them from crumbling. Tears streamed down their faces, Marcel for the loss of his adopted little sister and Rebekah for the loss of a friend, ally, and her brother's love. Elijah stood behind Kol a silent fight inside of him, one wanted him to go and hug his baby brother while the other part told him to say silent and give Kol a few moments with the young witch who had loved him. Hayley didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she couldn't see Davina like that, the hybrid knew that Caroline's screams had probably woken up the children and Hayley did not want the girls to see Davina and their family like this. So she decided to excuse herself and keep the children company so they wouldn't find out what was currently wrecking their family.

Klaus had heard Caroline's scream, panic had set into his heart as his loves cry floated into their room and smashed itself into his ears. When the hybrid had found her he let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was not hurt and felt the panic slowly leave his tightened chest until a new feeling set in as he took in the scene in front of him. Klaus was not one for many feelings but now as he stared at his brother on the floor clutching his love he felt sadness, pity and his brother's heart ache. The hybrid moved his gaze to the blonde vampire in his arms who was just staring at Kol and Davina with a sad and devastating look on her face as silent tears still rolled down her cheeks. Caroline had told them straight away in between sobs about who had taken the young witch's live away from their family and that she and Davina thought Asger was the true one behind their take down, however when it came to the part where Asger and Caroline's deal the vampire seemed to be unable to voice it. Caroline was still in shock about what this man had just done to her friend and she didn't want to decide anything until she had time to think.

"Freya" Rebeakah's voice spoke out from her place in Marcel's arms grabbing everyone's attention even Kol's. "What" Elijah asked with a confused look on his face wondering why his youngest sister was saying the oldest Mikaelson's name now. "If we bury Davina in New Orleans soil then she can go to the witch's ancestral plane and that is where Freya can resurrect her" the blonde original answered with hope in her voice as she brushes the tears from her face. "You don't know that Bekah" Kol said his eyes moving back and forth from his sister's face to Davina's now pale one. "Yes we do, D did it with you so she could bring you back" Marcel added with the same hope that his girlfriend had spoke with. "It could be possible" Elijah interjected moving to place his hand on Kol's shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze. "Then it is settled, we will bring back Davina Kol I promise" Klaus vowed staring at his brother with a determined look on his face, Kol stared back at his hybrid brother before giving him a tear filled sad thank you smile. "Wait where is Freya" Caroline enquired as she now took a look around the courtyard, "I don't think I saw her come down with you guys". Everyone looked around before Hayley appeared leaning over the second story railings, "She's not here. The girls are back to sleep and I was listening in on everything so I went to see if she was in her room and she isn't" the female hybrid informed. "Oh and I found this on her bed" Hayley sped down to the group and handed a rolled up note to Klaus who had demanded he read it out.

' _ **Hello Mikaelson family, I hope you enjoyed my little creative gift, I can get messy sometimes. So that is one witch down another to go. I have Freya. When you lot were all having your crying moment I snuck in and took what I wanted. Right from underneath your noses, see how easy it is. I'm guessing the blonde beauty has already told you by now all about me and yes she is right, I was the one to orrcastrate you're guys take down three years ago. I will kill all of you and you are not going to come after me unless you want me to start with your little sleeping angels. It is so convenient that they all share a room, so sweet of you to make it easier for me. Anyway maybe I will spare them if everything goes to plan. Asger**_ _'_.

Klaus ripped up the letter in a fit of rage, "I am going to kill him. I am going to rip him apart and paint with his blood". "The plan can still work brother" Elijah started as he moved from Kol to Klaus, "All we have to do is keep Davina's body safe till we bury her and go and get Freya. Let's show this bastard his mistake on messing with our family". An evil smirk spread across the hybrid's face before he told everyone what they needed to do. Rebekah and Kol took Davina's body to the cemetery so that the witches could prepare her body for burial, while Elijah, Marcel and Klaus agreed to go out and gather up the vampire for an Asger hunt. Klaus had ordered Hayley to call in some of the werewolves to the compound for protection while he and the rest of the family were away, the hybrid want and needed to kill this man but not at the risk of leaving his loved ones vulnerable. Caroline had heard the underlined threat Asger had sent in his letter for her, she knew that he expected her to keep her deal or else. _'If he could sneak in and steal Freya from us then he can defiantly get Hope and my girls. What do I do'_ the blonde vampire thought as she watched everyone bustle into action around her.

Hayley and Caroline both sat in the courtyard on one of the sofas in the sitting area whiles they both nursed a glass of bourbon to help with their grief and loss. Hope, Josie and Lizzie were all playing around the fountain chasing each other and picking flowers giggling, Caroline stared on grateful that the girls had not seen the disaster that had once been set in this now sunny courtyard. "Thank you for staying with them. I was in no state to put them back to bed" Caroline said as she turned to Hayley who gave her a small smile before taking a mouthful of her drink. The baby vampire stared down at the untouched liquid in her hand her mind thinking back to earlier when a different coloured liquid spread over her fingers and skin. Caroline had scrubbed her skin nearly raw trying to get rid of the reminder that her friend had been killed right in front of her. She had gotten out the shower not bothering about her appearance at a time like this, Caroline just pulled her hair in a messy bun and decided to wear a simple short long sleeved dark green dress with her black boots. "I need to tell you something Hayley" the baby vampire spoke breaking the silence that had fallen as the two women had retreated into their own thoughts. "What is it Care" Hayley answered as she turned so her back was now leaning against the arm of the sofa so she could face the blonde in front of her. "I didn't mention everything that had happened last night. Asger offered me a deal" Caroline confessed as she slowly raised her gaze to the brunette hybrid slightly nervous of her reaction. "What. Did you take it, what did he offer you" Hayley enquired, "I thought if I agreed he would let Davina go but he just killed her anyway but now I don't know what to do. He threatened to kill our girls Hayley if I didn't agree and judging by his letter he expects me to still keep my end of the deal" Caroline answered in a rush her emotions breaking through tears filled her eyes. Hayley pulled the sobbing blonde into a hug knowing that if she was in her place she would have agreed to anything to keep the children safe.

"What was the deal exactly Caroline" Hayley voiced pulling back to face her friend, "He wants me to break up with Klaus. He said that if I shatter his heart Klaus would be too devastated to see him coming when he strikes" the vampire started as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He said if I don't he would kill Hope and my daughters in front of me just like he did with Davina" she finished downing the entire bourbon in her glass. "You did the right thing Care" Hayley added with a small sad smile at the horrible position they were currently in, "Why did you tell me". "I told you because you're a mother as well and Hope is your daughter, it is not just my girl's life on the line and I didn't want to decide anything before telling you first. I know Hope is Klaus's as well but if I told him his anger and rage would dominate every decision and it will blind him. Please help me I don't want to lose anyone else" Caroline answered begging. "Of course I will help" the female hybrid stated as she pulled Caroline in to another hug, Hayley stared at their children playing over Caroline's shoulder from her position in their friendly embrace. ' _What can we do, think Hayley think'_ she thought and then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "I got an idea Caroline where you don't have to break up with Klaus and we can keep our girls safe" Hayley said as she pulled back, Caroline stared at her with a small fire of hope in her eyes "What is it". "Remember Mary's cabin. When you guys were off defeating with Theon Freya strengthened the boundary spell around the cabin, so that even someone as powerful as or more than her couldn't break it or get through if they meant any harm. I can take the girls there until we kill Asger. They would be safe as well as I will so by taking them out of the equation you don't have to fear Asger hurting them and you don't have to break up with Klaus" Hayley informed before taking in a deep breath. "That is genius Hayley. I then can tell Klaus without him having to be distracted and angry about the children being in danger or threatened" Caroline replied with a big smile on her face, "I love that we are friends" she added. "Me too but we are family now Caroline" the hybrid sent a smile back.

The day went on and no body had come back yet, Klaus had rang Caroline to tell her that they had a lead on Asger and was going to kill him. He said he would keep her and Hayley up dated if anything else happened before telling her he loved her and to give Hope and the twins a big hug and kiss from him. Caroline told him her and Hayley's plans about moving the children to Mary's cabin just to be on the safe side, he had surprisingly agreed before telling her that everything was going to work out.

Caroline had moved into the kitchen with the girls while Hayley talked with some of the werewolf bodyguards to double check that security was tight. The baby vampire had offered to make cookies and the girls had jumped at the idea to help, so here they were currently sat on the stools lining the island waiting for the timer to go off while Caroline tidied up the messy kitchen counters. As she turned to start putting the dirty utensils into the dishwasher Hayley walked into the kitchen followed by a man that Caroline didn't recognise. "Hey Caroline this man is here to see you, he says he has a parcel for you" Hayley voiced as she moved to the sitting children pulling them into a big group hug from behind. A curious smile grace the blonde's face as she started at the man with a brown box in his hands, "You have a parcel for me" she asked taking a step towards him. "Yes it is vital that you Caroline Forbes get this package. Asger sends his best wishes" the man voiced in a dull tone, the smile slammed off Caroline's face as her head whips around to stared at an equally shocked Hayley. "Umm . . Girls why don't you go and play in your room and we will call you when the cookies are done. Ok" Hayley suggested in an urgent voice that luckily when unnoticed to the small children in their presence. "Ok mommy, lets go Josie and Lizzie" Hope answered before helping the twins down and walking them out of the kitchen, the twins said a collective bye before the small voice of Lizzie drowned out saying she still wanted cookies as the door shut behind them.

"You know Asger" Caroline interrogated the man now that they were alone with Hayley in the kitchen. "I need to give you this package it is important" the man repeated, the women looked at each other before silently agreeing that this man was compelled. "Ok give it to me then" Caroline replied, the man sat the box down onto the island counter in front of them and just turned and walked out leaving the women who was just staring at the mystery parcel. "Are you going to open it" Hayley asked curiosity getting the best of her as she moved to stand on the other side of the package, "I will just give me a minute" Caroline answered pulling a few strands that had come loose from her bun behind her ears. "Ok here we go" the baby vampire said before taking a deep breath and opened the lid to render the mystery box not a mystery anymore. "Oh My God" Caroline breathed out in a mix of terror and shock while Hayley mirrored her expression as they both stared into the box. There sat on a red velvet pillow was a hand, a severed hand that had its fingers curled around a piece of paper. "Caroline get the note" Hayley muttered slowly sliding the box to her friend not wanting to be able see the disgusting sight, Caroline gave her a slight glare at her actions. "Ok . Ummm Ok" the blonde whispered trying to build up her courage before she closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Caroline reached in and slipped the parchment out of its severed holder before unrolling it and read it out loud.

' _ **Dear my beauty, I just love giving you gifts so here is another. I ran into your hybrid, his brother, his protégé and some of their little vampire friends earlier today, I am sorry to inform you that it did get a bit messy. You would be glad to hear that Klaus and Elijah got away unscathed however Marcel wasn't as lucky, we not all of him was. So could you please give his hand back to him for me, I don't like keeping souvenirs.**_

 _ **I also over heard something very interesting earlier today you would never guess what it was. I found out that you plan to move your little ones to a cabin in the Bayou. So you thought you had found a loophole in our deal beauty, but don't go celebrating yet. I will allow your girls a safe journey to the Bayou without any interference by me or anyone else but you will complete our deal. You will shatter the hybrid's heart and you won't tell him about why you are truly doing it, because if you don't it won't be a vampire's hand that could be easily reattached I will be sending you. It will be one of Freya's body parts and if I am correct once that is hacked off there is no return it. So chop chop or I will start chopping. Asger'**_

"Oh God its Marcel's" Caroline whispered before staring up at Hayley, "What are we going to do". Hayley wanted to give the desperate women in front of her an answer but she was coming up blank, "I'm sorry Care but your going to have to break it off with Klaus. I don't see any other way out of this". "He is going to be so hurt Hayley. I've finally let him in and told him I love him, how do I just turn around and break both of our hearts" Caroline asked as tears welled up in her eyes, "You're a mother Caroline, you will put your girls and mine first. It will be hard and painful but I will be with you, and after Asger is dead I will try everything in my power to get you and Klaus back together. I promise" Hayley vowed as she pulled the blonde into a comforting hug. As the women parted the abandoned note on the counter sparked up into flames burning up the evidence of the threatening message before all that was left was a small pile of ash.

Rebekah had returned first and told Caroline and Hayley that Kol was going to stay for a bit more until they all went back for the burial. Caroline told her about the plan of Hayley taking the girls to Mary's cabin later on tonight after the funeral for their safety, the blonde original had agreed and voiced that she wanted this day to be over. Hayley and Caroline had been so nervous to tell her and show her the box that had Marcel's hand in it but decided to bite the bullet and just inform her. To say she got mad was an understatement, Hayley had to warn her about the volume of her cures words she was flying around as she smashed up a chair. ' _Typical Mikaelson reaction'_ Caroline thought before finally calming Rebekah down. When Klaus, Elijah and Marcel had returned to the compound they looked like they had been in a war zone. Blood was splattered all over them, even Elijah's suit was ripped and beyond help. That is when Caroline noticed Marcel clutching his arm into his chest, they had made quick work on reattaching it before the hand had become too desiccated. Klaus wasn't happy about the special package that his protégé's hand had been sent in and to who it was sent to. The men and Rebekah excused themselves to get cleaned up before return to the sitting area on the second story to rest before they go to the funeral.

Caroline was leaning her head against Klaus's shoulder as he had his left arm around her shoulder pressing her close into his side, while Rebekah fussed over Marcel making sure that Asger hadn't hurt him anywhere else. Hayley moved from the small bar and went to sit on Elijah's lap who was occupying the large arm chair. They all looked tired and worn out, the day had sent them shots and they had made their mark. "You ok love" Klaus whispered as he shifted so he was staring down at her, "Yes I'm fine. I just thought I was done burying my friends" Caroline confessed as she stared back. Her eyes scanned every inch of his handsome face trying to memorize it, while her hand moves from its place on his chest to cup his face. "I promise this is the last time anyone will ever hurt you or this family again" Klaus vowed in a low voice before leaning in to seal his promise with a kiss. As their lips met a single tear escaped the blonde vampire's eyes, she moved her hand to the back of his neck to press him closer to her. Caroline wanted to remember what it felt like to be loved by this man because tomorrow it would end. The kiss was slow and loving both knowing that this was their way of comforting each other, Klaus moved his hand to her hip as he tightened his grip to pull her closer. The hybrid ran his tongue over Caroline's lips to ask for entrance but found that his taste buds found them salty, as he slowly pulled back he could see the tear tracks that lined her cheeks. Klaus reached up and gracefully wiped them away, "I love you always and forever" he breathed out before placing a small kiss on each cheek. Caroline let out a small giggle at his affectionate actions, "I know" she replied not trusting herself to say the words that were screaming in her head and heart to voice. Caroline sent him a small smile, "Come on beautiful lets go and say goodbye" Klaus said this louder that his previous tone to get the rest of the people's attention in the room.

They all stood and left the compound, Mary had come over to look after Hope and the twins so they could say goodbye for now to their fallen witch, their family member, their Davina.


	19. Chapter 19

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is late been super busy at work. Enjoy_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 19

The funeral had been small only them and a couple of witches who had prepared her for the special burial. Caroline had held Kol's hand all the way through the ceremony, she hadn't really seen him since he found her and Davina by the fountain and she wanted to silently tell him that she was here and he can lean on her. Rebekah and Marcel had gone back to his loft, the couple wanted sometime alone not wanting to waste any precious moment they had together especially after the newly threat that could actually destroy them. Hayley had gone back with Mary to the cabin taking Hope and the twins with her, Elijah wanted to go with her but decided that he would stay with Kol. That left Klaus and Caroline alone in the compound, well not full alone Hayley had left half of the werewolves there for some protection while she took the rest to guard the boarder of the cabin.

Morning came around to quickly for Caroline's liking as she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the heart breaking act she would have to do today. Klaus was currently in the shower he had offered her to join him but she had declined, Caroline knew that if she let herself feel him, let him in heart, body and soul she wouldn't have the courage to do what needed to be done. The baby vampire took a deep breath before she removed the bed covers off her body and got up, she slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight blue camisole with her gold sandals before pulling her hair into a ponytail. Caroline walked over to the full length mirror, she stared back at herself trying to find the will power to let the man she loves go. ' _You have to do this. You have to or people you love will die'_ she thought as she brushed a tear from her face. Caroline inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before opening the closet and taking out the small suitcase she had come to New Orleans with and placed it onto the bed. The blonde opened it and stared to retrieve her stuff from their place in the draws at vamp speed, as she moved to get the last piece of her clothing the en suite door opened and out walked Klaus dressed only in jeans that hung low on his hips.

Caroline stilled like a deer in the headlights by the end of the bed still facing the nearly full suitcase. "What are you do love" Klaus asked curious as he moved closer now standing right behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am packing my stuff, I'm going to go stay at Mary's with Hayley and the girls" Caroline answered biting her bottom lip trying to mask her face from her true feelings before she decided to turn around. "Oh that's ok. Hayley will take care of them" he replied pulling his face into her neck giving the area a small human bite before giving it a kiss. "No I'm going. It is getting to crowded here" Caroline stated as she closed the suitcase and steeled her face and emotions before picking it up and pulling herself out of his grip and placed the case by the bedroom door. Her exit. "Love the werewolves are only here for your protection, you know that. Once this is all over they will be gone and hopefully we can have the compound to ourselves for real" Klaus said staring at her before going to move to walk over to her. Caroline raised her hand and shook her head, the hybrid saw this and stopped a couple steps away from his queen. The blonde closed her eyes "No It's not them. It's you Klaus", "What do you mean Caroline" Klaus asked a mixer of hurt and confusion written on his face.

Caroline hated to hear him say her name instead of one of the lovely nicknames he gives her, "I made a mistake Klaus. I know that now. Coming to New Orleans and staying it was a mistake" she started as she dug her nails into her palm, "People die around you Klaus, Davina is dead because of you. I don't want Josie and Lizzie anywhere near any danger and you Klaus are the worst kind" she finished her heart breaking at each word that flowed from her lips. "I get that you went through a lot yesterday and seeing Davina get killed has you deciding these things but you're wrong, you stayed because you love me and I love you. We are a family and I would never put you and the twins or any member of this family at risk because of me" Klaus vowed as he took a step closer, she could see the tears slowly filling his eyes and it nearly broke her but she knew she needed to do this to keep everyone safe. "I don't Klaus. I realised that yesterday as well, I was just afraid of going at it alone. I have never been single and you were my last option" Caroline breathed out trying her hardest to fight the tears that threatened to spill out and show him that she was lying. Klaus's face turned to one of pure hurt before the hybrid placed the familiar stone mask he had thought that he could get rid of now that Caroline was in his life into place and glared at her. "You were just using me" he muttered his stare searching deep within her gaze for any conformation his statement was correct. "No . . ummm yes … I don't know" she stuttered under his gaze, "ANSWER ME" Klaus yelled at her using his hybrid sped to slam her into the closed door his hands gripping her waist tightly. "I do love you Klaus" Caroline breathed out confessing as a tear fell down her face, her act slipping because of his close proximity. "Then why are you doing this" Klaus whispered into her neck as he breathed her in. "Because I did realise something yesterday, that this thing between me and you won't work. I don't want to hurt you Klaus but you have to listen" Caroline started as she reset her own mask, "I want you to know that I know you couldn't have loved me better than you have, and I want you to know that the road that this relationship is on was always going to end because I need more than you can give me. I need light and you only supply darkness. If you love me enough you should let me go" she finished moving his face from her neck so she could stare at him. "You did it once, in the woods back in Mystic Falls you let me go" Caroline reminded him, her heart crying out at the look that Klaus was giving her. He tightened his grip around her not wanting to ever let her go it nearly killed him the first time, this time it would shatter him.

"How am I suppose to forget Caroline. I had you" Klaus asked his voice breaking as he leaned his forehead onto the woman he loves and who was currently ripping out his heart. It killed Caroline to offer a possible cure, "You will move on Klaus. I know you can, you started to with Camille" she muttered as he just stares at her. "She will never be you and I want you, only you" he vowed before slamming his lips against Caroline's trying to tell her everything his heart couldn't voice. She let herself slightly push her lips back against his before she pushed him away, "You can't have me Klaus not anymore. I'm already gone" Caroline stated before she grabbed her suitcase and vamp sped out of the compound. She didn't stop running until she got to Mary's cabin where Hayley was waiting with open arms, Caroline clung to her and cried just letting her heart bleed for the man she had ripped out of it.

Klaus still stared at the now open bedroom door where Caroline once stood and did the one thing that no one was capable of doing, she broke him. _'How could I have not seen it. Was she so unhappy. How could I have loved her more, I would have given her anything ….. Everything'_ he thought before all his thoughts were pushed out by the hurt and the pain. Klaus smashed everything in the room, nothing was safe. After his assault he stood in a pile of chaos that had once been a happiest place in his whole existence. The werewolves had decided to hid from the hybrid when he ventured outside his destroyed room and exited the compound. _'I need a drink'_ the hybrid thought before heading to Rousseau's.

Kol had decided to venture out with Elijah to visit Hayley and the girls at Mary's cabin, it was to his surprise that he found his new blonde friend there crying into the female hybrid's arms. "What is wrong" he asked moving closer to the women, "Oh nothing Kol, I didn't know you were stopping by" Caroline answered pulling away from Hayley and wiped her tears away. Hayley and Elijah gave each other a small loving smile before silently agreeing to give these two some time to talk about their separate grievances, so they held each others hands as they walked into the garden to watch Hope and the twins play. "Come on you can tell me. It can't be worse than mine" Kol sadly joked pulling Caroline over to a small clearing next to the cabin. Caroline stared at the youngest original sadly before she ran her hands through her hair and let out a tired breathe, "I broke up with Klaus". "What, why" he asked with a confused look on his face, "You love him Caroline, everyone knows that. Even blind people can see how much you two love each other so why". Caroline told Kol everything about the deal the night of Davina's death and the other letter and warning.

"I am going to think up so much horrible torturous things to do to that bastard he is going to wish he had never even known our names" Kol vowed, he was already full of rage that Asger had killed Davina but now he was messing with his friends and family's lives and threatening to kill children, that was the last straw. "You have to tell Klaus Caroline, He is probably going crazy at this moment", "I can't, he will kill Freya and I am not going to have anymore blood of the people I love on me because of my decision" Caroline replied. Kol could finally see what the root of the problem was, Caroline blamed herself for what happened to Davina. "It wasn't your fault sweetheart. Asger killed Davina not you. Not your deal or anything you promised or said. He was going to kill her because that is who he is" Kol started as he pulled her into a hug. "We are stronger together, Klaus is stronger with you. We are the Mikaelsons, we will win". "You don't know that" Caroline muttered pulling out of his embrace, "If losing him keeps everyone safe then that is a sacrifice I am willing to make" she breathed out before walking around him back to the cabin. ' _She is a stubborn selfless one that girl is'_ Kol thought, ' _Well if I can't get her to change her mind, no one said anything about me telling Klaus the truth. There is no way he will let her get away if he knew'._ Kol turned and vamp sped away to start the fixing of his family so that they could help bring back the women he loves.

Klaus was sat on a bar stool drinking down a bottle of bourbon, he had lost count of how many bottles he had consumed to dull the agonising pain in his chest. Camille was leaning over the bar at him, she had picked up on his hurt and heart broken attitude as soon as he walked in through the door and smiled at her opportunity to get the hybrid back. Klaus was slightly buzzed but he was not blind to the blonde bartenders obvious flirting towards him, the hybrid just stared back at her. Cami did use to remind him of Caroline but now as he looked at her all he could see was a poor imitator, a dull empty reflection of the women his body, heart and soul ached for. ' _How can she expect me to move on_ ' he thought as he took another mouthful out of the nearly empty bottle, _'Stop thinking about her. She wants you to move on then let's do that'_. "You want to get out of here" Klaus asked Cami in a dull uninterested voice, "Yes just wait for me to close up then we can go back to your place" the blonde bartender replied not believing her luck. "We have to go to yours my bed is currently in pieces" he informed finishing the last drop out of the now see through bottle before dropping it to the floor to join the rest. "Ok. I can't wait" Cami answered with a flirtatious smile before going to serve someone else. Klaus's heart screamed at him 'What the hell are you thinking' but he just wanted the pain to stop, he was drowning and if that meant giving into Cami would make him ignorant for a few hours then he would do it because he couldn't live like this.

Kol had entered Rousseau's and had heard everything that his brother had just agreed to. ' _Like hell I will let him seriously destroy his relationship with Caroline'_ he thought before marching over to his hybrid brother. "Hello brother, I can see you have taken up the duty of drinking this watering hole dry" Kol voiced as he sat down next to Klaus. "Don't Kol. I am not in the mood right now. Shouldn't you be off mourning a dead witch or something" Klaus bit out, Kol would have loved to punch him in his face right then but knew that Klaus's defence mechanism was to hurt others so they couldn't see that he was hurting as well. "I know about Caroline" the youngest Mikaelson informed him, "Wow news travels fast, Hayley must have told Elijah who told you. I'm surprised Rebekah is not here" Klaus replied opening a fresh bottle of bourbon. "Actually Caroline told me herself. I found her crying in Hayley's arms when I arrived at Mary's little cabin. You don't know the whole facts behind her decision to break up with you" Kol offered as he pulled the bottle from his brother's grip trying to have his full attention. "I was not good enough for her. What else is there to say, she said her piece and now I am moving on" Klaus voiced sending a smirk to Kol. Kol could see the hurt and pain that was buried deep in his eyes, "What to miss blonde bartender. Wow Klaus what a huge step down. Caroline is your queen always and forever remember. Just let me tell you everything before you decide to make the biggest mistake of you existence" the original vampire asked silently sending his hybrid brother a begging look. "Ok fine. Enlighten me" Klaus muttered.

Kol told him everything Caroline had told him. Klaus was out of the door faster than Kol thought was possible even by supernatural standards. "Where's Klaus going" Cami asked as she moved back to where the hybrid was once sat. "Oh he's gone to fight for his queen. You remember her don't you, Caroline a lovely beautiful women. Ring any bells" Kol started as he sent the blonde an evil smirk, "Oh sweetie you didn't think you had a shot. Klaus will always chose Caroline, time to move on". "But he offered to go back to my place" Cami added with a hopefully smile, "Yea that was just to drown his sorrows in something. I fixed that mistake so bye now" Kol replied while he stood up and dropped some money onto the bar before he left.

Caroline stood outside again staring up at the sky it was turning dark now, the sun set bathed the sky in wonderful colours. Hayley and Elijah were inside the cabin still trying to entertain Hope, Josie and Lizzie to give Caroline some time alone. Mary had left to stay over a friend's house to give the small family some privacy. Caroline could hear the werewolves still at their guard posts at the edge of the boundary spell, she closed her eyes and took a well needed breath to keep her emotions at bay. That is when she felt him, her eyes shot open and her heart pounded in her chest threatening to burst out and find its true match. ' _He's near'_ she thought, Caroline could always feel when Klaus was around or in the near vicinity to her.

"Love turn around" his voice floated to her ears, she shut her eyes begging that this was a dream. Caroline slowly turned and there he was in all his glory, Klaus was only a few feet from her and her body screamed at her to go to him but she stayed where she was. "Why are you here Klaus" Caroline whispered knowing that he would hear her because of his hybrid heightened hearing, "You really think I would give up without a fight love. You're my queen, my always and forever" he replied with a shy smile that nearly broke her then and there. "Klaus you can't be here, I said what I need to . ." Caroline started before she was interrupted, "I know Caroline. Kol told me everything" the hybrid confessed. The baby vampire didn't know to either punch or hug Kol for what he had done, "Then you know that if we are together Asger will kill everyone we love" Caroline breathed out tears clinging to the edge of her eyes glad that she didn't have to hid anymore. "I promise love that is not going to happen" Klaus voiced, "You can't promise me that Klaus. I already watched him kill Davina, I can't watch that again Klaus. I just can't" Caroline replied her voice breaking as the tears and her emotions break free. Klaus wanted desperately to go to her and wrap his arms around the blonde beauty but the hybrid knew that in this situation she need to come to him on her own. "We are getting Davina back love and Marcel is fine his hand is all fixed" Klaus stated hoping that these facts would quench her worries. "Yes but that is because we got lucky. What if it's Elijah or Kol or me next that gets killed. I can't do that to Hayley or Rebekah or any of you if by not being with you stops it then that is what I am going to do" Caroline argued back. "Caroline you can't live your life in fear. You love me and I love you, we are a family all of us and I swear on everything I feel for you that no one else is going to die. Only Asger but that is after some really bad torture from me, my brothers and Marcel" Klaus vowed with so much determination in his voice, it made Caroline lips turn up in a small smile.

"What if it's Hope or Josie or Lizzie that gets hurt next" Caroline asked the smile slipping off her face as the tears silently fall, Klaus was taken back by her question. Klaus world would shatter if anything happened to any of those girls, "They are safe here Caroline you know that. Just believe in me, believe in us, our family" Klaus answered back. They just stared at each other blue on blue, his eyes trying to smash through her walls while hers fought between themselves on to either let him in or force him out. Silence fell and the only thing that was heard was a deep exhale of breath before Caroline took off in a run towards Klaus. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him as he caught her with ease, they were both home in each others arms. Caroline kissed Klaus hard her lips shouting her apology waiting for his response, which didn't take long before he replied with kissing her back with equal force. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers ran wild in his hair at the nape of his neck, while his hand gripped her firmly by her waist and thigh pulling her closer to him. Their bodies brushed up against each other, Caroline let out a small moan as she felt Klaus push his hip up against hers. Klaus taking advantage of the sound escaping her lips he deepened the kiss more by slowly licking his tongue over her bottom lip before his met hers in a demanding embrace. Klaus moved them so that her back collided with a tree so he could push his body closer to hers pinning her between the tree and him, freeing his hands to explore and remember the feeling of her skin underneath his fingertips. Klaus groaned as one of her hands sneak up under his top and claw down his chest and stomach, while she pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down. The just stared at each other eyes filled with love, their breathe mingled "I love you" she whispered. Klaus smiled as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, "I never want you to leave me Caroline, I never want you to stop loving me" he voiced his insecurities. "I am always and forever yours. I promise" Caroline vowed before capturing his lips in a softer embrace. She lifted her arms up and Klaus lifted her dress off of her, he never once looked away from her gaze. They made love over and over again under the stars. They were find their way back to each other and making sure that they both knew that there was no one else out there for them, they would always and forever be together.


	20. Chapter 20

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is late. Hope you are still enjoying the story. My up dates may slow down a bit but I will try as hard as I can to up date as quickly as I can. Enjoy. Oh and a bit of a warning there is a death._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 20

The reformed Mikaelson gang were all gathered in Kol and Davina's apartment trying to come up with a plan to take down their enemy Asger. Caroline had suggested that everyone meet up at Kol's place because she knew that they all need a bit of a break from the compound just for now, it recently held bad memories for every member of the family. Mary was on baby sitting duties so that freed up Hayley and Caroline so they could join in the plan of the man who was currently ruining their lives. "So anyone got an actual plan other than kill him" Rebekah asked rolling her eyes at her brother's idea. "What it worked last time and every time I have put it into play" Klaus answered from his place in an arm chair. Caroline was sitting on his lap, since their reuniting in the Bayou Klaus had not let the blonde out of his embrace for longer than necessary. "This is not a normal enemy brother" Elijah added as he moved to take a seat next to Hayley on a two seated sofa. "You can say that again. I don't like to have body parts cut off Klaus so a plan is needed" Marcel interjected as he put his arm around Rebekah who nodded, "Yes I don't like his parts being cut off either Nik". "Ok then what is your plan then" the hybrid asked. "What about Papa Tunde's blade" Kol suggested from his place leaning up against the wall, "Why don't we use that on him. It will take him down long enough to secure a proper way to kill him". Everyone stared at the youngest Mikaelson in surprise, "I think this is the first time Kol has come up with an actual plan and it doesn't even involve naked women" Rebekah said earning a small laugh from everyone and a glare from her youngest brother. "Ha Ha. Very funny Bekah"

"So where is it" Caroline enquired, "It's in the compound" Klaus answered giving a small kiss to the blonde's exposed shoulders. Caroline had decided to wear a pair of denim shorts with a strapless red top and her black sandals, the sun was very hot today. "So what are we waiting for, lets go" Hayley said before she stood up, everyone moved from their places and started to exit the apartment, Caroline could see that Kol hadn't moved yet so she stopped and pulled her hand from Klaus's. Klaus looked back at her before she sent him a look that said 'I will catch up in a minute' before nodding her head towards Kol. Klaus understood and left to join the others outside. "Are you ok Kol" Caroline asked moving to stand next to him against the wall, "Umm . . . Yea sweetheart I'm good" Kol replied the baby vampire's voice had shaken him out of his thoughts. "Kol" she voiced giving him a look that explained that he wasn't fooling her. "I don't know if I am strong enough to walk in there again Caroline. It is where I found her" Kol confessed giving the blonde next to him a side wards glance. "I know what you mean, I was the one with her remember. We will have her back soon, I promise. Now go and put you big boy pants on and let's go" Caroline teased sending him a wink. "I think I am rubbing off on you and not in a fun way" Kol shot back jokily with a small smile. Caroline just rolled her eyes and reached down and pulled the youngest original with her out of the door.

Klaus, his siblings, Caroline, Hayley and Marcel all entered the inner courtyard of the compound. "Where's my pack that I left" Hayley asked as they all looked around at the emptiness of their home. "I may have scared them off yesterday" Klaus answered, "They won't leave their post unless I tell them too" the female hybrid replied. "So where are they" Marcel enquired, "Oh that would be my bad, they were kind of in my way of getting this" Asger voiced circled them snatching everyone's attention to his place leaning on the second story rails hold the blade that they had just been going to retrieve. Before anyone could do anything Asger threw a small circle container at the feet of the group, which sprang open a huge puff of smoke covered the Mikaelson family. Asger descended the staircase twirling Papa Tunde's blade in his grip, "What am I going to do with you" he spoke staring at the now full unconscious group on the floor. "Time for fun".

Caroline's head is swimming and pounding as she tries to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to try and pull her vision into focus, as the hazy cloud lifted her breath caught in her chest at what she saw. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were all chained hanging down from the second story railings dangling a foot off the courtyard flooring. ' _He must have a spell on them weakening them so they can't break free'_ she thought. Hayley and Marcel were tied to chairs similar to her position facing the captured original family with their backs to the entrance of the inner courtyard. The only one who wasn't conscious was Marcel but his neck was twisted in a weird angle, _'He must have had his neck snapped'_ Caroline thought. "Oh she is awake" Asger's voice grabbed her attention as he walked around the fountain to stand right in front of her. "Hello beauty it's nice to see you again" he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, Caroline pulled away as far as she could not wanting to be anywhere close to this monster. "Well I can't say the same for you" the baby vampire bravely spoke, "What have you done to them" she asked. "I just wanted some quite time so I just put a silencing spell on them, I can turn it on and off with just a wave of my hand" Asger answered as he demonstrated with allowing Klaus to finally speak. "You get away from her you bastard" the hybrid spat trying to fight against his chains but found that it was no use. "I will be as close as I like Klaus. So just hang there and watch" Asger shot back as he waved his hand and rendered the hybrid silent again. All their eyes were on Caroline and Asger, the Viking man moved and crouched down to stare into the blonde's face. "You disobeyed me beauty, and I don't like someone breaking my deals. It makes me mad" he stated as his hand goes to rest on her bare knee. Caroline jerked her leg away "I'm sorry please just don't hurt them, take it out on me", "Oh I will beauty just wait your turn".

Asger stood back up and walked over to the originals, "Let's get started". One by one he pushed Papa Tune's dagger into their chest leaving it in an hour each. Asger removed the silencing spell so Caroline and Hayley could hear their screams. Caroline hadn't wanted to kill someone so bad in her life, she glared at Asger as he laughed at the pain he was afflicting on Rebekah. He had already completed his torture on Klaus, Elijah and Kol, he had mocked Kol with Davina's death and he had whispered to Klaus that he was going to take Caroline and his little girls and torture them when the hybrid finally fell. With Elijah he just broke one of Hayley's bones over and over again for the whole hour of the oldest original's torture. Marcel was still unconscious ' _He is lucky he is missing this'_ the blonde thought.

Once her time was done Asger reached in and pulled the dagger from the blonde original's chest, he turned and wiped the blood off on Marcel's top before moving toward Caroline again. Caroline tried to keep her face neutral not wanting to give this man any satisfaction of knowing that what he is doing to her family is killing her. "Leave her Asger. You can torture me not her" Klaus voiced shout across the courtyard, the hybrid strained against his shackles, the iron groaned under his pull. "Everyone gets a turn Klaus. Don't be greedy", "Do you think I haven't been tortured before Asger" Caroline stated straightening her back so she sat taller. "Has beauty already been spoiled. I wanted to be the first" Asger teased running the dagger down her cheek leaving a trail of Rebekah's blood behind.

Caroline closed her eyes not wanting to believe that she was here, _'Could it only be last night my world was being put right in the arms of the man I love and now Asger is ripping it apart again'_ the baby vampire thought. "You're not even the third Asger" Caroline countered with a hard glare. "What I have for you beauty will stick in your mind forever. Trust me" Asger whispered in her ear.

"So what is your big plan" Elijah groaned out hoping that Asger would get distracted by answering his question he wouldn't notice him helping Klaus try and break his chains. "Oh I am glad you asked Elijah. Always being considerate" Asger started, "Well you see I need your sister Freya's because of her powerful magic. I am going to channel her to resurrect someone, so they could help me take down every supernatural creature in the world". "Big bad Asger needs someone to hold his hand" Kol teased, "Shut up or I will kill your girl. . . Oh wait I've already done that" Asger shot back with a grin. "So who is this big important person" Klaus asked before his eyes found Caroline's, she sent him a quick smile to inform him that she was fine. It made him furious to see her tied up and he couldn't get to her, when he feed himself he was going to cut out this man's heart and serve it her or put it as a centre piece on the family's dinning table.

"He is a strong man, the strongest I have ever trained. He is determined, vicious and will kill all of you in a blink of an eye. All I have to give him is his daughter that he loves and he will do anything I ask him to do" Asger informed them on the person he went through so much planning to resurrect. "Mikael" Caroline breathed out realising who he was describing when he had said that he had trained him and that he loved his daughter, Mikael loves Freya with all his heart. Everyone stared at each other silently hoping that the baby vampire was somehow wrong, "Not just looks beauty. That is what I love about you" Asger chuckled as he moved to the youngest blonde, "I have a gift for you" he whispered in her ear. Caroline's stomach dropped and her heart jumped into her throat just thinking of his last gift, thankfully Marcel could sow it back on.

Asger set a semi big box onto the floor by her feet, "Aren't you going to open it… . Oh that's right you can't". Caroline didn't want to know what was inside the mystery box she kept her eyes on Klaus's face as he stared back at her, her eyes showed the hybrid that she was scared and he tried to send her as much courage and strength he could through his gaze. "I love you" he whispered only her vampire hearing picked up the loving message, "I love you too" she muttered back. "How cute. Now are you ready to see your surprise beauty, this is because you did an amazing job at breaking your beast's heart" Asger stated with a big smirk, his blue eyes shone brightly at the happiness of his small victory. Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes, this is a time where she was glad if she stayed ignorant to whatever occupied inside the box.

Asger slowly lifted the lid off the box to reveal the big surprise he had personally made for her. Caroline's scream echoed in everyone's ears it bounced off every surface it came into contact with, even Asger took a step back at the vampire's cry. Tears streamed down her face as she fell apart. Klaus struggled violently against his chains nearly close to breaking them, he wanted to know what had made Caroline fall apart. "Oh come on beauty don't you like it. Lets see what everyone else thinks" Asger picked up the box and threw out the contents so Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Hayley could see. Everyone's eyes grew in shock before a deep angry growl erupted from Klaus as his eyes turned yellow, Caroline was still in a mix of a panic and crying attack.

There on the floor in the middle of everyone was the severed head of one Alaric Saltzman.


	21. Chapter 21

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is super late haven't had time to write at all. So I am trying to write as much as I can as soon as I can. So stay with the story please_ _J_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 21

Hours past by as Asger continued his torture on the group. Days could have rolled on but Caroline didn't care, she just sat and stared at the severed head of the man she was once planning to marry. The blonde vampire had grown numb, she retracted into herself to keep the crushing pain at bay and all that was left was a dull vacant hole. Caroline wished for physical torture, she could distantly hear the screams and cries of her newly formed family but all her attention was on the man who helped create and raise the two most beautiful things in her world. ' _What am I going to tell the twins'_ she thought.

A deep growl erupted in the courtyard shaking her out of the safe daze she had formed for herself. As Caroline's eyes shifted everything back into focus, the baby vampire wished she could be back in the bayou with Klaus and her girls. ' _Was it really just yesterday that everything looked hopeful'_ she thought as she took in a deep breathe and searched deep down inside for the last piece of courage she had hidden away. Asger was still shoving Papa's dagger in and out of the original family's chests, their clothes were all soaked through with their own blood that ran off their bodies and mixed together in a pool underneath them. Hayley was still tided up but now unconscious with her neck snapped back, while Marcel looked weak and feverish in his vervain binds. ' _Hybrid bite. Asger must have injected him with the venom'_ Caroline concluded.

As the blonde turned her head back to the current pain fest her gaze caught the eyes that always had the power to reach into her very soul.

Klaus looked at his blonde goddess who was in so much turmoil, he would admit that he wasn't Alaric's biggest fan but Klaus knew what he meant to Caroline and the twins. The hybrid locked onto the baby vampire's gaze, blue crashed against blue. Klaus pulled with all his strength at his shackles, which wasn't much after the hours of being under the suffering pain of the dagger. He wanted to send her as much courage and hopefulness he could muster in this situation, he wanted her to know that he knew the inner struggle she was battling inside and that he would fix it. Klaus vowed to himself that nothing will ever hurt Caroline or his family again. Elijah had tried to help break his restraints but had long fallen to the darkness of unconsciousness, Kol was currently muffling his screams as he was put through their collective torture again. Rebekah was weak but she kept her focus on Marcel who was falling in and out of hallucinations.

Caroline could tell that Klaus hated being in a place where he couldn't just rip free and kill what stood in his way and save his family, she knew he hated being or feeling weak. The blonde flinched when she heard Kol erupt a scream, ' _Think Caroline think'._ Caroline let out a small rough giggle which ripped Asger's attention off of his latest victim and onto her, the blonde man turned intrigued about what this baby vampire had deemed funny pulling the weapon out of the youngest original's chest as he went. Klaus automatically moved and pulled against his restraints not wanting this monster's eyes or attention on Caroline any longer. "What is so funny beauty" Asger enquired as he strolled around the fountain and came to stand in front of the blonde who was glaring back at him. "Oh nothing just you" Caroline answered with a small smirk hoping that it came across that anything he has done hadn't affected her in the slightest. "Pry tell why am I so funny" he asked crouching down to her level while he settled the bloody dagger onto her bare legs. As a vampire Caroline loves blood, it is the substance that keeps her alive but now to feel her loved ones blood spread onto her skin nearly made her sick. The blonde vampire closed her eyes to collect her emotions that seem to want to pick this very moment to win the fight, "Well you claim to be this big bad, even bigger than Klaus but here you are too scared to fight them one on one. You are hiding behind a dagger and magic, how brave" she voiced leaning back into her chair.

Asger let out a small chuckle "Wow Klaus you do like spitfires don't you", "You see beauty I don't care winning is winning" he finished leaning in a pushing a fallen strand behind her ear. Caroline pulled away not wanting this man to be any closer to her than it had to be, "Yea and a coward is just a coward" she shot back. "Oh beauty it's adorable that you think that they would have won against me" Asger said as he stood back up leaving the dagger with Caroline, "We have fought worse" Klaus growled before he spat out a piece of blood. The blonde enemy turned towards him his face in deep thought on hearing the addition to his conversation with the blonde vampire. "You mean Lucien and Aurora. Is that the worse you've battled with" Asger started with a smirk on his face, "Oh that precious Klaus. Those two have nothing on me" he finished. Klaus glared at him for bringing up the two people he wished he would never ever hear about again. Caroline face fell into confusion ' _Who's Lucien and Aurora. Why haven't Klaus told me about them'_ she thought, Asger picked up on the baby vampire's facial expression and smiled. "Didn't your beast tell you" the oldest vampire said, Caroline tried to mask her expression but it was too late. Asger looked back and forth between Caroline and Klaus "You weren't his first beauty. Was she Klaus" he finished loving the way the blonde shot a look at the hybrid. "How do you know about them" the hybrid asked sending a death glare to Asger, "You see Freya has very loose lips, well after I broke some of her bones first. Do you want to know beauty". "Leave it" Klaus warned his eyes glowing yellow, "Why would I do that, Klaus you should know better a relationship with secrets never work" Asger stated as he moved back to Caroline, "You see beauty it all began . ." Asger moved to her ear and told her the whole story about Aurora and Klaus relationship and Lucien and Klaus past together and how they got turned into super originals and how Klaus with his family stopped them but couldn't kill them, so they had Freya put up a strong barrier spell and trapped them and bricked them away.

Klaus just stared at Caroline as she listened to the details he had planned to never tell her, she had finally found him and decided to stay and be apart of him and his family and he didn't want his messed up past to ruin anything. Their eyes paired together over the space between them, he could see and read her emotions and feelings to every new information entered into her ear. "So you see beauty loving this beast doesn't end well for anyone" Asger added with a small smile, "Anyway I think it's time we get this party really going, I'm just going to get the main attraction herself. So stay put everyone" he stated before planting a small kiss on top of Caroline's head and walking out of the compound with victory.

"Caroline" Klaus started but faded out not knowing what to say, "Why didn't you tell me" she replied with a slight hurt look on her face. "You know everything and I mean everything that has happened to me and everyone I have been serious with. So why not tell me Klaus" Caroline enquired. "Because I was scared. I didn't want to lose you, Yes I loved Aurora once and yes I did see her as my one and only once but that was all in the past. She is ancient history literally. I love you Always and Forever" Klaus pleaded, he had been through torture but if Caroline ever left him he knew he couldn't survive that. "Klaus I love you, but no more lies or hiding ok. Clean slate remember" Caroline said with a small smile and a wink. Kol groaned the bleeding from his chest having finally stopped "I don't mean to ruin this moment but all the I love you's are not going to get us out of this. Anyone got a plan". "We need to do it fast I don't think Marcel has that long left" Rebekah stated her voiced laced with worry and panic, "And Elijah and Hayley are down, so Klaus you are our biggest gun so try and break free". "What do you think I have been trying to do Bekah, Do you think I like seeing him torture our family. Do you think I like him even breathing the same air as Caroline. I am trying to break free" Klaus yelled back. "Klaus" Caroline's soft voice drifted through his rage calming the boiling anger that treated to burst.

In that moment the sound of the outer door closing registered in everyone's expression. Asger appeared in the entrance of the inner courtyard carrying a unconscious Freya, he placed her on the floor kicking Alaric's severed head out of the way. Caroline flinched like she was kicked as well and seeing Freya bloody and bruised didn't help her either. "Now the gang is complete lets get started", Asger formed a salt circle around Freya and used a knife to cut symbols into her hands so he could use her to channel her magic. The old Viking bent down a pulled out a black ancient blade out of a old flaxen cloth. "What's that" Rebekah asked, her curiosity was always her weakest point, "Well Blondie this blade is a dark object, it can project anyone subconscious to another plain of excitant". "Why do you need that" Kol added both him and his sister trying to stall Asger so Klaus could break free. "I don't but Caroline does" Asger stated as he stood up and moved over to the baby vampire, "Why do I need that" Caroline asked in panic. Her eyes clicked onto Klaus's finding the same panic deep insides the hybrid's just before Asger reached out and placed the tip onto Caroline's forehead. "Say hi for me" his voice faded as darkness surrounded her.

Caroline's eyes blinked open, everyone was gone. No Klaus, No Freya, No Asger, No no-one. "Hello, is anyone there" Caroline voiced letting her call drift to the now empty compound. The baby vampire stared down and found that her once restraints were gone and so was the bloody dagger that had took up residence on her lap. Caroline stood up wanting to escape the piece of furniture that had held her prisoner, "Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley. Kol" she shouted. ' _Where am I"_ she though running her fingers through her hair.

"Hello Miss Forbes" a voice startled her making her vampire speed around the fountain to get away from it. As she faced the source of the voice that proved she was now not alone her face didn't know which emotion to portray, gratefulness that she was not here by herself or terror for that person was none other that Mikael Mikaelson.

"Mikael" Caroline breathed out her eyes searching a way to escape this new danger she was dumped into. "I would like to say it is very nice to meet the woman who has tamed the bastard beast's heart" he voiced in a clean perfect British accent, "I won't let you hurt him. I won't let you hurt anyone of them" Caroline vowed. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Surprisingly not even the bastard boy. I was planning on helping Asger but once he took Freya that was it, you don't mess with my daughter ever" Mikael growled. Caroline could see the love that this man has for his oldest daughter, it shocked her that Mikael would put away his own hatred just to save his daughter. _'Why couldn't he be like this with all his children, Even Klaus_ ' she thought, "Asger thought I would torture you in here, break your mind" Mikael started as he moved closer to Caroline, "But I'm not darling, you have the same light that my Freya has". Caroline sent him a small smile not really knowing how to act around a man who hunted down his children for hundreds of years and burned towns and cities just to find them. "Then help us please. He will kill Freya just by bringing you back" the blonde vampire pleaded taking a step towards the original's father, "He will have to do a spell anchoring me to the salt circle before fully resurrecting me" he started as he took a seat on the edge of the fountain just in front of Caroline, "So when that happens I will project myself into him and take him down from the inside. It won't kill him but hopefully it will give Klaus enough time to free himself or for Freya to wake up" Mikael finished.

Caroline took a deep breath out and let the plan sink in, "What if he wins" she asked. Mikael let out a chuckle "He won't" he stated with determination. "Thank you. I know you don't like Klaus but Thank you for doing this for all of us" Caroline voiced with a small smile. "Your to good for him girl, But your welcome" Mikael replied before standing up, "Now close your eyes, this might stink a bit" Caroline did as she was told and closed her eyes before she felt the familiar cold tip touch her forehead. The famous darkness returned.


	22. Chapter 22

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is super late haven_ _'_ _t had time to write at all. So I am trying to write as much as I can as soon as I can._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 22

Caroline's body slumped down against the vervain ropes that were the only things keeping her from hitting the floor. Asger lowered the black blade to his side while he ran his fingertips down the unconscious blonde's cheek, "What did you do to her" Klaus yelled his chains clashing together and groaning at the pull of the hybrid determination. "Lets just say she's having a nice chat with your dear old dad, well not really your dad is he Klaus" Asger informed as he moved around and rested the accused object on top of Freya's body. "If he hurts her in any way I will . . ." Klaus started but was cut off, "You will what Klaus, I don't think your tiny brain has registered your current predicament. You're screwed and so is your little family, so it is time to except the inevitable. You lost . . . again" Asger interrupted putting the finishing touches to the spell circle. "There all done", "I will kill you" the hybrid vowed. Asger rolled his eyes at Klaus's declaration before going to stand in the circle with Freya at his feet, he closed his eyes and started to chant.

Elijah let out a groaned next to Klaus, "Glad you finally joined us" the hybrid sarcastically said. "I'm sorry brother, I'm not use to so much inner torture as you are" he bit back, "I'm surprised you haven't broken free yet and killed this nuisance". "Why is it up to me to break free, you guys are originals as well" Klaus stated, "Yea but you have told us so many time before that you are stronger than us, guess we listened" Kol added. "You lot stop it. This is not the time to start an argument, so lets all use our strength to break Klaus's chains" Rebekah ordered. "Who put you in charge" Kol joked, "Shut up and just do it" Klaus replied before wrapping the chain holding him suspended around his hand. "Pull" Elijah whispered before him and his siblings grasped onto Klaus and pulled.

Asger's chant drowned out the sound of Hayley's neck snapping back into place. The female hybrid groaned moving her neck back and forth hoping that the movement would relieve the dull ache that pulsed in her neck. ' _I hate having my neck snapped'_ she thought. "I'm going to kill that bastard" Hayley breathed out, she took a look around to find out what has happened will she was reluctantly forced to take a nap. She saw that Caroline was unconscious ' _hopefully'_ , Hayley had filled with sadness and pity for her new blonde friend when the father of her children was horrible crudely presented to them. Marcel looked like he had better days and Elijah and his family were huddled together. ' _What are they doing. . . .Oh'_ she thought before concluding that they were trying to break Klaus free. Asger chanting filled the air, it bounced off every surface and slammed back into them.

"HUH" Caroline's breath smashed through the silence grabbing everyone's attention at her sudden return to where ever Asger had sent her. "Caroline" Klaus voice reached her as she continued to steady her breathing, ' _That did hurt, he wasn't kidding'_ she thought. The blonde vampire looked up and stared back at the man who held her heart, "I'm ok" Caroline mouthed sending a small encouraging smile to settle his nerves. Klaus send her a small nod before continuing his task for freedom, he wanted this nightmare to be over and done with. The hybrid did not want to face Mikael ever again. "Are you ok" Hayley asked bring her focus away from the original family to her hybrid friend, "Yes I'm ok. How's your neck" she replied. "It would take more than a neck snap to keep me down" Hayley joked, "How's your neck". "It's fine" Caroline started wondering why the female hybrid was asking about her neck, "Oh he didn't snap my neck, he sent me to have a chat with Mikael" Caroline informed in a low voice. Hayley's face filled with worry remembering her own occurrence with the original's father, "Are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he" she enquired not wanting her friend to go through any more mental or emotional torture. Caroline sent her a small smile and a nod to show her that she was fine, "I have a plan, don't worry" the blonde vampire mouthed to the brunette woman before sending her a wink.

Asger's chanting stopped suddenly breaking everyone's focus to him, "Are you guys ready to meet my best student, your father" the Viking stated with a big smile on his face, "Well some of your's father anyway" he finished lighting a candle before stepping out of the salt circle.

There stood in the centre of the circle was Mikael. His body owned a ghost shimmer, not fully here but anchored enough for a connection. Klaus froze on seeing the figure of the man that had hunted him for most of his existence, "Keep going, trust me" Caroline mouthed to him hoping that for once Klaus could put away his hatred for Mikael to get the job done. "Mikael it is great to see you old friend, It has been to long" Asger said, "It is nice to be seen Asger" Mikael shot back in a calm neutral voice. "I would introduce you but I think you are acquainted with everyone" Asger started, "How was your time with the lovely Caroline" he finished gesturing to the still trapped blonde vampire. Mikael followed his direction, "Yes the baby vampire was very interesting to spend time with" he admitted. Asger's face neatly split into two at the victory he had already bestowed onto himself, "Yes she is a lovely beauty. To good for your beast of a boy". "He is not my son Asger, You know that" Mikael raised his voice, "You didn't bring me here to talk about that bastard boy" he stated trying to keep the attention away from the hybrid and his siblings. "Yes I have summoned you because I want to resurrect you so you can help me rid the world of these abominations. You were my best pupil after all" Asger voiced stepping back into the spell circle with Mikael. "I know but there is one thing that foils that plan" the old Viking shot back, Asger winning smile slowly slipped off his face in confusion. "And that would be what old friend", "You involved her" Mikael informed pointing to his oldest daughter that lied on the floor in-between the two Vikings. "Yes I needed a powerful witch to bring you back, I killed one and decided that Freya would be the best person to channel if I wanted you back. She's a Mikaelson witch and your daughter, a powerful connection" Asger explained wondering why this would halter his impeding victory.

"There is only one person in this world I still love and that is Freya" Mikael stated in a dark voice, "You should have known better Asger than to use what I love. Your biggest mistake" he finished before grabbing his old teachers shoulders and projected himself into his body. Everyone stared on in shock as Asger was slammed into one of the stone walls before he got up and tried to claw at his chest. _'Looks like the battle has begun'_ Caroline thought, "What is happening" Rebekah asked, "Mikael is fighting to render Asger unconscious so we can escape" the baby vampire informed everyone. "That what we came up with when I was taking a 'nap'. Mikael never hurt me, he was pissed that Asger hurt Freya and wanted to use her". The fight went on, Asger slammed and smashed into every surface. His bones broke then reattached and then broke again. Mikael was giving him the fight of his life, blood poured from the blonde Viking's chest where he was trying to rip out Mikael. Asger stumbled back into the circle and fell onto the floor, "GET OUT" he yelled as he crawled towards Freya. He reached out and grasped the black blade which shoot Mikael out of Asgar's body."You traitor, you ruined it. We could have changed everything" he growled out muffled by the blood that poured out of his mouth, "Not at my family's expense" Mikael replied. "This is not the end" Asger vowed before he vamp speed out of the compound, the wind blowing out the candle as he went.

'CRASH'. Chains clashed to the floor, freedom screaming across the walls as the sound ricocheted through the air. Klaus didn't care what just happened he sped over to Caroline and ripped the offensive ropes from around her. The hybrid scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her close, he never wanted to put her through anything like that again. He vowed he would protect her always and by any means, Caroline clung to Klaus with every fibre of her being. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and never wanted to let go, I love you's were whispered between each other as was I'm sorry's.

Elijah freed Hayley and was checking her over for any wound that hadn't healed yet, she kept saying that she was fine but the oldest male original wasn't having any of it. Elijah ran his hands all over her before pulling her into a loving embrace, he had hated to watch Asger break every bone in her body over and over. To him it was worse that the torture he had to go through from the dagger.

Rebekah had cupped the fallen blood in her hand off the floor and ran to Marcel knowing that Klaus blood was mixed in with their own so it would heal him. Marcel drank the blood while he was held in the blonde original's arms. "Your ok. Your ok" Rebekah kept repeating more to reassure herself than her almost lost love, she had been so scared of losing him.

Kol walk to the edge of the circle and watched on as Mikael bent down and kissed Freya's forehead. The youngest thought about giving them a moment before he stumbled over to Caroline and Klaus. "Baby girl it is time to wake up" the Viking whispered, Freya's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. "Dad" she whispered with hope, "What . . What are you doing here". "I came to save you. You don't think death would stop me from looking out for you. Never. I am here for you always and forever" Mikael vowed in a soft caring voice.

Klaus pulled away from his blonde queen before he leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers. He was like a man starved of water and she was an oasis, Klaus poured all his love for her into his passionate embrace. Caroline replied with equal force, she had missed the feel of being safe and to her Klaus was her definition of safety. His arms, his gaze, his kisses were the only places she felt whole and she never wanted to be away from that feeling again. Their hands roamed each other's body as they welcomed each other back to the reassurance of completeness. Her fingers gripped his hair pulling him closer to her, as his hands grasped her hips with so much that if she wasn't a vampire then Caroline would have some lovely bruises. "Never let me go" she breathed against his lips, "Never again" Klaus vowed back before he claimed her lips with his again.

Kol's cough broke their moment. "Sorry to interrupt but Caroline I'm ok to" he joked after he heard Klaus let out a deep growl, Caroline giggled before rolling her eyes. The blonde turned to face the youngest original who had found a place in her heart, "I can see that Kol, but if you don't mind we were kind of in a moment" she stated. "Oh I saw, its just I felt a bit left out and because you are so caring I thought you would give me the same enthusiastic embrace. We all know you have a thing for me sweetheart" Kol joked loving to still piss off his brother at any chance he got. "Kol, I'm warning you" Klaus started as he moved to Caroline's side. "I know, I know. Hands off. Its just I have a booboo and thought Caroline could kiss it better" Kol replied with a playful smirk. "Kol you are not helping yourself" Caroline giggled, "But I am glad that Asger's attention didn't break your funny bone" she said before pulling the youngest original in for a big hug. "I am glad you're ok" she whispered into his shoulder, "The same goes for you" he breathed back.

As they pulled back Caroline automatically stepped back into Klaus's arms. "Can we leave please, I don't want to be in this courtyard any longer" Caroline asked, "Yea lets go back to Mary's" Hayley stated as Elijah and her walked over to them. "Yes the barrier will protect us if Asger tries anything tonight" Elijah added as he puts his arm around the brunette hybrid waist, "Or you can come back to mine and Davina's place, she put up a protection barrier spell before . . You know" Kol voiced. "Marcel and I will come back to yours" Rebekah replied as she reached the forming group with her arms holding Marcel up. "Wait what about Freya" Caroline enquired as she turned around with the original gang to face the Mikaelson witch. Klaus glared at Mikael before he went to move foreword, Caroline could feel him tense up as he finally acknowledged his former father's presence. "Klaus give them a moment, He did help. Let Freya have this" Caroline pleaded in a low whisper so only Klaus could hear. A growl slipped out of the hybrid lips "For you".

Freya and Mikael hugged each other, "I don't want you to go" she cried softly in her father's shoulder that shimmered as the tears fell onto his skin. "I have to baby girl but always remember I am with you forever. Asger is weak now he will need a couple of days to recover and plan his next move. So be careful" Mikael vowed before he gently kissed her forehead and stepped back. A gust of wind blew through the entrance of the courtyard and separated the salt circle breaking the connection that anchored Mikael to this world. "I love you Freya" He voiced as he faded away, " Dad I love you too" Freya cried before bending over and putting her hands to her chest afraid that if she didn't push hard that her heart would burst out and follow her dad to where ever he went too.

Caroline slowly approached the crying Mikaelson and turned her around, "It's ok Freya" she whispered before pulling the blonde witch into a hug. Freya clung onto Caroline and cried into her shoulder, "I miss him, It's not fair that I only get to see him for a few moments before he is ripped from me" she let out. "You will see him again one day, let's just get out of here" Caroline steered Freya towards the group were Hayley moved to the other side of her and put her arm around the witch. "Do you want to come with us to Mary's or go to Kol's" the female hybrid asked, "I will go to Kol's, you guys need to be with your kids" Freya stated. "Don't worry sis I will take care of you" Kol said wrapping his arms around his oldest sister. "Let go, we will decide everything tomorrow. I will come back tomorrow to clean this mess up" Klaus added pulling Caroline back into his arms, she knew what he was referring to Alaric's severed body part. "Thank you" she muttered closing her eyes and sank further into his embrace. The family all said their goodbyes and parted ways vowing to spend this precious time together before returning to the fight.


	23. Chapter 23

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Sorry it is super late haven_ _'_ _t had time to write at all. Please Review._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 23

It was early afternoon when Caroline decided to venture outside the cabin, she had been so exhausted from her emotions that when they had reached Mary's she had just crawled onto the sofa and feel asleep. Klaus had stayed up all night and watched her sleep, praying that she was too tired to relive any horrible moment she had survived through earlier on. Hayley and Elijah had decided to take Hope out for the day to give Caroline some time alone with Josie and Lizzie, Kol and Freya had rang earlier to check in on the baby vampire and to let everyone know that tonight they were going to make their family whole again. Freya was bringing Davina back. Rebekah and Klaus had meet up and compelled some people to clean the compound top to bottom, the hybrid didn't want any trace of what had happened to Caroline or to his family in their home. Klaus had made sure he was the one to retrieve Alaric's body and head, he had found the other half on the kitchen counter. Klaus had decided to bury him out in a meadow just in between the Bayou and the compound underneath a beautiful big tree. He had carved Alaric's name in the trunk and just underneath he put always and forever, Klaus wanted to make sure that Josie and Lizzie always remembered their father and for them to know that he will forever be apart of their family.

Marcel had made it his mission to reinforce their vampire and werewolves forces, he asked the witches to put protection barriers on his apartment and the entire compound. Asger was not coming into their home ever again he vowed.

Caroline moved to the little garden where Josie and Lizzie were currently playing, it was a cooler day so the blonde had decided to wear a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white top under a grey cardigan, her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore her grey sandals to finish off the look. Caroline walked over to the tiny sitting area and sat down to watch her two miracles play together, ' _How am I going to tell them'_ she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes and leant back into the chair taking a deep breath, she had cried all this morning and she was done. ' _I need to be strong for my girls, they need me now more than ever'_ she yelled inside her head. "Hey love" Klaus's voice washed over her announcing his presence, "Hey" she breathed out opening her eyes and stared up at him, "is it . . . Did you" the baby vampire stuttered her heart not letting her mouth utter the truth she now had to live with. "It is" the hybrid answered already knowing what she meant, "Where . . Ummm . ." Caroline started running her hands over her face, "In a little meadow underneath a tree, It's not far from here or the compound so you and the girls can visit it whenever you guys want to" he replied whiles moving to sit next to her. "Thank you . . I couldn't you know" Caroline leaned in and rested her forehead against his shoulder, "I know love. I know" Klaus muttered into her hair before planting a loving kiss to her forehead.

"What am I going to say to them Klaus" Caroline asked straightening up and stared at the older hybrid hoping he would have a wise solution, "There isn't a right thing to say Caroline, I wish none of it happened but it did and you just got to remember your not alone in this and neither is your girls. They have family, you have family" Klaus vowed stroking her cheek before leaning in a placing a small but deep kiss on her lips. "I love you" she breathed out, "I love you too" he replied.

Caroline closed her eyes searching deep inside herself for any spare courage she could muster up, "Josie, Lizzie girls come here for a sec please" she called grabbing the playing twin's attention. The two little ones raced over, "Yes mummy" Josie replied going to stand in front of her mother. "What is it mummy" Lizzie asked as she reached out and wiped a fallen tear from Caroline's face, "Why are you sad". "Did we do something wrong" Josie enquired with a small pout. "No sweetie you both didn't do anything wrong. It's just mummy has to tell you something . . And it's . . " Caroline started as held onto each of the twin's hand whiles tears filled her eyes. Klaus could see that his love was struggling to tell the girls about their father's demise, "Hey Josie, Lizzie come here" Klaus voiced pulling the two girls onto his lap one on each knee. "You see what your mother is trying to tell you is that . .ummm . . something happened to your dad which is really really sad, it has made your mum very upset and it will probably make you two sad as well" he started wrapping his arms around the twins who were staring up at him with big eyes, "But I will promise you both that It will be ok, you are safe and you are loved". "What is it" Josie asked, Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath "You dad was hurt very badly . . . and he had to go away to a special place" he answered. "Can we go and see him" Lizzie muttered out her eyes filled with tears, "If he is hurt can't mummy make it better, she always makes us feel better when we are hurt". Caroline pulled her chair so they were all huddled together, tears streamed down her face, "Baby mummy couldn't fix it this time". "Can Auntie Freya help daddy like she helped Auntie Bekah" Josie added looking back and forth between Klaus and her mother, a small tear rolled down her little cheek. "No sweetheart she can't and no we can't go and see daddy but Klaus knows a place where we can go and talk to him and a place where we can always remember him" Caroline explained moving her hands so they cupped into Klaus's around her daughter's waists. "Will he talk back" Lizzie whispered her tear stained face look up at Klaus and Caroline with hope, the vampire's heart broke and screamed with pain at the knowledge that these two sweet innocent girls will never see their father again. "He can't talk back Lizzie but he will always listen I promise and whenever you feel like you miss him, all you have to do is tell one of us and we will take you to this place and you can talk to him. He loves you two very much and will always be with you in here" Klaus said pointing to their hearts.

The two girl slowly nodded their heads as silent tears laced there young faces, "And remember that you still have your amazing mother and all your auntie's and uncles here that love you and will be there whenever you need them" he stated kissing their foreheads. "What about you" Josie said looking up at the hybrid, "Do you love us" Lizzie added. "Of course I do, I love you girls just as much as I love Hope. I will protect you and keep you safe, you will want for nothing because you will have everything. You girls are my family as well" Klaus vowed. Josie and Lizzie gave him a tear filled smile before they both wrapped their little arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you" Caroline mouthed with a big smile on her face, Klaus answered with a loving wink as he gave the twins a final squeeze before releasing them. "No how about you girls go and pick some beautiful flowers so you can give to Auntie Davina when you see her tonight" Caroline suggest as Klaus wiped the tears from their cheeks. "Ok mummy" Josie said before she and her sister gave Klaus and their mother a kiss on the cheek and walked around the garden hand in hand to see what flowers they should pick.

"You were amazing, Thank you. I just saw their faces and froze. I love you for doing that" Caroline started letting out a deep breath as she moved onto Klaus's lap, "No problem love, I love you and I love them. I don't want to see either of you hurt or upset" Klaus added wrapping his arms around his blonde queen. "I love Hope like one of my daughters" the baby vampire stated, "You don't have to say that just because I did" Klaus muttered. "No Klaus I want to. It's the truth, we are a family and I know Hayley is her mother and I don't want to ever take that away from her but that still doesn't change that I love Hope like she was one of my own" she demanded with a proud smile. "I love you" Klaus smiled back, "You should" she giggled before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Klaus and Caroline were lying out on a large blanket staring up at the clouds, Hayley and Elijah had returned a while back and Hope couldn't wait to help the twins pick flowers out in the garden. Hope now currently laid next to Caroline while Josie laid on top of Klaus chest staring up at the clouds and Lizzie laid in between the baby vampire and the hybrid. "I see a bunny" Josie shouted pointing up at the sky, "Oh yea I see it sweetie" Caroline said while running her fingers through Hope's long wavy blonde hair. "Well I see hand" Hope voiced "Right there", "That's a good one". "I see a white blob" Klaus stated, Caroline turned her head towards him and chuckled. "You are like a thousand years old and that is what your imagination comes up with, Have you ever played this game before" Caroline asked with a playful smile. "No sorry love I was busy being a big bad hybrid to play kid games" he joked back, earning a poked out tongue from Caroline. "Hey Lizzie, Josie want to see what Uncle Elijah brought for me today, it is a doll house but we can all play with it. Want to see" Hope asked lifting her head from Caroline's stomach, "Yes" the twins answered in unison before they sat up and Hope lead them inside the cabin.

"Alone at last" Klaus whispered rolling over onto his side to face the women who he had dreamt about for many nights since they parted back in Mystic Falls. They just stared at each other, two blue oceans flowing back and forth, "Hey stranger" she breathed out. "Hey back" he muttered before he leaned in, his hands go up to cup her face while his lips softly caress hers. His sweet attention drew out a low moan from her mouth before she muffled it by pressing in closer. Their tongues danced together in a familiar rhythm, Caroline rolled him over onto his back before she raised herself up and straddled his waist. "I've missed these lips" he groaned as she pressed her body down into his, Klaus moved his hand under her top and slowly ran his hands over her stomach and up around to her back. "Umm . . . Klaus" Caroline started as she leaned up bring him with her so he sat up, his lips never leaving her, "What is it" he asked as he moved to kiss down her jaw line and onto her neck. "I don't want to spoil the mood but your pants are vibrating" Caroline moaned out as he hit a sweet spot at the base of her neck. "Yea I know . . . Wait what" Klaus replied pulling back in confusion, "Well you're either got a new skill or your phone is vibrating in your pocket" Caroline informed him smirking. Klaus dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out the object that had interrupted their special moment. "It's Kol, surprise surprise. I am going to end up killing him if he keeps interrupting us" Klaus vowed putting his face into her neck. Caroline slipped out a small chuckle "Be nice, what did he say". "He says it is time. They are resurrecting Davina now" Klaus voiced before he pulled Caroline closer onto his lap before standing up taking her along with him. "You know I can walk right" she giggled wrapping her legs around him, "Yea I know but this is more fun" Klaus smiled walking them towards the cabin.

Silence filled the cemetery, Davina was placed on top of an altar while the whole Mikaelson family gathered around even Hope and the twins were there. Lizzie was in Hayley's arms while Josie was in Caroline's and Hope stood in between Klaus and Rebekah. Caroline was stood next to Kol, the baby vampire was holding his hand for support, and even though the youngest original didn't say anything he was grateful for the friendly gesture. Freya was just finishing off the spell before Davina shot up with gasping breathes, Kol sped to her and wrapped his lost witch in his arms. When the young witch registered her surroundings she clung to Kol with equal amount of love and longing, they kissed each other deeply both having missed the other so much. Caroline was glad that her young friend had come back to them, the family needed a win. "I have to tell you all something" Davina voiced pulling away from the man she loves, "It is important" Davina finished moving off the altar with Kol's help. She stumbled a bit her feet need time to work out the stiffness, "When I was in the witches plain, I found out that the ancestors are helping Asger that is why he is so powerful", Davina informed her family. "I knew something was up, I felt it when he held me captive" Freya stated. Davina moved next to Caroline and gave her a big smile before reaching out and taking her hand and gave it a big squeeze, silently telling her that she was glad to see her friend safe. "That's not all, the ancestors have been communicating with him and they want to help him take down our family" the brunette witch carried on indulging information, "Let them try, now we know what and who we are dealing with there is no way they will win" Kol voiced filled with hope while he wrapped his arm around Davina. The young original needed to have that physical contact because he was afraid if he let go or if she strayed to far away from him she would disappear. "No Kol you don't get it, they want him to get help" Davina replied, "Help, Help from who" Hayley asked. "From the only two people you guys can't kill and are afraid of. Lucien and Aurora" she answered.

A deep growl erupted through the night sky as Klaus's eyes burned yellow.


	24. Chapter 24

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. I am so sorry it is super late. I hope you like and again so sorry you guys had to wait so long. Please Review._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 24

A river of blood trickled down Aurora's chin and neck drenching her dark green dress as she sank her fangs deeper into her twelfth victim, trying to cast away what was left of the evidence of her once long term desiccation. Aurora had thought that after she was captured and put into another bricked up tomb it would have triggered the super hybrid serum when her body started to shut down. The vampire gripped harder, her long red locks dancing against her red stained clothes as she remembered all the torture she had endured from that family, her current saviour had informed her that the Mikaelson had drained the serum out of her blood on her capture. Another body found its way to the cracked wooden floor passing Aurora and landing with a bang that vibrated through the floor boards. "Lucien lovely what did I tell you about leaving your leftover all over the place", her voice drifted out as she looked behind her shoulder where the brunette super hybrid was wiping the evidence of his latest meal off his lips. "Sorry love. I'm just really hungry you see, You know how it is. Being trapped in a bricked up tomb for three whole years without anything to sink your teeth into except your own flesh" Lucien bit back.

"Are you both done yet" Asger voice boomed filling the old musty room. "Where are we blue eyes" Aurora enquired as she leaned back in a dusty Victorian chair, Lucien moved to stand behind his old infatuation. "Safe. That is all you need to know for now. The ancestors have shielded us from being found" Asger answered before falling into a coughing fit, blood spurted from his lips into his hands as he bent over to deal with the pain that still racked his body. "Should we be worried mate" Lucien asked, "It seems my last encounter with the Mikaelson clan didn't leave me unscathed" he replied after he finally got his body under control again. Mikael's attack on him had left the hybrid in a weak state, his healing was taking a longer time to fix his body back to fight ready. "So why should we help you" Aurora said as she inspected the blood droplets on her finger nails. "Crazy here has a point. I want to kill Niklaus and his pathetic family more than anyone but why pray tell do we need you" Lucien added as he moved to stand in front of the former Viking.

Asger straightened up and squared up to the brunette super hybrid, "Because newbie, the ancestors think you both can be of some help taking down that wrenching family. Personally I don't see it. Between Miss screws loose over there and you the little super hybrid that couldn't I just think your more of a hindrance to my mission" Asger finished with a smirk loving to see the rage in the young hybrid's eyes when he put down his ability to face the family that has ruined all of their lives. "And please tell me oh wise one how have you succeeded so far. Oh that's right your currently hold up in a dump of a place coughing up your insides. Let me just congratulate you your doing just a great job" Lucien sarcastically bit back while a small giggle from Aurora added to the discussion.

A deep growl erupted from the older blonde hybrid, "I would be careful Lucien. The ancestors are the ones who think you're useful, I don't. The dead witches have allowed me to channel them so be warned if you don't follow the plan I will put you right back where I found you. A poor desiccating mess but this time lets see if you will survive after I remove that talkative head of yours". "Boys Boys calm down ok" Aurora started as she got up from her chair and rolled her eyes, "Lucien lovely stop being the big I am because your not and Asger show a bit of appreciation because where I'm standing you need us even if you don't like it" she finished as she moved to stand in between the two glaring hybrids. "So what is the plan handsome, do we attack now or when your boo boo has all healed" Aurora added running her hand down the blonde hybrid's chest with a cheeky smile. Asger moved away turning to pick up a white cloth trying to remove the reminder from his hands of his previous failed attempt to rid the world of the Mikaelson family. "We wait for now. I have left them a little gift, something that will keep them unknowingly occupied while we move our pieces into place" he voiced. Aurora and Lucien smiled evilly at each other, "What do you need us to do" Lucien asked walking across the room to his filled glass of red wine mixed with blood. ' _Oh how I have missed the sweet taste of blood'_ he thought. "While I recover I want you and Aurora to work in the shadows and collect as many witches to our cause as you can. Don't worry the ancestors will protect you when you are not in this safe house" the blonde hybrid informed his new partners in crime after seeing the look of uneasiness on their face about walking around while their enemy would be looking for them. "After that the ancestors will connect them all together and enhance their powers. They will get them to put a border or barrier around this town so it will stop anyone coming in and out" Asger finished as he moved to lean up against the broken wall. "But why would we want to trap ourselves in here with all the Mikaelson's. That is suicide", Aurora interrupted as she stepped over one of the dozen bodies that littered the floor. "Well dear not all of them will be" the former Viking started with a secret smile drawing the red headed vampire in with curiosity, "Just trust me. Lucien will take down Kol and Elijah, Aurora you will handle Hayley and Caroline with the witches help if you need it, Freya and Davina are reserved for the ancestors and finally I will deal with the big bad Klaus" he finished with a grin.

"What about Rebekah and Marcel" Lucien enquired from his place in the chair that Aurora once occupied. "My gift will help them leave town and if we are lucky maybe Hayley and Elijah will be out of town as well when the barrier goes up, but I'm not sure about that" Asger answered with a gleam in his eyes. "Who's this Caroline" Aurora voiced moving to stand next to the bordered up window, "Klaus's one true love, she's a vampire" he informed her. The red headed vampire burst out into laughter, "Wow another one, he doesn't wait does he. Well at least I will get the honour and pleasure of ripping her heart out in front of him, or maybe I will chain her up and let the sun in to play with her skin and let him watch. So many possibilities" she giggled as she put her hand in a ray of light from the street lamps that peaked through the gaps in the bordered up window.

"You can do whatever you like" Asger whispered in her ear. Lucien cleared his throat whiles rolling his eyes, "Here's to the fall of a once powerful empire. Long live the new rulers" the hybrid raised his glass and took a big mouthful before the now banded three enemies broke into a big smile.

"Caroline you don't know what those two are capable of and now they are teaming up with our current enemies. It's dangerous" Klaus started as he entered his and Caroline's bedroom the blonde vampire not far behind him. "I know Klaus I'm not saying that it's not and you know that but we just got Davina back. Our family is whole again. Lets just enjoy it and worry about it all tomorrow" Caroline begged as she moved from the door to his side. "Please" she whispered wrapping her arms around the hybrid. Klaus closed his eyes and returned the embrace "It's not going to go away love" he voiced before he took a deep breath trying to build up the courage and will to say what he need to next. "Maybe you should take Hope and your girls out of town until this is all over" he suggested but the hybrid already knew what her answered would be. Klaus didn't want to be apart from Caroline actually he would rather die then to be separated from his queen but he would let her go if it meant that she lived. The blonde vampire pulled back out of their lovers embrace breaking their moment, "No what are you say. The girls are safe Klaus, we just put them to bed and they are going to Mary's cabin tomorrow with Hayley and Elijah. They will be fine and I am not going anywhere" Caroline stated.

"Caroline" Klaus started, "No, don't Caroline me ok. I'm apart of this family. I love these people, I love Hope just as much as mine, I love you and I'm not . . .I'm not just going to leave you and walk away" she interrupted as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you Caroline and I don't doubt that you love Hope and everyone else but if by taking our girls away keeps you all alive I'm not asking, I'm telling" Klaus replied with determination. He hated seeing her hurt or upset but in times like these he would rip out his own heart to save those he loves. Caroline took another step away from the hybrid, "Your telling, YOUR TELLING ME" Caroline raised her voice, "This is not how it goes Klaus, I'm not one of your groupies or one of your compelled or frightened followers. I don't answer to you. EVER. I am staying and that is it". Klaus and Caroline stared at each other intensely, one not backing down from the other .

A knock broke their gaze. "Umm . . . Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I found this gift downstairs it is for you Caroline, it's from someone called Bonnie. I think it is bottles of something" Freya said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway of the couple's bedroom. "Thanks Freya, you can just put it in the kitchen, she probably heard about everything that has happened" Caroline replied sending the oldest Michelson a kind smile before returning her gaze to Klaus. Caroline knew that Bonnie was off with Enzo travelling the world and wished that her best friend would had least shown up instead of sending alcohol. "Ok Care . . . Is everything fine here" the witch asked, "Actually" Klaus started but got cut off by his love "No Freya there is nothing left to talk about" the baby vampire took a deep breathe, she wished that this is not how the night would turn out. Davina is alive and they should all be happy and celebrating ' _I bet Kol and D are celebrating'_ she thought. "Yea" Freya said with a look on her face that screamed 'she didn't believe them' but decided to stay out of it. "I'm off to bed now so goodnight" she finished before blowing the couple a kiss goodnight.

"Caroline love listen" Klaus voiced again whiles turning to the blonde as she walked further into the room to get ready for bed. "I don't want you or the girls around this type of danger. Is it a crime to want to keep your beautiful head attached to your gorgeous body" he joked moving towards her. "It's not something to laugh about Klaus. I know it is dangerous but I want to fight, I want to protect this family too" she explained hoping he would trust her words. Klaus took in a deep sigh and sat on the bed in front of the baby vampire who had finished putting on pyjama shorts and a small tank that showed off some of her stomach. The hybrid ran his hands through his hair, "Do you think that I will be to weak in this fight because I am still a 'baby' vampire compared to the rest of you" Caroline said in a small whisper voicing her worries. Klaus's head shot up and he stared at her, "Not for one moment do I think you are weak. NEVER. Its my weakness. You're my weakness. I can't live or let alone want to if your not in my world. Watching Asger put you through torture even if it was just emotional and not knowing the horror Mikael could have been inflicting on you nearly broke me. I just can't see that again. I can't Caroline" Klaus confessed his eyes filled with tears. Caroline stared down at the hybrid that ruled their world, he was afraid. Caroline hated to see him like this, it fuelled a fire inside her that would destroy anyone or anything that made her love feel this way.

She knelt down so she could catch his gaze, "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson, and we are stronger together. We love together, we fight together and if fate falls in that favour we will die together, but whatever we do it will be together". Caroline reached up and cupped his cheek before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers, she hoped that he could understand the amount of belief she had in her words. Klaus lifted Caroline onto his laps and deepened their loving embrace, the hybrid gripped onto her hips hard afraid that if he let go she would disappear. Caroline tightened her legs around his waist while she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her body "Promise me", he moaned against her lips before starting to trail his sweet kisses down her jaw line and descended onto her slender neck. "Promise me I won't lose you" the hybrid whispered into her neck between laying small loving kisses on her skin while pressing her deeper against his self. "I will only promise if you promise to never send me away or push me away" Caroline countered as she leaned him back to stare into his captivating gaze. "I promise", "I promise" they whispered in unison before a loving smile spread across both their faces. Their lips reunited in a fierce embrace as Klaus moved to lower them onto the bed. That night was more than solidifying their love and promise to each other it showed the other that they understood their opinions and reason behind what they had said and they both accepted it.


	25. Chapter 25

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters in ages but I am really trying to post and write as soon as I can, which hasn't been a lot. I don't want to write for the sake of writing, I would rather wait and post a piece that I am proud of then to write whatever for the sake of needing to post all the time. But here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review to let me know if you are still interested in my story._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 25

The Mikaelson clan gathered in one of the many living rooms that made up the compound. "Who's is this" Kol's voice drifted over the current deep discussion of their survival as a family and as occupants of New Orleans whiles their enemies are at large. He moved into the room joining Davina on one of the sofas that littered the place, the youngest original set three dark green bottles of what looked like they were filled with wine on the antique wooden coffee table that was situated in the centre of the group. "Their mine, well it was a gift off Bonnie. Guess she was to busy to come and give her condolences in person, so she sends alcohol instead" Caroline replied with a bit of bitterness lining her words as she turned her head towards Kol. "Well your witch friend has got good taste. This vintage is old and if I could remember I had a lot of fun whiles drinking this age. Good times, Good times" Kol said as he moved to open the bottles he had just rested on the table. As the cork's pop echoed silencing everyone's current conversation, the smell of sweet aroma wine filled the space as Kol poured the liquid into everyone's respectful glasses. "Can't make any plans to kill people without a little bit of alcohol to set the mood" he added with a cheeky smile.

The sun had long set on the day and tonight they had decided to finally make up a plan that will rid their home and hopefully the world of the danger that availed them. "Kol shut up, this isn't the time to be your annoying self, and anyway it's Care's gift not yours" Rebekah said rolling her eyes from her place next to Caroline. "When have you ever said no to alcohol sis" Kol snapped back, "I don't think I could remember a time where you didn't have a glass in your hand" he teased sliding a glass in her direction. "Kol stop winding her up, you know she can kick your ass" Caroline voiced with a playful smirk, "And It's fine Bekah I don't mind" she finished reaching over and retrieved two waiting glass from the youngest originals hands, handing one to the fiery blond original next to her. "Here. Let's have a little fun while we surround ourselves with serious business".

"Now that you guys are done wasting precious time that we don't have the luxury of sparing, can we get back to the danger that threatens this family's very existence" Klaus interrupted his temper and worry showing in his voice. Caroline and the hybrid locked gazes, she could tell the pain he struggled with deep down because of his true fear, that maybe just maybe this time they all won't make it out. "Klaus is right, We must get ready because Asger may have gone in to hiding for now but let's not forget he has Lucien and Aurora on his side. We have to take this serious" Freya said from her place on the other side of the baby vampire before reaching over and collected a glass for herself. "You think I'm not taking this seriously" Kol raised his voice slamming his glass onto the table making Caroline, Davina and Rebekah jump. Dark red liquid sloshed over the rim and attacked the wooden surface spreading in different direction. "He killed the woman I love, He tortured me and my family for hours. So yes Freya I understand the serious position we find ourselves in, there is no-one who wished to kill him and to destroy anyone who aids him". "Kol, she didn't mean that" Davina spoke placing a steady hand on her love's arm, which seem to calm the beast inside. "I didn't Kol. I know each one of us has our own reason to hate that man and his allies, but we must keep focused now more than anything" Freya replied sending her youngest brother a sad smile.

"Yes Freya is right. This is why Elijah and Hayley have gone to Mary's with the girls until this is fixed. Kol we all want things to go back to how they were, so lets stop fighting each other and use that energy to take down this bastard once and for all" Rebekah stated. "Ok, I'll toast to that" Marcel suggested from his seat next to Klaus, "Yes to taking down this evil and getting our lives back" Davina spoke as everyone raised their glasses and took a mouthful unknowingly of not Bonnie's gift but Asger's gift.

"So what is it suppose to do" Aurora asked as she admired her reflection in a long mirror trying on a new outfit she had compelled a woman to buy her. The red haired vampire turned around when her question went unanswered, "So well what does it do". Asger smile grew as he leaned up against a broken wall think about his plan and how great it would be if everything goes accordingly. "Lets just say it will help them tap into their really deep dangerous selfish pure darkest fears and desires" the old Viking revealed as he moved to the table that had been placed in the centre of the room, "This stone should glow red if they have all been truly affected" Asger finished as he placed a white gem on the surface. "But why did you not want to have Elijah and Hayley affected" she asked as she walked towards him stepping over the drained body of the woman who had gifted her with the very clothes she wore. Aurora slipped herself in-between Asger and the table, "Tell me blue eyes, what is going on in that mind of yours" she finished lifting herself on the edge of the table and pulled him close. Asger's eyes drifted over her, he had to admit he could see why Klaus had been attracted to her long ago. He leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her trapping her in her position. "Well beautiful, lets just say a lot more than what you have in that head of yours" he spoke before turning around and leaving her in disappointment.

"Elijah and Hayley have made it to the cabin safe and sound with the little ones" Lucien's voiced filled the room as he busted through the door. "All the witches are in place. It still surprising how cooperative they are, guess they still have a deep hatred for that family like we do". "Is it that surprising. That family is like a tornado, they just leave destruction in their wake" Aurora replied jumping of the table and moved back to admire herself more. "That's good, When our boundary spell is put into place it should smash and destroy Freya's one around that pathetic haven they have required. They will be on the outside and poor Klaus and the one left inside, helpless to save the unprotected little ones" Asger revealed, "Once my people on the outside has the children then we will have the perfect leverage we need to destroy them once any for all". "Wow I didn't think you would be that evil to stoop to hurting little girls" Lucien said as he took a seat at the table and pour himself a glass of blood mixed with bourbon. "Do you have a problem with that love" Aurora voiced whiles slowly walking over to the super hybrid, "Your not getting cold feet now are you". The red head sat down across Lucien's lap snatching the glass from his grasp and downing it in one. "Because baby there is a way to fix that" she whispered in his ear, "I could cut them off" she finished with a giggle. "Get off" Lucien pushed out of his seat, "Aurora leave him alone, if he wants out he can" Asger said, "He has done his part anyway" the Viking added before vamp speeding over to the super hybrid and ripped his head clean off. Blood splattered the area around them, Aurora falling victim to the carnage getting most of the blood on her face.

Lucien's headless body crumbled to the floor, "What, . . . .What. Why did you do that" Aurora stuttered her eyes glued to the motionless body that occupied the space between her and the old Viking vampire/witch hybrid. "Lucien filled his role and he was growing weak. And weakness is a sin I can't have in this plan" Asger spoke back as casually as if he had not just ripped someone from existence. "Have I filled mine" Aurora whispered her eyes slowly moved to look into the bright blue eyes she had once found captivating. "Never, A king needs his Queen now don't he" Asger replied stepping over Lucien and cupped the scared vampire's cheeks. A small smile grew on Aurora's face, "You want me to be queen" she asked hope filled her heart completely forget the horrid murder of the man who had tried to win her heart for so long. The blond Viking just smiled back and leaned in and clashed his lips onto hers. Their kiss turned into one of craze and desperation, they both fought for dominance. His hand clasped around her slender neck and slammed her into the wall never breaking his lovers embrace for a second. Aurora jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist before moving her lips to his neck, her hard kissed turned into soft bites. Her fangs punctured his skin and as his life force flowed freely into her mouth all she tasted was power, and she was addicted. Asger let her have her fill as his hands wondered around her body before tearing the fabric of her dress in half, sending the remainder of it floating to the floor. It laid soaking up the pool of blood that still poured out of Lucien's body.

A soft red glow started to dance around the place as the couple pulled apart from their lovers' frenzy. Asger's gaze moved to the table where the white gem had started pulsing red, "It's started" he spoke victorious before turned his eyes back to the 112 pound crazy in his arms who mirrored his smile with her own. "Let the fun begin".

The bright sun blasted through the split of the long curtains that framed the large glass windows filling the once dark room in a soft warm glow. Caroline groaned as the light danced across her face shaking her up from her unconscious haze. As the blonde opened her eyes she automatically raised her hands to her head which felt like a ten ton boulder, ' _I didn't know vampires could have a headache or suffer from a hangover'_ she thought. Caroline rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the cloud that had fallen onto her mind. "What happened" she muttered to herself, ' _All I can remember is all of us raising our glasses'_ she thought, ' _How much did I drink'._ Caroline placed her hands on the polished wooden flooring to steady herself as she raised her body into a standing position, once in a vertical view her surroundings became known and familiar to her. The blonde vampire let out a deep sigh of relief, ' _At least I made it to mine and Klaus's room. I need to have a shower and clear my head'_ she thought. She slowly walked towards the bathroom trying but failing not to bump into anything, but as she almost reached her destination she quickly caught her reflection in the full length mirror.

Shock, horror and fear exploded inside her. There she stood facing what could only be a mirror image of the current state she was in. Her long blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood, she was dressed in a knee length tight white lace halter dress that didn't apparently escape the unknowing evidence of her forgotten activities that littered the rest of her exposed skin. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked over her image, she knew it wasn't human blood which gave her a bit of small relief but still it scared her to the core to not know how or what resulted in her current state. "What the hell did I do last night" she whispered as a small tear washed a trail down her blood covered cheek. ' _What the hell am I wearing'_ she thought, ' _I got to get out of this'_. Caroline sped to the bathroom trying to rid herself of the horrid image that graced her gaze as she awoke to this mystery.

Caroline felt a lot better once she had changed and scrubbed all the blood and dirt off herself. For once she didn't care if she looked her best, anything to her was an improvement from earlier. The blonde pulled her hair up in a messy bun and slipped on her boots over her black leggings before slipping on a light pink camisole. ' _I have to find Klaus. What did I or we do last night'_ was her most prominent thought.

Caroline took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Caroline you need answers. You are not going to find them stuck in this room, so suck it up and lets go'' she spoke trying to rally up her courage, which had taken a serious hit from the mornings big surprise. The baby vampire stepped to the doors that opened up to the inner courtyard, her hands shook as she reached for the handle. A part of the vampire didn't want to know what laid in wait just on the other side, maybe it was nothing and everything was fine but something deep down inside her scream the opposite. Caroline thought that maybe she should stay in the safety of the room and situation she was in instead of venturing out to the unknown. Her slow breathing was the only sound that filled the room, the blonde inhaled a deep breath and whispered a 'you can do this' in her exhale.

The door creaked open and Caroline let out a huge deafening scream, the image was more horrifying to her than to the one she woke up to. There was Kol Mikaelson strung up by his neck hanging from one of the support beams on the hallway balcony unconscious. "Oh my god" Caroline screamed, "Kol" she finished as she raced over to get him down. "I so hope I didn't do this" she muttered to herself pleading as she laid him on the floor and removed his hand binds and the rope around his neck. "Oh my god, Oh my god" she breathed out as she worked to free her friend, "Kol please. Kol wake up" Caroline said as she shook the original but he didn't wake. The baby vampire bit into her wrist and place it to his lips let her blood flow into his mouth, hoping that would spring the youngest original into the land of consciousness but nothing worked. "Why isn't he waking up, he's not grey so he's not dead" she thought out loud, that is when she saw a blue gem hanging around his neck. ' _What the hell, Kol would never wear that'_ Caroline concluded her thoughts as she removed the foreign jewellery from the originals prescience and hurled it against the wall and watched it smash into millions of pieces. "I seriously hope that wasn't a gift off Davina" she spoke before Kol gasped and shot up into consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here is another chapter. I know it has been long since my last post but please review so I know that you still want more of this story or is it a lost cause. Lol_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 26

Kol groaned rubbing his neck as he stood up with Caroline's assistance, the baby vampire had told him everything. Well everything she could remember and the state she had found herself and him in. "So someone hanged me and you woke up looking like Carrie after the prom. I wonder who you killed" the youngest original teased twisting his neck back and forth voicing the fear that echoed inside the baby vampire. "I bet you Rebekah did this, she would love to pull a prank on me after everything I do to her" he finished rest on the door frame. "She wouldn't do that to me, she knows how I feel about killing and anyway Klaus wouldn't have let her. You yes, me No" Caroline replied with a cheeky smile. "Ha Ha, very funny. Well maybe that necklace would have helped us with some answers if you didn't completely destroy it" Kol spoke as he crouched down to retrieve the broken shards of the object that had kept him from the world of consciousness. "It looks like a dark object, it's the only thing I can think of that would keep me down, except for a dagger" he added. "Well I'm sorry I just saw you there and panicked, I will keep it in mind for next time ok" Caroline replied whiles rolling her eyes. "So your first idea was to smash it. Wow maybe you do belong in this family. Oh and what do you me about next time" Kol voiced giving the baby vampire a curious look. "It's you Kol, you are going to piss someone else off eventually and because of your ungrateful behaviour I will not be there to help cut you down" Caroline replied, "Anyway back to the point, maybe Freya would know what is going on. It does seem that some kind of magic is involved" she added as they moved to the staircase that lead to the courtyard.

"Oh my god Davina" Caroline's voice filled the air as Kol and herself sped down to the lower level to find said witch in what looked like to be a huge spell circle. She was dressed in a long black dress with a weird marking on her forehead, "What are you waiting for get her out of it" Caroline yelled at Kol as he stood around the edge with a deep hurt and pain stricken facial expression. "I would but it is a channelling circle and a powerful one at that. Who ever the bastard was that used her knew what they were doing. We are going to have to get something to drag her out with before destroying the circle" Kol stated with a hint of rage in his voice. The love of his existence was used again for somebody else purpose and he silently vowed that once he got his hands on said person they would scream for mercy. "What would happen if we break it whiles she is still inside" Caroline enquired wanting to know every angle of this situation, she wasn't going to lose anyone else and she was fed up with these horrible surprises that seem to be thrown at her today. "If you enter the circle because it is still active it will drain you of all magic, so you being a vampire it will kill you. And if we leave her in there it will kill her" Kol informed. Caroline could see how much this was killing Kol, he had already lost her once and what Davina had told her of their relationship they have always somehow been ripped away from each other by something. "The rope" Caroline answered, "We will get the rope and hopefully lasso it around her ankle and pull her out". "You're a genius love" Kol replied with a smile before kissing her on the top head and raced upstairs to retrieve the only thing that will bring his witch back to him.

After eight attempts and a small argument later they had finally pulled Davina to freedom. Kol cradled the witch in his arms and placed her in one of the small seats that scattered around the courtyard. "Is this Asger, did he put a spell on us or what" Caroline voiced, "Why can't we remember". "The only spell I know that can do that and which is strong enough to affect an original would have to be consumed and the last thing I remember doing was" Kol started. "It was the wine" Davina groaned interrupting him. "Davina my love, are you ok" the original crouched down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, happy and relieved that now long last harm had come to her. "I'm fine just tired. It has to be the wine. It is the only thing we all drank" the young witch informed as she looked between Caroline and Kol. "What do you mean D. Bonnie gave me that" Caroline stated looking down at the couple. "And who told you that" Kol asked straightening up still keeping Davina's hand in his, the original need the reassurance that the contact provided. "Freya did, Me and Klaus were having a little disagreement", "A disagreement, more like a full blown argument knowing you two" Kol interrupted. "Ha Ha. Aren't you Mr know it all, anyway when me and Klaus was having our disagreement, she came in and said that she found those bottles downstairs and a note saying it was from Bonnie" Caroline finished resting against the arm of Davina's chair. "You saw this note" Davina asked, "Yes, . . . Well no not really. But why would she lie" Caroline replied looking at Kol and Davina. The young couple shared a look, "Oh come on guys. I know what you are thinking and there is no way Freya would do this. Not to us" Caroline stated getting up to pace in front of the fountain. "Caroline she is the one that presented the wine, she has the knowledge and understanding of dark objects and how to create a channelling circle this big and powerful to resurrect someone" Kol voiced walking towards the baby vampire. "How do you know what the circle was for" Caroline asked, "Because it was the same one I used to resurrect Kol" Davina added slowly raising from her seat, her strength growing with every passing second. "But why would she want to resurrect someone . . " Caroline started as a thought crept into her mind, ' _Mikael'_. "Ok maybe she would use the circle but why hang you and cover me in blood and dirt, it doesn't make sense" the baby vampire asked. "Well I probably wouldn't let her use Davina so she got me out of the way, and if she was successful then that would explain where Klaus is" Kol answered.

"No. I won't believe it, Freya wouldn't do something like this. Not to us, not to her family" Caroline stated with absolute surety in her voice. "Klaus is fine and I will prove it, I will just give him a call and everything will be sorted out" she stuttered her absolute failing for a sec. "Give me your phone Kol", "Why can't you use yours" he replied. "Because I can't find mine so I was going to use yours to find it" Caroline answered back with a eye roll, "I now see why Rebekah snaps at you all the time" she added reaching for his phone and dialling her number.

A soft buzz reached their ears and everyone sprung into action to find where the hidden device was. "Found it" Davina said as she bend down and reached her arm under the sofa before placing it in the blonde owner's hands. "Ok we are going to have this all sorted in just a few seconds" Caroline stated with confidence that no-one believed. As the blonde unlocked her phone her screen light up and revealed some answers. "I have a text off Rebekah and Marcel", she started as she read confusion filling her thoughts. "What does it say" Davina asked slipping her arm around Kol. "They have left New Orleans. She said that it has gotten to much for her and that they want to start over somewhere new. And that she will keep what we did a secret, to call it a gift for me and Klaus's celebration" Caroline informed letting her eyes dance over the word again just to make sure she had read everything correctly. "What celebration" Caroline voiced full of confusion, ' _If there was some kind of celebration then that would explain everyone's formal clothes change including mine'._ "This is not the first time my sister has ran for the hills, she's bloody fickle that one is. Anyway what did you and Rebekah do" Kol asked, "If I knew that Kol I wouldn't look so puzzled" Caroline snapped back running her hands through her hair. "What if I kill someone Kol" she looked at the original helplessly, "Come here love. You could never do something like that, unless they really deserved it or it was self defence" the youngest original spoke pulling his brother's love in for a hug.

"Is there any more texts or calls" Davina spoke running her hand up and down Caroline's arms in a reassuring gesture. "Ummm . . Yea I think so" she started wiping the fallen tears that she couldn't hold in off her face, "There is one from Elijah saying that everything is fine and that the girls are ok, but that was a hour after we had finished the bottles of wine. There are five missed calls from Klaus, I wrote a text message to Bekah saying for her to meet me in Rousueaus and a text from Freya saying I'm sorry". "See she did this" Kol stated, "Stop it Kol. Lets wait until we can talk to Freya and see her side" Davina added. Caroline stepped away as she scrolled through her text messages and one sprang out to her, _'Oh God'_ she thought as she clicked on the text message. It read:

 _To Stefan, Please come to New Orleans I miss you so much. That moment we had still stays in my head. I felt that pull to you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I hope you feel the same. Please come x x_

Caroline read it over three times, _'it must be some kind of joke'_ she thought. Caroline knew that she loves Klaus whole heartedly and yes Stefan is a close friend and will always be but that love she had once felt for the Salvatore had long burnt out. ' _Why would I send this. I love Klaus_ '. Caroline shook her head not wanting to thing of the danger and heartache this text could cause. Her finger hovered over the delete button before solidify her decision and pressed it. ' _Know to call Klaus'_ , Caroline pressed the hybrid's name and placed the phone to her ear hoping that the love of her life would shine some light on this situation that they found themselves in.

A loud phone ring blasted Klaus awake, the hybrid groaned and stretched. His body hadn't felt like this in years, ' _What the hell happened'_ he thought as he reach out to find his phone. "Where is that stupid phone" Klaus muttered as he looked around, as the hybrid stood up he looked down and registered that he was currently in a state of undressed. Leaves and bits of dirt clung to him as well as small patched of smeared blood, ' _Did I change into a wolf last night'_ he thought as he walked closer to the sound where he found a pile of torn clothes and finally his ringing phone. Klaus looked at the caller id and gave out a deep sigh, "Hello love. Are you ok" Klaus asked, "Oh thank god, you answered I was starting to get worried" Caroline answered her voice a loving and welcoming sound to the hybrid's ears. "What's wrong. Are you hurt" he enquired panic slowly seeping into his heart and mind. "No I am fine. I'm with Kol and Davina at the moment, Klaus there is something going on here. We can't find Freya and there is a lot of unanswered questions. Where are you" Caroline spoke. "I am somewhere in the bayou. Did I turn last night, I can't remember" he asked her as he looked through to see what was salvageable. His white shirt was torn in half but it didn't look like the remainder of his clothes had been the first time he had turned, those were shredded but this was torn. His trousers were a different story they were in tethers everywhere, he couldn't find his shoes but did find a pair of white high heels. "Well these are not mine" he muttered to himself as Caroline's sent floated to his senses. ' _I guess me and Caroline had another rendezvous in the woods, how the hell don't I remember that. I know I would remember that'_ he thought bringing a big smile to his face, ' _That explains my shirt. But why was I dressed so formal, I swear I didn't have this one last night'_. "That seems to be going around. Neither me, Kol or Davina can remember anything from last night. Do you think you can make it back to the compound or do you want me to come and find you" Caroline asked. "I'll stay here and see if I can remember anything, I'm not far from Mary's cabin so just meet me there. Oh and bring me a set of clothes" Klaus replied. "Ok if I must, you know how much I prefer you with your clothes off" Caroline joked resulting in a small chuckle from Klaus, "I know love and I feel the same about you but if you feel like me I'm guessing you don't want anyone else seeing me naked other than you. Cos I would rip any other man's eyes out if they cause even a glimpse of you" he growled. "Goss Klaus your making me blush" she giggled, "I love you my queen" he whispered. "God I love you" she added before hanging up.

As Klaus looked around he found something shining on the ground. The sun beamed on it and snatched his attention. Klaus moved towards and reached down and scooped up the unknown object.Rings, two to be precise. One was a plain platinum gold band and the other was a gold band with a twinkling white diamond in the middle. Klaus recognised the diamond ring immediately it was his mothers wedding ring, the original family's mother had given him this when they were in Mystic Falls just before they discovered her betrayal. ' _Why would I have Ester's ring with me out here'_ he thought before an idea car crashed into existence, "Caroline".


	27. Chapter 27

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Another Day. Another Chapter. Please Review, it helps me know if I am heading in a good direction._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 27

Klaus's arms squeeze Caroline in a big hug after the couple had finally been reunited. The blonde vampire had been quick to catch her love up on current events, except for maybe the one that involved her ex love Stefan Salvatore. "I love you. I feel like we have been apart for years" Klaus whispered against her lips. "I know what you mean" Caroline replied leaning back but not leaving the safe embrace of her hybrid. "Where are my idiot brother and his witch" Klaus asked his eyes scanning every inch of the beauty that stood before him, he had decided not to tell her about their possibly amalgamation, the hybrid feared that because Caroline or himself couldn't remember any of it that she would advise that they ignore it. Klaus thought himself to be above all human nonsense, but after an hour of just sitting on the Bayou floor staring at the ring that ties him with his love filled his heart with so much joy he thought it could burst. However it wasn't to long before paranoia took up residence there as well, the hybrid feared that Caroline wouldn't want this big of step and it would scare her and she would leave him. So the secret would live with him for now.

Caroline gave a gentle slap to Klaus's arm earning a fake hurt look on his face, "That is our family you speak of, show some respect" she said before trailing her hand up under his white Henley top, "They went on ahead to the cabin. To give us some alone time" Caroline informed him running her nails up and down his chest and stomach till she reached the top of his jeans. "You will be the death of me love" Klaus moaned pulling her in for a deep kiss. They melted into one another, like two puzzle pieces finally finding home. Their tongues danced together, a rhythm that has become familiar and loved by them. Klaus's hands moved under her camisole and stroked her soft skin of her back, "I found your shoes" Klaus said as he moved his loving kisses to her neck. "Oh really and where were they" she asked in a breath as his tongue hit a sweet spot before his teeth took a playful bit, always being careful not to break the skin though. "They were under all my clothes. I guess you were out here with me last night. Uhm now I wonder what we could have gotten up to" he teased loving to see the deep blush that danced across her cheek as he nuzzled her neck, his stubble sending shivers across her skin and down her back. ' _God I love this man'_ she thought, "Well maybe you just decided to wear my shoes instead" Caroline suggested with a giggle. "I don't think so love, not really my style" he teased back earning a chuckle from his blonde goddess in his arms. Caroline loved this relaxed easy going side of Klaus, it is what made her let him into her heart all those many years ago.

Caroline reached up and pulled Klaus down for a quick kiss before finally stepping out of his arms, "I really think we should go and meet up with the others, because if we stay here any long it may become our thing. Making love in the woods" she said with a playful smile. Caroline reached for Klaus's hand which he pulled up to his mouth a laid a sweet gentle kiss on before head in the direction that their children where in.

"What are you guys doing" Caroline shouted as Kol and Davina came into view. When Caroline had left to give Klaus his clothes the couple had decided to go home and change into something that was a little more comfortable. A suit and a long dress didn't scream casual so they changed, Davina had on skinny jeans and a black top with ankle boots while Kol had on dark jeans, boots and a grey top.

The youngest original and his witch were just standing there in a clearing with their hands up. It reminded Caroline of what mimes looked like. "Kol stop being an idiot" Klaus voiced as he and the baby vampire walked hand in hand towards the young couple. "What does it look like we are doing big brother, we can't get across" Kol answered. "What do you mean, the boundary spell doesn't affect us. Freya made sure of it" Caroline said reaching out and to her fear felt an invisible wall pressed against her hand. "This is not Freya's magic" Davina stated before muttering a small spell under her breathe, the witch quickly pulled her hand away. "What is it" Klaus asked banging his fist against the force that separated him from his girls. "It is the ancestors, they are behind this. I felt the power and the range of it. A spell this big must be around the whole of New Orleans. We can't get out and no-one can get in" the witch stated. "You can break it right. Our kids are on that side we have to get to them. If Freya's spell is broken they are not safe" Caroline said her voiced growing in fear and rage. "Don't worry love. Hayley and Elijah will protect them. This has to be Asger's doing" Klaus spoke running his hands through his hair. "But why. Why trap us and maybe himself in here with us. I thought his plan was to destroy the world of the supernatural, not just us" Davina enquired as she paced back and forth. "Maybe that is what he wanted us to think, to stop us from diving deeper into it. He knows Mikael and he seems to have a grudge against this particular family and he is working with or for the ancestors so lets start there" Caroline suggested. "Me and Davina will go and see what information we can find. Lets stay in touch though we don't want any surprises. We will call every two hours and if not we will text but if you hear nothing come looking for us" Kol said. "Are you sure" Caroline asked pulling Davina into a hug, "Yea we will be fine, we have each other's back. Just look after yours ok" the witch muttered back before giving the baby vampire another squeeze before pulling away.

"Be careful" Klaus said with a little head nod to his younger brother, "You know me, I'm always careful" Kol joked before giving the couple a playful wink and scooping up his witch and vampire speeding off.

"I'm calling Hayley" Caroline said before retrieving her phone from her boot resulting in Klaus giving her a weird look. "What I have no pockets" she replied noticing his expression which he returned with a chuckle. As Caroline waited for the female hybrid to answer her call Klaus pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "They will be ok love. I promise" Klaus vowed kissing the top of her head. "You can't promise that because you don't know. None of us do" Caroline replied wrapping her one arm around his waist.

Hayley took a deep breath as she stared at the ringing phone that laid on top of the counter in front of her. ' _How am I going to tell her'_ the female hybrid thought. Elijah had compelled everyone to leave and to forget they ever saw them, Hope, Lizzie and Josie were currently fast asleep in one of the many booths that filled the back road diner just a few miles outside New Orleans. Elijah was pacing back and forth the door and windows always on guard. Trouble had found them late last night, just after the oldest male original had sent Caroline a text saying that everything was fine suddenly it wasn't. They had just put all the girls to bed and Mary had long retired to her room to give the couple some privacy, that is when it happened. Vampires burst through the door as witches were heard chanting outside, Elijah fought most of them off as Hayley stood by the entrance of the girl's bedroom. She would rather die than to let anything happen to them. Mary burst out of her door, "Go. GO now you two. They are after the young ones. I will bide you sometime. Now go" Mary said as she forced her bodies to break and bend into her inner wolf form. "Mary we can't leave you. No I won't" Hayley yelled over the sound of limbs being ripped from bodies. "Hayley I swore to protect you and your family so please go. I will be fine now go" Mary replied as her body took form of a wolf. Elijah pulled Hayley into the girls room as all was heard was screams and a wolf snarl.

"I can't leave her Elijah" "You must Hayley, we need to protect our family first and that means getting those girls out of here" Elijah stated as he moved to the still sleeping girls. ' _Wow they can sleep through anything'_ their uncle thought as he swooped down and pulled Hope and Lizzie from the bed into the safety of his arms, while Hayley barricaded the door. "How are we going to get out, they must have this place surrounded" Hayley asked as she picked up Josie who automatically wrapped her arms around the hybrid and buried her sleep ridden face into Hayley's neck. "We will just have to out run them" Elijah said, "Once we are safe, we will call Klaus and Caroline. Our first priority right now is them and them alone". "What is that noise" Lizzie muttered her voice still filled with tiredness, "Yes mommy where are we going" Hope asked resting her head on her uncle's shoulder whiles staring at her mother.

"There are some bad people here and we need to leave. So we all are going to run really fast and stay really quiet so they won't find us ok" Hayley replied. Josie tightened her hold on the female hybrid, "I'm scared, and I want my mommy". "Shh don't worry as soon as we are safe I will get your mommy on the phone and she will race to where we are and you will see her" Hayley stated as she gave Josie a little squeeze and stroked Lizzie's cheek. "Now be brave girls ok" she added send her daughter a wink.

They made it out but had about two dozen vampires on their trail. Elijah and Hayley both took it in turns doubling back a picking off a couple until there was none left. "We have to go back" Hayley pleaded, "We killed them all, what we need to do is go find Klaus and Caroline and the others and we can all figure this out". Elijah wished that was true and he wished he could fill the woman he loves with hope but he didn't want to lie to her. "How do you think they got through Hayley" the oldest male original spoke, "Freya's magic is powerful and they got through. That would mean either something happened to Freya or the ancestors broke through. Which means Asger is behind this, he wants our family destroyed and he is making a play for the one thing that would bring us all to our knees. These girls" Elijah finished before picking up the twins. "We can't just leave them" Hayley stated, "I know babe, but they would want us to put the children first" he replied leaning in before giving the hybrid a kiss. Hayley pulled him in closer her one hand resting on his cheek whiles the other grasped her daughter in it. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too. Now lets go".

This is how they found themselves in this current place, a hybrid staring at a phone trying to find the courage to answer it.

"You're going to have to answer it, you know" Elijah said softly as he moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her from behind resting his head on top of hers. "Yes. I know, but what do I say. Opps sorry Caroline but me and Elijah had to go on the run with your twins because the psycho that is trying to destroy our family is after them, yea that will go down really well. Have you met Caroline" Hayley replied leaning back into his embrace. "Well I called Rebekah, she said that Marcel and herself woke up in a hotel somewhere just outside Baton Rogue. They say they have now recollection on how they got there, all that they remember is being in the compound with the others and they had a little drink and then bam nothing" Elijah informed moving to the stool next to her. "Do you think Asger put a spell on them or something. Maybe the others were affected as well" Hayley started. "Well we will know if you pick up the phone". The hybrid took a deep breath and pressed the green answer button on her phone.

"Hello Care" Hayley breathed out closing her eyes, "Oh thank god, Are you ok. Are Hope and the twins' fine. Please tell me they are fine all in one piece" Caroline rambled on. "Yes they are fine, but we are not in New Orleans" Hayley informed the baby vampire. "What do you mean, where are you guys them" she asked putting her phone on speaker so Klaus could hear. Hayley told Caroline and Klaus everything that had happened, which the couple then informed Elijah and Hayley what had occurred with them. "So you guys can't remember anything" Elijah asked, "No nothing. Its kind of like that hangover movie but just not as fun" Klaus replied. "Well we will stay here for now and we will contact you once Bekah and Marcel get here. Stay safe both of you" Elijah added, "You too, kiss the girls for us" Caroline said as a silent tear strolled down her cheek. "Of course. Don't worry we have them, just worry about yourselves and find out what happened in those missing hours. It could be important" Hayley added before everyone said their goodbyes.

"See love, I told you they will be fine" Klaus said before leaning in and planting a sweet kiss upon Caroline's lips. "What is bothering you" he added when he didn't feel her respond to the kiss, when he pulled back he saw a confused look on her face. "If Asger is behind this then where is Freya" Caroline voiced.

"How could you lose them. They have three little slow children with them" Asger yelled as he paced back and forth. Aurora sat on top of the table painting her nails a deep red watch as the blonde Viking hybrid screamed at the cowering vampire that stood before him. "I gave you twenty four warriors and you failed me, how could you lose them" he spoke his voice raising by every second. Asger moved to stand directly in front of the vampire, "Tell me, how should I punish your worthlessness". "Oh I know" Aurora spoke up raising her hand grabbing Asger's attention, "I think we should cut something off". "What a perfect idea my queen, what did you have in mind" Asger said as he moved to stand in front of her. Aurora leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer till her mouth reached his ear, she whispered something so quietly that the unfortunate vampire that was waiting for his punishment couldn't hear. However he did not like how Asger's face light up with a wicked smile, Aurora pulled back and placed a deep kiss onto her man's lips.

"Sometimes you surprise me" Asger muttered before quickly vamp speeding over to the younger vampire and held him down to the floor. Aurora jumped down off the table and grabbed one of the knives that laid unused on the surface, "You probably would want to close your eyes for this darling" she stated in a creepily loving voice. The red head moved towards the struggling vampire and slammed the knife right down into his manhood, "You see a man takes care of his business, he doesn't make excuses, and he just does as he is ordered to do or dies trying. Simple as, so you I am sorry to say are no man" Asger said keeping a firm grip on the man whiles Aurora hacked at the vampire's hanging appendage. His scream bounced off every wall it was music to them. They tossed the body to the door when they were done, "Don't worry you will heal" The blonde Viking hybrid informed as he patted the vampire on the back. "That was fun" Aurora stated as she jumped into Asger's awaiting arms, "Anything for you".

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Just leave it" Aurora moaned as she kissed his neck, "Who is it" Asger answered as he put her down not caring about the disappointing pout that her face wore. "Umm sir we may have found something you could use" a young witch came in, the poor boy was shaking his eyes wondered to the whimpering vampire on the floor next to his feet, "What is it, you better not be wasting my time" Asger spoke gesturing for the boy to step forward. "We found this surveillance tape it is from Rousueaus" the young witch muttered handing a tablet to the blonde hybrid. As Asger watched a smile grew on his face threatening to split his face into two. "Oh my Caroline, who knew that you could be capable of this." he muttered. The young male witch slowly made his way out of the room, "Oh take him with you" Asger added his gaze still on the video in front of him. The witch quickly nodded and dragged the punished vampire out of the room.

"What is so great about it" Aurora enquired, "Come and have a look" he replied as he reached out his hand and pulled her so she could see what had made him so happy.

There in black and white stood a very pissed off Caroline all dressed in a slightly ripped and dirt smudged white knee length laced dress no shoes, but that was not it because chained up to the wall was none other than Cami.


	28. Chapter 28

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _I AM SO SORRY. Thank you to all the people that have waited patiently for this chapter. I haven't had anytime to write or even think about this story. I didn't want to force write just to put up a chapter. This chapter will contain flashbacks to their missing time just to clear up what really happened. Just in case people didn't get what happened. So here the story continues; R &R_

 _P.s I have been nominated for a Klaroline fan fiction award and I just would like to say I am so honoured to even be considerate and so thankful that people believe in my story and writing. Thank you so much_ _J_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 28

"Are you sure this is the place" Rebekah voiced staring up grimacing at what she and the whole of the human population would call a hole in the wall broken down dump of a diner. "Yes I am sure. Come on Elijah and Hayely are waiting" Marcel replied unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car. "Oh forgive me for not taking your word for it, because if I am correct you said that about six diners ago" the blonde original said as she got out of the car running her hands through her hair. They had stopped at nearly every diner from their current location to Baton Rogue, "Sorry Beks but 'Me and Hayley are in a diner just outside of New Orleans' didn't give me much to go on ok" Marcel stated as the couple moved around the front of his black GT Mustang. "Well lets just go inside and hopefully they can shed some light on the newest problem that has befallen this family" Rebekah voiced as she reached out her hand and took a hold of Marcel before walking up the stone steps of the diner.

The couple had been confused out of their mind when they woke up in a hotel room. Marcel made quick work on finding where they were, but the how and why were still a mystery to them. Rebekah had found they're clothes scattered through out the luxury suite but it plagued her on why her and Marcel had been dressed so fancy, the original let out a giant sigh of relief when she found two big suitcases in the corner of the room. Don't get Rebekah wrong she loved to be the bell of the ball but she was grateful that she didn't have to spend hours in a car or now a disgusting diner in an expensive dress. The couple now adorned a more casual appearance, the blonde original wore a black backless halter-top with knee high black boots whiles Marcel wore a grey t-shirt and black boots. Both wore jeans however Rebekah were a lot tighter than Marcel's.

The small chime rang through the nearly deserted diner, "Anyone home" Rebekah said after the wooden door closed behind Marcel plunging the diner into a still silence. "Maybe their not here" Marcel stated as his eyes scanned the vacant room that was presented to them. "They better be here Marcel because I swear if we have to go to one more diner I am going to bury you under it" Rebekah vowed as she glared at the man she loves. Marcel let out a small chuckle "You wouldn't babe" he started as he slipped his arms around her. "Oh really, you sound so sure of yourself" the blonde original replied leaning into her lovers embrace. "Yes I'm sure, cos first you love me and would miss me but the biggest thing is who else would you find that would put up with you and your family" he finished with a playful smirk on his face. "Ha Ha" Rebekah stated sarcastically, "Very funny Marcellous" she finished kissing him on his cheek before slipping out of his arms to further explore this hole in the wall she currently found herself in.

"Beks come on I don't think their here, Elijah wouldn't bring Kol here let alone the little one and Hayley" Marcel voiced as he followed her passed the counter and booths. "That is exactly why we are hiding here" Elijah's voice broke through the still atmosphere around them. Reveal himself as he walked out what they suspected was the walk in freezer, "Elijah" Rebekah smiled running to her oldest brother and throwing her arms around him. "Where are Hayley and the girls" she asked worry starting to grace her apperance. "We are fine" Hayley answered carrying Lizzie while her and Hope held onto Josie's hands as they emerged from their hiding place. The blonde original gave all the girls a big hug while Marcel and Elijah caught on current events.

"So Klaus and the rest of them can't remember anything either" Marcel enquired as he now sat in one of the old worn booth with Lizzie in between him and Rebekah. The little blonde witch was currently drawing on napkins to curb her boredom while her sister was having her hair braided by Hope who sat in between her hybrid mom and original vampire uncle. "So it would seem" Hayley added, "So we can't help them and they can't get out. What is this guys plan" Rebekah blew out in frustration. "If I didn't love my family so much it would be nice to be able to just leave this whole thing behind" the blonde original confessed as she planted a small kiss onto of Lizzie's head. "I know what you mean, it just seems like a new evil every month" Marcel added running a hand over his face before resting his arm on the back of the booth behind Rebekah and Lizzie, "So what is the plan" he finished.

"Well Caroline said that Kol and Davina are going to spy on Asger to see if they can get any info on what his plan is and they are also going to get some supplies from the cemetery to help with the memory loss or help them try to get the barrier down" Hayley informed. "So what are Klaus and Care doing" Rebekah enquired, "They are going to find Freya" Elijah answered, "She is the only one powerful enough to take on Asger, oh and there is also one more thing. Klaus thinks that when you all where off doing god knows what, Freya might have resurrected our father" the oldest original vampire added with a tired look. "What do you might have, she has or hasn't. Which one is it Elijah" Marcel asked staring down the man that had taught him once how to read and write and play the piano. "She did ok, it is not his fault so lay off" Hayley injected. Rebekah let out a deep sigh "Well lets hope they are having more luck finding out what happened then we are" she said before standing up, "Where are you going" Elijah asked. "Well I think that this fine establishment you so grateful choice for us to stay in probably doesn't have good food for anyone here, so we will go on a shopping run" the blonde finished. "And when you say we you mean" Marcel asked but knew the answer already. "Yes when I say we it means you and me" Rebekah answered, "Now come one". Marcel did as he was told, so he picked up Lizzie and handed her to Elijah who placed her on his lap before slipping out of the booth and stretching whiles walking over to the boarded up front door.

"Hey Bekah before you go can you get some" Hayley started as she pulled the original to the side away from the girls, "Yes don't worry I will get some blood, we all look like we need it" Rebekah whispered before giving the female hybrid a wink and her and Marcel left the diner.

"When is mommy gone to be here" Josie asked staring up a Elijah, "Yea when will daddy and Caroline meet up with us" Hope added before she carried on braiding the little brunette witch's hair. "They will be here soon just need to finish up something first" Elijah replied with a small smile hoping deep down that they were believing him. "I want to go home" Lizzie muttered, "You will sweetie" Hayley spoke rejoining them in the booth, "We all will" she finished before staring deep into Elijah's eyes. They both didn't have to say it but they knew that it might be a possibility that this time could be the last that their luck runs out. "I love you" she mouths to him, "I love you too" he replied before taking her hand in his and planting a small sweet kiss on the back.

"Why are we here Davina" Kol moaned as they walked through Lafayette cemetery, "We are suppose to be finding that Viking dickhead and fouling his plan" he finished. "That would be a great idea but we don't know where he is, so I need supplies to find him. You can bet the ancestors are cloaking him so we need a few things first" Davina answered before stopping mid step and quickly turning around, lucky for Kol he was a vampire so fast reflects are one of the perks otherwise he and his girlfriend would have banged into each other and not in the fun way he thought. "What is it" Kol asked a confused smile graced his face as he stared down at his beautiful witch who wore a playful smirk. Davina took a step closer and placed her hands on his hip, "Did you just say 'to foul his plan'" she asked letting out a small chuckle, "I know that you are old but come on Kol that was just showing your age" she finished giving him a wink. The youngest original smile dropped "Ha Ha love, very funny. Kick me while I am down" the youngest original started before pulling her closer right up against his chest. "You know you can be very wicked" he whispered against her lips before giving her a playful bite. "Well I am a witch" she replied playfully before pulling her lips against his. They lips caressed each other while his hand gripped her hips and pulled her up deepening their lover embrace. Kol ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance so he could explore the sweet taste of her mouth. Davina surrendered to his wish and deepened the kiss, their tongues met in a heated battle whiles she ran her fingers through his hair pulling herself closer if possible to the man that had become her world. Kol let out a deep groan as she quickly pulled out of his clutches, "Why . . Why" Kol stuttered trying to regain his self control of just grabbing her and taking her against the nearest surface they could find, "Why oh my love are we still not kissing or more" Kol finished taking a step toward his witch but flinched when Davina took a step back. "What's wrong love. I didn't hurt you did I" Kol asked worry starting to seep into him, his blood lust was still not under control but he thought he was getting better. "No. God No. I so wish we could continue" the young witch started seeing the look in Kol's eyes lighten on her answer, "However we do have a mad man to 'foul' and a missing night to remember" she finished before slowly stepping forward and taking his hand in her. "Ok lets go because if I stand here any longer looking at you I will not be responsibly for my actions" Kol playful joked before kissing her on her cheek and headed for the tomb that held the objects that might help them go back to some sort of normality.

As they reached the tomb the couple quickly searched for the objects that would help them find Asger. Davina sat in a spell circle while Kol drew the different symbols and place the different objects that would help Davina channel more power around her. "How do you know about this spell" Davina asked staring at her boyfriend that sat on the floor just outside the circle. "Well lets just say there was this witch" Kol started but was interrupted "Oh actually never mind. I don't want to know" Davina said a little insecurity settling in. Sometimes she finds herself forgetting that Kol is more than a thousand years old, so of course he would have been with other women, other witches but that still didn't stop the feeling of insecurity. Kol stared at the young witch before a big loving smile graced his lips while he stepped into the circle and crouched down to her. "Davina I may have been with a lot of women and yes the majority of them were witches but there is one thing about you and I that they never and will never have" he stated as he cupped her face, "I love you Davina Claire" Kol started as a small smile slowly started to show on his lovely witch's face. "I have never loved before, NEVER. You are the only person that I have ever want to give my heart to and I would die before ever letting you feel like you are not worthy or special because Davina it should be the other way around. I should feel scared or insecure because I don't deserve you and I thank god every day that I am lucky enough that you chose me to be with" he finished with a single tear rolling down his face. "I love you Kol Mikaelson" Davina stated proudly as she kissed away the tear that showed the original vampire's vulnerability before pulling him in closer. Their lips brushed not kissing but they both just stay like that breathing each other in, they rested their foreheads against each others keeping their eyes closed trying to stay in this moment as long as possible. Kol was the first to pull way reluctantly as he heard his phone ring, the original let out a loud groan before planting a small kiss on Davina's forehead and standing back up, "Hello, this better be good". "Well hello to you too little brother" Rebekah's voice rang through his phone, "Bekah like always you have perfect timing, Now I understand why Klaus gets so mad when he gets interrupted with Caroline" Kol replied rolling his eyes while Davina covered her mouth from chuckling. "Ha Ha Kol, this isn't a time to be messing around and I know that you find it so hard to keep your trousers on especially in the presents of a witch but please oh dear brother keep the blood flowing to the brain and not somewhere else because that is what our family need right now" Rebekah said her bitchiness coming out. "Now, Now sister retract those claws of yours and tell me what is going on" Kol stated rolling his eyes whiles leaning against the stone wall facing Davina who still sat in the circle.

Rebekah caught Kol up with what happened with Elijah, Hayley and the girls and also what happened to her and Marcel. "I am not surprised you and little Marcellous skipped town, It is what you've always wanted sister. To leave and make it on your own in the big bad world" Kol voiced sarcastically before Davina mouthed "Be Nice" with a wink. "I will just ignore that statement because it is clearly a scream for attention. Anyway Marcel and I are back with Elijah and Hayley and we have found a house to lay low in till we come up with a plan" Rebekah replied, "So what you guys are just going to leave it up to us four. Isn't Freya with you" Kol enquired running his hand against the back of his neck. "No she's not Klaus and Caroline are looking for her, Hopefully she got out before the barrier came down and we will have a witch out here as well to help" the blonde original suggested before giving out a deep sign. Kol could sense his sister's worry and frustration, "Don't worry Bekah, we will be fine just keep yourself and the rest of our family safe, ok" Kol started pacing back and forth, "I will and you do the same" Rebekah said before hanging up.

Kol closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "Kol are you ok" Davina's voice travelled through his worry and wrapped his heart with hope. "I will be once this is over" he stated going back to his sitting position on the floor just outside the circle. "Oh baby I didn't know you were truly a big softy underneath" Davina joked playfully, "Shhh love, I have a reputation to protect" Kol smirked playing along know what his witch was trying to do, Davina hated to see him low or hurting so she new the best way for Kol is to take his mind off of it. "I can keep a secret" the young witch replied with a wink. "Lets get started" Kol stated as he laid the book in front of Davina and the young witch started to chant.

"Well at least I think we had fun in those missing hours" Klaus spoke as he surveyed the mess that littered the inner courtyard. Caroline came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Did you find anything love". Caroline gave out a sigh and stepped in front of the hybrid, "No, there is nothing here other than that stupid spell circle that hints at where Freya is". "If she knows better she is probably in hiding" Klaus growled out, "You promised me that you wouldn't do anything Klaus" Caroline voiced her tone laced with worry. "I know and only for you do I stay my hand but if she doesn't agree to send Mikael straight back to the hell I put him in so many times, there will be trouble" Klaus vowed pulling Caroline flush up against his body. "I know you hate him and before you say anything or start yelling, you have every right to want him dead but I know what it is like to still love a father that either hates you or who you love or who you are" Caroline said as she ran her hand down his stubble cheek, "I loved my dad until the end, even after he tied me up and tried to burn the vampire out of me, so please don't let your paranoia or insecurities get in way and make you feel like Freya betrayed you or hates you or wants you dead, cos she doesn't" Caroline finished with a kiss to his cheek.

Klaus stared at the young blond vampire in his arms, ' _How did I get so lucky'_ he thought. "Has anyone ever told you love that your wiser than your years" the hybrid muttered into her neck, his stubble tickling her. "No actually I haven't, being called smart or wise wasn't really what any guy would say to me" Caroline confessed with a small sad smile. Klaus pulled back to look at her face and he could see her own insecurities rearing their ugly head, "Well you are smart and beautiful and loving and caring and loyal" Klaus listened off. With each word he placed a kiss on her lips, "Oh and don't forget sexy" the hybrid smirked playfully running his hands up and down her sides before gripping her hips, "Because love believe me you can make a thousand year old hybrid lose control. That's the power you have" Klaus confessed letting her know that she had nothing to be insecure about, she could control the world and all she would have to do is ask and he would give it to her. "I love how you make me feel" Caroline said as she slipped her hands from around his neck to his hips and brushed her fingers underneath his Henley shirt. Klaus closed his eyes and revels in her soft touches as she drags her nails softly up his toned stomach and back down. The hybrid let out a low growl when he felt her fingers stop at the top of his jeans, "Tease" he muttered slowly opening his eyes seeing her with a big smile on her face. "I know but you love me" Caroline said as she reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, "That I do love" Klaus replied before crashing his lips against hers, they both fought for dominance before Caroline relentlessly surrendered. The hybrid walked her back till she was pressed up against the railings of the second floor balcony, the bars groaned under the force that he pushed against her. Caroline let out a loud moan when Klaus's hands gripped her thighs and pushed her up against him, the blonde vampire wrapped her legs around him pulling him even closer to her. She was grateful for Klaus's strong hold on her because it was the only thing keeping her from falling backwards off the top of the railings. Their kisses slowed down but it never lost the passion, Klaus laid soft kisses down her jaw line and neck till he reached that sweet spot between her neck and collarbone that drove her crazy. The sounds of pants and moans filled the silence air around them, she pushed him back long enough to remove his top before claiming his lips again.

"God you will be the death of me Caroline" he groaned as she ran her hands up and down his chest taking her time and sometimes stopping to trace her fingers around his bird tattoo. "Klaus, we have to stop" Caroline stated before latching onto his lips again, "And why is that love" the hybrid growl before tearing her pink camisole right down the middle and going back to worshipping his goddess with his kisses.

Caroline didn't want to stop, it terrified her how much she always wanted Klaus but now they needed to put their carnal needs on the shelf and take care of finding Freya. Klaus kissed down her chest before Caroline's hands pulled him up and stared at him, "Trust me I would like nothing more than to carry on what we both want right now but we have a very powerful witch to find and all I can think about is tearing your clothes off" Caroline breathed out heavily, lust still filling her eyes. A smile graced Klaus's face he loved seeing her like this, back in Mystic Falls Caroline had fought so hard to hide her feeling towards him out of fear about her friends so when they are in moments like this he truly appreciates and loves his life. "What are you smiling about" Caroline tease as she laid kisses up his neck until she reached his lips. "I just love you that's all" Klaus started letting out a low moan, "But love if you keep doing that I won't be accountable of us not finding Freya, you will" he finished pulling her off the railings and resting her feet back on the ground. "Ok fine" she replied pouting, "Hey don't be mad at me it was your idea, I wanted us to be naked right now" Klaus teased pulling her in for a hug. "Yea I know, I just hate my conscience getting in the way when I want you so bad" she playfully winked before turning around and walking them into their bedroom.

"I thought you said you wanted to find Freya" Klaus asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I do, so to get both of our minds out of the gutters, we need to put some tops on" Caroline stated leaning back against her hybrid as he runs his hands up and down her bare stomach. "You're right" Klaus voiced but didn't make any move to let her go, "Klaus for this to work your going to have to let me go" Caroline spoke chuckling. Klaus tightened his hold on her and placed his head by her neck before breathing in deep. "Klaus what is it" Caroline asked knowing that the something was bothering the hybrid, Klaus had been fighting the feeling to tell Caroline what he had found in the Bayou. The rings. "Would you marry me" Klaus muttered against her skin, "This is no time to joke around Klaus" Caroline answered rolling her eyes before using her vampire strength and pulling out of his arms. "Now go put on a top because your just to distracting" she playfully joked before disappearing behind the wardrobe door and reappearing with light blue camisole that showed off show of her stomach.

"Love you look beautiful" Klaus stated moving towards her, "Oh no you don't mister, go and get a top on now, we don't have time for this" Caroline said hoping she sounded a little sternly because deep down she was just dieing to kiss him again.

"Ok, Ok love I'm going" the hybrid replied sending his love a wink before vampire speeding across the room slipping on a dark grey Henley and returning to her side. Caroline rolled her eyes, "So why did you ask me that question" she asked her curiosity getting to her. "What question' Klaus played dumb as they walked down the stairs to the courtyard, he hoped that she would let it go but he knew his young vampire and she was like a dog with a bone if something bothered her. "Come on Klaus the question you asked like a couple of minutes ago, honey I know your old but come on" she teased loving to get a rise out of him. "Ha, Ha very funny love" the hybrid spoke before let out a deep breathe and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "'I just wanted to know if marriage was in your future plans" Klaus asked chickening out on telling her the truth, "Oh well seeing as my life plan has gone so well so far, you know college, building a life for myself, nothing including you all that jazz I said before" she started sarcastically, "well look at me Klaus, me and you have just got together, our family is always in danger somehow and we have kids. Three of them. So is marriage in my future plan no, no its not" she finished ranting as she stopped by the fountain noticing that Klaus wasn't by her side. Caroline turned around and saw him just standing there a hidden hurt seeped through his heart, "But I will never say never ok" Caroline added with a smile that now matched the one that mirrored on Klaus's face. "Come on love lets go find my witch of a sister" Klaus said as he clasped his fingers with hers and walked out of the compound. "Sounds like a plan" Caroline muttered.

The sound of rustling leaves banging against a window whirled around Freya as she let out a painful groan. ' _God my head hurts. I knew I shouldn't have drunk last night'_ she thought. As the original witch opened her eyes she blinked back the grey blurry cloud the filtered her from focusing on anything. ' _Where am I'_ she though as she slowly sat up on what she could now make out as a small bed, Freya reached up and wiped her eyes and successfully destroyed the haze that had clouded her. The witch stood up and stretched before making her way to the small window that let in some light, the blonde witch couldn't recognise anything around her. ' _Why can't I remember anything'_ her thoughts drowned her mind in confusion, "Ok that is it" Freya spoke trying to get the grogginess out of her tone. The original witch started to chant, she knew a simple spell should clear the unknown fog that trapped her memories. As her word filled the air her head and vision started to spin before she knew it she was falling to the wooden floor her eyes rolling back into her head as missing memories flooded her mind.

However she wasn't the only one, Freya's spell affected all of them. Rebekah and Marcel feel to the floor clutching their heads in the living room of the safe house, Elijah told Hayley to take the girls out back while he dealt with them. Kol and Davina feel back on the floor of the crypt shaking as missing answers were revealed and lastly Klaus and Caroline slumped down in the car unconscious reliving what they once forgot.


	29. Chapter 29

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here's a new chapter. This chapter is part 1 about those missing moments. Hope you still enjoy reading please still review so I know that you guys still want more._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 29

Memories flooded their minds. All of them reliving moments and feelings that were once lost to them.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Music blasted through out the compound. Where once was a time for planning and ideas to rid them of their dire threat had long been forgotten. Asger's hidden gift had taken hold of their minds and hearts, their deepest darkest most selfish wants had been let loose giving their enemy the time he needed.

Rebekah and Marcel where currently having a non PG-13 make out session up against one of the courtyards walls, while Kol danced with Davina around and around the fountain her laughter being drowned out by the music.

"Freya are you finished with my phone yet" Caroline said from her place on Klaus's lap, the couple had been inseparable. Caroline deepest selfish love for Klaus and his strong hybrid possessiveness and love for the blond baby vampire had consumed them, gone was his fear of rejection and self loathe that he was not worthy of her, gone was her insecure and fear that she would lose those she loved for loving him. They wanted each other and now nothing else mattered. "Yea I just needed to send a text" Freya replied from her place opposite the happy couple, "Here have it back" the witch slide the device across the glass coffee table with a bit to much force sending it off the surface and crashing underneath one of the sofa's. "Opps, sorry" Freya giggled sheepishly reaching for her nearly empty glass and downed the contents in one big gulp.

"No worries" Caroline started as she leaned further into Klaus's embrace his arms circling her waist more firmly, "Who was so important that you had to text immediately" the blonde vampire finished teasing her witch friend. "Oh no one, just someone I've been dieing to meet again. But shhhhh it is a secret" Freya said in a hushed tone leaning forward until she ended up falling off the sofa and onto the cold stone floor in hysterics. Klaus rolled his eyes at his oldest sister, "And I thought you were the oldest dear sister and here you are making a mockery of yourself" the hybrid tease loving to rile up his siblings. "Hey babe lay off" Caroline voiced as she playfully slapped Klaus's shoulder, "She's in looooovve" the blonde vampire finished teasingly earning a laugh from the hybrid she was currently using as a chair. "If you both just want to poke fun, I will leave then" the blonde witch stated as she walked off dramatically in a huff, "Hey Bekah remove your lips from Marcel so we can have a sister chat" Freya yelled heading over to the other side of the courtyard to the vampire couple.

"Finally I thought she would never leave" Klaus whispered against Caroline neck before giving the soft skin a playful bite. "I'm bored, play with me" Caroline replied as she turned to face him pouting before giving him a wink. "Oh we can't be having that love" Klaus said as he gripped her hips lifting her so she was straddling his lap, "Your wish is my command my queen" he teased running his finger down her bottom lip. "Anything" Caroline asked with a hidden gleam in her eyes leaning her forehead against the hybrid's, "I will do anything for you" Klaus breathed against her lips "Just ask". A wicked smile spread across the blonde vampire's face, "Let's get married" she suggested finishing with a nip to his bottom lip. Klaus stared into her eyes searching for if this is truly what she wanted, her blue eyes clashed with his. A force pushing and pulling between the supernatural beings unknowing to them that the hybrid's next word would change things for them for better or worse.

Klaus stood in a black suit next to Marcel and Kol who where also dressed to impress, Freya had changed into a dark blue lace sleeve long dress. The oldest original was currently preparing the alter for the ceremony she was about to perform, "You better not mess this up" Klaus growled at her as she drew the last symbol at the base of the hand made flung together alter. Freya rolled her eyes, "I am a thousand year old witch, I am pretty sure I can get through a simple ceremony without . . . Without" the witch started before slamming her hand over her mouth and quickly ran to the kitchen. "Looks like she's got this. Anyway it's just for fun, its not real so calm down bro" Kol voiced loving the death glare that Klaus was burning into the door their witchy sister had just ran through, ' _At least it is not directed at me_ ' he thought. "Shut up Kol" Klaus bit out, "Go see how long she will be" the hybrid ordered pushing his younger brother towards the kitchen, "Ok I'm going, I won't stay where I'm not wanted. I don't know how Elijah puts up with you, I'm just glad Marcel is here to handle your diva moments" Kol rambled on as he walked to see how Freya was. "One day Marcel, one day" Klaus muttered while his former protégé chuckled, "Don't worry man. Anyway speaking of Elijah he will be pissed to have missed a big moment in your rehabilitation" Marcel teased giving the hybrid a playful bump with his shoulder. "Elijah is doing the most important job and that is protecting my daughter and Caroline's twins. Anyway like Kol said it's not like we are getting married for real" Klaus replied running his hands through his hair, "God what is taking them so long" the hybrid blew out in frustration, "Now I'm the one getting bored". Marcel laughed "Chill mate, you work yourself up and we both know you would stand in this very spot for a hundred years if Caroline ask" he finished patting his ex mentor on the back. "I know, but she doesn't need to know that" Klaus smirked.

Caroline was currently staring at her reflection in the long mirror that was occupied in Rebekah's room. The blonde original and young witch were busy rushing around getting themselves sorted after finishing getting the 'new bride' ready. Rebekah had riffled through her many unused wedding dresses that she had accumulated over her long lasting existence to find Caroline the perfect dress, and here she was in a knee length tight laced halter dress with white six inch heels and a veil that would put any bride to shame. "Stop staring Caroline, you look breathtaking ok so stop worrying" Davina said slipping into her dress, Caroline turned to face them "It's all for fun though right" the blonde bride asked Rebekah who had just finished her hair. "Do you want it to be or for it to mean more" she asked slowly walking over to her. "I didn't think he would say yes" Caroline said showing her worries to the women in front of her, "If your getting cold feet, someone should tell Klaus before he gets mad and burn this city to the ground" Davina injected sitting on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on. "Hey girly" Rebekah started as she reached Caroline, "Look at me, do you want this. Yes or No" the original finished as she stared into her once frenemies eyes. "Its simple if you want this to be a game that's fine but if you want it to be real, all you have to do is say I do" Rebekah voiced pulling Caroline in for a hug, "I do" Caroline whispered with a playful smile. "Well hurray" Davina said sarcastically earning a glare for the both blondes, "I was kidding, now come on cos I know Kol and he's probably seconds away from pissing off Klaus" she added with a smirk. "Good point" Caroline said before the three of them headed to the fake wedding of the century.

"I can't believe I'm Mrs Caroline Mikaelson" Caroline said gleefully as she slow danced with Klaus admiring the ring Klaus had placed on her finger, "Well you better believe it I don't just give that ring to anyone, and have I told you how beautiful you look" Klaus replied pulling her closer as their bodies moved together. "Maybe once or twice. But Klaus it was just for fun right" the blonde voiced silently asking if he wanted it to be real or not as she stared at him trying to read his reaction. "Yes I know love, Don't worry I'm not going to go all evil and pout" he tease, "Anyway when we do tie the knot, Trust me it will a day you will never forget" Klaus finished leaning in capturing her lips with his. Caroline tightened her hold around his neck lifting herself up onto her tiptoes to deepen their kiss whiles running her finger through the hair at the nape of his neck. Klaus moaned as she dragged her nails against his scalp, "Careful love, or I will just jump to the consummation right now". Lust filled their gaze as they stared longingly into each others eyes, "Let me just say goodnight to everyone and we can go for a nice moonlit walk in the Bayou" Caroline suggest with an obvious hidden meaning to her sudden enthusiasm to be among nature. A low sexual growl slipped passed Klaus's lips at Caroline's idea, "Love I knew there was a reason I keep you around" he joked giving her a deep kiss before pulling away and walking over to join Marcel who was currently pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Caroline bit her bottom lip and sighed in content before a smile danced across her features. _"Ok girl get your head out of the clouds and go and find Freya, Rebekah and Davina'_ she thought whiles turning and heading over to the sofas.

"That was nice" Davina said leaning back further into Kol's arms pulling her feet up under her on the loveseat sofa the couple currently occupied. "Yea love, I have never see Klaus so nervous before" the youngest male original said resting his arm on his witch's shoulders, "It was actually quite entertaining" he teased taking a sip of his leftover drink. "Well at least he won't be nervous when it happens for real" Rebekah added with everyone agreeing. "Wait, what do you mean for real" Freya asked with a confused frown on her face as she turned to her sister. "You know this was all just pretend, Caroline was bored and everyone thought it would be fun and I never miss a chance to dress up" Rebekah joked, "Yea or dress down in some occasions right sis" Kol teased loving to mess with her. "Oh sod off" the blonde original bit back throwing one of the sofa pillows at his head. "Hey watch the face" Kol yelled glaring at her, "Why it's a lost cause, it's already dented from when Freya didn't catch you and your face broke your fall" Rebekah replied with an evil playful smirk. Kol gasped dramatically "You lie. My face is perfect" he said earning a laugh from everyone. "Anyway to let everyone know it was real" Freya voiced as she leaned forward to rest her drink on the table. "Wait what is real" Davina asked, "The wedding, I'm a witch priestess so I can perform bonding ceremonies" the oldest witch replied running her hand through her hair not see why everyone had shocked looks on their face. "Please. Please tell me you're joking" Rebekah said leaning in to glare at her sister wondering why the witch was not grasping the problem with her sentence. "They wanted to get married so I married them. What is the big deal" Freya replied turning her head back and forth, "Why are you guys looking at me like that. Stop it its weird" she finished. "We are looking like this because it was suppose to be fake, Caroline and Klaus do not and I emphasise on the NOT want to get married" Kol stated leaning forward rest his arms on his knees. "Oh" Freya spoke, "Well that does leave us with a problem because they defiantly are" she finished with a guilt look on her face.

"Hey guy just to let you know me and Klaus are leaving, we want to go for a walk" Caroline's voice startled them all, "Why are you guys looking at me like that" she asked confused wondering why they all looked like Rebekah when she breaks a nail. "Umm . .Caroline there is something you need to know" Freya said as she stood up but was interrupted when Kol vampire speed over to her and pushed her back down to the sofa. "Yea what Freya wanted to ask was that I need to tell you something but it's a secret so lets go over there and talk" Kol rambled on as he dragged Caroline away. "Why oh why Freya where you going to say anything" Rebekah asked with a glare, "Be reasonably, if they found out it would cause problems so what they don't know won't hurt them" she finished. "Bekah is right Freya, we can't tell them" Davina added moving to sit on the table in front of the senior witch. "Fine but when this comes back to bit us in the butt, I blame you lot" Freya stated before standing and walking towards the stairs. "Maybe they won't remember" Davina suggested with a small smile, "Yea like that will happen, not with our luck" Rebekah replied before heading over to Marcel and Klaus.

"Ok so what is it" Caroline asked as Kol dragged her into the kitchen and closed the door. "Huh, What" Kol replied with a confused look on his face, "What was so important that you need to drag me away to tell me" the blonde vampire repeated rolling her eyes getting impatient. "Oh right that, umm" Kol started as he tried to think of something to tell her but was coming up blank. Even though Kol and Caroline have known each other for a brief time he has actually been quite open to the young vampire, so there laid the problem of his current predicament. ' _Come on Kol, there has got to be something I can tell her that she doesn't know'_ he thought, _'Think, come on think. Oh I know but would she get mad. Nah oh well'._

"Oh yea I just thought you should know that when you fake broke up with Klaus he went to Rousseau's to get drunk and I arrived just in time to stop him from going home with Cami" Kol finished letting out a sigh of relief. "Wow I am so glad that is off my back. I feel freer and lighter" Kol said staring at a now glaring Caroline. "It's ok Caroline, nothing happened, well only cos of me but still nothing happened. Forgive and forget right" Kol rambled on getting unnerved by the death glare aimed at him. Before he could start trying to fix a mistake he used to cover up and even bigger mistake a gust of wind blew passed him and Caroline was gone. "Oh well, I wonder if Davina would like to go skinny dipping" the young male original muttered to himself as he made his way out of the kitchen in search of his witch.

Klaus carried Caroline in his arms until he came into a little clearing deep in the Bayou. The hybrid didn't waste anytime before returning his love to her feet and rushed her against the base of a tree while worshipping her lips with sweet passionate kisses. Caroline's mind was still catching up to her after the rush of her being swept of her feet. Literally. So when her hybrid started to plant lust filled kisses against her neck as his hands gripped her hips in a nearly bruising grip all she could think of was showing him just how much her body screamed for him. Caroline's hands ripped his shirt off as she kicked off her shoes, her hands travelled from his neck to his back. Caroline ran her nails up and down pulling a deep growl from her lover's lips which where currently laying his mark on her skin, the sound ricocheted through her body shaking her awake to the remembrance of the new knowledge that Kol had told her.

"Klaus. Stop" Caroline groaned opening her eyes and pushed him away with force that even shocked him. "What love, what is it" the hybrid asked shaking his head trying to get control of his wolf side's animalistic urges to claim her right now and then. "Did I accidentally bite you" Klaus added as he stepped towards her worry clearly laced his words. "No. I'm fine" Caroline replied her voice as cold as steel, she tried to fight down the hurt and the pain and pure anger that were building up inside her. "Clearly your not love, I can see it all over your face now tell me what is wrong" Klaus enquired taking another step forwards so he stood right in front of her, frustration starting to seep in, he had thought that they had gotten past this part of hiding things from each other. "Cami" Caroline breathed out glaring at him, Klaus face screwed up in confusion "What does she have to do with anything" he asked reaching his hands out to pull Caroline closer but the blonde stepped back earning a flinch from the hybrid. "Caroline what is wrong" Klaus said his voice rising showing his frustration, "You slept with her" Caroline yelled at him, "What. . . What are you on about. I have never EVER slept with her" Klaus replied in confusion ' _Where the hell as this come from'_ he thought. "Love believe me I would never cheat on you ever, you are all I want and need. With the exception of Hope obviously so please trust me" Klaus stated reaching out for her hands and grasped them in his. "But you were going to" Caroline bit back ripping her hands from his, "Kol told me everything, the night that I was FORCED to end it with you what did you do, you ran straight to her" the blonde shouted her anger bubbling to the service ready to erupt. Realisation struck the hybrid as he remembered his nearly big mistake, "Sweetheart I swear I wouldn't have gone through with it. Whatever Kol told you he is just saying it to cause chaos it's what he does. He loves to see me squirm and the one and only person who can do that is you" Klaus pleaded hope that the love of his existence would believe him. "I should have listened to my head, I should have never EVER let myself and my girls stay here. Alaric is dead Klaus because I wanted to stay, because of me my girls have lost their last real parent, I was blinded by you and the hopefulness of a family. My twins love this family, I let them love you when I should have been protecting them. I am all they have and I threw away my responsibility and for what, you a hybrid who doesn't know real love, that treats his own siblings like enemies. I should have known and now it will end like it always will but now its not just my heart being broken it's Josie's and Lizzie's as well" Caroline yelled as tears ran down her face. "Careful Caroline. I love you but don't think I will stand here and let you degrade our love, my love for you and those girls to a mistake" Klaus growled his fear of rejection and anger showing.

"Why her" Caroline asked her voice breaking filled with sadness as she stared at him. "I don't know love, it means nothing, she is nothing to me" Klaus vowed as he pulled her against his chest using his hybrid strength to keep her with him. The hybrid would never admit it but Caroline was the only person with the power to break him, and he vowed that now that he had a taste of what his life is like with her that he would burn this world to the ground then be apart from her. Caroline sobbed into his chest slamming her fists against his bare chest, "You did it to hurt me Klaus, and that means she means something. At least to me" Caroline breathed out, "She the person you chose to hurt me". She used all of her vampire strength to get out of his arms, "Caroline Please" Klaus started a single tear ran down his cheek, "I love you" he whispered pleading with his eyes to show her how much she means to him. Klaus hoped that she will realise that Cami is nothing compared to her. "I . . . I can't" Caroline replied slipping the ring off her finger and let it fall to the ground before vamp speeding away.

Silence had never been so suffocating in all his years. Klaus let out a scream growl of anger, his eyes burned golden as his heart shattered into a million of pieces. The sound of bones cracking, shifting to form a new frame. Klaus welcomed the pain of his transformation, he used it as a barrier to the really pain.

A howl reached Caroline's ears causing her to stop running. Her heart ached at the loneliness of Klaus's cry, ' _Why did this have to happen, everything was fine.'_ She thought as she continued to run until she reached the inner street of New Orleans. ' _It's Cami's fault, if she just didn't exist everything would be fine'_ Caroline's thoughts turned dark, _'If I want her gone. I have the perfect way'_. Caroline walked the streets bare foot her dress smudged with dirt from the tree, only one destination in mind Rousseau's. Caroline silently vowed that when the sun rose tomorrow Cami would be dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. Omg I can't believe I'm at chapter 30 already. So here is the last of the flashbacks. I can't believe I am writing this at 3am. Hope you enjoy and please review_

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 30

 _ **(Flashbacks Continue)**_

Freya sat on her bed in her room an overwhelming feeling of sadness and regret filled her heart as she stared down at a small hunting knife, which had belonged to her father. The oldest Mikaelson understood why her siblings hated the man but that still didn't kill the love that he held within her heart. Klaus and Caroline had long left the compound, soon followed by her sister and Marcel who had been whispering about some get away that the witch had tried to block out.

A small tear left its hidden place and exposed her locked up emotions that had been bubbling up inside. When Freya thought about how Klaus had killed their father right infront of her, even after the hybrid had witnessed that the old Viking was not all filled with hate but deep down there was love, it made her mad. The original witch knew that she had the power to take revenge but that is not what she wanted, she wanted her family, her whole family. Freya had never told anyone how much she wished to bring back Mikael knowing that the idea wouldn't go over to well with her siblings, so the witch hid her desire.

However tonight seemed different, the want and need seemed to scream within her. The blonde witch ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long sigh, she closed her eyes and silently begged that her tears would go away but this is one fight she was going to lose. ' _I just miss him so much. Why is it that I only get to see him for a fleeting moment before he is ripped from me'_ she thought letting out a sobbing breath. "Get a grip Freya, you can't bring him back. Not without help and there is no one who would go against Klaus, so just forget it" she muttered to herself as she stood wiping the evidence of her sorrow from her face. She knew that she had to be rational about this, it was a lost cause. ' _Why am I even feeling this strongly about it, I normally have it under control',_ her thoughts ran wild on the strangeness on why she felt a pull to do this one thing, like if she didn't her world would end.

Freya headed out of her room and onto the second story balcony overlooking the inner courtyard, she needed to get out and clear her head before she did something she would regret. As the blonde witch headed for the stairs Kol and Davina's prescience caught her attention, the couple was slow dancing to no music which didn't seem to bother them one bit. Kol just held her close and whispered loving words which the young witch responded with either a small laugh or a smile. Freya just rolled her eyes finding the whole thing strange, however as her eyes soaked in the loving scene an inner voice seemed to scream at her. ' _You need help, well there is your help. The little witch is powerful. If you use her magic by channelling her then you will have enough to bring back your dad'_ it spoke up, ' _No Davina is my friend I won't use her like that and anyway it is very dangerous. I could kill her'_ Freya though back. The witch stood there having an inner battle deep in her mind, something was not right and Freya could feel it. _"Magic must be involved, I would never want to harm people I care about even if I want to see my dad again'_ she thought but it was too late.

It was like watching a movie or having an outer body experience. Freya could only watch trapped inside her own head as a deeper selfish desire took over, before she knew it she had already reached the bottom of the stairs walking in the direction of the happy couple. "Hey Freya, are you ok, you don't look to good" Davina spoke slowly pulling herself out of Kol's arms and taking a step towards the blonde witch. "I will be" Freya replied with a determined look on her face, before Davina or Kol could ask what she had meant by that Freya had started to chant. The young witch let out a scream as Kol was lifted in the air and thrown against the wall, "Freya what are you doing" she asked racing over to the youngest original who let out a painful groan before returning to his feet. "I need your help" Freya stated staring at them, "Well this is not the way you ask sis, but if you want to play. I'm game" Kol returned his eyes going black as he snarled showing his teeth. "Not yours you fool. Hers, she is going to help me bring our father back" Freya said as she slowly walked towards Davina, "That's insane Freya what's gotten into you" Davina asked her face filled with worry, the young witch knew she was no match for the seasoned witch but she would be damned if she wasn't going to put up a fight. "I watched you stand by while he was murdered. He is our father and he loves us" Freya screamed as tears laced her cheeks. "You have gone crazy. And besides yes he is our father but he would watch us burn over and over again if he could. He hates us" Kol replied taking a step around Davina so he stood toe to toe with his oldest sister. "He loves me and Klaus killed him. How can you forgive and love Klaus after all the evil he has done and evil he has done to you and the rest of this family but won't forgive our dad" Freya enquired her eyes pleading with him to understand that she needed this and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. "Because Klaus won't kill us. Mikael will and over my dead body will I let you force Davina into helping you. Freya come on you must see that this isn't right" Kol voiced hoping that his sister would come to her senses and put this topic to bed and in the morning they could just blame it on the wine.

"I do see" Freya started a small sad smile graced the corner of her lips, "I see that it is foolish to ask, when I have the power to just take" she finished as her hands quickly came up and snapped Kol's neck rendering the original vampire unconscious. "Kol" Davina yelled as she glared at the witch infront of her, "I won't help you Freya". "Oh honey you think you have a choice too, wrong again" Freya started to chant and Davina fell onto the floor next to her love paralyzed. Freya moved to lean over her, "I need you awake for the spell, I would promise it won't hurt but then I would be lying" Freya let out a small laugh before dragging the young witch away.

The door of Rousseau's slammed closed its echo bounced through the now vacant bar, "Sorry we're closed" Cami's voice drifted to Caroline's ears as the blonde made her way out from the back room her face falling into a serious state as she eyed the intruder. "Caroline" she said her voice laced with confusion as she took in the appearance of the woman that was stood opposite her, "What brings you here so late or early. Did Klaus kick you out" Cami finished with a smirk as she rounded the bar. "Oh it makes jokes, it likes to laugh. Well lets see if she's laughing after I'm done with her" Caroline growled, her eyes going completely black as dark veins protruded from underneath. "What. Hold on. What are you on about. I have left you and Klaus along so why the anger" Cami enquired as she slowly took a retreating step away from the clearly livid vampire. "Oh really, so tell me innocent one. True or False when Klaus came here sad and depressed after one of our fights you didn't console him and offer to share his bed" Caroline asked with a fake smile on her face as her eyes stalked her prey. Remembrance and acknowledgement filled Cami's eyes as she realized that the murderous vampire in her prescience must have found out about her propositioning Klaus and nearly getting away with it if it wasn't for his pesky brother. "Caroline it's not what you think, well maybe it is but nothing happened so there is no need for all this. Klaus is yours and I am staying clear of him now and till forever" Cami stated her eyes moving around trying to find a quick escape root, she maybe was vampire herself but something deep inside her told her that this was a fight Caroline was going to make sure she lost. "Don't worry Cami, I know you will stay away. I'm going to make sure you never bother anyone again" Caroline voiced with a sweet smile before vamp speeding over to the blonde and slammed the younger vampire's head onto the bar before snapping her neck. "You should have listened" Caroline said as she leaned down and lifted Cami over her shoulder.

A small groan slipped passed Cami's lips as she tried to blink away the darkness that had consumed her, twisting her neck to try and relieve herself of the ache that was residing there. "Oh god your awake, I was begin to second guess that you weren't a vampire for how long you made me wait" Caroline said drawing the women's attention to her sitting place in front of her. Cami just glared at the blonde before trying to take a step forward but was suddenly hindered by something. "I hope you don't mind, I had to improvise but we can't have you running off now can we" she finished explaining as she rose from her chair and pulled on the thick metal chains that tied around the younger vampire's body and arms. "What no vervain, I'm shocked" Cami replied trying to hide the worry and fear that shock deep inside. "No, I'm not cruel. I know what it's like to be tortured, to be tied down and burned, shot, stabbed" Caroline informed as she paced back and forth stopping dead in front of the trapped vampire, "I'm not going to torture you Camille, I phoned someone else to do that for me. She was glad to help. I'm just here to drain you of that pesky vervain in your system" she finished lifting a hand and slipping a fallen piece of hair behind the bartender's ear. "You're evil" Cami spat jerking her head away, "No I'm not" Caroline started as a sad expression graced her face, "I just love what I have and no one is going to jeopardize or take it away from me" she finished with a tear spilling from her eye. "Caroline please, I told you and Klaus that I would never bother you and your family again. Please don't do this" Cami pleaded, but the words feel on deaf ears.

Caroline didn't understand the sudden strong need to remove Camille from this world, her heart and mind were consumed by the thought. Her insecurities were screaming at her, ' _How she wasn't pretty enough, or unique enough', 'How she would always be second best, never first choice'._ A small rational voice was trying to shake her from this selfish evil want, Caroline knew this was wrong but somehow couldn't let go of the fear that she could lose everything she held dear.

Caroline closed her eyes and let in a deep breath fighting an inner battle, the sound of chains rattling brought her back to what she needed to do. The blonde vampire opened her eyes staring deep into Cami's eyes wanting her to see that the decision had already be made. "Lets get to it then" she spoke before shoving a steak knife deep into the bartender's stomach, Cami's scream echoed off the walls. Blood spurted out of the wound cascading itself over Caroline's white dress, the sticky warm liquid dripped down her hand falling to the increasing pool that laid between the two blondes. Caroline pulled another painful sound from the younger vampire as she pulled out the blade before making another two large cuts on her arms.

"And now we wait" Caroline stated as she slammed the knife into Cami's shoulder leaving the protruding object imbedded in the suffering vampire. "She shouldn't be long" she finished as the blonde vampire returned to her seat admiring her handy work as blood escaped itself from the trapped body taking Cami's last hope with it.

The compound was filled with a frightening eeriness all that could be heard was a low echoing chant that surrounded Freya. The witch seemed to be in some sort of trance, she stood at the edge of a spell circle slowly swaying as her eyes turned completely white and low winds swirled around her. Ancient words spilled from her lips as the symbols surrounding the circle started to glow, in the middle of said circle laid Davina. The young witch was awake to everything that was happening around her, Freya had cocooned her inside her own body unable to move or speak. A single tear escaped the young brunette witch, the pain of the channelling was horrendous. Davina felt like she was burning from the inside out, all she wanted to do was scream her pain but even that was stolen from her.

Freya had made sure that Kol wouldn't interrupt her by putting a dark object around his neck rendering the wearer lost in their own mind. The original witch deep down knew what she was doing was horribly wrong but somehow she couldn't wake herself up from it. Freya slowly drained Davina ripping the magic that she needed from the younger witch, she had one goal and she would die trying.

The chant grew louder as the symbols began to burn into the floor, with a last final yell a thundering crack shock the compound. Freya's heavy breathing was all that was heard, as her eyes scanned through the smoke there stood her father. "Dad" the blonde breathed out still not getting enough oxygen to her lungs. "Freya" Mikael stepped out of the ring moving passed Davina to reach his lost daughter, she ran straight into his awaiting arms loving the safe feeling that always came over her when she was in her dad's presence. "I told you, I would bring you back" Freya stated with a teary smile, "I know sweetie" Mikael replied running his eyes over her face, how he had missed his first daughter. "But we must get out of here now" he said as he took a hold of her hand and started to head for the door, "Wait why" Freya asked worried by the look that was on her father's face. Mikael let out a deep sigh before stopping and facing his daughter, "I am grateful sweetheart, I am but this is not right. You have been tricked all of you have. Asger is behind this, I swear I will explain everything after but we really need to leave before we are trapped here. They will need a witch on either side, that one over there can help them and you can work your magic on the outside" he finished impatiently not knowing how long they had, "The other side of what" Freya asked her word filled with confusion. "I'm sorry to do this to you but we have no time" Mikael stated before vamp speeding over to her and knocking her out cold. "You will understand" he spoke before taking in his surroundings, he spotted Kol on the floor and the old Viking had an idea. ' _I need them to want to figure out what happened to them'_ he thought as he reached down and pulled his youngest son over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, "This should get their attention" he muttered to himself as he secured the noose around Kol's neck and pulling him up so he dangled just outside a closed door.

"Don't worry boy someone should find you, eventually" he voiced patting the hanging original on his back, a sudden crash pulled Mikael's attention to the entrance of the inner courtyard.

Caroline hummed as she sat cleaning her fingernails of all the blood that had settled there. The sound of high heels against the wooden floor brought a small smile to the blonde baby vampire's face. "Took you long enough" she said turning her gaze to the person she had been waiting for, "Sorry I was packing, me and Marcel are leaving" Rebekah replied as she came to stand next to her seated friend, "So what have we got here" she finished admiring Caroline's handy work. "Do you think all the vervain is out of her system" Caroline asked standing up and stretching, Rebekah took a look at the large amount of blood that pooled the floor, "Yes I think it is, you didn't go easy" the original smirked before her eyes landed on Caroline's whole appearance. "Omg Caroline, that dress was a one of a kind. How come when I left you looked like a beautiful angel and now you look like something out of the bride of Frankenstein" Rebekah asked sending her friend an annoyed glare. Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Bekah but can we get back to the problem at heart", "Oh right, of course" she replied taking a step towards Cami.

Caroline had told Rebekah everything that had happened to what Kol had told her, to her and Klaus's fight, to her need and desire to end the blonde bartender. Rebekah had been quick to agree, the original had never really liked Cami since Marcel had a thing for her once, and she hoped that if she made Caroline happy then the baby vampire would smooth things over with her over protective hybrid brother when he found out she and his ex protégé had skipped town.

Rebekah lifted Cami's head and cupped her face, the blonde bartender tried to struggle but it was no use against the strength of an original vampire. Rebekah stared deep into her eyes until she saw Cami's pupils dilate, "Good, Now listen closely. When I remove these chains you are going to give my friend here Caroline a big apology before taking this stake" Rebekah started as she slipped a wooden object from behind her back, "And end your life" she finished with a big smile.

The original and Caroline made quick work of releasing Cami both was using their supernatural reflexes to stop her from collapsing onto the floor. Once the blondes knew she could stand they stepped back, Bekah linking her arm through Caroline's as the baby vampire rested her head on the original's shoulder ready to watch the show. Cami stared at the wooden stake that had been left on the floor swimming in her blood, tears ran down her face as she felt the pull of the compulsion. She screamed in her head as her fingers grasped the object that would end her existence, before turning her gaze to the two blonde vampires. "Caroline I am so sorry for causing you and Klaus any inconvenience and I am sorry for ever making you feel hurt or pain and I am sorry for pursuing Klaus when I know that I never had a chance" Cami stated in a dull tone voice that clearly showed that the words were forced out of her. "Now for the good bit" Rebekah whispered to Caroline earning a small smirk from the baby vampire. Cami whimpered as her hand positioned the stake to her heart, "Please I don't want to die" the bartender said her sobs muffling her words, "Well you shouldn't have messed with me or this family then should you" Caroline yelled back, "I don't see what my brother ever saw in you" Rebekah added before rolling her eyes, "This is taking to long" she finished stomping over to Cami and shoving her hand and the stake into her heart. The desiccation grey veins and skin consumed Cami's body as it feel to the floor, the thud filled the air. "Finally" Rebekah's voice burst through the haze as Caroline stared at the now dead Cami, the blonde original brushed off her hands and fixed her hair. "What have I done" the baby vampire muttered, "Oh come on Care you wanted her gone and she's gone" Rebekah stated as she pulled the shocked vampire into a hug. "I know but something feels wrong. Why did I want her dead so bad. I know Klaus loves me, why was I so insecure" Caroline muffled out against the original vampire's shoulder. "Shh don't worry Care, just go back to the compound and I will clean up everything from here ok. I know your not use to letting your darkest desires out but trust me if you think this is bad I can guaranty that a Mikaelson has done something worse" Rebekah stated trying to sooth her worried friend.

"Ok" Caroline replied before turning and leaving this horrible deed behind her, the blonde vampire walked the journey back to the safety of the compound with blinders on. It was like she was a zombie, confusion filled her. ' _Why did I do that, I would never normally let myself do that. Something is wrong'_ she thought as she stepped through the door leading to the inner courtyard. The blonde stumbled into a chair forgetting that they had moved them for the fake wedding, the furniture crashed to the floor but Caroline made no acknowledgment as she moved further into the courtyard.

Mikael saw the young blonde vampire as she walked passed an unconscious Freya and trapped Davina not taking any notice as she walked up the stairs. _'She must be out of_ it' he thought. The old Viking used Caroline's state to his advantage and quickly jumped over the balcony railing landing quietly and gracefully before he scooped up his daughter and ran them to safety.

Caroline was completely zoned out, the blonde didn't even realise the hanging friend that she passed to get into her and Klaus's room. Once the door closed Caroline laid herself on the floor and just stared up at the ceiling before the familiar darkness started to roll in.

Rebekah and Marcel were the first to open their eyes, the couple shot up a look of different emotions passed over their faces, but the biggest one that Elijah recognized on his sister's face was guilt and regret.

"I have to talk to Caroline" Rebekah said as she lifted herself up off the floor, "Now" she yelled as she stormed out of the back door.

"What happened" Elijah asked, it had been a couple of hours. The oldest male original had started to get worried. Hayley had made sure to keep Hope and the twins entertained in the other room. "We remember what happened in those missing hours. I don't know how but it was like being trapped inside your own body while another part of you, a dark evil side took over granting your most selfish desires" Marcel explained taking a deep breath, Elijah handed him a glass of blood which the vampire took gratefully. "Thanks. We just left. We were just going to leave you guys" Marcel confessed taking a seat on the sofa and downing the contents of the glass in one big mouthful.

"I know guilt and just plain leaving is not what has my sister in a state" Elijah replied before heading out to find his baby sister.

Davina and Kol just stared at each other, all the original wanted to do was to sweep his witch up into his arms but how could he. The feeling of anger and self loath consumed him, ' _how could I let Freya do that to her. I should have protected her'_ he thought. Tears laced Davina's eyes as the memorise of the excruciating pain that she had endured from none only a close friend filled her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I should have fought her off" she whispered grabbing Kol's attention, "Davina I'm the one that is sorry. I let her do that to you" Kol confessed as he moved and pulled her onto his lap holding her close as she clutched onto him sobbing into his neck.

Heavy breathing filled the car as Klaus and Caroline sat in silence. Klaus didn't know what to say, ' _Was she angry'_ he thought before closing his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Caroline" he quickly spoke turning to the quiet blonde next to him, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she just stared at nothingness. The hybrid's heart broke seeing her like this blaming himself for not going after her and fighting for her, unknowing to him that the cause of her heightened emotion was because of what she had done to Camille. Klaus reach out a hand to brush away a fallen tear but stayed his hand when he saw how Caroline's body tensed and flinched. "I need some air" Caroline muttered as she rushed out of the car, raking her nails through her hair pulling hard as the dam broke lose. The blonde started to hyperventilate as the regret and guilt of her actions burst inside her, Klaus got out of the car straight after her and moved to her side. The hybrid stared as the women that he loves break down, he pulled her hands away from her when he saw the blood start to run down from her hair. "Caroline stop" he yelled trying to get through to her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she muttered as he pulled her into his arms trapping her between the side of the car and his body.

Freya stood there shocked, "What have I done" the witch muttered her hand covering her mouth from the shock of the memories that had flooded her mind.

"What you had to do" a voice said drawing her attention to the door where her conformation stood letting her truly know that what she had relived had actually happened and not just a horrible nightmare.

"Dad" she breathed out, "They are never going to trust me again" Freya finished, "They will, They are going to need you to win against Asger" Mikael replied walking towards his daughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s a new chapter. I am so sorry about the super long wait. Writers block and work. Thank you for everyone that still reads this. I promise that the next one won't be that long a wait._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 31

"So what is the occasion" Aurora voiced curiously as she eyed her partner in crime as he slipped on a jet black Armarni suit jacket, completing the stunning ensemble that sculptured his muscular frame. "Well dear, I thought it would be nice to celebrate our impending victory" Asger replied as he ran his hands down the fabric on his arms trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles. The blonde Viking turned to his red haired wonder who was currently lounged on a vintage sofa playing with the streaks of light that managed to slip past the cracks in between the slates of wood blocking up the window. "Don't worry I haven't forget about you love", he spoke with a smirk as he strolled towards her before taking hold of her outstretched hand and pulled her body and attention towards him. "A present" she started while running her nails up his crystal white shirt that peeked out of the expensive suit, "For little old me" Aurora finished wrapping her fingers around his tie and slowly pulled him down to her level. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly, the simple contact sending electricity coursing through them. Asger raised his arms and circled the red haired vampire waist pulling her closer so he could really taste her fire and craziness. Aurora moaned into his mouth as he deepened their embrace, they both fought for dominance. He slowly travelled his hands up her body creating waves of pleasure as his fingertips danced over her sensitive skin. Aurora increased her hold on her newest lover running her fingers through his hair not getting enough of the power that exploded from every cell of him.

Asger moved one of his hands to her slim waist and hardened his grip whiles his other slowly wrapped around her neck. Their kiss didn't lose its ferocity as he increased his pressure on her throat, It seemed to excite her more. Asger smirked against her mouth, "Your one special lady" he whispered staring deeply into her eyes. Aurora returned the smirk, "You have no idea", she slowly slipped into a frown "So where is my present". This brought out a humorous laugh from the old vampire, "Don't worry beautiful, I haven't forgot" he replied as he leaned down to bite her lower lip before moving away and reached over the three dead bodies that laid on the floor and picked up a large white box. Aurora's eyes widened in excitement, she ran over to him and snatched the box clear out of his hold before ripping the lid off. Asger rolled his eyes before strolling over to the sofa that the red haired vixen had just been occupying. "So what are you waiting for try it on" he said lifting his hand to gesture to his gift. Inside was a long laced black dress that had a very high split that she knew would show off a large amount of her leg, the neckline was higher than she liked but the backless part made up for it. Aurora flushed the elegant dress to her body before pulling her gaze from the stunning piece of clothing to Asger. "Thank you" she voiced with a smile, "No problem love, just don't leave me guessing how you're going to look in it". The red head smirked at him as she laid the dress on the table before turning to him, holding his gaze as she slowly removed every article of fabric she currently wore. Asger's eyes never left her, his gaze burned every inch of her body she showed him, piece by piece. "Are you sure you want me to put the dress on" she enquired with a lustful smile, "Yes" he answered with a face empty of any emotions.

Aurora was shocked and disappointed with his answer, quickly slipping into the dress to cover up her rejection. As she turned to face the full length mirror to admire herself, Asger rolled his eyes from his place before standing up and walked up behind her. "Don't be mad, I would normally have not minded you in nothing but your naked glory but we do have somewhere to be" he voiced as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin against her head. "I knew it" she replied placing her hands over his on her stomach, "But never ever embarrass me like that again" she finished as she dug her nails into his flesh coating their entwined hands in his blood. Asger closed his eyes and bit back a groan, "Ok I'm sorry but come on, there is somewhere we need to be". "Where, you never really told me where we are going" she asked turning in his arms resulting in his blood covered hands to come into contacted with her bare back. "We are going to the compound" he answered tracing circles on her back with his blood. "Why are we going there, shouldn't be going after the Mikaelson clan" Aurora said running her fingers across his neck, "Why chase them when they will come to me" Asger said pulling away before smoothing out his suit and started heading towards the door. "And why would they do that" she asked following close behind him, the older vampire rolled his eyes tired of all of her questioning. He turned to her and whispered "Because Aurora I have already won, I will let you in a little secret, I have a mole" he inform her with an evil grin before slipping his hand into his suit and pulling out a small long rectangle box and lifted the lid. Aurora's eyes shone with glee, "Oh baby they don't know what will hit them". Inside laid two syringes one empty and the other filled with blood both labelled super hybrid. "But who" she asked, "In all good time my love" he voiced while placing her hand in his and lead her out of the room to their inevitable victory.

Rebekah ran faster than she had run in her entire existence, the blonde original needed to see Caroline and talk to her. Imagines of what they did to Cami kept flashing in her mind and she knew if she felt this bad and guilty then Caroline must be drowning in it. Trees flashed passed her, blurred colours of nature danced around her. Rebekah was suddenly shot back by an invisible force, the blonde original groaned in pain as she snapped her arm back to its normal place from where she fell on it. "Shit, Remember the wall Rebekah" she muttered to herself as she stood up and dusted off the leaves that had clung to her. She pulled out her phone which now sported a large crack on the screen from her collision, "Please still work" she prayed as she pressed the unlock screen button. Light shone upwards bathing her face in evidence that her prays had been answered, she didn't wait around and quickly dialled Caroline's number.

"Marcel let her go" Elijah spoke as he grabbed the younger vampire's arm before he could chase after the blonde original. "What if something happens to her. I need to be with her" Marcel bit back turning to him, "My sister can handle herself" he replied calmly as he released his hold before gesturing to the sitting area, "How about you tell us what just happened" he enquired sternly. There was an undertone that clearly stated he was demanding rather that being polite. Marcel let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face before slowly walking to take a seat opposite the oldest male original. "It was our missing memories coming back" he answered, Elijah nodded taking in the new information. "Anything we need to know" he enquired. "No nothing on my part or Rebekah's. We just left" Marcel replied staring straight at his hands, "I'm sorry, I just came over a sudden need to take Rebekah and leave" he confessed. "Don't worry, It doesn't sound to bad" Elijah stated giving him a friendly smile.

"What's going on" Hayley's voice suddenly grabbed the two vampire's attention, "Nothing much just catching up on missing events" Elijah answered, "Are the kids ok" he asked. "Yes they are playing upstairs. They promised no magic" she answered as she walked over to the original and took the seat next to him. "I wonder how long that will last" Elijah joked with a smirk to the female hybrid. "We will see, so anything exciting" she asked staring at Marcel. "No not much" the vampire stated, "Good we can not afford any more problems now. We have to stick together" Hayley said as she reached over and placed her hand in Elijah's. "Where's Rebekah" she asked as her eyes scanned the room and her heightened hearing searched the surrounding area for the female original. "She went to see Caroline" Elijah informed her as his thumb rubbed circles over the back of her hand. "Should we go after her" Hayley voiced as she went to get up before the original firmed his hold on her hand. "Like I told Marcellous here she will be fine" Elijah replied, "Are you sure" she asked settling back into her seat. "Yes I would never let her go off if I think she could not take care of herself" he stated. During his and Hayley's conversation the original had notice that Marcel had stayed quite, a bit to quite for his liking. The vampire just sat there staring intensely at his hands, "Are you sure your ok Marcel" Hayley asked startling the vampire. "Oh yea, just that spell left me with a bad headache, I'm just going to go get some blood, is there some in the kitchen" Marcel spoke out before he got up. "Yes, I put the blood bags in the fridge" the female hybrid replied. Both hers and Elijah's eyes never left the vampire till he was out of sight, "Does he seem off to you" Elijah muttered lowly not want to grab Marcel's attention, "We don't know what they went through or the after affects of the spell or potion or whatever happened." Hayley whispered turning her body towards her original. "Yes I suppose, maybe Klaus's paranoia is rubbing off on me" he joked as he cupped Hayley's face before leaning in and planting a loving kiss on her lips. "Hopefully not, one paranoid person in this family is enough. You stick to being your serious self" She whispered jokingly against his mouth. "Oh really and maybe Caroline's rambling is rubbing off of you" Elijah joked back earning a playful punch from her.

"I do not ramble" Hayley stated before turning to leaning into his body as he wrapped one arm around her. "We are going to be ok aren't we" she asked while she played with his fingers, "Yes Hayley our family will get through this and be stronger for it" Elijah voiced back before planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

This moment was interrupted by Marcel rushing in, "I just got a text from Davina, she got the wall down and everyone is meeting at the compound" he informed. "I will get the girls ready then" Hayley said as she stood up and left, "How did she get it down" Elijah asked as he got up and started grabbing their stuff, "I don't know she will probably tell us when we get there" Marcel replied before helping Elijah with the stuff. "Lets go home" The Original said to him placing a hand on his shoulder sending him a smile, "Yes lets go. I will text Rebekah now" Marcel replied with a smile.

"If you want I will take the girls ahead, Klaus and Caroline will probably be there already and they have been a long time without them" Marcel asked as he helped Elijah load the car. "That sounds good actually" Hayley answered as she walked out the house with Hope and the twins. "Ok, yes Marcel if you go a head and catch Klaus up with everything, me and Hayley will not be far behind" Elijah said facing Klaus's protégé. Marcel helped Hayley with Hope, Josie and Lizzie into his car, before he opened his door to enter the car Hayley said sternly "You look after them ok with your life Marcel". "I will Hayley" he replied before waving them bye and started the engine and started his journey.


	32. Chapter 32

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s another new chapter. I am so sorry about the super long wait. Writers block and work. Thank you for everyone that still reads this. I promise that the next one won_ _'_ _t be that long a wait._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 32

Caroline slowly started to calm down as she took in deep inhales and exhales of breathe. Klaus just held her afraid that if his arms let her go she would crumble, to anyone who looked on they just looked like two people in a lover's embrace. Caroline's phone buzzed pulling her attention away from the horrible memories that was constantly on reply in her head. She pulled her phone out and saw that Rebekah was calling her, the blonde baby vampire took in a shaky breathe before answering her. "Hello" Caroline stuttered out closing her eyes as she leaned further into the side of the car, "Thank god you picked up, Come and meet me now" the original replied. Klaus quietly listened to the conversation and pulled back slightly in confusion on why his baby sister would need to see Caroline so badly. "Rebekah we. . . We" Caroline started to say before Rebekah cut her off, "I know and don't worry Care but I need you to meet me please" she asked before telling her exactly where she currently was. "Ok I will be there now" Caroline said before hanging up and putting her phone away. "So where are we going" Klaus asked bringing Caroline out of her thoughts. She stared up at him with a sad expression, "I'm going to meet Rebekah" she started as she ran her hands down her face to wipe the dried tears away, "Ok lets go" He replied as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "Alone" Caroline finished as she stared at him, "You're not going alone love" He spoke sternly, "Especially not in the state you are in". "We have been over this Klaus you do not tell me what I can and can't do" Caroline bit back earning a hurt expression from the hybrid before he quickly recovered with his usually mask. "Then you can if you want but you can't tell me either if I can accompany you or not" Klaus stated as he took a step away. "Klaus please" Caroline voiced as she reached out and grabbed his arm. She needed him to let her go, "I promise I will be careful. I just need Rebekah for this" Caroline informed him as she took a step away from the car closer to him. Klaus filled with a slight jealousy and confusion on why Caroline needed Rebekah and not him for this. "Why Rebekah" He openly asked wanting to know what the hell has got her so emotional, "Because she was there when I . . When I" Caroline started before fallen tears choked her up. "Love tell me please, you're starting to worry me" Klaus voiced as he pulled her into his arms again, "When you did what". Caroline closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, "Klaus I have to go".

Klaus knew now that this had nothing to do with them and had to do with something Caroline did. "Why Caroline, tell me" he asked gripping her arms, "NO, I can't" Caroline screamed as she ripped herself from him and vamp sped off.

Caroline ran as tears and wind whipped her face. The pain and guilty raged inside screaming and clawing to get out, this wasn't the first time she had killed someone but the way she did it and the pleasure she took in doing it was something that she wasn't use to. Having no emotions helped with the guilt last time but not this, this was all her. Her insecurities had made her do rash and stupid things again, she knew Klaus loved her, worshipped her and knew Cami was no threat. Not now, maybe Klaus had feelings once but nothing to the likes of what he had for her but that still didn't stop her.

A little light up ahead stopped Caroline in her tracks as Rebekah came into view. The blondes just looked at each other, Rebekah knew what Caroline was feeling just by her expression. The original walked up to the barrier and placed her hand on it, "Care It wasn't your fault, ok. If you want to blame someone blame me" Rebekah stated as she stared on as the baby vampire that had gone from being her frenemy to best friend stood before her full of guilt. "But it was my fault Bekah, I did it. I did it to her" Caroline voiced angrily stepping closer to the barrier as her eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't Care and Klaus doesn't even have to know" The original blonde vampire replied trying to figure out what scared Caroline more, the kill itself or Klaus finding out. "We can't hide it from him, He hates betrayal. I know he cared for her once and this will affect him, especially on why I did it" Caroline answered back as she dragged her hands through her hair. "Yes Klaus cared for Cami and if you hadn't come back maybe and that is a strong maybe he could have loved her but that is irrelevant because he loves you. Caroline he has always loved you and nothing will change that" Rebekah said calmly. "Caroline look at me, what is really got you this upset", Caroline raised her gaze to the blonde original in front of her. "I don't like that I was capable of that, I feel like this place is slowly turning me into something dark and I'm losing myself and for myself and especially my girls sake I'm afraid I can't let that happen" Caroline confessed as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Rebekah sighed and closed her eyes, she knew what she was saying. The blonde original had noticed a more darker streak forming inside Caroline since she decided to stay, "I know my family isn't sunshine's and rainbows but we are fierce and stronger together and I promise you that you will not lose yourself, you not only bring light to my brother but to this whole family" she replied sending the baby vampire a friendly smile.

"She is right" Klaus's voice startled her from behind, Caroline closed her eyes before turned around afraid to open them. "Look at me love" he spoke while he gently brush his hand against hers giving her courage to open her eyes. "How much did you hear" she muttered, "I only caught the end bit, I'm surprised my little sister actually gave you some good advice for a change" Klaus joked earning an eye roll from Rebekah but a small smile from Caroline. Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him and whispered "Please don't shut me out", Caroline raised her head to stare into the eyes of the only man who would ever put her needs first. "I'm sorry but sometimes I need girl talk" Caroline muttered before pulling him down for a small loving kiss. "Is there anything else you need to tell me" Klaus voiced tucking Caroline into his arms and turned to face his sister. "Umm well . . " Caroline started but was interrupted by Rebekah, "I killed Cami" the blond original blurted out. "What" Klaus gritted his teeth as he voiced the words. "Yes I hated her ever since I knew Marcel liked her once so I killed her, no big deal" Rebekah replied trying to play it off as nothing. Caroline stared at her and they had a silent conversation between their gazes, one asking why she just took the blame and the other to keep her mouth shut and let her do this. "She wasn't a threat" Klaus voiced stepping closer to her, "You don't have feelings for her do you" Caroline asked grabbing his attention. Klaus rolled his eyes "Of course not but I did still care for her as a friend, I promise Caroline I only love you" he vowed taking her hand in his before taking a deep breath, "Did she suffer" he asked. "Of course not, it was quick and painless. See so no big deal then. Ok moving on have you heard from Davina and Kol yet" Rebekah replied trying to change the conversation after seeing the panic grow on Caroline's face when he asked if she suffered. "Umm no we haven't, they are looking for a spell to take this barrier down" Caroline answered before mouthing a thank you to Bekah. The blonde original shot her a quick smile, "And how long is that going to take" she enquired. "Knowing our brother and his lust for Davina they are probably not getting any work done" Klaus growled out tightening his grip on Caroline. Both blonde's rolled their eyes before blinding blue electricity rippled between them. "Rebekah are you alright" Klaus voiced concerned, "Yes I'm good what the hell was that" she replied. "I think the barrier is down" Caroline stated, "Rebekah see if you can come through". "Like hell, I have only just fixed my arm after smashing into this thing". Klaus rolled his eyes and growled, "Get over here now". "Ok fine" Rebekah shouted back as she quickly sped over to them with no interference.

"It's gone" the blonde original stated, "Wow your observational skills are amazing sister" Klaus replied with a smirk. "Shut up you are starting to sound like Kol" Rebeakh bit back before hugging her hybrid brother as he growled at her comment. Caroline smiled as she watched the loving sibling moment. She loved seeing the Mikaelsons siblings like this, it was rare because one is always angry at the other for some reason. "So Davina and Kol did it, see told you they would come through" Caroline said as she joined the hug. Rebekah's phone buzzed, "Oh its from Marcel he said that he got a text from Davina saying that she has broken the wall and that everyone is meeting at the compound" Rebekah informed them. "Ok let's go" Caroline voiced, before she knew it Klaus had flung her over his shoulder. "We will race you there sis" Klaus joked before speeding off still carrying Caroline, "No fair you had a head start" Rebekah yelled after him before vampire speeding off to catch them up.

The crypt was filled with silence, quite breathes was the only sound that surrounded them. Kol sat with his back against a raised tomb holding his witch that still sat in his lap letting out a steady breath against his neck. "We need to get the wall down" her voice blasted through the stilled silence, Davina slowly raised her head from his neck and sat up. "Are you sure, we can take a few more minutes" he spoke quietly afraid that his words alone could hurt her. She nodded pulling her hair over her shoulder, the witch and original vampire just sat their staring at each other. "You know it's not your fault" Davina spoke raising her one hand to cup his cheek as the other placed gently strokes to his neck. She knew he would blame himself for not keeping her safe, and especially because it was his family that did it. Davina hated to think that he was in pain because of her, "It is though" he whispered travelling his gaze to her eyes. "I am alive and you are alive, nothing else matters" she replied with determination, "We will figure everything else once the danger is done". "But it's never done, not with my family" he confessed his eyes shining with unshed tears, he raised his hand and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have lost you once Davina, I can't watch you die another time. I maybe immortal but I won't and can't live without you" he voiced before leaning up and placing a small kiss on her neck. Tears had fallen down the witch's face as she listened to his confession, with every word he spoke her heart ached. Davina placed her hands on his neck firmly, "I love you Kol Mikaelson and I will not be without you either. So shut up and kiss me" she said before leaning down and crashing her lips against his.

Kol pulled her closer flushing her body against his, in this moment he needed to physically and emotionally have her as close as she could possible get. Their lips moved together perfectly, his asking for forgiveness and hers telling him that there is not reason to be sorry. His hands moved under her top , one tracing circles on her waist while the other slowly runs up her back pushing her closer. Davina moaned as he pushed her closer to him, their bodies glued together as they took what they needed from the other, her one hand had a firm grip of his neck while the other started to slip under the front of his shirt caressing his body. Kol groaned in pleasure as she dragged her nails down his stomach, "If you keep going I won't be responsible for what will happen to your clothes" Kol muttered against her lips earning a giggle for his witch. "Ok" she replied pulling back while letting out a deep breath but staying in his lap, "We have a spell to find and you need to stop distracting us" she finished smiling. "Oh really me distracting you, I'm not the one sat on top of the other shaking their goodies in others face" he replied jokingly. Davina raised her eyebrows, "Well you have never complained before but I do see your point" she voiced before getting off him. "See love I am just a simple victim of your lust filled actions" he joked as he stood up and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Davina smiled rolling her eyes "Poor you, how do you resist" she played along as she turned to search through the small pile of books that littered the crypt. Kol smiled staring at the witch who had managed to steal his heart, the youngest Mikaelson had been with a lot of women but never in his entire existence had he met someone that he would want to spend forever with or give up forever for. "Are you going to help me or just stare at my ass" Davina voiced out as she looked through one of the books hoping for a solution. Kol smirked before strolling over to her and picked up one of the books, "I love you Davina Claire" he stated as he flipped through the pages. "You better" she replied with a smirk before sending him a cheeky wink earning her a stunning smile from Kol.

Their moment was interrupted with a small chime coming from Davina. The witch put down the book and reached for her phone. "Who's it from" Kol asked raising his gaze to her, "If it's Klaus tell him we haven't got anything yet and that his threats have lost impact on me centuries ago" Kol finished. "No it's from Marcel" Davina answered, "He says that the wall is down and that everyone is meeting at the compound" she informed before putting her phone away. "How" Kol enquired with a confused look on his face, "I don't know, maybe it was only for a time limit or maybe they found a way or maybe Freya helped them" Davina stated, "Anyway come on lets go" she reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the exit of the crypt. "I suppose but its weird" Kol voiced as he slipped his arm around her waist as they walk through the cemetery, "I hope it is Freya because she has a lot to answer to" He muttered with a serious look on his face. The witch stopped and stared at the original vampire "Leave it alone Kol, we are a family still and none of us are responsible for our actions when we where influenced by that potion" Davina stated. "How can you expect me to do that, she hurt you that is all I need to kill her" Kol vowed as he stepped towards her. Davina hated when Kol got like this, she was always use to his playful cockiness but when he was hurt or angry he was pure dangerous. "We will deal with it after ok, promise me that you won't do anything till Asger is defeated" Davina asked reaching out to grip his shirt and pulled him close. Kol let out a deep sigh filled with frustration, "Ok but only for you" he answered, "Lets go" he grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her up before vampire speeded to the compound.

Freya sat at a small wooden table in an unfamiliar house while her supposed dead father was sitting opposite her. "So how do you and Asger know each other" the original witch asked before reaching for her tea that had long grown cold. "It is a long story, all you need to know is that he hates me and will do anything to hurt this family" Mikael replied. "Well you hate most of this family so why help" Freya bit back, "They are going to hate me for bringing you back". "You mean Niklaus will, that boy and I will always have issues so forget about it" he stated before getting up to grab a blood bag. "Do you deserve Asger's hatred" the blonde witch asked, she knew her father was innocent. "Yes. He blames me for his wife and child's death and he has every right" Mikael answered staring straight into his daughter's eyes. "So this enemy that has split my family is because of you" she stood up yelling, "You have to fix this father". "I will try but you need to understand Asger is cunning and will always be two steps ahead. The only way you get close to him is if he wants you there" Mikael informed, "He is not a person you can bargain with or turn your back on".

Freya's phone buzzed across the table before Mikael picked it up and handed it to her. "Your device is making a noise". Freya let out a small laugh, "It is called a phone dad" she voiced as she looked to see who had tried to contact her. "It's from Marcel, the barrier is supposedly down and the family is meeting at the compound. I think it would be best if you stay here till I can approach your return to the others carefully that won't get us killed" Freya said as she quickly gathered her things. "Remember Freya, be careful Asger is smart" Mikael replied before he pulled her in for a hug before he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I did miss you but I do have other family members to think of. Especially Klaus and Kol and Davina" Freya spoke as she pulled away, "I will leave this here so I can contact you" she added as she placed her phone in his hand. Freya gave him a loving smile before turning and heading to where her family awaits.


	33. Chapter 33

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s another new chapter. I am so SO sorry about the long wait. This story is nearly coming to an end so am finding it hard how to wrap up everything. Thank you for everyone that still reads this._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 33

Dark grey clouds battled against each other in a furious war, each hit letting out a thunderous bang and a bright light that danced across the sky. "It's going to start raining soon, why do we have to wait out here for them again" Rebekah moaned out voicing her annoyance of having to wait for the rest of her family. Klaus and Caroline just rolled their eyes at her, both already fed up of her complaining. The trio had only been waiting about ten minutes but Caroline could understand why Rebekah was getting impatient, she wanted this over just as much as anyone maybe even more. All Caroline wanted was to be safe and finally have her girls back in her arms. "Because we don't know what we are walking into, I have underestimated this monster before and I will not let it play out exactly how he wants it by just storming in without a plan again" Klaus replied as he turn and leaned up against the wall of the compound. "Wow my brother actually using his head and deciding to not just use brutish force" Rebekah said as she moved to lean up again the side of the car next to Caroline facing Klaus, "I commend you Caroline you have had a positive influence on him" she added leaning in to whisper the last part to the baby vampire knowing full well that Klaus could still here it. "I think she meant why can't we wait inside the compound, you don't know he's in there. We have all tried and can't hear anything" Caroline enquired. "Because maybe he has left some traps in place while we were running around like headless chickens or maybe there is a spell blocking us from hearing inside. So if it means waiting out here and getting a little wet instead of one of us losing our lives then I vote for rain" The hybrid stated as he pushed himself out of his leaning position and took a few steps to the love of his life. "I won't lose you" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers earning him a small smile from her lips. "You won't. We won't lose anymore people we love because of him" Caroline vowed before leaning up and silencing him with a quick kiss before circling her arms around his waist pulling him against her. Silently telling him that she needed to borrow some of his strength. Thunderous sounds filled their ears again, "I still don't like the idea of getting soaking wet" Rebekah added as she stared at the couple. "Why, afraid of melting sis" Kol chuckled as he appeared out of nowhere opposite the trio in front of the entrance to their home with Davina still in his arms. "Why is it I miss you baby brother when you are not here but all I have to do is see your face or hear the sound of your voice and that feeling seems to run away and I remember how annoying you are" the blonde original replied slowly standing from her leaning position against the car sending him a playful smirk. "All I heard from that was that you missed me" Kol voiced back as he slowly let Davina down but keeps his witch in his arms. "Ok maybe I did" Rebekah confessed as she steps towards her brother and engulfs him into a big hug. "It's good to see you both" Caroline stated slipping out of Klaus's arms and walked over to the couple before pulling Davina into a side hug. "Yes and all of us now know what happened in those missing moments" the young witch stated as she returns the friendly embrace to the young vampire.

"We must all catch up when everyone else arrives" Klaus said grabbing everyone's attention, "What no hug for your baby brother" Kol replied playful as he let go of Rebekah and started to walk towards the hybrid with his arms wide open, "Come on you know you have missed me" he added as race over and wrapped his arms around his older brother and squeezed tight. "Kol you have only been gone hours not years" Klaus stated as he pushed his youngest brother off of him. "It hurts me when you hid your feelings from me" Kol replied in a fake sad voice. It didn't matter if their world was ending Kol loved to wind up his siblings it was what he was known for. As Klaus and Kol went back and forth in their little brotherly conversation the girls decided to catch up, "How are you" Caroline asked Davina as she slowly lead both her and Rebekah over to the side of the compound trying to get some privacy for their girl talk. Davina knew what Caroline was really asking just by her look, the blonde baby vampire wanted to know if anything happened to her that she now remembers that she wanted to talk about. "I'm . . . . Ok, now. I wasn't when they all came flooding back, but there is something that happened that no one is going to like" Davina voiced letting out a deep breath before leaning her back against the wall. "What happened" Rebekah softly demanded, as her and Caroline huddled around the young witch. Davina ran her fingers through her loose long dark locks battling with herself on how to say what happened without getting the outcome she knew it was going to lead to. "Trust me D, I . . .umm did things that night that I was afraid to tell the people I care about, but we are here for you and I can promise I am not going anywhere" Caroline voiced with a small smile trying to show the young witch that whatever happened it was ok and nothing bad was going to happen. Caroline turned her head to Rebekah and silently told her with her eyes to help her encourage Davina into tell them what she was afraid to say. "Oh umm. . Yea Caroline's right I am here as well for you" Rebekah added as she became aware of what the baby vampire was trying to do. Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a deep breathe, "Wow great encouraging Bekah" she sarcastically stated. "Oh shut up, Davina just tell us" Rebekah replied shaking her head before pulling hers and Caroline's attention back to the witch. "As you know Caroline, You and Kol found me in a spell circle and I finally found out what it was for and who put me in there, as well as who put Kol and you where you were", Davina finally confessed staring at the two blonde vampires in front of her. Caroline inhaled deeply and took a step back as she stared at the witch, both of them having a silent conversation. Caroline had had her doubts but now looking at her friend and the look that the young witch was portraying gave her all the answers. Rebekah looked back and forth between her friends, "What, Who, I'm still in the dark here" she said grabbing the girls attention. "It was Freya wasn't it" Caroline finally said turning to Davina for the final conformation. "Yea it was" she stated, A confused look danced over Rebekah's face "Why would Freya do that to you, that spell could have killed you. I know she still doesn't know you well enough but she knows how Kol and the rest of us feel and she wouldn't do that" the blonde original voiced trying hard to wrap her brain around why her oldest sister would do that to them.

A deafen sound shock them and pulled their attention back to the two brothers. Klaus was just pulling his fist back from the side of the car which now had a very large dent in. The trio rush over to them, "What the hell happened" Caroline asked as she walked to where Klaus was pacing back and forth. A dark energy was pulsating from him that washed over her, she knew he was beyond angry and didn't want to push him so she let him have his space and turned to the youngest original. "Kol what happened", she asked again, "He now knows our darling oldest sister has brought out dear old dad back to life and she use Davina to do it" Kol stated as he let out a shaky breath. Caroline had never seen Kol like this, yes he was murderous at times but this was Klaus level angry. Davina stepped up against Kol and laid a hand on his arm, the effect calmed the raging fire but everyone knew it was still there until he got his hands on the person that was responsible.

Rebekah and Caroline shared a look, they knew that when Freya showed up that she would be in danger. Silently agreeing that they need to at least give her the benefit of the doubt and have her say in all of this and not just condemn her to whatever fate Kol and Klaus but mostly Klaus denned fit for her they had to handle this situation. The blondes gave each other a nod both agreeing that they should divide and concur. "I know you are angry and you have every right to be" Rebekah started as she moved toward Kol, "But our sister loves us and this family, she would die for us. So I am not saying she didn't do what she did and that she will have to answer for it but you need to at least give her a chance to explain" she finished hoping that she could get through to him. Reason and understand in anger wasn't a Mikaels's best skill. "She's right Kol" Davina added as she slowly moved her hand to his gripping it to grab his attention, "She could have killed you" Kol stated as he moved and with his free hand cupped his love's face. "I have died before, that has never stopped us" Davina joked leaning into his hand and planting a kiss to his palm. Kol closed his eyes as he felt her lips grace his skin, "This isn't funny Davina, I won't lose you" he vowed as he let out a deep breathe. "You didn't and when Freya gets here we can resolve this" Rebekah voiced grabbing the couples attention, Kol never took his eyes off Davina "Ok" he stated as he slipped his hand from her cheek to her waist and pulled her to his side, "But if I don't like or accept her answer, she's mine to deal with" Kol replied in a dark tone. Rebekah let out a deep sigh, "She will be the families to deal with, we will all get a say", the siblings stared off "Fine, but now that Klaus knows that she brought back Mikael. We all know it will be his decision and no one else" Kol said with a evil smirk before pulling Davina over to the entrance of the compound. ' _Family'_ Rebekah thought as she lean against the dented car, ' _Hope Caroline is having more luck'._

Caroline could hear Rebekah's plea for her sister but that all slipped away into white noise as she approached Klaus. She hated when he was like this, she knew he had the right to be angry, his and Mikael's relationship was none existent except for them trying to kill each other but when he got like this he reverted back to his old ways of not trusting, thinking, blind rage and paranoia. Caroline knew he would see Freya's actions as not as a daughter wanting to see her father but as a betrayal against him. It will always be a subject foreign to each of them, Freya never knew that man that threatened his children and chased them to the ends of the world for just being them, she only knew of the father that loves her unconditionally. Same as Klaus never knew that side of Mikael because he never showed him love even before he became immortal, all he knew was that Mikael hated him above anything and he was an enemy that he fought for most of his existence and when he finally put him behind him and start to live life happy and with a family he can trust, one of them in his eyes commit's a high betrayal. _'I have my work cut out for me'_ Caroline thought as she reach Klaus. "You need to calm down" she said, the sound of her voice stopped his pacing as his gaze fell to her. "Tell me love, Why should I calm down" he replied not making any attempt to go to her. Klaus may be upset and angry but he knew that he didn't want Caroline near him when he was like this. "You know why Klaus" she breathed out taking a step towards him, "Is it because my sister, MY FAMILY has betrayed me once again and now Mikael is here on top of everything I am up against" Klaus stated taking a step away from her, "Don't Klaus, you are not alone in this, your family is here to fight every step with you and it is us not just you that is up against this" she voiced taking another step resulting in Klaus taking another step away, "Can you STOP, Stop pulling away" Caroline voiced in frustration stilling the hybrid to a halt. "I love you Caroline but I don't want you touching me when I'm like this" Klaus confessed letting out a deep breath before closing his eyes trying to get a hold of the raging fire his anger was building inside of him. "Then stop being like it, I know why you are angry and I understand but I also understand Freya. My own father tortured me, chained me up and tried to burn the vampire out of me and still after that I loved him because he was my father. So yes your anger is justified because what Mikael has put you through but you need to realise as well that Freya didn't go through that and yes it is upsetting to hear but Mikael loves her like he should have loved all of his children, including you" Caroline started as she took the final step toward him and reach out and placed her one hand on his cheek and the other on his neck. "You need to let her explain herself, we all did things that night that we regret and we will decide all together the best action to take ok. She didn't betray you, she was just a girl that wanted her father" she finished as she rested her head on his.

"I will stay myself for the good of our family but Mikael isn't something I want or this family needs walking this earth, so once we are done he is dead once more. Freya's feelings or wants be damned" Klaus vowed as he moved his hands to rest on her waist pulling her body flushed against his. He needed her presence now more than ever, she was always the one to fight through the angry haze that clouded his mind. Caroline let out a deep breath against his cheek biting her lip as he traced random patterns on her back and waist trying to rid himself of his negative feelings. "I agree with you but remember to some people you are a monster as well and Hope would do anything for you. A daughter's love for her father" Caroline whispered against his ear as he laid his face into her neck, Klaus tensed at her words. "I'm nothing like him" he bit back, his breath fanning her neck sending warm chills through her body. "I know and that isn't what I was saying EVER, trust me. Your nothing like him but Freya is just a daughter that loves her father. There is nothing wrong or any betraying there" Caroline replied running her fingers through the base of his hair. "Why is it that I end up always doing what you say" Klaus moan as he nuzzled her neck earning a small chuckle from the blonde vampire. "Because I am wise beyond my years, and you know deep in your heart that what I am saying is the right thing to do for this family. You have a daughter now and she will not understand why her father and auntie is at odds" Caroline replied before pulling his head up from her neck to face her, "Be the man that you want to be not the one you use to be" she finished before leaning in. In the small seconds that ticked by as the woman he loved leaned in to kiss him, he stared at her and his heart filled with this pure light that only she could give and he silently vowed to himself that he would fight everyday to be the man that deserves her and that his family deserves. Klaus slammed his lips to her as he pulled her as close as he could, their lips finding their familiar rhythm as his tongue graces her lips begging her for just a taste of herself that he craves. Caroline let him in instantly and revelled in the pleasurable feeling of having him worship her with his mouth, they both fought for dominance as she gripped the back of his head pushing him impossibly closer as she feels him growl into her mouth when her nails dig into his skin. The vibration sending shivers through her down to her toes, Caroline let out a small moan as he bit her bottom lip with his human teeth earned a smirk from the hybrid, he loved when he pulled these sweet sounds from her. His hands gripped her harder as his fingers slowly worked their way under her clothes inching to feel her skin.

"When are you guys never kissing" Hayley's voice smashed through their lover's embrace. Caroline quickly pulled away earning a disappointing groan from the hybrid, "Why does everyone in this family have bad timing" Klaus growled as he followed Caroline to the car that the female hybrid has just pulled up in. Caroline ran to Hayley and crashed her into a big hug which the brunette gladly returned, "Thank you for everything" she whispered to Hayley. "Don't worry, everything is fine, they are safe" the brunette replied. Caroline let out a breathe in relief that her girls were safe. ' _Marcel must have stayed behind with them'_ Caroline thought. The women parted letting Rebekah and Davina to greet the female hybrid, "Did she talk you down" Caroline quietly said as Kol came to stand next to her, "Davina has the same effect on me as you do with my brother, so yes for now" Kol replied looking at her sideway sending her a smirk.

Elijah emerged from the car, "I'm glad to see everyone made it, guess who we picked up on our way" he voiced as the back door opened revealing said witch that was the subject of the heated discussions just earlier. Caroline, Rebekah and Davina all shared a look and before either one could move Kol had speed over to Freya and slammed her against the car his hand firmly gripping her throat. "Kol let her go now" Elijah yelled as everyone looked on, "Klaus do something" Caroline whispered as Klaus pulled his arm around her waist, "Elijah is the best to sort this out love, Like you said I don't have a level head in this" Klaus replied before gripping her hip harder showing the young vampire that her presence is helping a lot in his action of stay calm. Caroline turned her gaze back to the ruckus hoping that Elijah could sort this out without anyone having their neck snapped, Freya or Kol. "Kol stop this" Davina said as Rebekah and Hayley kept the young witch sandwiched between them. "Kol I won't ask again so let her go" Elijah stated as he took a step toward his siblings. "Elijah you don't know what she has done", "Yes I do Kol, she told us on the journey over here. She is sorry and we will discuss this as a family later" the oldest male original replied before taking the final step to his baby brother and placing his hand on his arm. Freya had tears in her eyes both from the lack of oxygen and for the pain that she could see that she had caused her brother. "I am sorry Kol, I would never EVER hurt you or Davina like that. I was confused and influenced by that spell. I know what I did was wrong and it is a huge betrayal to forgive, but I promise I will make this right to you. All of you" Freya squeezed out, her gaze going to Klaus in her final words. As the original witch closed her eyes, "For god sake Kol let her go" Klaus's voice boomed out, Kol turned his head to him and let out a deep sigh before releasing his sister. "It's because we are family and Davina didn't die that you live" Kol spat as he walk away over to Davina and wrapped his arms around her in a hug he desperately needed from her. Elijah helped Freya up as she coughed and coughed trying to readjust to the return of oxygen flow to her lungs. Caroline moved from Klaus's side and gave Elijah a smile before wrapping Freya in a hug, the oldest witch clung to her. Before they knew it Rebekah and Hayley had joined, Freya knew that Davina couldn't leave Kol's side especially in the mood he was in but the witch's sent each other a small nod, one voicing her apology and the other saying that she is fine and excepts it but her and Kol need some time.

Elijah moves over to Klaus and gives him a small hug, "Are you ok with this" he asked the hybrid. Klaus knew what his brother meant, was he ok with Freya or was he going to take some kind of revenge. "I'm fine brother, you and Freya have Caroline to thank for my calm state, I was ready to kill her or let Kol and myself kill her for her actions but as much as I hate it Mikael loves Freya and she loves her father and that is why she is forgiven, because I have a daughter that loves me and no one should be punished because of love. But Mikael still dies" Klaus replied as the brother walked over towards their youngest brother and his witch. "I thought I would never see the day, Klaus Mikaelson showing forgiveness and using logic in his rage" Elijah voiced his pride showing in his words at the action his hybrid brother was taking. "Why do all my siblings think I don't use my brain" Klaus playful asked, "Because you're a rage filled monster" Kol answered when they reached them. "Oh and you are a cuddle teddy" Klaus bit back, "Compared to you I am" Kol replied with a smirk earning a small smack from Davina.

Freya, Rebekah, Caroline and Hayley joined them at the entrance, "Hey Klaus Hayley just told me Marcel has the girls and came here so he should have beaten us here" Caroline informed when she reached his side. Confusion filled his features, "Me, Bekah and Caroline both have been here and can't hear anything inside the compound, that is why we were waiting" Klaus replied. Silence fell upon the group, "What if something happened to him and the girls" Caroline stated panicking, fear flooding her system wondering where her children were. "I don't see how it could. Hayley is right, Marcel got a call from Davina saying that she has broken the pesky boundary spell and then we packed up straight away and he left just a few minutes before us" Elijah informed. "What are you on about, I didn't break the spell, Freya did" Davina replied with a confused look on her face, "No I didn't do it" Freya replied. "Yes you did, Marcel text us saying you had broken it when we was in the cemetery and we came straight here" Kol stated. "No Davina, you text Marcel" Hayley added before the witch shock her head no. "So wait, if Davina didn't text Marcel how did he know the spell was broken" Caroline asked panic laced her voice. Everyone stared at each other, "Don't be ridiculous, I know what you guess are thinking, but I know Marcel, we all do and he would never hurt Hope or the twins. He loves me and maybe not all the time but he does love this family. Klaus he sees you and Elijah as father figure because you raised him, you know him" Rebekah pleaded. "Yes and I know that he was and still wants to be king of New Orleans. We thought that Theon had him slaved because of Davina but maybe once we were back he put up this front so we wouldn't suspect anything" Klaus voiced with every word his anger was building and building. "I'm with Rebekah, he wouldn't do this. You know I brought Theon here out of hate not Marcel" Davina stated trying to defend her friend and brother. "And who introduced you to Theon" Elijah asked, Davina opened her mouth to answer but stopped as her mind thought through it. "Marcel did" she answered. "Oh my god" Caroline spoke as tears filled her eyes as she dragged her hands through her hair, sharing a desperate look with Hayley who was in the same state as her. Both mothers of the girl that was with a man they had once trusted. "It still doesn't make sense, Klaus please don't" Rebekah voiced staring pleadingly at her brother, "He has our girls and he is not looking in a good light right now. So we are going in and sitting down and we will ring him and Freya, Davina you will track him down and we will get answers because I am fed up of not know what the Fuck is going on" they hybrid vowed before he turned and stormed into the compound. Everyone followed as they entered what seemed to be a vacant building, everything was just how they left it.

Little heartbeats filled their ears, "Mommy" Josie and Lizzie shouted in glee as everyone's gaze was pulled to the second floor balcony where said twins were in the arms of the monster their family has been failing to fight. Asger himself. "I will kill you if you hurt or harm one hair on their heads" Caroline vowed as she glared at him. "Don't worry Caroline, you and Hayley have nothing to fear. The girls don't ever have to fear us" Marcel's voice drifted through the air as he stepped out behind Asger holding Hope. "Why" Rebekah asked her heart breaking at the scene in front of her. "Your both dead" Klaus growled out, "Oh Klaus a threat just on time, you are predictable. And that is why I can reach out and break you whenever I want" Asger spoke with a smirk, "You will not move a muscle any of you or one of these lovely ladies takes a tumble" he finished as he placed Josie and Lizzie on the edge of the banister. Caroline rush forward, "Please, Please don't". "This is what's going to happen, my men will chain you up and don't think about leaving because the lovely ancestors has placed a strong spell stopping you from leaving the compound. And then we are going to play the end game" Asger spoke smiling as he pulled the twins back from the edge. "We had a deal, You get your revenge on the Mikaelsons and Davina, Rebekah, Caroline and Hayley and the girls get to leave no questions or no harm" Marcel stated as he reached over and pulled the twins from the psycho's arms. "Yes well my plan changed a bit, they can still leave but they have to stay for the show. You can either watch or take these lovely little ladies to a room so they don't have to witness their families demise. Or Aurora could have them" Asger started in a dark manner, "Oh and here is the serum I promised you, you will once again rule over New Orleans and restore it to its former glory, blah blah blah" he finished given the vial to the vampire before turning around and started his decent down the stairs to the waiting victims. "I swear Marcel you better not harm them" Hayley screamed as she was put into the awaited set of chains next to Caroline.

Marcel gripped the vial and lead the reluctant girls into the room behind them, he never wanted them to be apart of this. He just needed Asger a necessary evil to remove the Mikaelsons once and for all. He had rid his city of them once before but knew once a blonde vampire came looking for them with Hayley scent it wouldn't be long before she tries to get them back but now he will have the power to keep them away. He knew that they would maybe try again to get their family back but once this is over they will see it is best that they just run and he won't bother them as long as they stay away.

And that is where they all found themselves, Freya, Davina, Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Hayley, Elijah and then Rebekah, all kneeling chained to the floor. Asger smile grew as he paced back and forth in front of them, "Let the fun begin".

Before anyone could blink he had speed over and bit Kol and Elijah, while Aurora chuckled echoed the walls as she stepped out of the shadows and cuts Freya with a poisoned blade. Thunder clashed overhead and filled the compound with sound as the heavens opened up and let the rain bleed down on them all.


	34. Chapter 34

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _New Chapter. Another long wait I am sorry. TWO More Chapters after this and then I will be finished. Thank you for everyone that still reads this. Feel free to keep reviewing? Some of you might not like how I will end this story but I feel like this is the way I would like it to go so it slightly lines up with The Originals current season._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 34

The storm beat down being as equally ruthless and unforgiving as their captures. Rain crashed against them adding more weight to their already struggles. "Freya, FREYA stay with me" Davina said as she quickly reached out her left hand to grasp the original witch's who had slumped unconscious onto the floor in her shackles. The iron cuffs scrapped and scratched the young witch's wrist raw until beads of blood started to layer her skin, but Davina didn't give up till she finally grabbed Freya's hand and started to chant. Freya's eyes shoot open in a huge gasp of air, "Thank god" Davina breathed out letting go of the older witch before turning her full attention to her love one who was clutching his arm in pain. "Kol stay with me, You're not aloud to leave me, Ok" the witch spoke out as her voice started to break and tears clouded her vision, "I wouldn't dream of it love" Kol started biting back another wave of pain before he lifted his head and stared at the only woman who he had ever loved. The tears that rolled down her face crippled him more that the stupid bite could ever do, but as they exchange their gaze he feared that this will be the last time he will ever see her again. "Freya what did she do" Klaus demanded trying to hid his concern and fear of nearly losing his oldest sister, Freya tried to get her breathing under control before getting back to her knees and sniffed the large cut on her arm. "Shit" the witch bit out closing her eyes between gasps of pain, "What is it Freya" Caroline spoke finally turning her eyes away from Rebekah and Hayley who were trying to take care of Elijah who was trying but failing on attempting to beat the excruciating pain that riddled his body.

"It's poison" Freya started taking a deep breath trying to get a hold of herself as she stared at her family, she knew she needed to be the big sister now and find away out of this before she lost anymore of her family. "It's a strong witch killer. Dark magic it's suppose to be extinct" she added with a deep frown on her face as a thousand thoughts ran ramped in her head, "How did you get your hands on it" Freya finished slowly razing her head and gaze to the smiling red haired vampire who was currently leaning up against one of the pillars admiring her handy work. "Well my dear, you see that I have a lot of witches on my side because they don't want to lose their magic, that the lovely ancestors gave them. And the ancestors want you gone as well, see where I'm going with this" Asger's voice pulled everyone's attention to him where the monster was stood wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief removing the blood of Kol and Elijah from his person. The rain had finally stopped signifying the end of the storm and maybe the end of battle between Asger and the Mikaelson family. Only one will win. "If you want to kill us so bad do it ok, but just let my girls and Hope go. They are just children." Caroline yelled at the man that held the lives of everyone she cared for in his hands, "Please" she finished as her voice cracked and her strength broke as her fight with her tears finally came to an end as they spilled down her cheeks. "I will kill you for this" Klaus roared out as he struggled against his chains, his loved ones was in serious danger and he was helpless, Asger let out a small chuckle, "Aww mate I don't think you are fully grasping the situation you and your lovely family find themselves in" he replied while he slowly walked forward ignoring Aurora's small warning of not getting to close to Klaus, "Don't worry sweetheart, he's not the big bad anymore. He hasn't been that monster since he found that silly redemption in the love of his family and child" Asger added as he rolled his eyes.

"You have us so let my girl and the twins go because if you harm them in anyway, I don't care what you do to me. I will kill you in the most pain filled way you can't even imagine" Hayley screamed out as she still struggled to reach her hand out to Elijah. "Well for your information I couldn't touch them if I wanted to because I gave my word to Marcel who made me promise to never have any ill will toward the precious retched things" Asger answered her threat casually. "Why is he helping you" Rebekah asked as turned her gaze from her brother to the man that was ripping her world apart, "We are helping each other actually, I get my revenge on Mikael's family and he gets the original's out of his city. He called me before but the plan went a bit sideways when Theon decided to go against my wishes and take the city for himself, locking up the pretty witch and Marcel" the blonde Viking started as he paced back and forth in front of his prisoners. "I didn't care to come and help Marcel because well the Mikaelson's were technically all dead. Except Marcel did forget to mention Hayley, Freya and Hope, Guess he still wanted to protect them" he continued before stopping in front of the female hybrid herself and bend down to hold her gaze. "Because if I knew I would have slaughtered you and the witch before taking that child and drowned her" Asger finished as he smirked as both Klaus and Hayley ripped at their shackles wanting to kill the man that just threatened their child.

"But" Asger breathed out as he stood and turned his eyes to Caroline, "Then a beautiful angel came rolling into town and started all of this" he said getting to his knees in front of the blonde vampire before he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. Caroline tired to pull away but the blonde Viking super hybrid tightened his grip on her chin pulling her face closer to his. "So thank you Caroline, This couldn't have happened without you" Asger whispered to her as his eyes danced around taking in every feature of her like he was trying to capture this moment in his mind forever. Caroline spat in his face which only resulted with her getting a hard smack across the face, the baby vampire thought that she would take a thousand hits if she never had to be that close to him again. Asger stood and wiped the fluid off of his face "I can see why Klaus likes you so, Aurora be a dear and go and get the gift I have got for Caroline" he asked with out taking his eyes off of said vampire. "Why can't one of the other guys get it" She replied with a pout, Asger rolled his eyes before turning to the red head "I asked you so DO AS YOUR TOLD" he yelled, his voice ricocheting off the walls filling Aurora with fear before she quickly nodded and sped away.

"I can't see why people can't just follow orders, its simple really" Asger spoke more to himself than anyone in the courtyard. "Maybe it's because you're not as powerful as you think you are" Freya growled out between rasps of pain. Asger chuckled "Even when you are dieing and your family's futures are not to bright you are still funny. Good for you" he sarcastically replied before continuing his pacing. "So where was I oh yea, Once sweet Caroline came here and you all got a happy family reunion, I caught word of it and my plans seem to change. Marcel was shocked once he saw me in New Orleans because he was happy with living with the Mikaelsons again. But we made a packed and I was going to kill you all one way or another so he bargained for the lives of Davina, Rebekah, Hayley and Caroline and the children. I for one was not happy about this but then he dropped the information on becoming a super hybrid, so I changed my mind and let him have you protected. So my word is my word and once this is over you will all be free except for the Mikaelson men and witch. I get to kill you and the others get to go free while Marcel becomes King of New Orleans again" Asger revealed as he stopped to face his prisoners. A smile crept up on his face when his gaze fell on Klaus, they shared a silent conversation that with the growing smile on the old Viking's face showed that it was all landing in his favour. "You will let them go" Klaus spoke out, everyone's head shoot to look where the fearless hybrid was kneeling with his back straight holding the gaze of their capture. "What are you doing" Caroline said pulling Klaus's gaze to hers, "You, Hayley, Bekah, Davina and our daughters will be safe love, I will die for that" the hybrid admitted as he closed his eyes not being able to look at the devastation on his love's face as she realised what he was doing. "No Klaus, I won't lose my family, I won't let Hope lose a father and I won't lose Elijah" Hayley vowed as her voice broke as she faced Elijah who had the same look Klaus had, He knew that he would rather die a thousand times before he sees Hayley die again. That moment when she died giving birth before she was turned into a hybrid played in Elijah's head as another wave of pain clawed at his insides. "No" the female hybrid whispers squeezing his hand, "I love you Elijah", "I love you too Hayley but please just take Hope and never return. Be happy and forget this place" he spoke in a low groan. "No, I won't leave you" She vowed as tears spilled from her eye.

Kol was in and out of consciousness, Davina's name spilling from his lips now and then. The young witch clutched his hand in desperation, she knew that loving a Mikaelson would come with enemies but this was different, for once she thought that her and Kol would always be plagued with this uncontrollable love for one another but would eventually always get ripped away from each other. Whatever happened tonight she silently vowed that she would pay anything, give up anything to have Kol back with her again.

"Klaus look at me" Caroline whispered reaching her hand over slipped her fingers against his, "Caroline don't" Klaus replied as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at her, her eyes were red from the tears that she had finally stopped but still fought to get out, her hair and clothes were soaked through but she still was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He could look at her forever. His heart was breaking for the love of his woman, his family and for the daughter that he would never see again. "Don't what love, I will not condemn all of my family to die, especially not Hope or you or your daughters" Klaus answered as he clutched her hand needing to feel her as an anchor because his selfish side was fighting inside to not let her go. "But you are, Kol, Elijah and Freya ARE your family and I will not let you decide to sacrifice them and yourself" Caroline stated as she held his gaze trying to convince him to keep fighting. Klaus knew he was letting his brothers and oldest sister die but he knew he need to have to make the best decision out of this horrible situation on his own and without his brother's guidance on which was best for the family. So that is why Klaus hated himself to say the one thing that would stop the only women he has ever truly loved from trying to change his mind because Klaus knew that she was the only one who could change his mind, he would do anything for her. The hybrid took a deep breath and let go of her hand, "Josie and Lizzie" Klaus spoke as he looked at the effect those name had on her. Caroline stayed silent as they spoke through their eyes, he was saying that she has two daughters to think of and that he loves her but he needs her to not fight him on this. Caroline closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as tears started to fall again because she knew she had to let him go, she needed to let him save them, she had Josie and Lizzie to think of and that is all she could cling to if she was going to get them out of here and far away from the danger that currently plagued them. She gave him a small nod before opening her eyes to look at him, "I know, I love you Always and Forever" she breathed out while reaching out to take a hold of his hand again, she couldn't reach him to kiss him one last time but she needed to at least feel him. "I love you Always and Forever" Klaus replied squeezing her hand.

Loud clapping filled the compound as Asger moved from his place where he had watched all of them come to the realization that not all of them were going to survive the night, he wished that he could kill them all but he was a man of his word and he held that principle at high regards. "You guys are finally getting it, You have already lost and there is no use in fighting the inevitable. But before we get onto the killing I did say I have a last gift for you Caroline" He stated as he moved just at the edge of the spell circle that kept them powerless and trapped. Fear filled the baby vampire, "You promised you wouldn't hurt my children" she cried out, "Oh I'm not, Don't worry love Marcel has taken the little ones to that Grandma Wolf Mary" Asger informed with a fake kind smile. On hearing about Mary Hayley's attention was pulled from Elijah, "You didn't kill her" she asked, "No, the old woman has more fight in her than I thought and she killed most of my men before I ordered them to leave, My fight is not with her" Asger replied with a small respect for the elder werewolf. Hayley let out a breath of relief before her and Caroline share a look, both agreeing that at least their children were with someone they trusted and where nowhere near this compound or monster. "It was Marcel's decision, for some reason he didn't want them anywhere near me. I don't have a faintest idea of why, I like kids" he started before an evil smirk comes to his face, "Well killing them" he finished with a small chuckle because of the death glare he was receiving from his captures.

Heels echoed behind him as Aurora reappeared with Marcel and two guys who had a hold of a struggling person with a bag on their head. "Finally what took you so long" Asger asked as he slipped his arm around the red heads waist pulling her in for a kiss. "Well I was trying to tell Marcel here about our little gift and he didn't find it thoughtful" Aurora replied pouting when he pulled back away from her. "Having second thoughts mate" the blonde super hybrid asked with an undertone of threat, "You have them so why do you need to keep doing this" Marcel replied gesturing to the still struggling guy. "Because Marcel" he started as he turned to walk towards him before his hand wiped out at vamp speed and grabbed his throat pushing him into the pillar behind him, "I will do as I please and I might have given my word to not hurt the children, the ladies and to leave New Orleans when I am finished but Do NOT think for one second that I answer to you or respect you or value you as an ally because I don't" he added before he release his vice grip on him. "So either pull up a chair and watch the show or am I going to have to relinquish our agreement mate" Asger finished with a threatening smile. Marcel stared at Rebekah and then Davina before closing his eyes and nodded, "Good now that we are on the same page again lets not keep the sweet Caroline guessing" he spoke as he turned and lead the struggling man in front of the baby blonde vampire.

Asger gripped the man and shoved him to his knees. "Want to unwrap your present Caroline" he asked with a smirk as he stared at the blonde vampire. Caroline was filled with fear, anger and confusion as she glared back at him. "Who is it" she bit out, "Someone who you will never forget, So lets get this finished shall we" Asger replied as he reached out and pulled the black cotton bag off his gift. Freya and Rebekah let out a gasp while Caroline's eyes filled with shock and then tears before her vampire black veins spread from her eyes as she looked at Asger, "Well don't be rude love say hello" he spoke with a little chuckle. Klaus glared at him and then looked between Caroline and Asger's sick joke as a gift, "Caroline" he let out not knowing what to say.

The man blinked, his eyes taking in his surroundings as he knelt in front of the blonde baby vampire that he had once loved with all of his heart and would have spent the rest of his existence loving for not of the drama and danger his old enemy Rayna brought him. Knelt Stefan Salvatore. "Hey Caroline" he spoke.


	35. Chapter 35

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s the Second from LAST chapter._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 35

Silence surrounded them as the realisation on what was happening or what was going to happen sunk in. "Asger please, he has nothing to do with this just let him go" Caroline begged as Stefan was cuffed in chains behind his back and a woman finished chanting to keep the Salvatore vampire glued to the floor. "But he does because fate chose him to come here and he made it just before the boundary spell set itself, so yes love he does belong here and if he wasn't then what would I give you as a gift" Asger replied in a fake concerned voice. "I DON'T WANT YOUR GIFT" Caroline yelled as she struggled against her chains, "Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say you may still love Mr Salvatore here, Klaus better watch out" Asger joked knowing that the hybrid is a protective and territorial man so even though he knows Caroline loves him he also knows that she once was in love with Stefan. "Shut Up" Stefan spoke glaring at the blonde Viking, Caroline did love Stefan once and a small part of her probably always will because he was her best friend and he was always there when she needed him during her change of being a vampire, but he will always chose his brother, his family over her and now she knows how that is like because she has a family and children of her own to put first over her heart. "I love your fire love but don't worry I'm not going to kill Stefan. I'm not a total monster" Asger informed as he moved from behind the Salvatore vampire and moved to stand facing Klaus, "But Klaus on the other hand will be killing Mr Salvatore tonight" he finished with a smirk. "Why would I do that" Klaus asked glaring as Caroline moved her gaze from Klaus to Asger and the Stefan. "Because mate if you don't, I will kill Caroline right now in front of you" the super hybrid answered with a straight face. Klaus's eyes glowed yellow as he lurched forward, "You dear touch her" he growled out, Caroline looked on and she knew she would find his action endearing if not for the situation. "Well then you have a choice either you kill Stefan on your own will or I will take the love of your life from you and I promise I will make it painful and long" Asger spoke laying out his offer as if he was talking to a child to decide if they want to have ice cream or a cookie.

Klaus looked at Caroline as a single tear feel down his cheek, he had already made his decision without having to think. He would kill Stefan to save Caroline, he would kill anyone excluding his daughter to save Caroline. "Caroline" he breathed out, she stared at him as she realised what he was doing. "No . . . No Klaus you can't, Please I love you but please don't do this" Caroline begged as her tears matched the hybrids. "I can't love" he replied as he gave Asger a small nod, the super hybrid took a step back and gestured to the same person who spelled Stefan to the floor to undo Klaus from his binds. Once Klaus was free he sped forward and snapped the witches neck before racing towards Asger and in his blind rage quickly reached out and crashed his hand into a chest and ripped out a heart. The haze clears and there stood Aurora who's face had started to turn grey from the giant hole where her heart use to be and now Klaus was in possession of it. The organ fell to the floor with a thud followed by the body of the woman he thought he had once loved. "Guess she did love me then" Asger's voice smashing through to him before he was clamped in a vice grip of the super hybrid while he slowly stepped over the desiccated body of the crazy red head that had been by his side and slammed the hybrid into a pillar.

"Now Klaus shall I see this as you wanting Caroline dead" Asger asked in a threatening tone, "NO don't" he croaked out as the hand around his throat lessened. "No Klaus, Stefan shouldn't have to die for me. I have already lost to many people already, He is my best friend please" Caroline begged as Klaus walked over to her and Stefan. Klaus's heart pained as she pleaded with him but he knew she couldn't face with what needed to happen. He wouldn't let her twins grown up without her, they had already lost Alaric and he suspected that they will also lose himself, Kol and Elijah and maybe Freya but he would not let them lose Caroline. This world needed her, he needed her to be alive and if it meant killing Stefan then so be it. Klaus knew she wouldn't understand because of the emotions that cloud her but hopefully she would see that this was the best action.

Klaus reached them and stood behind Stefan and laid his hand on his old friend's shoulder. Stefan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them and facing Caroline who was shedding tears and staring up at Klaus who he could tell she loved but she was to emotional right now to see that they hybrid was protecting her, her twins and their future together. "I'm sorry mate" Klaus whispered knowing that the vampire would hear him, Stefan sent him a small nod silently saying he gets why he has to do this. "Klaus PLEASE, PLEASE. Asger is winning if you do this, he says you're a monster but your not, I love you and I know you want to protect me but I . . . I can't . . .you can't please" she spoke her voice laced with fear and sadness as she pleaded, she knew he had no choice but she didn't want Stefan to die. As Caroline continued to beg Klaus shared a stare with his youngest sister who had tears in her eyes for the man she had once loved as well before she closed her eyes and gave him a small nod. The hybrid returned his gaze to the tear ridden baby vampire in front of him, her pleas stopped as they looked at each other silently talking like they have done thousand of time now, Caroline let out a small gasp as she finally sees the reality and confirmation in his eyes that he was going to end Stefan tonight. "I love you" Klaus mouthed as a single tear escaped him as she started to shake her head trying to fight what was going to happen.

"Caroline . .. . Caroline" Stefan spoke trying to grab her attention, "No . . No" she kept muttering as she shook her head still staring up at Klaus over Stefan. "CAROLINE look at me" Stefan stated ripping her eyes from the hybrid, as their eyes met she stopped her shaking and just silently looked at the vampire that had been a huge part of her life once. Stefan sent her a loving smile before giving her a small nod, "It's ok Care, just . . . just close your eyes" he said his voice breathing at the end. "No Stefan please, you shouldn't have to die for me" Caroline replied, "You have Josie and Lizzie to think of and if it means you live and they have their mother then I would die a hundred times for that" Stefan stated with a sad smile. "So Please Caroline close your eyes. I don't want you to see this" he added not wanting her to have to carry this memory around with her. The baby vampire knew none of them had a choice and Klaus was equally the victim as she was. Caroline knew Klaus wouldn't kill anyone she cared for or if she told him not to, just because it was her asking but now he had no choice and neither did she. Caroline gave a small nod sending her tears flying as she raised her gaze once more to Klaus before doing as she was told and closed her eyes. Her body shook with her sobs as sadness rattled every nerve and cell in her body, she curled over onto herself trying to protect herself for what was about to happen.

Klaus felt Caroline's sadness ten folds and hated what he was about to do and what it would do to Caroline but if it meant she lived then he would man up. Klaus drew all the emotions he was currently feeling and pushed them back so he could concentrate on the task he was given and emotion didn't need to be any part of this right now. The hybrid gave Stefan a final squeeze of his hand on his shoulder signalling that he was ready, he gave a nod before Klaus reached forward with vamp speed and punctured through his old friends back till his hand had a firm grasp of his heart before he quickly pulled back not wanting Stefan to suffer and to get it over with. The youngest Salvatore started to desiccate as Klaus stared at the bloody organ in his hand, he had killed many this way, had held hundreds of hearts in his hand but this was the first time he felt sick and the seriousness of how this will change him and Caroline. His grip stayed on the now dead vampire's shoulder not want his body to slump forward onto Caroline who was currently in devastation on the floor with Hayley holder hand as she knew the pain Caroline was going through after watching Jackson die in a similar way.

"It's done" Klaus spoke to Asger earning a tear ridden gasp/sob from Caroline at how Stefan was now dead. "It's ok Caroline" Hayley whispered to her trying to get her back in some kind of control, "Well done" Asger replied with a big smile before he gesture to the two men who had brought in Stefan to take his body and Aurora's away. "Now back to your chains or do I have to threaten someone else" he added pushing himself off the wall next to Marcel who looked pained at what he had just witnessed. Klaus walked back to his shackles and knelt down again in between and unconscious Kol and Caroline. Another witch stepped forward and started to chant and Klaus once again found himself powerless and unable to move. He turned his head to stare at Caroline who had quieted down while Hayley muttered things to her, "Thank you" he mouth to the female hybrid which she replied with a small sad smile and a nod of understanding. "Now that was fun to watch, WOW Klaus I knew you were a monster but that was another level of cruel to do to the women you love" Asger mocked as he walked to his captured prizes. Caroline growled and lifted her head up and straightened her body to face the real monster in their presence, "You did that not Klaus, You are the monster and you are the one who will die tonight not us" the blonde baby vampire vowed as her tears dried up and pure hatred and anger for the super hybrid flowed through her. "I love your optimism love but take a look around" Asger answered before strolling over to Freya who was surprisingly quiet through this, "Why has the most powerful Mikaelson witch been so quiet huh" he enquired bending his legs to squat in front of her. Freya lifted her head and bit back the pain that still spread through her like a disease, "Because I'm not impressed, I have seen worse and you have been beaten before and I know you will again" she replied with a smirk. A bigger smile graced the blonde Vikings face "Oh you mean daddy dearest. Well sorry to burst your bubble love but . . " he trailed off by standing and clicked his fingers. A man came in carrying a black sack and passed it to Asger before rushing out of the room, Marcel stared on with confusion his eyes moving from Freya to Asger then the bag.

Freya's smile slowly slipped from her face only making Asger's grow as he reached into the bag. "Lets see if I can pull a rabbit out" he joked not earning any laughs before he retracted his hand out of the mysterious sack and pulled out the severed head of one Mikael Mikaelson. Freya held back her tears not wanting to give this monster the satisfaction but he knew and she knew that her heart was breaking as he flung the head in the air before kicking it across the room where it hit the wall of the compound with a sickening splat. Freya trembled but wouldn't give in, Davina reached out and took her hand given her a squeeze and warned her that if she exerts herself to much the poison would spread faster.

"See I win again but the thing I can't wrap my head around is WHY you" Asger started as he turned to Marcel and pointed, "Didn't tell me that Mikael was alive and that he could have come here and put my plan in danger" he finished with a threatening growl. Marcel backed away while Asger followed but suddenly stopped. A smirk graced his appearance stopping Marcel in his place not sure what the super hybrid had in plan but before he could blink Asger had sped over and snapped Davina's neck before speeding over to Rebekah and biting her neck. "NO" Marcel roar as he raced over to Asger and pushed him with all of his might sending the super hybrid crashing into the wall. Asger got up and dusted himself off laughing "Well if you are not going to be honest with me why should I keep my word to you" he spoke as he approached Marcel who had Rebekah cradling in his arms.

"ENOUGH" Klaus's voice boomed out stopping everyone in their state to face him, he glared at Asger "Your word is your word right" he asked, "Yes, I live by a code and my word is law for me" Asger replied forgetting Marcel and stepped over him towards Klaus. "What are you doing" Caroline demanded as she looked at the hybrid, "What must be done love" he sent her a sad smile. "Go on then" Asger stated as he reached Klaus, "I will make you a deal, you have condemned nearly all my family to death and you have won, bested me, so if I let you keep me here as a trophy to your followers and my enemies and et you be king of New Orleans because Marcel betrayed you, will you agree to let all of my family go so they can say goodbye to each other before the end and let Caroline, Hayley and the girls leave without ever coming back and without you hunting them" he finished. "What Klaus no" Caroline stated as she reached out and clutched his hand in hers, "I'm already dead anyway Caroline, this way my brothers and sisters don't die in this horrible place. They can have a proper goodbye and you and Hayley can take Hope and the twin far away from this retched place" he replied facing her. "What about Davina huh, she's dead again because of us and we can only bring her back in New Orleans soil. The ancestors hate us and hates the Mikaelson so she is not safe over there with them" she said squeezing his hand trying to plead with him again. Klaus loved Caroline so much but the way she puts everyone before herself just makes him love her more, "You can bury her in Lafayette cemetery but you have to leave her here, my family is dying Caroline and I don't want them to die here so please take them and please keep yourself and our girls safe. You need to think about them" Klaus replied as he leaned over his chains groaning in protest of not being able to stretch but Caroline did the same until they could just barley lean and kiss. It had felt like they had been apart for a life time as their lips moved together in a familiar rhythm, Klaus ran his tongue slowly over her bottom lip sending shiver through her body, the simple gesture could set every cell within her alive. She let him in with no hesitation, their tongues met in a fiery dance both trying to hold onto one another and trying to say what word couldn't, that they still loved each other, that she didn't blame him for what he did to Stefan, that she would protect their children with her life and that she didn't want to let go. He threw all his love for into the kiss as he moved pulling his skin from his wrists as he leaned in further to keep the kiss going. He let out a small groan as she bit his bottom lip before licking it up with her tongue but more beads of blood spilled from the small cut as they continued to kiss each other desperately smearing his blood along their lips and mixing with the taste of each other. Caroline let out a moan as she tasted his blood along with his pure taste, earning a smile from the hybrid before they both pulled away.

"So do we have a deal or what" Klaus asked not taking his eyes off of Caroline trying to mentally capture everything about her before she will be gone from him forever. "Hmm . . I think we do" Asger answered pulling Klaus and Caroline out of their moment as they both looked at him. "I will give you all of your time to say goodbye, Klaus then you will stay and Caroline you and Hayley will have until day light to leave my city" Asger stated as he gesture the same witch to undo their chains. "Remember Klaus I will keep to my word as long as you do" he added earning a nod from the hybrid before he moved to the stairs and started to climb. The witch undid the spell circle keeping them in place but put a boundary spell so they couldn't cross and kill them. Once free Caroline ran to Klaus and jumped into his arms, he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. She clung to him not wanting to be apart for him for one second, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he whispered I love you into her neck.

Freya stumbled and moved to Davina and Kol. Kol was still fazing in and out of consciousness and the older witch didn't want to be the one to tell him that his love had been ripped from him again. Her body was in pain but nothing was going to be as painful as Kol finding out about Davina was gone from him.

Hayley rushed to Elijah and helped him get to his feet. She cupped his face before she pulled him in for a crushing hug. "I'm not going to lose you" she vowed as he breathed in and out closing his eyes and just lived in this moment for a time, surrounded by her. "You have to promise me to not come back here and to move on" Elijah groaned out as he pulled her deeper into his arms. She clung to him as tears started to fall, "Please don't … I love you. I will always love you" Hayley vowed leaning back to look into his eyes. "I love you to. I've never loved anyone as I love you" he stated as he ran his fingers through her semi dry hair before gripping the back of her neck and slamming her lips against his. She moved her hands to clutch his cheek deepening the kiss as her tears spilled over her cheeks onto their jointed lips. Movement behind them ripped their attention from themselves.

"Rebekah I am so sorry" Marcel's voice made them turn around as he was helping the blonde original to her feet and propping her up against one of the pillars. Anger filled Elijah.

"Why did you betray us Marcel" Rebekah asked as she stepped away from him trying not to stumble, "I didn't mean it to be like this, its just your family . . " he started but didn't get to finish, his eyes looked down to his chest where a hand was sticking out before it was pulled back through him and took his heart with him. Rebekah's face filled with shock as Marcel slumped down onto her where she tried to hold him up, "Elijah" she scream as the pain ridden original stood with Marcel's heart in his hand. This grabbed everyone's attention, Caroline let go of Klaus and ran to Rebekah as she started to sob, her emotions finally breaking from everything that she and her family has been through and from the betrayal a man she loved had caused and now his death. Klaus pushed Elijah out of the way, "What . . .. What. Why did you do that" he asked his older brother. "He betrayed us Klaus and he would do it again, Asger gave him the means to become a super hybrid in that vial remember. I did what needed to be done and I knew you couldn't do it" Elijah stated with a sad undertone. Elijah loved Marcel maybe not as much as Klaus because Klaus raised Marcel so their bond was like father and son but Elijah had taught Marcellous a lot and had considered him family but maybe he was right Mikealson's would always chose their own.

Klaus hid his glare at his brother, he knew Elijah was doing it to protect them but they were all dieing and Marcel had showed no ill will towards Caroline, Hayley or the children and he also was losing Rebekah and had lost Davina again. Marcel was like a son to him and seeing him laying dead on the floor just filled him with sadness and not glee that he normally did when killing someone who threatened his family. Because to him Marcel was family.

Caroline stood next to Klaus and laced her fingers with his and gave him a small squeeze signalling that she knew that he didn't want Marcel dead it was ok for him to mourn him and miss him even after he had betrayed him.

Freya moved over to the group quickly, "I have a plan but we must work fast, with Klaus staying alive but the rest of us dieing from either poison or a bite with no cure we can all survive but I have to work fast" she spoke. "What do you mean" Hayley asked as she pulled Rebekah to her to hold her up and to move her away from Marcel's body. "I can link our lives to Klaus and put us in a sleep, as long as Klaus lives then so will we. This will give Caroline and Hayley time to find a cure for the bite and for my poison. Then we will come back and get Klaus" Freya informed as she moved back over to Kol and gestured with her head for Elijah to pick up Davina. Caroline moved from Klaus to help Freya hold up Kol, "Will it work" Klaus asked his voice filled with hope that he wouldn't lose his family and one day reunite with his daughter and Caroline. "Yes but we must leave now so I can get started" she answered before her and Klaus shared a look before both nodding and she turned with Kol and left the compound. "We will be back for you" Elijah vowed as he moved Davina into one of his arms before clasping onto Klaus's hand both gripping tightly and gave each other a nod and Elijah turned and followed Freya out. Hayley moved Rebekah and herself over to Klaus, the blonde original took a step away from the female hybrid and faced her brother. "You keep strong like I know you can ok. Then we will come and get you because this family can beat anything and we will beat this and your daughter will know of your sacrifice and you will see her again" Rebekah voiced as a tear fell down her face before Klaus pulled her into his arms. Rebekah was his favourite sibling, they have always been there for each other and before he got his family back she was the only one that stood by him. "I'm proud of you" she whispered before she leaned back and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. He sent her a small nod with a smile as she stepped away from him and stumbled out of the compound.

"Before you can even think it, I would never poison Hope against you and I will let her know her daddy sacrificed himself for his family and for her" Hayley vowed with a sad smile. "Our family is in your hands now. Take care of yourself and protect them with your life. But if you need to chose between Hope and us then you promise me that you will always put her first" Klaus asked before he pulled her into a quick hug, "I promise. We will all be together again" she whispered before leaving just the two of them. Caroline just stared at him, "How can I let you go knowing you will be here with him" she spoke her voice small as tears laced her eyes. "Love, my body might be here but my heart and mind with be with you and Hope until you and Hayley find a cure and come and rescue me" he replied taking a step towards her but frowned when she took a step back. "You can't" she started holding out her hand to stop him from coming closer, "If you come any closer I won't ever let you go" she confessed. "I love you Klaus, how can you expect me to leave you" she finished as a tear glistened her cheek. A small smile graced his lips as he vamp sped over to her and wrapped her up in his arms before kissing her, they clawed at each other like they were each others life lines and in this moment they were. Their lips moved together saying all the I love you's they could because they both knew it would be years before they would be able to say it again. His fingers ran through her slightly damp hair gripping them at her scalp bringing her closer to him as well as having a vice grip on her waist while her hands did they're own desperate plea for his touch and skin, one was gripping his hair at the nape of his neck while the other ran her finger up and down his back. Klaus let out a frustrated groan as he pulled away from her, "Caroline it's time" he whispered into her neck. "No please" she breathed out as she clung harder to him, "Always and Forever Caroline that is what we have but right now family comes first. I love you but you have to go" Klaus cupped her face and planted a final sweet kiss to her lips before stepping away and crossing the boundary line so she couldn't pass. The stayed there for what felt like centauries but merely only seconds, both not wanting to end this moment, he sent her a loving smile which she returned before sending him a nod and sped out of there.


	36. Chapter 36

**He** **'** **ll Know Me**

 _Here_ _'_ _s the LAST chapter. Thank you everyone who has read my first fan fiction EVER and Thank you for the encouragement and advice to continue writing because it is one of the things I recently found out that I love. I am also currently watching this season of The Originals and I am loving it so far, and I hope all of our wishes come to pass and Klaus and Caroline finally have a Reunion and Hope meets Josie and Lizzie._

 _I do NOT own TVD/TO_

Chapter 36

The sound of birds chirping signalled the two women that daylight was nearly upon them.

"We better call them in" Hayley spoke as she climbed down from the back of the semi-truck she was just in saying her goodbyes for now to Elijah. Freya had successfully done the spell and she and her sibling minus Klaus were currently sleeping in their signature coffins in the back of the truck. The two women had buried Davina in a crypt and vowed that they would come back for her. Freya put a protection spell on the crypt so that nothing would happen to the witch's remains until they came back. Caroline turned away from the female hybrid and back to their daughters who were playing with Mary. "Yea your right" Caroline replied giving her a small nod. "Hey girls come on we are leaving now" she yelled attracting all of their attention, Hope and the twin had been told that their family had to go away for a while but that they were going to go on a trip to help bring them back. Hayley had insisted that Mary come so they would always have someone to look after the girls encase they both needed to go out hunting for a lead.

Mary picked up Lizzie as Josie and Hope ran ahead to their mothers, "Come here you" Caroline said as she lifted Josie into her arms while the little witch clung to her mom giggling as she tickled her. Hope ran to her mum and gave her a hug, "You promise we will see daddy again" she asked, "I swear it and we will get all our family back" Hayley vowed before gesturing her daughter into the semi truck compartment. "You follow close behind ok" she told Caroline, "I know" the vampire answered given her a smile before carrying Josie over to Mary and Lizzie. Lizzie leaned out of Mary's arms reaching for her mum who leans in and gave her a kiss, "Come on young ones we need to get moving" Mary spoke out carrying the blonde witch over to the passenger's side back door and put her in her seat while Caroline did the same on the driver's side. Once the twins and Caroline and Mary were in the car and buckled up the blonde vampire beeped the horn signalling the female hybrid that they were ready to go. "Will we be back mummy" Lizzie asked, Caroline took in a deep breath and turned to Mary next to her who gave her a nod, "Yes hunny maybe not soon but we will, for now us four and Auntie Hayley and Hope will all live together and go on road trip that will help bring our family home to us" Caroline vowed before turning back around just in time for Hayley to honk the trunks horn before starting off on the road out of the city. Caroline turned the key and the car came to life, the vampire took one last look out of the rear view mirror before following Hayley out of town.

Deep in the catacombs under the compound sat Klaus who was once again chained up leaning up against a rock inside a salt spell circle. "Did you think in all your life that you would be here, Alone with no family, No Power. The sun is up and my men have informed me that your love and baby mamma have left town along with grandma wolf. I'm guessing they buried your siblings along with that witch Davina, I guess now I can say I had the pleasure of killing the same witch twice" Asger said as he slipped through the iron gates that lead to the tunnels under the city. "You should save that and tell Kol one day" Klaus replied not looking up from his place sat on the floor. "Your brother is dead, so how can . . . "Asger didn't get to finishs before blood started to spill from his mouth, it flowed down his front and pooled at his feet. Klaus frowned in confusion as he sat up to attention, the monster that had plagued him for so long was currently dying in front of him. The Viking dropped to his knees revealing a very much alive Marcel who ripped his hand out of his chest before swiping his hand and took Asger's head clean off his body.

The decapitated body slumped to the floor, Klaus's gaze stayed with the body until the sound of it colliding with the dirt floor before slowly raising up to Marcel. "How" he asked the confused frown still on his face. "I had already taken the super hybrid serum and then Elijah did the final step and killed me" Marcel answered in a sad tone, It had hurt him when the original killed him. He had felt the hand of someone who helped raise his and who he looked up to rip his heart out. "He did it to protect his family" Klaus replied as he stood up to face the man he thought of as a son. Deep down Klaus was happy that Marcel is alive and a small part that hated Elijah for doing what he did even though it was to protect their family. "I WAS YOUR FAMILY" Marcel yelled at him, "I know I betrayed you but I still would have sided with you but you fear to have me as an equal or if I was stronger than you. You couldn't let me have this city, you may have created it but I brought it to greatness. But you couldn't be proud of me, you couldn't have ruled with me" Marcel stated his voice raising in anger. "Just let me out and we can sort this together" Klaus replied.

A smile formed on the newly super hybrid's face "I know that Freya linked their lives with your and it is ONLY my love and respect for Rebekah and Davina that I won't kill you now and end you all. Caroline, Hayley or the girls never have to fear me but I can't let you be all together. You are going to stay here and if they ever think of coming back then I will kill you" Marcel vowed. "So you went to these lengths just to get rid of us, let that monster into our city and harm my family" Klaus said accusingly stepping to the edge of the circle. "I only used Asger as a necessary evil to rid New Orleans of harm the Mikaelsons bring. He was never suppose to kill anyone or hurt the kids but I lost control of Asger" Marcel started taking a step towards Klaus so they were holding each other in a gaze of betrayal, anger, hurt and sadness. "But then I was going to fix everything and then Elijah didn't give me a chance and killed me instead. I saw the true colours of your family then. Yes they are all loyal to family but as long as it's a true Mikaelson. If it was anyone else, Elijah or another Mikaelson would have put them down as well. Even if they claim to love them, Davina will see it eventually with Kol and so will Caroline. She will wake up one day and know that she is putting her children in danger for a family that just cares for themselves". "You were my family, you were a son to me" Klaus stated, "If I knew what Elijah was going to do I would have stopped him". "No you wouldn't have because deep down you know that everyone of the Mikaelson clan when it come down to the family or someone else they wouldn't hesitate to kill the threat. Be it Caroline or Hayley" Marcel replied taking a deep threat and turned around heading back to the iron gate that would lead him back to the compound. "So what is your plan to leave me here forever" Klaus yelled at Marcel's retreating form, "With Vincent and the ancestors

Acceptance of me, I can rule this city and restore it to its once former glory" Marcel answered stopping in the doorway. "They will come for me" Klaus stated as he returned back to his seating place on the floor leaning against the rock. Marcel closed his eyes and let out a deep breath "If Hayley and Caroline knew better then they should just forget about you and your family and raise Hope and the twins far from the Mikaelsons" he voiced before turning and slamming the gate behind him.

The cast iron rippled through the tomb that Klaus Mikaelson found himself in. Silence surrounded him leaving him alone with his own worst enemy. His mind.

THE END


End file.
